


Определитель драконов и змиев

by gentianviolet



Series: WTF Magrealism and Conspirology 2021 || Челлендж [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alchemy, Dragons, Embedded Images, Identification Guide, Illustrations, Magical Realism, Meta, Original work - Freeform, Research, Science Fantasy, Science language, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, Алхимия, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Иллюстрации, Исследование, Магический реализм, Научное фэнтези, Определитель, Ориджинал - Freeform, Содержит изображения, драконы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 74,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentianviolet/pseuds/gentianviolet
Summary: Данное издание предназначено для специалистов-мифозоологов, работников мифозоологических служб и лесхозов. Может быть использовано студентами университетов, педагогических институтов, алхимико-минералогических, сельскохозяйственных и лесохозяйственных высших учебных заведений, а также широким кругом читателей.Иллюстрации выполнены Молиной С.Е.
Series: WTF Magrealism and Conspirology 2021 || Челлендж [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158347
Comments: 34
Kudos: 121
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Magrealism 2021





	1. Аннотация

> **ОПРЕДЕЛИТЕЛЬ ДРАКОНОВ И ЗМИЕВ**
> 
> Издание второе, дополненное
> 
> **Молина С.Е.**
> 
> Издательство имени А.Тех.
> 
> 2020

Данное издание предназначено для специалистов-мифозоологов, работников мифозоологических служб и лесхозов. Может быть использовано студентами университетов, педагогических институтов, алхимико-минералогических, сельскохозяйственных и лесохозяйственных высших учебных заведений, а также широким кругом читателей.

Книга охватывает всех известных на сегодняшний день представителей класса змеев алхимии ( _Alchemiangues_ ). Для каждого вида и подвида дается краткая характеристика, включающая описание внешнего облика, поведения, особенностей питания, логовостроения и распространения.

Иллюстрации выполнены Молиной С.Е.

**От редактора:**

> Данное издание представляет собой образец полевого определителя, выполненный по всем канонам удобства научных работников, не располагающих оперативной связью, что характерно для мест гнездования и обитания многих видов Alchemiangues.


	2. Оглавление

# Оглавление

**Предисловие** … **Глава 3**

**Введение** … **Глава 4**

Определения и термины … **Глава 4**

Как пользоваться определителем … **Глава 5**

**Общая характеристика класса Alchemiangues** … **Глава 6**

**Таблица для определения отрядов класса Alchemiangues** … **Глава 7**

**Отряд Immetalliformes** … **Глава 8**

Семейство G u i v r i d a e … **Глава 8**

Род Guivrus … **Глава 8**

Вид Guivrus sulfuris … **Глава 9**

Вид Guivrus phosphori … **Глава 10**

Вид Guivrus glaesi … **Глава 11**

Вид Guivrus carbonei … **Глава 12**

**Отряд Semimetalliformes** … **Глава 13**

Семейство C a u d a e s i d a e … **Глава 13**

Род Caudaesus … **Глава 13**

Вид Caudaesus lupinus … **Глава 14**

Вид Caudaesus arsenici … **Глава 15**

Вид Caudaesus silicii … **Глава 16**

**Отряд Metalliformes** … **Глава 17**

Семейство D r a c o n i d a e … **Глава 18**

Род Draco … **Глава 19**

Вид Draco Solis … **Глава 20**

Вид Draco Lunae … **Глава 21**

Вид Draco Veneris … **Глава 22**

Вид Draco Martis … **Глава 23**

Вид Draco Iovis … **Глава 24**

Вид Draco Saturni … **Глава 25**

Вид Draco Mercurii … **Глава 26**

Род Serpens … **Глава 27**

Вид Serpens argenti … **Глава 28**

Вид Serpens aeris … **Глава 29**

Вид Serpens ferri … **Глава 30**

Вид Serpens stanni … **Глава 31**

Вид Serpens plumbi … **Глава 32**

Вид Serpens hydrargyri … **Глава 33**

Семейство W y r m i d a e … **Глава 34**

Род Wyrmis … **Глава 34**

Вид Wyrmis platini … **Глава 35**

Вид Wyrmis bismuthi … **Глава 36**

Вид Wyrmis titanii … **Глава 37**

Вид Wyrmis molybdaeni … **Глава 38**

Вид Wyrmis mangani … **Глава 39**

Вид Wyrmis magnesii … **Глава 40**

Вид Wyrmis aluminii … **Глава 41**

Вид Wyrmis beryllii … **Глава 42**

Вид Wyrmis natrii … **Глава 43**

Вид Wyrmis cobalti … **Глава 44**

Вид Wyrmis barii … **Глава 45**

Вид Wyrmis strontii … **Глава 46**

Вид Wyrmis calcii … **Глава 47**

Вид Wyrmis zirconii … **Глава 48**

Вид Wyrmis zinci … **Глава 49**

Вид Wyrmis niccoli … **Глава 50**

**Алфавитные указатели** … **Глава 51**

Указатель русских названий … **Глава 51**

Указатель латинских названий … **Глава 52**

Указатель названий субстанций … **Глава 53**

Указатель алхимических названий … **Глава 54**


	3. Предисловие

# Предисловие

В нашей литературе уже существует несколько определителей змеев алхимии. Это: «Полный определитель мифозверей СССР» А.В. Аврамова и А.В. Аврамовой (пять томов, 1964-1971); книга «Mythoanimalia. Полный перечень» П.А. Веерохвостова, Ж.В. Вермильонова, Д.А. Глиниского и Е.Н. Стропильского (шесть выпусков 1962-1987), «Руководство к определению тварей, что определению не поддаются» Ф.Щ. Шершень (1988), а также книга «Мифотвари в природе» от того же автора, выдержавшая пять изданий (1922, 1935, 1948, 1961, 1974). Тема определения змеев алхимии также поднимается в издании «Мythozoa Евразии» (тома III-X 1878-1890 под редакцией А. Тех и Й. Даубманнуса).

Но все эти книги либо труднодоступны, либо в какой-то мере устарели, либо недостаточно соответствуют задачам, которые ставятся перед определителями. Так, например, хотя в «Мythozoa Евразии» и подробно описаны различные представители класса _Alchemiangues_ , восемь томов, посвященных т.н. «гадам и змеям», в общей сложности весят 53,6 кг, что несколько затрудняет их использование, особенно в полевых условиях.

Настоящая книга представляет собой дополненное издание «Полевого руководства к определению драконов и змиев» 2010 года. Оригинальное издание включало таблицы для определения и краткие описания представителей только двух отрядов — _Metalliformes_ и _Immetalliformes_ — при этом оно почти никак не затрагивало подвиды драконов ртути ( _Draco Mercurii_ ). Однако с тех пор накопилось достаточно данных, позволивших систематизировать отличия между подвидами _Draco Mercurii_ , т.н. «амальгамами». Кроме того, был выделен еще один отряд — _Semimetalliformes_ — включивший в себя змеев полуметаллов: сурьмы, кремния и мышьяка.

В первую очередь книга предназначена для специалистов-мифозоологов, а также для студентов, обучающихся по этому направлению, однако она может быть полезна для учащихся и сотрудников педагогических институтов, алхимико-минералогических и сельскохозяйственных высших учебных заведений.


	4. Введение

# Введение

## Определения и термины

 **Aqua sp. —** синтезируемая виталистическим путем кислота, содержащаяся в крови, слюне, пищеварительном соке и прочих телесных жидкостях змеев алхимии из рода _Draco_ за исключением _Draco Mercurii_. Медленно растворяет «родной» металл дракона и быстро — те, что расположены ниже в иерархии, не действует на более совершенные металлы. Наряду с пищеварительной выполняет защитную функцию, называется по видовому эпитету: _Aqua Solis_ ( _AS_ ), _Aqua Lunae_ ( _AL_ ) и т.д.

**Granum seminis** — зародышевое зерно, чистый образец вещества, давший начало змею алхимии. Сохраняется в течение всей жизни змея и даже после его смерти не теряет уникальных виталистических свойств. У большинства представителей семейств _Wyrmidae_ и _Caudaesidae_ , а также у представителей рода _Serpens_ семейства _Draconidae_ имеет вид короны, рога или крупного кристалла во лбу, у представителей родов _Draco_ и _Guivrus_ располагается в сердце. 

Хотя змеи алхимии способны оправится даже после тяжелых ран, потеря _grani seminis_ для них фатальна и приводит к быстрой деградации материи их тела до неживой формы. Эта особенность нашла широкое отражение в фольклоре и литературе. В качестве примеров можно привести легенды о похищении драгоценного камня изо лба дракона, пока он купается, или сказ П.П. Бажова «Золотые дайки» (1945), где упоминается золотой змей, вся сила которого в его золотой «шапке»: «Тут и хватай у него с головы золотой комок. Коли успеешь, ничего тебе змей не сделает. С шапкой-то он силу свою потеряет и станет камень камнем, хоть кайлой долби».

Из-за своих уникальных свойств _grana seminis_ высоко ценились людьми, особенно алхимиками и врачами, хотя многие религии и не одобряли этого, считая змеев слугами нечистой силы, а их _grana seminis_ — меткой дьявола: «А иныя ящеры и змеи поганые на головах своих костяные рога имеют, ибо твари бесовы и демонами созданные, Создателем же проклятые и носить свою метку обреченные. Но иныя из сих змий возгордились и в проклятии своем оборотились не к добру и молитве, а демону гнилоротому поклонилися и тот наделал им корон из рогов, и украсил в насмешку чешуею» («Змеиная книга», неизвестный автор, предп. нач. XV века).

**Substantia viva** — животворная субстанция, вещество (простое или сложное), на основе которого происходит зарождение змеев алхимии. Несмотря на огромное разнообразие веществ, встречающихся в природе, на данный момент животворный потенциал обнаружен лишь у сравнительно ограниченного числа металлов и минералов. Все критерии, определяющие способность субстанции давать жизнь, пока не установлены, однако существуют некоторые закономерности, в частности, такое вещество не может содержать более одного металла (однако может включать металл и один или несколько полуметаллов). Чтобы отделить животворные субстанции от всех прочих веществ, им даются дополнительные названия, нередко отличные от минералогических и алхимических. Так, например, оливенит, он же мышьяковокислая основная медь, в случае проявления животворных свойств будет называться медью оливковой, а куприт — закись меди — медью красной.

**Vis vitalis** — жизненная сила, энергия определяющая виталистические особенности организма. Именно благодаря ей тела змеев алхимии имеют иные физико-алхимические свойства, нежели мертвые вещества. Ярчайшим примером этого явления является Ламбтонский червь, который, будучи типичным представителем подвида _Serpens aeris vitriolea_ (змий меди купоросной, витриоль), мог жить в воде, не растворяясь в ней (хотя его _substantia viva_ — купоросная медь — хорошо растворима), при этом отрубленные части тела червя, попадавшие в реку, быстро растворялись.

**Альбертова цепь** — алхимический метод, разработанный Альбертом Великим и описанный им в «Большом алхимическом своде» («Liber de Alchimia», 1270). Позволяет определить тип Серы, входящей в состав небесных металлов. Может использоваться только для тех субстанций, что содержат не более одного типа Серы. Представляет собой непрерывную последовательность пяти реакций, образующих единую цепь. Существует намного более поздняя модификация данной реакции, созданная М.В. Стропильским в 1815 году и позволяющая определить наличие сразу двух типов Серы в металле. Модификация получила название «двойная альбертова цепь» и используется для качественного определения металлов платиновой группы.

**Витриолевая проба** — качественная реакция на витриоль-ион (сульфат-ион), основывается на появлении зеленого льва после применения разделительного круга к искомой субстанции.

**Волчья проба** — качественная реакция на сурьму, основывается на ее способности подобно волку пожирать прочие металлы.

**Квадрат Лейбница** — комбинаторно-геометрический метод, позволяющий определить склонность простого вещества (как правило, металла) к тому или иному элементу. Также квадратом Лейбница называется наглядное изображение взаимоотношения элементов и их свойств.

**Рисунок 1.** Квадрат Лейбница. Упрощенный вариант

**Королек** — в контексте мифозоологии представитель семейств _Wyrmidae_ или _Caudaesidae_ , зародившийся на основе чистого металла или полуметалла. _Granum seminis_ корольков имеет вид неокисляющейся короны, которая сохраняет свою инертность (несмотря на активность родительского вещества) даже после смерти змея. Исключением является сурьма, корольки которой не имеют корон, вместо этого их _granum seminis_ располагается внутри их зубов. В биологической систематике корольки обозначаются подвидовым эпитетом _regius_ (самородный) _,_ в алхимической — значком короны или символом чистого вещества (в данном издании принят второй вариант). 

**Ливийские змеи** — полифилетическая группа, не имеющая таксономического статуса и объединяющая ряд представителей класса _Alchemiangues_ , якобы рожденных из крови Медузы Горгоны и обитавших в мифической Ливии. Были достаточно подробно описаны Марком Аннеем Луканом в «Фарсалии, или поэме о гражданской войне» («De Bello Civili», Marcus Annaeus Lucanus, I в. н.э.). При этом, описанный Луканом процесс зарождения ливийских змей явно отсылает к их абиогенному происхождению (здесь и далее все цитаты из поэмы даны в переводе Л.Е. Остроумова, 1951):

Мчится над Ливией он [Персей], где нет ни полоски посевов,

Только светила да Феб: колеей своей солнце сжигает

И угнетает поля; ни в какой стране не бывает

На небе ночи темней и луны движенью враждебней,

Коль она вкось не идет и, по кругу скользя Зодиака,

Тени земной не бежит, уклоняясь к Борею иль к Ноту.

Этот бесплодный край, не богатый доброю нивой,

Тотчас, однако, впитал стекавшие яды Медузы,

Крови звериной ее отравою полные брызги:

Их оживляла жара и в рыхлом песке кипятила.

Почти все ливийские змеи отличаются исключительной ядовитостью и предпочитают обитать в теплом климате. К этой группе относятся следующие виды и подвиды: 

аспид — змий ртути сублимированной, _Serpens hydrargyri sublimata;_

херсидр — вирм никеля красного, _Wyrmis niccoli ruber;_

хелидр — вирм магния змеиного, _Wyrmis magnesii anguinus;_

кенхрис — змий серебра желтого, _Serpens argenti flava;_

гаммодит — змий железа шпатового, _Serpens ferri spatea;_

кераст — змий серебра рогатого, _Serpens argenti cornuta;_

скитал — каудаэсус кремния алмазного, _Caudaesus silicii adamanteus;_

дипсада — вирм кальция безводного, _Wyrmis calcii inaquosus;_

амфисбена — дракон свинца, _Draco Saturni;_

натрикс — змий меди сублимированной, _Serpens aeris sublimata;_

парий — вирм алюминия цианового, _Wyrmis aluminii cyaneus;_

престер — змий ртути красиво-черной, _Serpens hydrargyri pulchra-nigra;_

сепс — змий ртути желтой, _Serpens hydrargyri flava;_

василиск — дракон олова, _Draco Iovis._

**Металлы** — вещества, состоящие из смешанных в разных пропорциях Серы и Ртути, служат животворными субстанциями для большинства видов змеев алхимии и подразделяются на небесные и вторичные. Являются главной Ртутной компонентой в сложных веществах.

Небесные металлы — металлы, напрямую связанные с Планетами и содержащие только один тип Серы. Существует семь основных небесных металлов, расположенных в строгой иерархии: золото, серебро, медь, железо, олово, свинец. Седьмой небесный металл — ртуть — находится вне иерархии, но считается подчиненным остальным шести. Также к небесным металлам относят уран, нептуний и плутоний, однако влияние их Планет настолько слабо, что ни они сами, ни их соединения не могут быть животворными субстанциями.

Вторичные металлы — металлы, что не имеют прямой связи с Планетами и содержат более одного типа Серы. Занимают подчиненное положение по отношению к небесным металлам.

**Метод Райзенхауэра** — физический метод, позволяющий определить степень размешивания Серы в Ртути, по наличию или отсутствию оловянного крика. Назван в честь своего создателя — М. Райзенхауэра.

**Муриевая проба** (не путать с муридовой) — качественная реакция на хлор, часто ставится в паре с муридовой пробой.

**Муридовая проба** (не путать с муриевой) — качественная реакция на бром, часто ставится в паре с муриевой пробой.

**Неметаллы** — вещества, состоящие из Серы и Соли, в отличие от металлов, намного реже выступают в качестве животворных субстанций. Входят в состав Соляной компоненты сложных веществ.

**Огонь Брандта** — качественная реакция на фосфор, названная по имени открывателя этого элемента — Х. Брандта.

**Планеты** — в алхимико-астрологическом, а, следовательно, и в мифозоологическом контексте, движущиеся небесные тела, управляющие семью небесными металлами. Золото связано с Солнцем, серебро — с Луной, медь — с Венерой, железо — с Марсом, олово — с Юпитером, свинец — с Сатурном и, наконец, ртуть — с Меркурием. С целью разграничения астрологического и астрономического терминов, в первом случае слово «Планеты» пишется с заглавной буквы.

**Полуметаллы** — вещества, состоящие из Серы, Ртути и Соли, занимают промежуточное положение между металлами и неметаллами, по своим свойствам могут склоняться в сторону тех или других, в зависимости от содержания того или иного философского принципа. Могут быть главной Ртутной компонентой сложных веществ или входить в состав Соляной компоненты, во втором случае являются вторичной Ртутной компонентой и могут быть выделены с помощью повторной первой реакции Парацельса.

**Пробы Ар-Рази** — алхимический метод, разработанный открывателем Соляного принципа — Разесом (Абу Бакр Мухаммедом ибн Закарией Ар-Рази) и позволяющий определить наличие Ртути или Соли в субстанции: пробы на Ртуть и на Соль, соответственно.

**Реакции Парацельса** — алхимический метод, разработанный Парацельсом и доработанный его учениками. Позволяет разделить сложную субстанцию на Ртутную и Соляную компоненты (первая реакция Парацельса) и определить число Ртутных и Серных принципов в Ртутной компоненте (вторая реакция Парацельса).

**Угольная проба** — качественная реакция на карбонат-ион.

**Уравнения Кравченко** — аналитический метод, разработанный Г.А. Кравченко и позволяющий определить наличие или отсутствие баланса между Серой и Ртутью в субстанции: уравнения на Серу и на Ртуть соответственно. Используется для точного качественного определения вульгарных ртути и серы. Если Сера и Ртуть в субстанции сбалансированы, уравнение полное, если баланс нарушен — неполное.

**Философские принципы** — философские Ртуть, Сера и Соль, изначальные субстанции, образующие при смешении все прочие вещества. С помощью методов алхимии можно определить такие свойства принципов, как их число и тип, однако их выделение в чистом виде невозможно. Вульгарные ртуть, сера и соль являются лишь свидетельствами существования соответствующих принципов. Чтобы разделить на письме принципы и вульгарные субстанции, первые пишутся с заглавной буквы.

**Элементы** — четыре первоэлемента: Вода, Земля, Воздух и Огонь. Стихийное начало вещества, определяющее свойства всей материи. Каждый элемент определяется двумя характеристиками, установленными еще Аристотелем:

тепло + сухость = Огонь;

тепло + влажность = Воздух;

холод + влажность = Вода;

холод + сухость = Земля.


	5. Как пользоваться определителем

## Как пользоваться определителем

Прежде всего, следует прояснить принятую в данном определителе систематику и терминологию. В быту слова «дракон» и «змий» почти синонимичны, причем змиями чаще называют тех представителей класса _Alchemiangues,_ что берут свое начало не от небесных металлов, а от прочих веществ, однако в биологической систематике этот термин используется более узко — только для обозначения представителей рода _Serpens_ семейства _Draconidae_ (в русскоязычной систематике порой добавляют эпитет «истинные»). Представителей остальных родов принято называть, соответственно, вирмами или червями ( _Wyrmis_ ), каудаэсусами или уроборосами ( _Caudaesus_ ) и гиврами или вуиврами ( _Guivrus_ ). В данном определителе, несмотря на его «бытовое» заглавие, принят именно этот вариант систематики, а, если речь идет о классе в целом, употребляется либо латинское название либо русифицированный вариант — «змеи алхимии» или, в сокращенном виде, «змеи» (ед.ч. «змей»). 

Что касается названий отдельных видов и подвидов, в данном определителе принят традиционный вариант, построенный на т.н. родительном принципе, когда название _substantiae vivae_ ставится после родового названия в родительном падеже (например, дракон золота, гивр серы и т.д.).

Латинские названия таксонов, в свою очередь, указываются только в именительном падеже и, в отличие от прочих латинских терминов, не склоняются. В качестве латинских видовых эпитетов в большинстве случаев используются существительные в родительном падеже, подвидовые же эпитеты, как правило, являются прилагательными и при этом традиционно употребляются не в родительном, а в именительном падеже: _Wyrmis niccoli ruber_ вместо _Wyrmis niccoli rubri_ , хотя корректным переводом названия будет «вирм никеля красного», а не «вирм никеля красный».

Определительные таблицы второго издания данного определителя построены по тому же принципу, что и таблицы его первого издания.

В эти таблицы включены все известные и достоверно описанные на данный момент виды и подвиды класса _Alchemiangues_. Для каждого вида (подвида) змеев алхимии даются краткие данные о его распространении, местах обитания и образе жизни. Для более крупных таксономических групп (отрядов, семейств и родов) также даются их краткие характеристики. 

Определительные таблицы расположены последовательно от высших таксономических групп к низшим. Сначала по таблице для определения отрядов класса _Alchemiangues_ определяют, к какому отряду относится определяемый змей (например, к отряду _Metalliformes_ — металломорфы). Затем переходят к определению принадлежности его к тому или иному семейству, пользуясь таблицей для определения семейств данного отряда (предположим, будет установлено, что змей относится к семейству _Draconidae_ — драконовые). По таблице для определения родов этого семейства определяют род (например, род _Serpens_ — змии), а по таблице для определения видов данного рода — вид змея (скажем, _Serpens aeris_ — змий меди). Большая часть видов имеет множество подвидов, которые определяются, соответственно, по таблицам для определения подвидов (например, _Serpens aeris azurea_ — змий меди лазурной, медь лазурная, азурит).

Таблицы составлены, по т.н. «дихотомической системе». Текст их содержит пронумерованные тезы и антитезы, составляющие пары. Для определения вида (подвида) следует установить, к данным тезы или антитезы подходят признаки определяемого змея. За номером каждой тезы стоит (в скобках) номер соответствующей антитезы, а за номером антитезы — номер парной ей тезы.

Если в конце избранной тезы или антитезы стоит наименование таксономической группы или название вида (подвида), то определение по данной таблице заканчивается. Если же после тезы или антитезы наименования таксономической группы или вида (подвида) нет, то обращаются к изучению тезы и антитезы следующей пары. Так ведут определение до тех пор, пока не установят принадлежность змея к той или иной таксономической группе или не определят его вид (подвид).

Важно помнить, что в описаниях различных таксономических групп указаны признаки, наиболее характерные для данных таксонов, которые, ввиду чрезвычайного морфологического разнообразия представителей класса _Alchemiangues,_ далеко не всегда актуальны для каждого конкретного представителя вида или подвида. Кроме того, на иллюстрациях представлены лишь отдельные варианты внешнего облика представителей разных видов и подвидов, также на большинстве рисунков с целью упрощения силуэта изображены лишь ближайшие к зрителю крылья и некоторые украшения.

Определительные таблицы построены в основном не на морфологических, но на алхимических признаках, поэтому для определения видов и подвидов змеев необходимо располагать соответствующими реактивами и оборудованием. Большинство полевых алхимико-минералогических лабораторий подходят в качестве базы для определения. Как правило, различные компоненты исходной субстанции исследуются независимо, поэтому в большинстве случаев перед определением следует провести первую реакцию Парацельса, чтобы разделить Ртутную и Соляную компоненты. 

Все опыты ставятся над образцами твердых тканей тела змеев алхимии. Предпочтительно использовать чешую (перья, шерсть), однако возможно определение и по костям, зубам или когтям. Так как получение такого рода образцов непосредственно от живых змеев, как правило, сопряжено с определенными трудностями, составитель данного определителя рекомендует использовать уже сброшенную чешую либо останки мертвых змеев, так как увечья могут затруднить определение и повлиять на точность результата. 


	6. Общая характеристика класса Alchemiangues

# Общая характеристика класса Alchemiangues

_Alchemiangues_ или змеи алхимии — сравнительно небольшой класс в составе типа _Inorganiculi,_ царства _Mythoanimalia._ До XVIII века вместе с амфибиями и рептилиями змеи алхимии объединялись в группу «гады», однако, несмотря на некоторое внешнее сходство, змеи алхимии не имеют никакой эволюционной связи с классами _Reptilia_ и _Amphibia_.

На сегодняшний день, класс _Alchemiangues_ включает в себя три отряда, четыре семейства, пять родов и двести двенадцать видов и подвидов, впрочем, автор определителя, подобно большинству своих коллег-мифосистематиков, уверен, что настоящее число видов змеев алхимии значительно превышает описанное на данный момент и многие из них еще только предстоит открыть. Большинство известных видов и подвидов (сто шестьдесят девять) относятся к отряду металломорфы — _Metalliformes,_ причем сто десять из них входят в семейство вирмовых — _Wyrmidae._

##  **Строение**

Для змеев алхимии характерно исключительное морфологическое разнообразие. Из-за особенностей размножения змеев (см. Развитие) даже представители одного подвида могут сильно отличаться друг от друга внешне, причем не только размерами и окрасом, но также числом конечностей, строением тела и морфологией в целом. В отличие от большинства других таксонов живой природы, для змеев алхимии непохожесть на сородичей и уникальность каждой отдельной особи является правилом, а не исключением. Тем не менее, можно выделить некоторые особенности, общие если не для всех таксонов класса, то для большинства.

Обычно змеи алхимии соответствуют своему названию и внешне напоминают рептилий. Впрочем, сходство это не только не универсальное, но и часто поверхностное, так как по многим признакам представители класса ближе к другим высшим животным. Сведений о внутреннем строении змеев очень мало, ввиду абиогенного способа размножения и исключительной роли _vis vitalis_ в их жизнедеятельности. Благодаря виталистической энергии, при жизни змея материя, из которой построено его тело, может существенно изменять свои свойства, при этом после смерти происходит ее быстрая деградация до исходного состояния. С уверенностью можно говорить лишь о том, что внутреннее строение змеев в целом напоминает таковое у высших животных. 

### Размеры

Варьируются в широком диапазоне иногда даже в пределах одного подвида. Кроме того, рост в течение всей жизни еще больше затрудняет определение стандартных размеров змеев. Указанные в данном определителе числа следует понимать лишь как усредненные значения, отдельные особи могут как превышать их, так и быть меньше. Как правило, для каждого подвида указывается длина с учетом хвоста, высота в холке и размах главной пары крыльев, однако отдельные данные могут не приводиться в случае, например, специфического строения тела, хождения на двух лапах или отсутствия некоторых или же всех конечностей.

### Покровы

Тело змеев обычно покрыто чешуей, значительно реже встречаются шерстный или перьевой покровы. У некоторых подвидов встречаются характерные только для представителей этого класса т.н. «псевдоперья», представляющие собой переходную форму между перьями и чешуей. Также встречаются и иные типы переходных форм между различными типами покровных образований. Смена покровов, как правило, происходит путем полной или частичной линьки различной периодичности. 

У многих видов наряду с чешуей, перьями или иными структурами имеются также и т.н. «украшения» в виде рогов, усов, шипов, гребней и т.д. различной формы и размера. Обычно украшения используются змеями в качестве оружия (шипы и рога), органов осязания (усы и вибриссы) или для демонстративного поведения (воротники и гривы). Также они могут облегчать перемещение змеев в различных средах, так, например, многие водные или полуводные виды и подвиды имеют гребни различной морфологии, позволяющие лучше плавать.

### Скелет

Из-за быстрой деградации слагающей тела змеев материи после их смерти невозможно достоверно установить, какие элементы скелета окостеневают, а какие остаются хрящевыми в течение всей жизни. Кости змеев, как правило, облегченные, тонкие и полые, но есть виды, обладающие заметно более плотным и тяжелым скелетом.

Осевой скелет состоит из пяти (шейный, грудной, поясничный, крестцовый, хвостовой), которые могут иметь разную длину и выраженность в зависимости от таксона или даже особенностей отдельной особи.

Череп, вероятнее всего, окостеневший, однако предполагается, что у некоторых видов в нем может сохраняться большое количество хрящевых структур, обеспечивающих кинетизм. Предполагается, что подвижность верхней челюсти более всего характерна для молодых или мелких змеев, взрослые же особи, достигшие средних или крупных размеров, по большей части утрачивают эту особенность.

Пояса конечностей схожи с таковыми у других позвоночных и могут иметь разнообразное строение, иногда варьирующиеся даже в пределах подвида. Например, в музее Университета хранились скелеты двух змиев мышьяка красного, первый из которых имел в составе пояса передних конечностей только лопатки, а второй — лопатки, ключицы, прокоракоиды и коракоиды. Строение тазового пояса, в свою очередь, хоть и может варьироваться от особи к особи, но все же, как правило, более единообразно и в основном зависит от того, на сколько конечностей опирается змей при ходьбе. Что же до пояса крыльев, то чаще всего его строение либо схоже с таковым у плечевого пояса птиц, либо (если змей наряду с крыльями имеет одну или более пар передних лап) несколько упрощено, а сам пояс частично совмещен с плечевым.

Передние конечности состоят из плеча, предплечья и кисти, задние — из бедра, голени и стопы, фаланги пальцев несут когти. Многие змеи имеют крылья, хотя, порой, и непригодные для полета, число которых, как и число других конечностей, может существенно разниться. У большинства видов число пальцев не превышает пяти, но изредка встречается полидактилия.

Среди змеев алхимии значительно чаще, чем среди других классов животных, встречаются особи с несколькими головами и/или хвостами.

### Мышечная система

Сходна по строению с таковой у высших животных, но о гистологическом строении и физиологических особенностях ее функционирования данных нет. Есть косвенные свидетельства в пользу того, что работа мышц змеев может осуществляться как по анаэробному, так и по аэробному механизмам. Предположительно, для большинства видов основным является первый, но, в отличие от рептилий и других животных, змеи алхимии не испытывают проблем с накоплением молочной кислоты и используют иные, более эффективные, реакции, не основанные на окислении глюкозы.

### Нервная система и органы чувств

Нервная система включает в себя головной и спинной мозг, а также периферические нервы. Хорошо развита у всех змеев алхимии, но признаки интеллекта демонстрируют представители ограниченного числа видов. Некоторые исследователи считают, что на самом деле все змеи, разумны, но большинство из них скрывают этот факт от людей, но более распространенной является точка зрения, согласно которой, полноценно разумны только представители рода _Draco_.

Органы чувств разнообразны по степени своего развития, строению и числу. Большинство видов имеют развитые зрение, обоняние и вкус. Уши могут быть как хорошо развитыми, так и иметь упрощенное строение, сходное с таковым у змей. Осязание выражено отчетливо, у некоторых видов развиваются дополнительные структуры в виде подвижных «усов» и вибрисс. Отдельные виды и подвиды могут обладать тепловой, магнитной или электрической чувствительностью. Все без исключения змеи алхимии способны распознавать даже совсем небольшие концентрации свой _substantiae vivae_ и многих других субстанций.

### Дыхательная система

Часто имеет сходства с таковой у птиц, многие виды и подвиды имеют легочные мешки, некоторые — жабры.

Несмотря на то, что все ныне живущие змеи алхимии как минимум в определенные периоды своей жизни аэробны и дышат кислородсодержащим воздухом, многие исследователи считают это вторичной адаптацией к изменившемуся газовому составу атмосферы Земли.

### Кровеносная система

Замкнутая, сердце многокамерное (как правило, четырехкамерное), кругов кровообращения минимум два, дуг аорты до трех. 

Хотя змеи предпочитают теплый климат, нет оснований считать, что для них характерна пойкилотермия. Представители некоторых видов и подвидов могут понижать скорость метаболизма и температуру своего тела при необходимости (например, в условиях недостатка пищи) и впадать в анабиоз.

### Пищеварительная система

Хорошо дифференцирована, морфологически сходна с таковой у высших животных, но физиологически сильно отличается из-за особенностей питания змеев. 

Хотя большинство представителей отряда как минимум частично питаются минеральными веществами, строение их зубной системы часто близко к таковому у хищных животных. 

### Атанор

Уникальной особенностью змеев алхимии является наличие атанора — специализированной системы органов, связанной с пищеварительной и дыхательной системами, и служащей в качестве своеобразной «алхимической печи», в которой которой змеи синтезируют различные вещества на основе своей _substantiae vivae_.

Продукты синтеза могут быть чрезвычайно разнообразны и обычно используются в качестве оружия и для переваривания пищи. Часто один или несколько компартментов атанора располагаются в шее, из-за чего многие змеи алхимии имеют на горле гребни и утолщения разной морфологии.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/9b/ae/CkF7lrea_o.jpg)

**Рисунок 2.** Схема строения шейных компартментов атанора и связанных органов

_1 - пищевод, 2 - трахея, 3 - компартменты атанора, 4 - протоки атанора_

Субстанции, синтезируемые в атаноре, могут выделяться как экзокринно — с помощью многочисленных протоков, открывающихся в ротовую полость, пищевод, трахею или на поверхности тела, так и эндокринно — напрямую в кровеносные и/или лимфатические капилляры.

Высокая концентрация алхимически активных и зачастую токсичных субстанций в крови и прочих телесных жидкостях змеев алхимии нашла свое отражение в многочисленных литературных источниках:

«Был человек по имени Уинкелридт, некогда изгнанный из этого Города за убийство. Этот человек пообещал, что если ему даруют прощение и вновь восстановят в правах, то он сразится с этим Драконом и с Божьей помощью уничтожит его. Что и было ему обещано с превеликим удовлетворением. Он был возвращен домой и в сопровождении многих людей отправился на битву с Драконом, которого он перехитрил и умертвил, после чего от радости и в знак победы он поднял свой меч, измаранный кровью Дракона, но кровь стекла с его меча вниз на тело его, и он тут же пал замертво» («История Змиев», Э. Топселл, 1608).

«Эти индийские змеи летают ночью, роняя капли мочи или пота, вызывающие кожные язвы у незащищенных от этого людей» («География», Страбон, перевод Г.А. Стратановского под редакцией О.О. Крюгера, 1964).

И тут меч, смоченный

в крови зломерзких,

клинок, как ледышка,

в руках стал таять —

то было чудо:

железо плавилось,

подобно льдинам…

(«Легенда о Беовульфе», перевод В. Тихомирова, 1975)

Некоторые авторы также связывают способность «драконьей крови» растворять различные материалы, со стремлением представителей многих видов змеев алхимии собирать сокровища в своих логовах. П. Дикинсон, автор данной гипотезы, полагает, что сокровища и в первую очередь благородные металлы нужны змеям для того, чтобы не разрушать свои логова кислотой, однако на данный момент однозначных подтверждений этому не найдено. В частности, многие виды змеев алхимии, способные к синтезу даже самых агрессивных и токсичных соединений, не интересуются драгоценными металлами. Например, змии меди купоросной, хоть и могут красть людей и скот и требовать приносить себе жертвы, не проявляют никакого интереса не то что к золоту, но и к меди, хотя синтезируемая ими витриоль является сильной кислотой.

### Выделительная система

Достоверных сведений о ее строении нет. Предположительно, должна быть хорошо развита и в большей степени ориентирована на выведение неорганических продуктов обмена, которые могут быть как твердыми, так и жидкими и иметь чрезвычайно разнообразный алхимический состав, широко варьирующийся даже в пределах отдельных подвидов.

### Половая система 

Вероятнее всего, отсутствует. Существует несколько гипотез, основанных на вере в способность змеев алхимии менять облик (см. Оборотничество) и предполагающих наличие у них (по крайней мере у наиболее разумных представителей класса) полового размножения, однако однозначных свидетельств в пользу этого пока что не обнаружено.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/de/6c/waIGxSlS_o.jpg)

**Рисунок 3.** Основные части тела змея алхимии на примере Draco Martis

_1 - голова, 2 - шея, 3 - туловище, 4 - хвост, 5 - передняя конечность, 6 - задняя конечность, 7 - крыло, 8 - грудь, 9 - брюхо, 10 - пах, 11 - бок тела, 12 - спина, 13 - плечо, 14 - предплечье, 15 - кисть, 16 - бедро, 17 - голень, 18 - стопа_

##  **Образ жизни**

### Развитие

Как типичные представители типа _Inorganiculi_ змеи алхимии имеют абиогенное происхождение и зарождаются из _granorum seminis_ на основе различных субстанций, как правило, природных, но для нескольких видов описано зарождение в лабораторных условиях из чистых реактивов. Хотя зародившиеся «искусственным» образом змеи обычно мельче своих «диких» собратьев, они, тем не менее, могут представлять угрозу для сотрудников и студентов. Одним из самых печально известных случаев лабораторного зарождения змеев является произошедший в 1948 году Саратовский инцидент, после которого из-за зарождения представителей сразу нескольких подвидов каудаэсусов мышьяка были опечатаны четыре корпуса Университета, один из которых все еще закрыт для посещения.

Растут змеи алхимии на протяжении всей жизни, при этом у них не только увеличиваются размеры тела, но и могут появляться новые органы, например, крылья, лапы, глаза и т.д. Скорость роста зависит не только от вида, но и от места зарождения змея и доступности пищи, так, как уже было сказано выше, особи, зародившиеся из лабораторных реактивов, заметно медленнее растут.

Продолжительность жизни змеев может значительно варьироваться даже в пределах одного подвида, на данный момент нет точных сведений, умирают ли змеи алхимии от старости, либо их гибель всегда обусловлена внешними условиями. Наиболее старым змеем считается гивр янтаря, обитающий в национальном парке Редвуд (США). Возраст этой особи, судя по инклюзу неустановленного паукообразного из отряда _Trigonotarbida_ , составляет как минимум 290 миллионов лет. Впрочем, некоторые специалисты оспаривают это значение, предполагая, что гивр мог зародиться из янтаря с инклюзом значительно позже силурского и пермского периодов.

### Питание

Большинство змеев алхимии питаются неорганическими веществами, содержащими их _substantias vivas._ Некоторые змеи могут поедать и чуждые субстанции, однако для нормального роста и жизнедеятельности они все равно нуждаются в том веществе, на основе которого зародились. 

Представители отдельных видов и подвидов могут получать необходимые элементы, поедая живых существ, например, _Draco Martis_ печально известны своим пристрастием к охоте на домашних животных и людей, которым не повезло оказаться рядом с их логовом. 

Несмотря на нередкие проявления меж- и внутривидовой агрессии, случаи регулярного поедания одних змеев другими были описаны только для двух видов: _Draco Mercurii_ и _Caudaesus lupinus._

### Передвижение

Чрезвычайно разнообразно. В зависимости особенностей строения змеи могут активно летать, планировать, бегать, лазать, ползать (в том числе и под землей) или плавать. Часть особей обладает способностью «ходить через камень» — перемещаться напрямую через родные горные породы. Считается, что потенциально к подобному способу перемещения способны представители всех видов и подвидов змеев, однако далеко не все развивают это умение.

### Приманивание

Уникальной особенностью класса является способность его представителей «приманивать» минералы и металлы, вызывая их ускоренное образование в горных породах и выход на поверхность. Это явление и послужило причиной появления множества легенд и мифов о богатстве драконов, а также получило отражение в поговорке «дракон прополз» об особо богатых рудных жилах. Кроме того, с возрастом многие высшие змеи приобретают способности управлять металлами и минералами, что также привело к возникновению широкого пласта «рудного» фольклора.

Интересно, что, несмотря на отсутствие хоть каких-либо достоверных свидетельств, достаточно распространены поверья, будто бы некоторые змеи одним лишь прикосновением или взглядом могут обратить обидчика в камень или металл.

Известными примерами этого поверья являются сказы П.П. Бажова: уже упомянутый «Золотые дайки» (1945), где способностью обращать человека в золото наделяется золотой змей Дайко («...поглядит на тебя змей Дайко, — сам камнем станешь»), и «Приказчиковы покрышки» (1936), в котором сама Хозяйка горы (предположительно являющаяся фольклорно переосмысленным образом дракона меди) превратила неугодного ей человека в глыбу малахита:

«— Теперь что скажешь? — спрашивает опять Хозяйка. А приказчик, — он шибко ожесточенный был, да и попом обнадеженный, — выхватил свой пистолет:

— Вот что скажу! — И хлоп из одного ствола… в Хозяйку-то!

Та пульку рукой поймала, в коленко приказчику бросила и тихонько молвила:

— До этого места нет его. — Как приказ отдала. И сейчас же приказчик по самое коленко зеленью оброс. Ну, тут он, понятно, завыл:

— Матушка-голубушка, прости, сделай милость. Внукам-правнукам закажу. От места откажусь. Отпусти душу на покаянье!

А сам ревет, слезами уливается. Хозяйка даже плюнула.

— Эх ты, — говорит, — погань, пустая порода! И умереть не умеешь. Смотреть на тебя — с души воротит.

Повела рукой, и приказчик по самую маковку зеленью зарос. Как глыба большая на его месте стала. Хозяйка подошла, чуть задела рукой, глыба и свалилась, а Хозяйка как растаяла».

Также есть и более поздние (относительно времени описываемых событий) упоминания подобных случаев, например: «Верьте мне, это было самое прекрасное и самое ужасающее существо на свете! Я видел в расщелине три застывших змеиных глаза, а потом разглядел длинное тело, обвившееся вокруг человека, которого камень превратил в недвижную статую. Я не мог оторвать взгляда, пока змей не оказался рядом со мной так близко, что я разглядел круги на его чешуе. И тогда я закричал, потому что подумал, что змей унесет и меня в свое логово! Смутившись, змей отпрянул, а мы больше никогда не ходили в эти штольни» (Из воспоминаний шахтера Смита, The Argosy, 1889).

Предполагается, что основой для появления таких легенд стала способность некоторых змеев быстро преобразовывать родные минералы и таким образом замуровывать других существ в камень.

### Оборотничество

Несмотря на отсутствие сколь-либо достоверных свидетельств, довольно широко даже в научных кругах распространена вера в способность некоторых змеев алхимии менять свой облик и превращаться в людей. Чаще всего подобные умения приписывают драконам, реже — змиям, но последние обычно превращаются не полностью, становясь людьми только до пояса или плеч. Хотя такие превращения и описываются в большом количестве литературных источников, пока что нет ни одного задокументированного подтверждения способности змеев менять свой облик. Также крайне разнообразны и противоречивы сведения о том, как именно выглядят змеи в людском обличии: по одним данным узнать их можно по глазам, которые всегда того же цвета, что и _substantia viva_ из которой змеи родились; по другим — отличить их от людей можно по крови, разъедающей металлы; третьи же утверждают, что, только вынув и разрезав сердце, можно отличить человека от змея — у последнего там будет самородок или драгоценный камень. 

В несколько более поздних источниках фокус внимания смещается с внешности змеев на их одежду, которая тоже начинает выступать символом их нечеловеческой природы и статуса, в качестве примера можно вновь привести цитаты из сказов П.П. Бажова:

«Глядит, а перед ним на грудке руды у большого камня женщина какая-то сидит. Спиной к парню, а по косе видать — девка. Коса ссиза-черная и не как у наших девок болтается, а ровно прилипла к спине. На конце ленты не то красные, не то зеленые. Сквозь светеют и тонко этак позванивают, будто листовая медь. [...] А одежа и верно такая, что другой на свете не найдешь. Из шелкового, слышь-ко, малахиту платье. Сорт такой бывает. Камень, а на глаз как шелк, хоть рукой погладить» («Медной горы хозяйка», 1936).

«И вот подходят к огню двое. Один-то Семеныч, а другой с ним незнакомый какой-то и одет не по-нашенски. Кафтан это на ем, штаны — все желтое, из золотой, слышь-ко, поповской парчи, а поверх кафтана широкий пояс с узорами и кистями, тоже из парчи, только с зеленью. Шапка желтая, а справа и слева красные зазорины, и сапожки тоже красные» («Про великого полоза», 1936).

### Оружие

Несмотря на то, что большинство видов змеев предпочитают минеральное питание органическому и потому не охотятся на животных и людей, с помощью атанора они могут синтезировать широкий спектр веществ, часть из которых может быть использована как оружие. Вопреки легендам, большинство змеев не могут выдыхать пламя, вместо этого предпочитая отравлять жертву укусом. Также многие виды могут плеваться ядом, выдыхать ядовитые газы или выделять токсины всей поверхностью тела. Представители родов _Guivrus, Caudaesus_ и _Serpens_ , а также вирмы сложных соединений вторичных металлов обычно синтезируют небольшое количество разновидностей ядовитых субстанций (порой только одну), а вот большинство представителей рода _Draco_ и вирмы-корольки могут производить множество разнообразных веществ на основе «своего» металла. Точный состав синтезируемых субстанций установлен для меньшей части видов и подвидов, главным образом из-за того, что часто яды змеев алхимии быстро разлагаются вне их тел под действием воздуха и света, а также из-за потери _vis vitalis_.

### Издаваемые звуки

В большинстве случаев, за исключением способных к осмысленной речи наиболее развитых видов, змеи алхимии способны воспроизводить лишь самые примитивные звуки вроде шипения или свиста, но некоторые особи имеют более развитый голосовой аппарат.

### Экология

Несмотря на то, что змеи алхимии широко распространены по всему земному шару (хотя и с некоторым перевесом в пользу теплых регионов), их численность, особенно в случае отдельных видов и подвидов, невелика, что в совокупности с другими особенностями их образа жизни значительно затрудняет поиск и описание новых видов и подвидов. Так, например, до недавнего времени не было достоверных сведений о существовании _Guivrus sulfuris niger_ — редкого подвида _Guivrus sulfuris_ , отличающегося от более распространенной формы не только цветом, но и другими особенностями морфологии и поведения.

Змеи алхимии могут обитать в различных биомах, но чаще предпочитают селиться в местах не только отдаленных от человеческого жилья, но и опасных для жизни. Например, уже упомянутый выше подвид _Guivrus sulfuris_ обитает исключительно в кратерах действующих вулканов.

Большинство представителей класса ведут более-менее оседлый образ жизни и яростно охраняют свою территорию от чужаков. Со временем, благодаря приманиванию минералов, местность, где обитает змей, меняется. Значительность изменений зависит от возраста змея, времени, что он провел на данной территории и его _substantiae vivae,_ а точнее ее распространенности в земной коре. Так, например, _Draco Martis_ «выращивают» себе впечатляющие логова из железа, а вот _Draco Solis_ , ввиду редкости золота, селятся в естественных пещерах, обустраивая логова внутри них. Наконец, некоторые виды и вовсе не строят логова и не задерживаются долго на одном месте, предпочитая вести номадный образ жизни.

### Хозяйственное значение и взаимоотношения с человеком

Хозяйственное значение змеев невелико: хотя части их тел могут быть полезны в алхимии, их добыча сопряжена с таким риском, что куда более выгодной альтернативой является прямой синтез алхимически чистых реактивов. Кроме того, в большинстве стран охота на многие виды и подвиды змеев алхимии запрещена законом за исключением тех случаев, когда есть угроза жизни людей. 

Однако малая численность и стремление змеев селиться в отдаленных и опасных местах никак не сказались на представленности этого класса в искусстве и фольклоре. Наиболее ранние упоминания змеев относятся еще к палеолиту: одним из древнейших памятников наскальной живописи, посвященных змеям алхимии, считается Змеиный камень, (Айнзидельн, Швейцария), на котором изображены представители вида _Draco Lunae_ , которым, предположительно, поклонялось местное население.

Кроме того, несмотря на отсутствие значительного хозяйственного значения у многих змеев алхимии, многочисленные предания и легенды приписывали частям их тел целебные и магические свойства, например: «Ли Ши-чжэнь уделяет костям дракона, как лекарственному средству, значительное место. Растертые в порошок драконьи кости, особенно позвонки, могли применяться для лечения желчных камней, жара у детей, паралича ног и различных болезней беременных женщин, зубы — для пользования душевнобольных и страдающих головной болью, а мозг и печень особо рекомендовались при дизентерии. Драконьи туши служили людям и в других, не медицинских областях. Кожа их, по утверждению многих, светилась в темноте, а жир горел так ярко, что свет был виден за сотни километров. Мудрецы говорили также, что, коснувшись земли, драконья кровь превращается в драгоценный янтарь. Слюна дракона — отличные чернила для разметки жадеита и золота. Она же используется как основа для самых изысканных духов и благовоний» («Мифы древнего Китая», Ю. Кэ, 1965). И хотя использование частей тела змеев алхимии в медицине представляется сомнительной практикой, их слюна и яд, благодаря способности растворять различные субстанции, и в самом деле широко применялись в качестве чернил, в частности А.П. Терентьев-Катанский упоминает о подобной практике: «Говорили, например, что один император из династии Сун изготовил из слюны пурпурного дракона чернила, которыми начертал затем имена наиболее ценимых им министров и мудрецов на табличках из нефрита, золота и хрусталя. А чтобы всегда иметь под рукой запас таких чудесных чернил, он поселил дракона прямо во дворце» («Китайская легенда о драконе», сборник «Страны и народы Востока», 1971).

Наиболее ценной частью тела змеев алхимии считались и до сих пор считаются _grana seminis,_ добыче и использованию которых посвящено большое количество книг, например Исидор Севильский писал в своих «Этимологиях» следующее: «Его [карбункул] добывают из головы дракона, однако он твердеет, становясь драгоценным камнем, лишь тогда, когда голова отсечена у живого чудовища; по сей причине колдуны отрубают голову у дракона спящего. Храбрецы, желающие проникнуть в логово дракона, берут с собою зерна, которые нагоняют на этих чудищ сон, и, когда драконы уснут, отсекают им головы и вынимают самоцветы» (Перевод А.Л. Харитонова, 2006).

На сегодняшней день _grana seminis_ ограниченного числа видов змеев алхимии используются в науке для изготовления референсных образцов и сверхточных приборов.

### Внутривидовые и межвидовые взаимоотношения в пределах класса

Хотя из-за своего происхождения змеи алхимии не нуждаются в паре для размножения и фактически не имеют прямых родственников, они далеко не всегда ведут одиночный образ жизни. Змеи могут образовывать несколько типов социальных структур, построенных на алхимической иерархии, где особи, зародившиеся из низших субстанций, подчиняются высшим. Наиболее ярко иерархия проявляется в семействе _Draconidae_.

На данный момент выделяют три основных типа социальных структур, которые могут образовывать змеи:

Моновидовая стая — относительно редкий тип, представляет собой стабильную во времени группу, состоящую из представителей только одного вида или подвида. Хотя многие виды могут периодически образовывать небольшие группы, стабильные стаи встречается только у отдельных видов или подвидов, например, у _Draco Iovis_ или _Caudaesus lupinus regius_. 

Дракон или королек и его свита — наиболее распространенный тип, характерный для представителей отряда _Metalliformes_. Представляет собой стабильную во времени группу, состоящую из вожака и его свиты. Вожаком всегда является либо дракон одного из небесных металлов либо королек вторичного металла, а свитой — змии соответствующего небесного металла либо вирмы производных субстанций от металла королька. Данный тип структур особенно характерен для представителей семейства _Draconidae_ , где драконы небесных металлов за счет развитых способностей к приманиванию сходных субстанций выращивают себе свиту из змиев. Число различных подвидов в свите может разниться, но они всегда объединены общей главной Ртутной компонентой

Улей — наиболее редкий тип социальной организации змеев, но вместе с тем считающийся наиболее естественным для отряда _Metalliformes_ в целом и для семейства _Draconidae_ в частности. Представляет собой крупную группу драконов, змиев и иногда вирмов возглавляемую _Draco Solis_. Ввиду редкости последних, за всю историю мифозоологии было описано только семь таких образований, причем пять из них — исключительно по историческим свидетельствам. На данный момент не известно ни одного сохранившегося улья.

##  **Эволюция**

На сегодняшний день считается, что змеи алхимии не подвержены настоящей эволюции, так как не обладают наследственностью и изменчивостью, а морфологическое разнообразие сглаживает влияние отбора.

Тела змеев алхимии быстро деградируют после смерти и часто разрушаются, и даже сохранившиеся останки из более инертных субстанций зачастую оказываются подделками. Например, долгое время как тело неизвестного змея в Венском музее естествознания выставлялся кусок песчаника, напоминающий по форме петуха, и даже знаменитая голова золотого дракона из Пекинского национального музея оказалась лишь скульптурой.

Таким образом, о палеонтологической летописи змеев алхимии можно судить только по немногочисленным находкам _granorum seminis_ , самые ранние из которых относят к кембрию. 

На данный момент существуют три гипотезы, объясняющие данную ситуацию.

Кембрийская — наиболее распространенная, гласит, что змеи алхимии зародились в кембрийский период, до которого не существовали. Несмотря на подтверждение палеонтологической летописью, эта гипотеза не объясняет причину появления змеев именно в этот момент, так как они, в отличие от большинства других форм жизни, не нуждались в специфических условиях биосферы.

Гипотеза разложения — выдвинута А.П. Соломоновым в 1899 году; согласно ей, змеи существовали задолго до кембрия, однако _granum seminis_ также подвержено деградации, хоть и очень медленной, поэтому более ранние образцы не были обнаружены. Хотя эта гипотеза до сих пор находит сторонников в научных кругах, она пока что не имеет каких-либо экспериментальных подтверждений, так как, согласно ей, предполагаемый срок деградации _granorum seminis_ составляет как минимум 541 млн. лет.

Гипотеза перерождения — наиболее молодая, но активно развивающаяся, согласно ей _granum seminis_ погибшего дракона рано или поздно дает начало новой особи (ее схожесть с «родителем» является предметом дискуссий), поэтому находки _granorum seminis_ настолько редки и ассоциированы в основном с бедными минералами регионами. В пользу этой гипотезы также свидетельствует способность _grani seminis_ израстаться, давая разнообразные вторичные образования. Обычно подобный процесс наблюдается при жизни змея, но иногда израстание происходит уже посмертно.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/9c/b1/A86XvzNd_o.jpg)

**Рисунок 4.** Череп Caudaesus arsenici ruber с посмертно изросшимся во вторичную друзу grano seminis

Сторонники второй и третьей гипотез считают, что змеи алхимии появились не только раньше кембрийского периода, но, возможно, существовали еще до появления остальной жизни. Часто в подтверждение этому приводят аргумент, что многие виды змеев зарождаются на основе чрезвычайно активных металлов, которые в чистом виде не могут существовать в нынешних условиях.

На данный момент последователи всех гипотез сходятся на том, что когда бы ни появились змеи алхимии, с тех пор они мало изменились внешне и, таким образом, данный класс является продуктом в первую очередь алхимической, а не биологической эволюции.


	7. Таблица для определения отрядов класса Alchemiangues

##  **Таблица для определения отрядов класса Alchemiangues**

1(2) Проба Ар-Рази на Ртуть для исходной субстанции отрицательная — **Неметалломорфы,** ** _Immetalliformes_**.

2(1) Проба Ар-Рази на Ртуть для исходной субстанции положительная.

3(4) Проба Ар-Рази на Соль для главной Ртутной компоненты положительная — **Полуметалломорфы,** ** _Semimetalliformes_**.

4(3) Проба Ар-Рази на Соль для главной Ртутной компоненты отрицательная — **Металломорфы,** ** _Metalliformes_**.


	8. Отряд Immetalliformes

# Отряд Immetalliformes

Неметалломорфы

Небольшой монотипический отряд, включающий в себя монотипическое же семейство _Guivridae_ с единственным родом _Guivrus_ , в который входит двенадцать видов и подвидов змеев. Многие подвиды были обнаружены совсем недавно, например, _Guivrus sulfuris niger_ был действительно обнародован в 2019 году.

Значительный вклад в систематику отряда внесли А. Хольст и В. Бьеррегор, описавшие, соответственно, представителей видов _Guivrus glaesi_ (1789) _et Guivrus carbonei_ (1793) и _Guivrus sulfuris_ (1892) _et Guivrus phosphori_ (1886).

##  **Семейство G u i v r i d a e**

Г и в р о в ы е

###  **Род Guivrus Holst, 1789**

Гивры

Род змеев алхимии, зарождающихся из неметаллических субстанций. На данный момент известны четыре вида гивров: _Guivrus glaesi, Guivrus sulfuris, Guivrus phosphori_ _et_ _Guivrus carbonei_ — гивры янтаря, серы, фосфора и угля (углерода) соответственно.

Так как _substantiae vivae_ этих видов в значительных количествах входят в состав живых организмов, гивры среди всех змеев алхимии известны как наиболее «органоядные». Однако, несмотря на широкую доступность нужных элементов, гивры никогда не достигают таких же впечатляющих размеров как представители других отрядов и в среднем мельче большинства других змеев.

Название рода, данное ему А. Хольстом в 1789 году, несколько парадоксально, так как происходит от французского «vouivre» — вуивра — обозначающего драконоподобное существо с драгоценным камнем во лбу, в то время как _grana seminis_ гивров находятся не в голове, а в сердце.

##### Таблица для определения видов

1(2) Уравнение Кравченко на Серу для исходной субстанции неполное — **Гивр серы, Сера,** ** _Guivrus sulfuris_**.

2(1) Уравнение Кравченко на Серу для исходной субстанции полное.

3(4) После сжигания исходной субстанции нацело остаются твердые продукты горения, дающие положительную реакцию огня Брандта — **Гивр фосфора,** ** _Guivrus phosphori_**.

4(3) После сжигания исходной субстанции нацело остаются только газообразные продукты горения. Реакция огня Брандта отрицательная.

5(6) При сгорании исходной субстанции явственно ощущается запах ладана, смолы или канифоли — **Гивр янтаря, Янтарь,** ** _Guivrus glaesi_** _._

6(5) При сгорании исходной субстанции нет выраженного смолистого запаха — **Гивр угля,** ** _Guivrus carbonei_**.


	9. Вид Guivrus sulfuris

#### Вид Guivrus sulfuris **Bjerregaard, 1892**

Гивр серы, сера

Вид гивров, зарождающихся из серы.

Долгое время считался монотипическим видом, но совсем недавно, в 2019 году, был действительно обнародован подвид _Guivrus sulfuris niger_. Основной подвид _Guivrus sulfuris_ на данный момент не имеет официального названия, но в литературе уже предложены варианты _Guivrus sulfuris sulfuricus_ и _Guivrus sulfuris vulgaris._ В настоящем определителе с целью разделения подвидов используются, соответственно, названия «гивр серы обыкновенной» и «гивр серы черной».

Одни из самых длинных змеев алхимии. В качестве оружия синтезируют различные соединения серы.

Хозяйственное значение невелико, могут представлять угрозу жизни и здоровью людей.

##### Таблица для определения подвидов

1(2) Исходная субстанция желтая, серая, бурая, зеленоватая, красноватая или черная, не меняет цвет после отделения от змея, окраска, отличная от желтой, обеспечивается исключительно инородными примесями — **Гивр серы, Сера,** ** _Guivrus sulfuris._**

2(1) Исходная субстанция черная, меняет цвет на желтый после отделения от змея, не имеет инородных примесей — **Гивр серы черной, Сера черная,** ** _Guivrus sulfuris niger_** **.**

##### 1\. Guivrus sulfuris Bjerregaard, 1892

Guivrus sulfuris sulfuricus ined.

Guivrus sulfuris vulgaris ined.

Гивр серы обыкновенной, вульгарная сера, жир земли

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и впервые описан известным мифосистематиком и мифозоологом В. Бьеррегором в 1892 году. Бьеррегор был ярым приверженцем устаревшей ныне гипотезы изначального происхождения змеев алхимии не от вульгарных субстанций, а от союза гипотетических змеев Ртути и Серы, поэтому посвятил свою жизнь поиску этих видов. Только в 1890 году ему удалось обнаружить несколько гивров серы обыкновенной на вулкане Антуко (Чили). К его разочарованию, змеи, которых он открыл, зарождались из вульгарной серы и практически не имели отношения к философскому принципу.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из чистой серы, более гибкой и твердой, чем природное вещество.

Субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, как правило, ярко-желтая, однако из-за примесей может быть окрашена в серый, зеленоватый, красноватый или даже черный (две последние вариации не стоит путать с красной и черной философской Серой, входящей в состав металлов, и с черной вульгарной серой, из которой состоят гивры серы черной), черта бесцветная, блеск смоляной до жирного, излом неровный, раковистый, твердость 1-2.

_Granum seminis_ гивров серы обыкновенной всегда прозрачное и желтое, имеет вид небольшого многогранного кристалла.

**Строение**

Не слишком массивные, но зато одни из самых длинных змеев алхимии, могут достигать 25 и более метров в длину.

Тело змеевидное, поделено на сегменты, каждый из которых несет одну пару лап.

Число конечностей не постоянно, увеличивается с возрастом, на сегодняшний день были обнаружены особи с числом лап от 2 до 24. Размер конечностей постепенно уменьшается в краниокаудальном направлении.

Крылья отсутствуют.

Чешуя треугольная, легко сшелушивается, обычно блестящая, гладкая, может срастаться в крупные пластины неправильной формы.

Украшения имеют вид конических трех- или четырехгранных шипов, хрупкие.

**Развитие**

Зарождение описано только в природных условиях, происходит на склонах вулканов из отложений серы.

После достижения гивром серы обыкновенной тридцатилетнего возраста (чаще всего такие особи имеют 4-5 пар конечностей), его рост в высоту останавливается, но продолжается рост в длину: после каждой линьки прибавляется по одному сегменту с парой конечностей, которые постепенно развиваются из шипов по бокам хвоста.

Линька регулярная, полная.

**Питание**

В равной мере включает в себя минеральные и органические субстанции. Гивры серы обыкновенной могут употреблять в пищу все части тела добычи, но предпочтение отдают тем, что содержат больше всего цистеина и метионина: коже, перьям, волосам, шерсти, хрящам, сухожилиям и т.д.

**Передвижение**

Способны к быстрым броскам на короткие дистанции, могут лазать по почти отвесным склонам и быстро закапываться в пепел.

**Оружие**

Все тело гивров серы обыкновенной покрыто густой олеумоподобной субстанцией, которая, подобно серной кислоте, быстро обугливает органические вещества. Особенно активно «олеум» выделяется из пасти змея и у основания шипов, которые легко обламываются и застревают в теле жертвы. Кроме того, как побочные продукты метаболизма гивры серы обыкновенной выдыхают серный и сернистый ангидриды, иногда сероводород.

**Экология**

Довольно редкий подвид, встречающийся исключительно рядом с действующими вулканами. Логова не строят, предпочитают жить в естественных расщелинах и пещерах. Возможно, мигрируют от одного вулкана к другому по мере изменения их активности. Не любят воду и избегают водоемов, хотя нет сведений, что вода представляет для них угрозу.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Невелико. _Granum seminis_ может использоваться как референсный чистый образец при работе с вульгарной серой.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

По отношению к людям очень агрессивны, могут специально охотиться на них, если рядом с каким-либо поселением просыпается вулкан. В таких случаях необходима эвакуация населения.

Очень редко агрессивны к сородичам, образуют небольшие непостоянные стаи без явной иерархии. Отношение к черному подвиду неизвестно

Других змеев избегают, особенно сторонятся представителей отрядов _Semimetalliformes_ и _Metalliformes_ , в состав _substantiarum vivarum_ которых входит сера, так как многие из них при случае охотятся на гивров серы.

##### 2\. Guivrus sulfuris niger Molina, 2019

Гивр серы черной, сера черная, левиафанов жир

**Систематика и история**

Долгое время этот подвид считался вымышленным, а все сообщения о гиврах серы необычной окраски списывались на различные вариации основного подвида, однако в 2019 году экспедиции Университета удалось обнаружить на склонах вулкана Безымянный (Камчатский край, Россия) несколько гивров серы, обладающих уникальными и отличными от сородичей признаками. Этот подвид был действительно обнародован С.Е. Молиной под названием гивр серы черной _(Guivrus sulfuris niger)_ в том же году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Идентичны таковым у гивров серы обыкновенной, однако субстанция, из которой состоят гивры серы черной, под действием их _vis vitalis_ приобретает необычный оттенок, становясь абсолютно черной и блестящей. При этом, после отделения частей тела змея, те очень быстро теряют цвет, превращаясь в обычную (хоть и очень чистую) желтую серу.

_Granum seminis_ такое же как у гивров серы — прозрачное и желтоватое.

**Строение**

Близко к строению гивров серы обыкновенной, единственным отличием является наличие у гивров серы черной украшений в виде загнутых рогов. Пока что неизвестно, общая ли это особенность, или же подобные украшения характерны только для камчатской популяции.

**Развитие**

Зарождение происходит в тех же условиях, что и у гивров серы обыкновенной. Растут гивры серы черной также сегментарно, но количество одновременно закладывающихся сегментов больше, из-за чего молодые гивры серы черной в среднем длиннее сородичей по виду.

Частота линьки неизвестна.

**Питание**

Поедание продуктов животного происхождения не было отмечено, предложенные угощения в виде мяса, костей и шкур были проигнорированы.

**Передвижение**

Невероятно быстры, могут передвигаться под землей на небольшие расстояния. Предположительно, от рождения способны ходить сквозь камень, но предпочитают перемещаться только сквозь сравнительно мягкие породы.

**Оружие**

Покрывающая все тело змея и активно выделяющаяся из пасти и у основания шипов густая черная субстанция, близкая по свойствам к «олеуму» гивров серы обыкновенной, но более алхимически активная. Быстро разлагается на воздухе на маслянистую жидкую фазу и бурый почти инертный осадок.

**Экология**

Чрезвычайно редкий подвид, делят территорию с гиврами серы обыкновенной, однако предпочитают селиться ближе к жерлу. Логова, предположительно, не строят.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К людям интереса не проявляют. Сородичей игнорируют, отношение к другим видам и подвидам змеев неизвестно.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/ab/13/L7yqwrGm_o.jpg)

**Рисунок 5.** Guivrus sulfuris

_а - общий вид Guivrus sulfuris (vulgaris ined.), б - голова Guivrus sulfuris niger_


	10. Вид Guivrus phosphori

#### Вид Guivrus phosphori **Bjerregaard, 1886**

Гивр фосфора, фосфор

Вид гивров, зарождающихся из фосфора.

Хотя белый, красный и черный фосфор являются лишь аллотропными модификациями одного вещества, а не отдельными соединениями, гипотеза, что гивры фосфора разного цвета это разные жизненные стадии одного вида, не подтвердилась. Во-первых, эти гивры сильно отличаются друг от друга по строению и экологии, а во-вторых, между модификациями не было обнаружено ни одной переходной формы.

Обычно некрупные гивры, в качестве алхимического оружия использующие горящий фосфор.

Положительного хозяйственного значения практически не имеют.

##### Таблица для определения подвидов

1(2) Исходная субстанция белая или желтоватая — **Гивр фосфора белого, Фосфор белый,** ** _Guivrus phosphori albus_** **.**

2(1) Исходная субстанция окрашена иначе.

3(4) Исходная субстанция окрашена в оттенки от пурпурно-красного до фиолетового — **Гивр фосфора красного, Фосфор красный,** ** _Guivrus phosphori ruber._**

4(3) Исходная субстанция черная, с металлическим блеском — **Гивр фосфора черного, Фосфор черный,** ** _Guivrus phosphori niger._**

##### 1\. Guivrus phosphori albus Bjerregaard, 1886

Гивр фосфора белого, белый фосфор

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и впервые описан В. Бьеррегором в 1886 году. После разочарования, постигшего его с гиврами серы, Бьеррегор в 1895 году снова вернулся к изучению гивров фосфора, которые, предположительно, и стали причиной его гибели в Дартмуре в 1897 году. Впрочем, он был далеко не единственной жертвой этих гивров, чья ненасытность и злобность нашла широкое отражение в культуре, в частности, образ легендарной собаки Баскервилей был во многом основан именно на этих змеях (хотя внешность существа, несомненно, была заимствована у каудаэсусов сурьмы _(Caudaesus lupinus)_ ): «Можно много предполагать, как сэр Артур Конан Дойль выдумал своего знаменитого призрака-проклятие рода Баскервилей, но одно несомненно: у этого существа есть прекраснейший и опасный аналог» («Держитесь подальше от торфяных болот», З. Смит, журнал The animal literature, вып. 24, 1958).

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Субстанция представляет собой белый или желтый (в случае наличия примесей) фосфор, в живом виде несколько менее алхимически активна, зато обладает большей твердостью. Молодые гивры почти постоянно светятся, взрослые же приобретают способность управлять своей люминесценцией и могут полностью гасить ее.

_Granum seminis_ практически не токсично, но сохраняет способность к люминесценции в течение очень долгого времени.

**Строение**

Среднего размера гивры длиной до 3 м и с размахом крыльев до 4 м.

Тело мощное, рыбообразное, с плавными почти незаметными переходами между головой, шеей и туловищем.

Конечностей от 4 до 6: 2 лапы и 2-4 крыла.

Крылья овальные, плавниковообразные.

Чешуя округлая, «рыбья», мягкая, плотно прилегает к телу.

Украшения имеют вид гребней, плавников, коротких усов, иногда шипов или колючек.

Часто имеют жабры.

Один из немногих неговорящих подвидов, имеющих развитый голосовой аппарат. Звуки, издаваемые гиврами фосфора белого, могут походить на лай, вой или мычание.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются как в природных условиях (при анаэробном гниении органических останков), так и в лабораторных (при длительном хранении белого фосфора) условиях. Предположительно, зарождение можно спровоцировать, залив белый фосфор болотной водой с низким pH.

Один из самых быстрозарождающихся подвидов: полное развитие молодого гивра фосфора белого из зародышевого зерна происходит всего за несколько часов, а размеров взрослой особи змей достигает (при наличии достаточного количества пищи) за два года.

Конечности развиваются постепенно, первыми появляются крылья, служащие молодым особям плавниками, и только после появления лап гивры фосфора белого начинают летать.

Линька частая, происходит до десяти раз в год.

**Питание**

Почти исключительно органическое, предпочитают охотиться на живых существ. Убивают намного больше, чем могут съесть за один раз, оставшееся прячут в болоте. Предпочитают уже подгнившее мясо свежему.

**Передвижение**

Хорошо плавают, на суше неуклюжи. Способны к активному машущему полету, не слишком быстрому, зато совершенно бесшумному.

**Оружие**

Выдыхают фосфорный огонь — чрезвычайно токсичный и оставляющий сильные ожоги горящий фосфор. В случае опасности выдыхают густой белый дым — мелкие частички окиси фосфора — чтобы скрыться. Также способны выдыхать фосфин, однако используют его не для убийства, а для заманивания добычи с помощью т.н. болотных огней.

**Экология**

Довольно распространенный подвид. Обитают на болотах, обычно в самом глубоком месте. Логова не строят, но затаскивают в «свою» трясину разные приглянувшиеся им предметы. Из-за своей ядовитости отравляют местность вокруг, делая ее непригодной для жизни.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Положительное невелико. _Granum seminis_ может использоваться как «вечный» и достаточно безопасный источник света. Часто эти гивры становятся причиной пропажи людей и животных на болотах.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Агрессивны ко всем другим существам. Ведут одиночный образ жизни, изгоняя со своей территории всех чужаков. Избегают представителей отрядов _Semimetalliformes_ и _Metalliformes_ , в состав _substantiarum vivarum_ которых входит фосфор. Также по неизвестной причине боятся змеев меди купоросной и способны учуять даже незначительные количества витриоли. Причины подобного отношения не выяснены, но в местах обитания гивров фосфора белого настоятельно рекомендуется иметь при себе немного медного купороса, чтобы в случае нападения гивра отпугнуть его. К сожалению, из-за малого количества людей, переживших встречу с этими змеями, достоверно неизвестно, что именно лучше делать с купоросом, так как сведения весьма противоречивы.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/3e/0e/nylc6vos_o.jpg)

**Рисунок 6.** Guivrus phosphori albus

##### 2\. Guivrus phosphori ruber Tchernov, 1999

Гивр фосфора красного, красный фосфор

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и впервые описан сотрудником Университета Л.Н. Черновым в 1999 году. Вопреки всем выдвигавшимся ранее предположениям гивры фосфора красного оказались совершенно непохожи на своих белых сородичей.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Субстанция представляет собой более стабильную и безопасную аллотропную модификации фосфора. Цвет может варьироваться от пурпурно-красного до фиолетового.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид кристалла темно-фиолетового цвета с медным оттенком и металлическим блеском.

**Строение**

Среднего размера гивры длиной до 3м и с размахом крыльев (при их наличии) редко превышающим 1 м.

Тело тероподное, изящное, приспособлено для хождения на двух ногах

Конечностей от 2 до 6, при этом задняя пара всегда лучше развита. Передние конечности никогда не выполняют функцию опоры и передвижения, часто заканчиваются длинными лезвиями.

Крылья развиваются редко, выполняют декоративную функцию, обычно имеют вид гребней.

Чешуя мелкая, гладкая.

Украшения немногочисленные, обычно имеют вид небольших шипов и псевдоперьевых гребней.

Морда заканчивается клювом, концы которого перекрещены как у клестов.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из фосфорсодержащих минералов в теплом сухом климате. Часто в одном месте выводится сразу несколько змеев.

Линька нерегулярная, часто неполная.

**Питание**

Исключительно органическое. Активно охотятся, но мясу предпочитают кости и зубы жертв.

**Передвижение**

Быстро бегают на двух ногах, не летают, не умеют плавать.

**Оружие**

Выдыхают фосфорный огонь, но намного более слабый его вариант по сравнению с гиврами фосфора белого, воспламенение фосфора вызывают резкими щелчками клюва. Больше полагаются на когти, зубы и лезвия.

**Экология**

Относительно распространенный подвид. Обитают в пустынях, полупустынях и степях. Ведут полуномадный образ жизни, кочуя по обширной территории от одного слабо обустроенного логова к другому. Не любят воду, в присутствии которой «отмокают» и покрываются вязкой пленкой фосфорной кислоты.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Положительное отсутствует. Могут охотиться на домашних животных. На людей нападают редко.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Средне агрессивны к людям, не агрессивны к другим представителям своего подвида, образуют небольшие стаи, обычно состоящие из «сиблингов», зародившихся рядом. Других змеев избегают, особенно сторонятся представителей отрядов _Semimetalliformes_ и _Metalliformes_ , в состав _substantiarum vivarum_ которых входит фосфор.

##### 3\. Guivrus phosphori niger Krasnova, 1999

Гивр фосфора черного, черный фосфор

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан в том же году, что и _Guivrus phosphori ruber_ , другой сотрудницей Университета — Ю.А. Красновой. Несмотря на активное изучение гивров фосфора черного, многие аспекты их строения и поведения остаются неизвестными.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Субстанция представляет собой наиболее термодинамически стабильную и алхимически неактивную аллотропную модификацию фосфора. Цвет черный, блеск металлический, вещество жирное на ощупь и сильно напоминает графит, что может затруднить определение.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид тяжелых черных кристаллов.

**Строение**

Наиболее разнообразно среди всех подвидов гивров фосфора. В широких пределах могут варьироваться все характеристики змеев этого подвида, включая размер, число конечностей и телосложение. К относительно постоянным признакам относятся наличие крыльев и длинная лебединая шея.

**Развитие**

На сегодняшний день не было задокументировано ни одного случая зарождения гивров фосфора черного ни в лабораторных, ни в диких условиях. Предполагается, что зарождение змеев этого подвида происходит глубоко под землей при высоком давлении и температуре.

Линька нерегулярная, часто неполная.

**Питание**

Исключительно органическое. Активно охотятся, не демонстрируют каких-либо особых предпочтений в питании, добычу съедают быстро и целиком, если не могут съесть все — остатки бросают и больше к ним не возвращаются.

**Передвижение**

Все известные на данный момент особи умели летать, некоторые хорошо плавали и ныряли.

**Оружие**

Выделяемое главным образом из пасти пока не идентифицированное отравляющее вещество, предположительно родственное фосфорорганическим ядам.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Взрослые особи ведут номадный образ жизни, постоянно совершая длительные хаотичные миграции. Не задерживаются на одном месте больше нескольких дней и не демонстрируют каких-либо предпочтений относительно типов биомов и климата.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Предпочитают избегать как людей, так и других змеев, могут быть агрессивны, если чужак проявляет назойливость.


	11. Вид Guivrus glaesi

#### Вид Guivrus glaesi Holst, 1789

Гивр янтаря, янтарь

Вид гивров, зарождающихся из янтаря или смолы.

**Систематика и история**

Первый открытый вид рода и отряда в целом, описан А. Хольстом в 1789 году.

**С** **войства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из янтаря более твердого, чем природное вещество, и практически не стареющего на воздухе.

Субстанция от прозрачной до непрозрачной, цвет может варьироваться от золотистого до темно-коричневого и почти черного, черта белая, блеск смоляной, излом раковистый, вязкий, твердость 2-3.

_Granum seminis_ представляет собой округлую прозрачную каплю янтаря, иногда с инклюзами в виде различных мелких частиц флоры или фауны.

**Строение**

Самый мелкий вид гивров и змеев алхимии вообще. Взрослые особи редко достигают размеров более 0,5 м в длину и 0,6 м в размахе крыльев.

Тело изящное, с длинной шеей и длинным же цепким хвостом.

Конечностей от 8 до 10, лап обычно 6.

Крылья часто развиваются позже лап, прозрачные, тонкие, иногда со множеством анастомозов, что придает им «витражный» вид. Впечатление дополнительно усиливается тем, что каждое отдельное «стеклышко» в крыльях часто имеет свой оттенок.

Чешуя гладкая, мелкая.

Украшения имеют вид прозрачных гребней, шипов и крючков.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются только в диких условиях. Обычно выводятся не из собственно янтаря, а из свежей смолы. Число конечностей увеличивается с возрастом. Характерны скачкообразные изменения морфологии, иногда настолько сильные, что их сравнивают с жизненными стадиями насекомых.

**Питание**

Исключительно органическое. Единственные представители класса, предпочитающие растительную пищу животной. Могут есть как свежие части растений, так и давно мертвую древесину. Обычно питаются хвоей и корой голосеменных. По непроверенным данным могут использовать в пищу листья и смолу ладанного дерева.

**Передвижение**

Хорошо летают и лазают, почти никогда не спускаются на землю с деревьев.

**Оружие**

Клейкая жгучая жидкость, которую крайне сложно оттереть с кожи.

Несмотря на свой размер, гивры янтаря могут представлять угрозу, так как в случае опасности довольно метко плюются ядом, метя в глаза.

**Экология**

Численность вида неизвестна, предположительно, гивры янтаря обитают почти во всех хвойных лесах, но из-за их скрытности оценить реальные размеры популяции пока что не представляется возможным. Обитают в верхнем ярусе леса. Логова строят в дуплах или вьют своеобразные «гнезда» из веток, скрепляя их смолой.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Невелико. В случае инклюзов вымершей флоры и фауны могут быть полезны в качестве палеонтологических экспонатов. Считаются потенциальными вредителями лесопосадок.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Предпочитают избегать встречи с любыми другими существами. Предположительно, ведут либо одиночный образ жизни, либо формируют небольшие стаи, однако есть несколько неподтвержденных свидетельств о крупных общих гнездах гивров янтаря, в которых проживало несколько десятков особей.


	12. Вид Guivrus carbonei

#### Вид Guivrus carbonei Holst, 1793

Гивр угля, уголь, углерод

Вид гивров, зарождающихся из углерода и его соединений с неметаллами.

Второй из открытых видов рода. Хотя часть подвидов гивров угля известна с давних времен, остальные настолько редки, что сведения о них до сих пор фрагментарны.

Хозяйственное значение представителей вида не слишком велико: время от времени они используются как источники технического и ювелирного сырья.

##### Таблица для определения подвидов

1(6) Среди продуктов горения субстанции значительна доля водяного пара.

2(3) Исходная субстанция бесцветная, цвет черты белый — **Гивр угля кристаллического, Эвенкит,** ** _Guivrus carbonei crystallicus_** **.**

3(2) Исходная субстанция желтая.

4(5) Исходная субстанция не меняет цвет на воздухе, имеет зеленоватый оттенок — **Гивр угля лимонного, Идриалит,** ** _Guivrus carbonei citreus_** **.**

5(4) Исходная субстанция темнеет на воздухе — **Гивр угля желтого, Карпатит,** ** _Guivrus carbonei flavus_** **.**

6(1) Среди продуктов горения исходной субстанции доля водяного пара незначительна.

7(8) Цвет черты у исходной субстанции отсутствует — **Гивр угля алмазного, Алмаз,** ** _Guivrus carbonei adamanteus_** **.**

8(7) Цвет черты у исходной субстанции темный.

9(10) Блеск исходной субстанции стеклянный — **Гивр угля гагатового, Гагат,** ** _Guivrus carbonei gagateus_** **.**

10(9) Блеск исходной субстанции металлический — **Гивр угля металлического, Графит,** ** _Guivrus carbonei metallinus_** **.**

##### 1\. Guivrus carbonei crystallicus Lindberg, 2013; Guivrus carbonei citreus Lindberg, 2010; Guivrus carbonei flavus Lindberg, 2011

Гивр угля кристаллического, эвенкит; гивр угля лимонного, идриалит; гивр угля желтого, карпатит

Все три подвида крайне близки по характеристикам и свойствам и при этом довольно мало изучены, поэтому им дано общее описание.

**Систематика и история**

Гивры угля кристаллического, лимонного и желтого относятся к группе т.н. органических змеев. Впервые описаны Ш. Линдберг в 2011-2013 годах. Она же и занималась их дальнейшим изучением, но, к сожалению, пропала без вести в 2015 году во время экспедиции в Карпаты, что повлекло потерю всех накопленных ею данных.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из органических веществ, из-за редкости природных аналогов которых сложно говорить, насколько тела змеев отличаются по свойствам от неживых субстанций. Ниже даны основные свойства родительских минералов гивров угля кристаллического, лимонного и желтого соответственно:

Эвенкит (тетракозан): прозрачный, бесцветный, белый, иногда желтоватый или зеленоватый, цвет черты белый, блеск восковой, твердость 1.

Идриалит (диметилбензфенантрен): просвечивающий, зеленовато-желтый, цвет черты белый, блеск алмазный, стеклянный, твердость 1,5.

Карпатит (коронен): прозрачный, желтый, становится желтовато-коричневым под воздействием атмосферного воздуха, цвет черты желтоватый, блеск стеклянный до почти алмазного, в агрегатах шелковистый, твердость 1,5.

_Grana seminis_ представляют собой очень мелкие кристаллы; как минимум для гивров угля лимонного описано редкое явление «раздробленности» зародышевого зерна, при котором оно состоит из нескольких отдельных частей.

**Строение**

Описанные на данный момент особи всех трех подвидов были схожи внешне.

Некрупные гивры длиной до 1,5 м со змеевидным, тонким и лишенным конечностей телом.

Чешуя ромбовидная, очень тонкая.

Украшения практически отсутствуют.

**Развитие**

Зарождение описано только в диких условиях, пока что не удалось получить гивров этих подвидов в лаборатории.

Линька регулярная, ежегодная.

**Питание**

Исключительно органическое. Обычно охотятся на мелких животных.

**Передвижение**

Ползают, хорошо плавают, могут оставаться под водой очень долгое время, хотя нет информации о наличии у них жабр.

**Оружие**

Выдыхают токсичную смесь летучих углеводородов неустановленного состава.

**Экология**

Чрезвычайно редкие подвиды. Чаще всего встречаются в горах, сведений о логовах нет.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Предположительно, ведут одиночный образ жизни, избегая людей и сородичей.

##### 2\. Guivrus carbonei adamanteus Sorokina, 1954

Гивр угля алмазного, алмаз

**Систематика и история**

Хотя алмазы известны человечеству с древних времен, соответствующий подвид гивров был открыт сравнительно недавно. До его обнаружения за гивров угля алмазного принимали каудаэсусов кремния алмазного _(Caudaesus silicii adamanteus)_. Только в 1954 году Л.А. Сорокиной удалось обнаружить в кимберлитовой трубке «Заря» настоящего гивра угля алмазного.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из алмазного угля, не только очень твердого, но и не менее прочного. Способны изменять прозрачность и коэффициент преломления своего тела, благодаря чему могут становиться почти невидимыми в темноте или под водой.

Субстанция прозрачная, редко полупрозрачная, обычно бесцветная, но редко бывает других цветов (желтовато-коричневая, переходящая в желтый, коричневая, черная, синяя, зеленая, красная, розовая, коньячно-коричневая, голубая, сиреневая), цвет черты отсутствует, блеск алмазный, жирный, излом неровный, твердость 10.

_Granum seminis_ состоит из бесцветного алмаза высочайшей твердости и чистоты, но при этом отличается необычайно высокой прочностью, что делает почти невозможной его обработку.

**Строение**

Крупные гивры до 7 м в длину, высотой в холке до 2 м и с размахом крыльев до 15 м и более.

Тело недлинное, с мощной грудной клеткой, чрезвычайно худое.

Конечностей обычно 6: 4 лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья длинные, с хорошо развитыми «пальцами», но для полета, ввиду почти полного отсутствия мембраны, совершенно неприспособленные. Используются как дополнительная пара передних конечностей.

Чешуя треугольная, почти неразличимая на теле.

Украшения имеют вид гребней и шипов.

Гивры угля алмазного почти лишены «плоти» и потому внешне напоминают обтянутые кожей скелеты.

**Развитие**

Зарождение описано фрагментарно, происходит только в диких условиях, скорее всего, протекает на большой глубине при высоком давлении и температуре.

Линька отсутствует.

**Питание**

Исключительно органическое. Предпочитают охотиться на живых существ, но делают это очень редко, по некоторым данным, примерно раз в 7-12 лет. Такие большие перерывы могут быть связаны с трудностью преобразования углерода и получения алмазной кристаллической решетки.

**Передвижение**

Очень быстры не только на земле, но и под ней. Не плавают, так как субстанция их тела обладает высокой плотностью. Под водой практически невидимы.

**Оружие**

Неизвестно, предположительно, алхимическое отсутствует.

**Экология**

Очень редкий подвид, истинная численность не установлена. Обитают под землей, где строят логова и проводят большую часть жизни, выбираясь на поверхность только для охоты.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Невелико. _Granum seminis_ может использоваться как сырье для самых твердых и прочных алмазных инструментов, но трудность обработки значительно усложняет процесс их производства.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Ведут одиночный образ жизни, избегая всех прочих существ, во время охоты могут нападать на людей.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/1c/36/xIc8mw2p_o.jpg)

**Рисунок 7.** Guivrus carbonei adamanteus

##### 3\. Guivrus carbonei gagateus Holst, 1795

Гивр угля гагатового, гагат, черный янтарь, черная яшма, гишер

**Систематика и история**

Один из первых описанных подвидов гивров угля, действительно обнародован А. Хольстом в 1795 году, но известны людям гивры угля гагатового были задолго до этого, о чем свидетельствуют многочисленные упоминания в письменных источниках, например:

Черным рогом начертана на стене эта строфа.

Темные кости остались в подножии храма навечно.

Славные были дни, когда восставал из недр

Змей закатного неба...

(Фапсо, 601 г. до н.э., перевод К.Ю. Белец, 1997)

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из гагатового угля более прочного и твердого, чем природное вещество.

Субстанция непрозрачная, черная, редко с бурым оттенком, цвет черты черно-бурый, блеск матовый, восковой, смолистый, излом раковистый, твердость 3-3,5.

_Granum seminis_ обладает большей твердостью, особо насыщенным черным цветом и бархатистым блеском.

**Строение**

Весьма полиморфный подвид, многие характеристики которого могут значительно варьироваться.

Большинство особей не достигают крупных размеров, лишь некоторые могут вырастать до 9 м в длину до 2 м в холке. Размах крыльев обычно небольшой и не превышает 1,5 м.

Тело удлиненное, гибкое и изящное.

Конечностей от 2 до 8.

Крылья развиваются примерно у 50% особей, но в большинстве случаев слишком маленькие для полета и выполняют сугубо декоративную функцию. Впрочем, существует несколько подтвержденных свидетельств о представителях подвида, которые имели впечатляющий размах крыльев и могли летать.

Чешуя округлая, после линьки матовая, но быстро полируется до блеска.

Украшения непостоянные, опадают во время линьки, имеют вид многочисленных изогнутых рогов.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются обычно в диких условиях, но есть несколько неподтвержденных случаев зарождения гивров угля гагатового из гагатовых украшений, что, предположительно, и стало причиной резкого спада их популярности в XIX веке.

Линька регулярная, плавная.

**Питание**

Исключительно органическое. Охотятся на живых существ, но предпочитают мелкую добычу вроде грызунов.

**Передвижение**

Быстро бегают, редко летают.

**Оружие**

Выдыхают пирофорную мелкодисперсную угольную пыль.

**Экология**

Довольно распространенный подвид. Обитают по всему земному шару, строят логова в естественных пещерах, часто намеренно селятся рядом с человеческим жильем.

**Хозяйственное значение**

_Granum seminis_ изредка используется в ювелирном деле.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Несмотря на свою хищную природу, довольно дружелюбны по отношению к человеку и сородичам.

##### 4\. Guivrus carbonei metallinus Holst, 1793

Гивр угля металлического, графит

**Систематика и история**

Один из первых описанных подвидов гивров угля, действительно обнародован А. Хольстом в 1793 году, но известен людям еще с древних времен, в частности на глиняной посуде культуры Боян-Марица (4000 лет до н.э.) встречаются изображения гивров угля металлического.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из металлического угля более твердого и алхимически инертного, чем природное вещество, но сохранившего свои красящие свойства.

Субстанция непрозрачная, железно-черная до стально-серой, цвет черты черный переходящий в стально-серый, блеск полуметаллический, металловидный, излом слюдоподобный, твердость 1-2.

_ Granum seminis _ имеет вид призматического кристалла, инертно ко всем агрессивным водным растворам (включая  _ Aqua Solis _ ).

**Строение**

Большинство представителей подвида — среднего размера гивры длиной до 3 м, но некоторые особи могут вырастать до 9 и более м в длину, размах крыльев может сильно варьироваться и изменяться даже в течении жизни одного змея.

Тело длинное, змеевидное, уплощенное с боков.

Конечностей от 2 до 8, могут сильно изменять свою морфологию по мере роста и развития гивра.

Крыльев не больше двух, могут быть как небольшими, декоративными, так и длинными, хорошо развитыми.

Чешуя треугольная, каждая чешуйка несет острый вырост-шип, загнутый крючком.

Украшения имеют вид жестких острых гребней и длинных усов.

Всюду оставляют за собой графитовый след.

Многие гивры угля металлического способны изменять свой облик, например, преобразовывая свои конечности в плавники или крылья.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются только в природных условиях. Растут скачкообразно, при этом на разных стадиях жизни могут сильно меняться внешне, обретая новые конечности или преобразуя существующие.

Линька регулярная, происходит раз в три года.

**Питание**

Исключительно органическое. Молодые особи охотятся на водную фауну, взрослые начинают поедать и наземных животных. Некоторые исследователи полагают, что присутствие значительного количества золота в форме металлоорганических нанокластеров в составе тел гивров угля металлического может быть объяснено способностью этих змеев охотиться на драконов золота.

**Передвижение**

Молодые особи хорошо плавают, взрослые начинают все чаще выбираться на сушу, иногда обретают способность летать.

**Оружие**

Какой-либо специфический токсин не обнаружен, однако раны от зубов гивров угля металлического долго заживают и часто инфицируются. Некоторые особи способны выдыхать пирофорную мелкодисперсную пыль.

**Экология**

Относительно распространенный подвид. Молодые особи селятся по берегам соленых и пресных водоемов, взрослые могут уходить вглубь суши. В целом, не имеют предпочтений относительно климата и биомов. Логова строят примитивные, часто их меняют.

**Хозяйственное значение**

В древности чешуя гивров угля металлического использовалась как источник графита, ныне их хозяйственное значение невелико.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Почти не агрессивны к людям, но чрезвычайно нетерпимы к другим змеям, даже к сородичам. Зафиксированы случаи каннибализма. Могут нападать даже на те виды змеев, что стоят выше в иерархии. Драконы (в частности драконы золота) к гиврам угля металлического относятся резко негативно.


	13. Отряд Semimetalliformes

# Отряд Semimetalliformes

Полуметалломорфы

Среднего размера отряд, включающий одно семейство _Caudaesidae_ с единственным родом _Caudaesus,_ в который входят три вида и тридцать один подвид. Наиболее крупный из видов (девятнадцать подвидов) — каудаэсус кремния, _Caudaesus silicii_.

Отряд был выделен недавно, ранее разные виды каудаэсусов по традиции относили к металло- или неметалломорфам, однако в 2013 году Д. Ротт перенес змеев сурьмы, мышьяка и кремния в отдельный таксон.

##  **Семейство C a u d a e s i d a e**

К а у д а э с у с о в ы е

###  **Род Caudaesus (Linnaeus, 1758) Rott, 2013**

Каудаэсусы

Род змеев, зарождающихся на основе полуметаллов и их соединений. На данный момент среди всех полуметаллических элементов животворный потенциал обнаружен у трех: сурьмы, мышьяка и кремния. Соответствующие виды змеев алхимии носят названия: _Caudaesus lupinus_ , _Caudaesus arsenici_ _et_ _Caudaesus silicii._

Большинство каудаэсусов — среднего и мелкого размера змеи, предпочитающие питаться неорганическими субстанциями.

Название рода является латинизированным вариантом слова «уроборос» и отражает «целостность» его представителей, _substantia viva_ которых включает в себя все три принципа.

##### Таблица для определения видов

1(2) Волчья проба для главной Ртутной компоненты положительная — **Каудаэсус сурьмы,** ** _Caudaesus lupinus_** **.**

2(1) Волчья проба для главной Ртутной компоненты отрицательная.

3(4) При нагревании главная Ртутная компонента испаряется, при этом ощущается запах чеснока — **Каудаэсус мышьяка,** ** _Caudaesus arsenici_** **.**

4(3) При нагревании главная Ртутная компонента не испаряется и начинает размягчаться только при температуре выше 800 градусов, запаха чеснока нет — **Каудаэсус кремния,** ** _Caudaesus silicii._**


	14. Вид Caudaesus lupinus

#### Вид Caudaesus lupinus Waldvogel, 1893

Каудаэсус сурьмы, адская гончая, сурьма

Вид каудаэсусов, зарождающихся из сурьмы и ее различных соединений. Свое название получили от традиционного обозначения сурьмы как волка металлов.

Каудаэсусы сурьмы известны человечеству с древних времен, однако только в 1893 году С. Вальдфогель доказал их принадлежность классу _Alchemiangues_. Проблемы с классификацией этих каудаэсусов связаны с их нетипичным для змеев обликом: все представители этого вида внешне напоминают не рептилий, а различных псовых, обычно волков или собак. Кроме того, их _granum_ _seminis_ находится не во лбу или сердце, а в зубах, поэтому его долго не могли обнаружить. С подобным расположением _grani seminis_ связан уникальный способ смены зубов у каудаэсусов сурьмы: у этих змеев зубы не выпадают целиком, вместо этого сбрасывается только верхний слой эмали, под которым формируется новый.

Один из наиболее склонных к хищничеству в пределах класса видов: каудаэсусы сурьмы часто охотятся на змеев других субстанций (обычно металлов) и не могут пожрать лишь золото.

Несмотря на распространенность реактивов на основе сурьмы, в лаборатории не удалось получить ни одного представителя вида.

Необычная внешность змеев сурьмы и некоторые особенности их поведения послужили основой для множества легенд о т.н. адских гончих.

Змеи этого вида практически не имеют положительного хозяйственного значения.

##### Таблица для определения подвидов

1(2) Исходная субстанция либо полностью полуметаллическая либо имеет явное полуметаллическое ядро — **Каудаэсус сурьмы самородной, Сурьма,** ** _Caudaesus lupinus regius._**

2(1) Исходная субстанция гомогенная, не имеет полуметаллического ядра.

3(8) Уравнение Кравченко на Серу для Соляной компоненты неполное.

4(5) Витриолевая проба для Соляной компоненты положительная — **Каудаэсус сурьмы купоросной, Сульфат сурьмы,** ** _Caudaesus lupinus vitrioleus._**

5(4) Витриолевая проба для Соляной компоненты отрицательная.

6(7) Исходная субстанция свинцово-серая — **Каудаэсус сурьмы блестящей, антимонит,** ** _Caudaesus lupinus nitens_** **.**

7(6) Исходная субстанция окрашена в оттенки красного — **Каудаэсус сурьмы вишневой, Кермезит,** ** _Caudaesus lupinus cerasinus_** **.**

8(3) Уравнение Кравченко на Серу для Соляной компоненты полное.

9(10) Исходная субстанция желтая, цвет черты желтоватый или белый — **Каудаэсус сурьмы желтоватой, Сервантит,** ** _Caudaesus lupinus flavens_** **.**

10(9) Исходная субстанция белая, цвет черты белый — **Каудаэсус сурьмы белой, Сенармонтит,** ** _Caudaesus lupinus albus_** **.** ****

##### 1\. Caudaesus lupinus regius Waldvogel, 1893

Каудаэсус сурьмы самородной, волк металлов, Черный Шак, баргест, церковный Грим и прочие легендарные черные собаки, королек сурьмы, сурьма, _Regulus Antimonii_

**Систематика и история**

Каудаэсусы сурьмы самородной известны людям с древних времен под разными именами: Черный Шак, церковный Грим, баргест, фландрийский зверь и прочие призрачные/дьявольские черные собаки из мифов и легенд разных стран и народов отсылают именно к этим змеям.

Как часть класса змеев алхимии, каудаэсусы сурьмы самородной были описаны в 1893 году С. Вальдфогелем.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из чистой сурьмы, имеющей черный цвет, однако не находящейся в соответствующей аллотропной модификации и быстро теряющей окраску, после отделения частей тела змея или его смерти.

Субстанция непрозрачная, оловянно-белая, цвет черты серый, блеск металлический, излом неровный, твердость 3-3,5.

_Granum seminis_ располагается внутри верхних клыков, которые у взрослых змеев могут вырастать до 8-10 см.

**Строение**

Имеют вид крупных собак или волков. Длина тела (без учета хвоста) до 2,8 м, высота в холке до 1,5 м. Самый большой подвид вида.

Конечностей 4.

Крылья отсутствуют.

Покрыты густой косматой черной шерстью.

Украшения отсутствуют.

Характерно красноватое или желтое свечение глаз.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются только в диких условиях, причем для этого процесса недостаточно одних только богатых залежей сурьмяных руд, так как новые особи могут формироваться и в сравнительно бедных месторождениях, в то время как богатые остаются мертвыми. Причины этого феномена до сих пор неизвестны.

Линька регулярная, выглядит так же как линька волков. Зимняя и летняя шерсть отличаются длиной и густотой подшерстка.

**Питание**

По большей части минеральное. Часто охотятся на змеев других металлов.

**Передвижение**

Аналогично таковому у волков и собак. Чрезвычайно выносливые. Не любят плавать.

**Оружие**

Выделяют из пасти _toxicum larbasum_ — сурьмяный яд, растворяющий металлы (кроме золота) и токсичный для прочих живых существ.

**Экология**

Достаточно распространенный подвид. Обитают по всему земному шару. Логова в полном смысле этого слова не строят, предпочитая обитать в норах и под корнями деревьев. По неизвестным причинам отдельные особи этого подвида могут селиться рядом с церквями или на кладбищах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Хотя обычно каудаэсусы сурьмы самородной не охотятся на человека, но, поселяясь рядом с жильем, они могут вредить, пугая людей и отравляя почву и воду сурьмой. Иногда могут играть роль своеобразных кладбищенских сторожей.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Обычно недолюбливают людей. Ведут одиночный образ жизни или образуют моновидовые стаи, активно конкурируют с другими представителями своего вида, охотятся на змеев других металлов, а иногда и неметаллов.

По невыясненной пока причине могут сознательно отыскивать молодых драконов золота. Сурьма не питается золотом и даже не проявляет к его змеям агрессии, поэтому данное поведение расценивают как внутренний «алхимический» инстинкт, заставляющий каудаэсусов сурьмы самородной отыскивать золото. Некоторые мифозоологи даже выдвигают гипотезу, что именно очищение этого металла сурьмой провоцирует зарождение драконов золота, однако подтверждений ей пока что нет.

##### 2\. Caudaesus lupinus vitrioleus Glenn, 1901 ex Waldvogel, 1893

Каудаэсус сурьмы купоросной, водяной гайтреш, сульфат сурьмы, сурьма сернокислая

**Систематика и история**

Название подвида предложил С. Вальдфогель, но опубликовано оно было уже его учеником С. Гленном в монографии «Призрачные псы Дартмура: Погоня за дьяволом» в 1901 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из трикупоросной сурьмы, более устойчивой, чем обычная субстанция.

Сульфат сурьмы — это белое кристаллическое гигроскопичное вещество, не относящееся к минералам и (предположительно) возникающее в природе вторично, на основе других соединений сурьмы.

_Granum seminis_ расположено в коренных зубах, имеет вид крупных прозрачных кристаллов, нерастворимо и не разлагается водой.

**Строение**

Имеют вид крупных собак со змеиным или рыбьим хвостом вместо задней половины тела. Длина вместе с хвостом до 3 м, высота в холке до 1,5 м.

Конечностей 2, пальцы длинные, хорошо развитые, нередко напоминают человеческие.

Крылья отсутствуют.

Шерсть короткая, растет только на хребте и холке, на остальной части тела отсутствует, хвост покрыт крупной круглой или шестиугольной чешуей.

Украшения обычно отсутствуют, иногда развиваются небольшие колючие гребни.

**Развитие**

Описано крайне скудно. Исходная субстанция, дающая сульфат сурьмы, неизвестна. В лабораторных условиях не зарождаются.

Линька отсутствует, верхние слои шкуры постепенно растворяются, образуя едкую липкую слизь.

**Питание**

Исключительно органическое. Питание минеральными источниками сурьмы не описано, возможно, каудаэсусы сурьмы купоросной поглощают ее из окружающей среды всей поверхностью тела. Активно охотятся на людей и животных, могут ловить намного больше добычи, чем способны съесть, излишки прячут на дне водоемов.

Как и все представители вида часто охотятся на змеев других субстанций, обычно металлов.

**Передвижение**

Отлично плавают, не имеют жабр, но способны дышать под водой всей поверхностью тела, на суше медлительны и неуклюжи.

**Оружие**

Едкая липкая слизь, покрывающая тело каудаэсусов сурьмы купоросной и активно выделяющаяся из пасти.

**Экология**

Относительно редкий подвид, обитают в пресных водоемах, предпочитают глубокие эвтрофные озера или болота. Логова строят из любого утонувшего мусора.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Практически отсутствует. Могут вредить хозяйственной деятельности человека, охотясь на животных и людей.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Избегают сородичей, очень редко образуют небольшие и нестойкие моновидовые стаи. На прочих змеев охотятся. Не любят людей. Несмотря на обитание в схожих экологических нишах, каудаэсусы сурьмы купоросной крайне редко пересекаются с гиврами фосфора белого. Некоторые исследователи полагают, что причиной этого является необходимость взаимоисключающих условий для зарождения гивров и каудаэсусов, но доказательств, подтверждающих эту гипотезу, пока что не обнаружено.

##### 3\. Caudaesus lupinus nitens Clark in Waldvogel, 1900

Каудаэсус сурьмы блестящей, кричащий пес, ньютонова собака, антимонит, стибнит, сурьмяный блеск

**Систематика и история**

Подвид впервые описан У. Кларком в работе С. Вальдфогеля «Воющие бесы» (1900), более ранние сведения отрывочны и противоречивы. Название «ньютонова собака» связано с легендой, согласно которой пожар, уничтоживший множество трудов И. Ньютона, был вызван собакой, что на самом деле была каудаэсусом сурьмы блестящей и зародилась из антимонита, с которым этот ученый много работал.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из трисернистой сурьмы более твердой и прочной, чем природное вещество.

Субстанция непрозрачная, свинцово-серая до стально-серой с синеватым оттенком, цвет черты свинцово-серый до черного, блеск металлический сильный, характерна синевато-сизая побежалость, излом близок к раковистому, твердость 2.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид игольчатых кристаллов, расположено в зубах и под языком.

**Строение**

Самый мелкий подвид каудаэсусов сурьмы, обычно не крупнее королевского пуделя, длиной (без учета хвоста) до 1 м и высотой в холке до 0,6 м.

Как и все подвиды этого вида внешне сильно напоминают собак.

Конечностей 4.

Крылья отсутствуют.

Шерсть бывает разнообразной длины и текстуры, обычно сильно спутанная и свалявшаяся.

Украшения отсутствуют.

Вопреки одному из названий, никаких звуков кроме тихого шипения издавать не могут.

**Развитие**

Несмотря на большую популярность антимонита среди алхимиков и описанную выше легенду, еще ни разу не удалось получить каудаэсуса сурьмы блестящей в лаборатории. В природных условиях эти змеи регулярно зарождаются из сурьмяных руд.

**Питание**

По большей части минеральное. Среди всех подвидов каудаэсусов сурьмы, каудаэсусы сурьмы блестящей реже всего охотятся на живую добычу с целью ее съесть. Редко отдаляются от материнской рудной жилы, питаясь минералами сурьмы.

Как и все представители вида часто охотятся на змеев других субстанций, обычно металлов.

**Передвижение**

Аналогично таковому у собак и волков, необычайно прыгучи.

**Оружие**

Способны выдыхать мелкодисперсную трисернистую сурьму самовоспламеняющуюся на воздухе.

**Экология**

Распространенный подвид. Могут поселиться в любом месте, где есть антимонит. Чрезвычайно территориальны. Не строят логова, предпочитая рыть норы или селиться в шахтах.

Линька регулярная, ежегодная.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Амбивалентно. Изредка используются для поиска месторождений антимонита, но одновременно сильно вредят добыче этого минерала, поселяясь в шахтах.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Формируют крепкие «родственные» стаи, состоящие из особей, зародившихся рядом. На прочих змеев охотятся. Агрессивны к людям, если те нарушают границы их территории.

##### 4\. Caudaesus lupinus cerasinus Waldvogel, 1897

Каудаэсус сурьмы вишневой, кровавая гончая, кермезит, сурьмяная обманка, пиростибнит, красная сурьмяная руда

**Систематика и история**

Подвид впервые описан С. Вальдфогелем в 1897 году. До того в письменных и устных источниках упоминания о нем не встречались.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из сероокиси сурьмы, которая является продуктом вторичного изменения антимонита, очень на него похожа и отличается только цветом.

Субстанция полупрозрачная или непрозрачная, окрашена в различные оттенки красного, цвет черты коричневато-красный, блеск алмазный до полуметаллического, излом занозистый, твердость 1-1,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид игольчатых кристаллов и расположено в глоточных зубах.

**Строение**

Выглядят как крупные собаки длиной (без учета хвоста) до 1,5 м и высотой в холке до 0,8 м.

Конечностей 4.

Крылья отсутствуют.

Шерсть короткая, жесткая, колючая.

Украшения обычно имеют вид закрученных «бараньих» рогов.

**Развитие**

Зарождение описано скудно, происходит только в диких условиях из естественных руд.

Линька отсутствует.

**Питание**

По большей части минеральное. Охотятся на живых существ обычно только в холодное время года, в теплое же — питаются неорганическими соединениями сурьмы.

Как и все представители вида часто охотятся на змеев других субстанций, обычно металлов.

**Передвижение**

Аналогично таковому у собак и волков.

**Оружие**

Алхимическое неизвестно, возможно, отсутствует.

**Экология**

Очень редкий подвид. Встречаются в высоких и средних широтах. Живут скрытно, логова не строят, предположительно, мигрируют в пределах территории.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Ведут одиночный образ жизни, избегают любого общества. Агрессивны к другим змеям и людям.

##### 5\. Caudaesus lupinus flavens Liddell, 1905

Каудаэсус сурьмы желтоватой, гвиллиу, сервантит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид описан ученицей С. Вальдфогеля — В. Лиддел в 1905 году, до этого упоминался в легендах наряду с другими «адскими гончими».

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из закиси-окиси сурьмы, представляющей собой вторичный продукт окисления антимонита.

Субстанция полупрозрачная или просвечивающая, желтая, желто-оранжевая, кремово-белая или красновато-белая, бесцветная во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет, цвет черты светло-желтый, белый, блеск жирный, перламутровый, матовый, излом раковистый, твердость 4-5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид мелких кристаллов, равномерно распределено внутри зубов и костей нижней челюсти.

**Строение**

Выглядят как крупные собаки длиной (без учета хвоста) до 1,5 м и высотой в холке до 0,8 м.

Конечностей 4.

Крылья отсутствуют.

Шерсть очень длинная, косматая, часто сваливается в шнуры.

Украшения отсутствуют.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд.

Линька регулярная, но старая шерсть не опадает, свиваясь в шнуры.

**Питание**

В равной мере включает в себя минеральные и органические субстанции.

Как и все представители вида часто охотятся на змеев других субстанций, обычно металлов.

**Передвижение**

Аналогично таковому у собак и волков.

**Оружие**

Не изучено, предположительно, могут выделять через каналы ядовитых зубов неорганический медленный токсин на основе сурьмы, также накапливающийся во всех тканях каудаэсуса.

**Экология**

Довольно распространенный подвид, могут обитать в любом климате. Предпочитают леса открытым пространствам. Строят примитивные логова в норах и под корнями деревьев.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Образуют небольшие моновидовые стаи. Людей избегают. На прочих змеев охотятся.

##### 6\. Caudaesus lupinus albus Stropilskii, 1947

Каудаэсус сурьмы белой, призрачная гончая, сенармонтит

**Систематика и история**

Как и все прочие подвиды каудаэсусов сурьмы, каудаэсусы сурьмы белой были известны человечеству под разными именами задолго до действительного обнародования их в 1947 году М.В. Стропильским. Чаще всего тривиальные названия отсылают к цвету и полупрозрачности этих змеев.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из сесквиокиси сурьмы более твердой и прочной, чем природное вещество.

Субстанция прозрачная, полупрозрачная или просвечивающая в краях, бесцветная до серовато-белого, переходящего в серый, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, полуалмазный близкий к алмазному, смоляной до жирного, излом неровный, раковистый, твердость 2-2,5.

_Granum seminis_ равномерно распределено внутри всех зубов, часто имеет вид не целых кристаллов, а мелкого порошка.

**Строение**

Выглядят как крупные собаки длиной (без учета хвоста) до 1,7 м и высотой в холке до 1 м.

Конечностей 4.

Крылья отсутствуют.

Шерсть на большей части тела короткая, становится длиннее на холке, плечах, локтях, груди, бедрах и у основания хвоста.

Украшения отсутствуют.

Морда длинная, заканчивается жестким «клювом», зубы недифференцированные, игольчатые, на языке часто имеется острый ядовитый шип.

Из-за того, что все ткани тела имеют одинаковый коэффициент преломления, некоторые части тела этих змеев (обычно хвост и лапы) могут просвечивать, при этом внутри не видно никаких анатомических структур.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются только в диких условиях, часто после других видов каудаэсусов сурьмы в тех же месторождениях. Быстро растут, нередко одновременно рождаются несколько (до 7) особей.

Линька регулярная, неполная. Между зимней и летней шерстью нет отличий.

**Питание**

В равной мере включает в себя минеральные и органические субстанции. Иногда охотятся на змеев других металлов, чаще других каудаэсусов сурьмы охотятся на животных и даже на людей. Из-за строения зубной системы не отрывают куски мяса, а сжимают челюсти и ждут, пока жертва не умрет от яда.

**Передвижение**

Аналогично таковому у волков и собак. Не слишком выносливые, но способны совершать рывки на короткие дистанции, хорошо плавают.

**Оружие**

Выделяют через каналы ядовитых зубов токсин на основе трехвалентной сурьмы опасный для млекопитающих и большинства других видов змеев.

**Экология**

Распространенный подвид. Обитают по всему земному шару, предпочитают прохладный и умеренный климат. Логова не строят даже примитивные, ведут номадный образ жизни.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Невелико. В холодные зимы крупные стаи каудаэсусов сурьмы белой могут нападать на поселения.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Образуют моновидовые стаи, других змеев обычно избегают либо охотятся на них. Людей недолюбливают, но намеренно охотятся на них сравнительно редко.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/ab/2b/RW0MSRsl_o.jpg)

**Рисунок 8.** Caudaesus lupinus albus

_а - общий вид, б - голова и пасть_


	15. Вид Caudaesus arsenici

#### Вид Caudaesus arsenici Linnaeus, 1758

Каудаэсус мышьяка

Вид каудаэсусов, зарождающихся из мышьяка и его различных соединений.

Известны человечеству с древних времен, но некоторые виды были открыты и описаны сравнительно недавно.

Обычно крупные или средние каудаэсусы. Все представители исключительно ядовиты. Как правило, ведут одиночный образ жизни и очень редко выбираются из своих нор и пещер, хотя солнечный свет вреден не всем подвидам.

Хозяйственного значения почти не имеют.

##### Таблица для определения подвидов

1(2) Исходная субстанция либо полностью полуметаллическая либо имеет явное полуметаллическое ядро — **Каудаэсус мышьяка самородного, Мышьяк,** ** _Caudaesus arsenici regius._**

2(1) Исходная субстанция гомогенная, не имеет полуметаллического ядра.

3(8) Уравнение Кравченко на Серу для Соляной компоненты неполное.

4(5) Исходная субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, ярко-красная, оранжевая или багровая, цвет черты оранжевый, блеск жирный, алмазный — **Каудаэсус мышьяка красного, Реальгар,** ** _Caudaesus arsenici ruber._**

5(4) Исходная субстанция окрашена иначе, имеет другой цвет черты, блеск и/или прозрачность.

6(7) Исходная субстанция просвечивает в тонких чешуйках, золотисто-желтая или оранжевая, цвет черты желтый, блеск перламутровый, жирный — **Каудаэсус мышьяка золотистого, Аурипигмент,** ** _Caudaesus arsenici auratus_** **.**

7(6) Исходная субстанция непрозрачная, оранжево-желтая, цвет черты оранжево-желтый, блеск алмазный — **Каудаэсус мышьяка желто-оранжевого, Алакранит,** ** _Caudaesus arsenici flavo-aurantiacis_** **.**

8(3) Уравнение Кравченко на Серу для Соляной компоненты полное.

9(10) Исходная субстанция бесцветная, белая, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, перламутровый, излом неровный, занозистый, волокнистый, сингония моноклинная — **Каудаэсус мышьяка белого, Клаудетит,** ** _Caudaesus arsenici albus_** **.**

10(9) Исходная ситуация белая, желтая или красноватая, цвет черты белый, переходящий в бледный желтовато-белый, блеск стеклянный, шелковистый, излом раковистый, сингония кубическая — **Каудаэсус мышьяка кристаллического, Арсенолит,** ** _Caudaesus arsenici crystallicus_** **.**

##### 1\. Caudaesus arsenici regius Linnaeus, 1758

Каудаэсус мышьяка самородного, королек мышьяка, мышьяк

**Систематика и история**

Известны человечеству с древних времен, но долгое время считались вымышленным или вымершим подвидом. На данный момент подтверждено существование только трех живых особей.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из чистого мелкокристаллического мышьяка более твердого, но не менее токсичного, чем природное вещество.

Субстанция непрозрачная, оловянно-белая, с поверхности переходящая в темно-серый или черный, цвет черты серый, блеск полуметаллический, тусклый, излом неровный, зернистый, твердость 3,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид неправильной формы кристалла, у молодых особей может быть слабо различимо.

**Строение**

Очень крупные каудаэсусы длиной до 20 м, высотой в холке до 3 м и с размахом крыльев до 45 м.

Тело удлиненное, массивное, с уплощенным в дорсовентральном направлении хвостом.

Конечностей 6: 2 крыла и 4 сильных лапы.

Крылья очень сильные, с многочисленными хрящевыми и окостеневающими остями.

Чешуя грубая, неправильной формы.

Украшения массивные, ветвистые, ломкие.

**Развитие**

Условия зарождения на данный момент неизвестны.

Линька регулярная, полная.

**Питание**

В основном минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Кажутся медлительными, но способны к молниеносным броскам. Летают медленно, с места взлетать не умеют и нуждаются в длинном разбеге.

**Оружие**

Все синтезируемые этими каудаэсусами соединения исключительно ядовиты.

**Экология**

Очень редкий подвид. Все известны на данный момент особи живут в пещерах, редко покидая свои логова.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Положительное отсутствует. Загрязняют мышьяком окружающую местность.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Агрессивны ко всем другим существам, немедленно убивают чужаков на своей территории.

##### 2\. Caudaesus arsenici ruber Linnaeus, 1758

Каудаэсус мышьяка красного, пещерный олень, реальгар, сандарак

**Систематика и история**

Подвид известен человечеству с древнейших времен под разными именами: «красный пещерный змей», «пещерный олень», «олень с человеческими руками» и т.д. Самые ранние описания каудаэсусов мышьяка красного встречаются уже в документах XIII века.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из сернистого мышьяка более твердого, чем природное вещество.

Субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, окрашена в оттенки от темно-красного до оранжевого, цвет черты оранжево-красный, переходящий в красный, блеск жирный, смоляной, иногда алмазный, излом раковистый, твердость 1,5-2.

Под действием солнечного света реальгар разлагается на арсенолит и аурипигмент.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид крупного кристалла, часто вторично израстается даже после смерти змея.

Уникальной особенностью каудаэсусов мышьяка красного является способность их костей сохраняться значительно дольше и лучше остальных частей тела, поэтому долгое время они использовались для изучения скелета змеев алхимии, а также выставлялись в музеях по всему миру. Однако, после Саратовского инцидента, в большинстве стран хранение большого количества останков этих змеев было запрещено законом.

**Строение**

Среднего размера каудаэсусы длиной до 6 м, высотой в холке до 2 м и с размахом крыльев до 3 м.

Тело удлиненное, с длинной шеей и коротким хвостом.

Конечностей 6: 4 лапы и 2 крыла. Лапы заканчиваются четырехпалыми «ладонями», напоминающими человеческие, из-за чего подвид и получил некоторые свои названия. Пальцы тонкие, но очень сильные и цепкие.

Крылья мелкие, к полету не приспособленные, используются как дополнительная пара конечностей.

Чешуя неправильной формы, обычно срастается в крупные пластины.

Украшения имеют вид гребней разнообразной формы. Характерно наличие разветвленных массивных рогов, растущих на протяжении всей жизни змея.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются, как правило, в диких условиях, в пещерах при отсутствии солнечного света, однако могут появиться и в лаборатории при неправильном хранении соединений мышьяка или останков каудаэсусов мышьяка красного.

Линька регулярная, полная, чешуя опадает целыми пластинами.

**Питание**

В равной мере включает в себя минеральные и органические субстанции. Мышьяк получают из руд, но серу восполняют охотясь на других живых существ, в том числе и на людей. На гивров серы охотятся редко.

**Передвижение**

Не летают. Быстро бегают, могут ползать и карабкаться по почти отвесным стенам и даже потолку пещер. Идущего каудаэсуса мышьяка красного можно легко узнать по характерным шлепкам ладоней. Предположительно, чаще других змеев развивают способность ходить через камень в раннем возрасте, так как одних и тех же особей видели в разных пещерах, разделенных слишком большим расстоянием, чтобы каудаэсусы могли преодолеть его за ночь.

**Оружие**

Все синтезируемые этими каудаэсусами соединения исключительно ядовиты.

**Экология**

Распространенный подвид. Обитают в пещерах по всему миру, боятся солнечного света, на котором субстанция, образующая их тело, начинает разлагаться. Логова строят в глубине пещер. Быстро отравляют мышьяком местность вокруг своего жилья.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Несмотря на ядовитость и агрессивность змеев этого подвида по отношению к людям, они долгое время были объектом охоты, и на сегодняшний день сохранилось большое количество инструкций и советов охотникам на каудаэсусов мышьяка красного. Одним из самых известных примеров являются «Наставления Эшена Красноносого начинающим охотникам на змеев и драконов, написанные в монастыре при свечах» 1736 года: «Для красного пещерного змея требуется яму вырыть, ибо крылья у тех змеев хоть и есть, да маленькие, не держат его в воздухе. Как выкопаешь, клади туда побольше камней, змей вниз полезет и застрянет, а ты его сверху дубиною. Токмо смотри, по шее не бей, там у него гребень костяной высокий, он больших денег стоит, а ежели раскрошишь, то ни один аптекарь не возьмет, сочтет уловкой воровской».

В основном каудаэсусы мышьяка красного использовались в качестве источника лекарств и реагентов. Хотя у большинства других видов змеев более всего ценился _granum seminis_ , в случае реальгара использовался только шейный гребень, который считался средоточием силы змея и, как полагали ранее, мог излечить многие болезни: «Костяной гребень красного пещерного змея, в просторечии именуемого пещерным оленем, надлежит хранить в закрытой банке темного стекла и по щепоти использовать в порошках для лечения телесной худобы после гнилой горячки» (Из рецептурной записки Бургландской больницы святого Шуффаря, 1665).

Также часто тела каудаэсусов мышьяка красного использовали для получения краски. Ченнино Ченнини в своем знаменитом трактате «Il Libro dell'Arte» (издание 1859 года) подробно описывает способ приготовления краски, которую называет живым сандараком и превозносит над обычным, «мертвым» сандараком.

На сегодняшний день каудаэсусы мышьяка красного уже не используются в качестве источников сырья из-за высокой токсичности соединений мышьяка, и их хозяйственное значение незначительно.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Чрезвычайно агрессивны к сородичам, змеям и другим живым существам. Немедленно убивают всех чужаков, нарушивших границы их территории.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/a3/d3/MRFrGabS_o.jpg)

**Рисунок 9.** Caudaesus arsenici ruber

##### 3\. Caudaesus arsenici auratus Linnaeus, 1758

Каудаэсус мышьяка золотистого, аурипигмент, аврипигмент, арсеник, опермент

**Систематика и история**

Известны людям с древних времен, одно из самых ранних упоминаний относится еще к палеолиту: каудаэсусы этого подвида изображены на стенах Лухумской пещеры (Грузия). Предположительно рисунки были сделаны с помощью _grani seminis_ одного из этих змеев.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из трисернистого мышьяка более твердого, чем природное вещество.

Субстанция прозрачная или просвечивающая в тонких чешуйках, окрашена в оттенки от оранжево-желтого до лимонно-желтого, цвет черты лимонно-желтый, блеск перламутровый, жирный, излом ступенчатый, слюдоподобный, твердость 1,5-2.

На свету аурипигмент с течением времени «выцветает», окисляясь с поверхности, и переходит в арсенолит.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид крупного кристалла, в отличие от реальгара не образует друз, растет на протяжении всей жизни змея.

**Строение**

Крупные каудаэсусы длиной до 8 м, высотой в холке до 1,5 м и с размахом крыльев до 5 м.

Тело худое, длинное, «горбатое», с длинным хвостом и длинной же тонкой шеей.

Конечностей 8: 4 крыла и 4 лапы.

Крылья широкие, соединены общей мембраной.

Чешуя мелкая, острая.

Украшения ломкие, тонкие, быстро обновляются.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких и в лабораторных условиях. Описано несколько случаев зарождения каудаэсусов этого подвида из красок на основе аурипигмента.

Линька редкая, неполная.

**Питание**

Почти исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Летают хорошо, но в целом неохотно, на земле обычно медлительны, но способны к молниеносным рывкам.

**Оружие**

Все синтезируемые этими каудаэсусами соединения исключительно ядовиты.

**Экология**

Относительно распространенный подвид. Обитают в пещерах, избегают солнечного света, хотя он для них не так опасен, как для каудаэсусов мышьяка красного. Логова строят медленно, зато их территория может занимать площадь более 1 га.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Положительное отсутствует. Ранее использовались как источник сырья для изготовления лекарств, реагентов и красок.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Агрессивны ко всем существам, но изредка могут терпеть других каудаэсусов мышьяка золотистого на своей территории.

##### 4\. Caudaesus arsenici flavo-aurantiacis Tabaev, 1999

Каудаэсус мышьяка желто-оранжевого, алакранит

**Систематика и история**

Действительно обнародован этот подвид был довольно поздно — В.Ю. Табаевым в 1999 году в монографии, посвященной каудаэсусам мышьяка красного и золотистого.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из нонасернистого мышьяка, который легко спутать с реальгаром или аурипигментом.

Субстанция непрозрачная или просвечивающая, оранжево-желтая, цвет черты оранжево-желтый, блеск алмазный, излом раковистый, твердость 1,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид кристаллической друзы, может быть почти неотличимо от реальгара или аурипигмента.

**Строение**

Внешне сильно напоминают каудаэсусов мышьяка красного или золотистого, отличаются от них только меньшими размерами — каудаэсусы мышьяка желто-оранжевого заметно мельче, обычно не больше 3 м в длину — и украшениями, которых у представителей данного подвида почти нет.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд. Развитие достаточно медленное, к тому же требует очень богатых руд, из-за чего часто каудаэсусы этого подвида просто не успевают зародиться до того, как их руды будут съедены другими змеями.

Линька редкая, полная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Летают быстро, но неохотно, на земле неуклюжи, могут оставаться без движения долгое время вплоть до дней и недель.

**Оружие**

Все синтезируемые этими каудаэсусами соединения исключительно ядовиты.

**Экология**

Очень редкий подвид. Обитают только в кальдере Узон (Камчатский край, Россия).

Логова строят примитивные, часто роют простые норы, на поверхность выбираются редко.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Агрессивны ко всем чужакам, нарушающим границы их территории. Могут формировать нестойкие «семейные» группы.

##### 5\. Caudaesus arsenici albus Claudet, 1868

Каудаэсус мышьяка белого, клаудетит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид описан в 1868 году открывателем одноименного минерала Ф. Клаудетом.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из сесквиокиси мышьяка, диморфной с арсенолитом, от которого отличается моноклинной сингонией.

Субстанция прозрачная, бесцветная или белая, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, перламутровый, излом неровный, занозистый, волокнистый, твердость 2,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид тонкого одиночного кристалла.

**Строение**

Мелкие каудаэсусы, не более 1,5 м в длину и с размахом крыльев до 1 м.

Тело длинное, змеевидное.

Конечностей от 2 до 4, лапы обычно отсутствуют или очень слабые.

Крылья длинные, состоят из нескольких лопастей.

Чешуя острая, ромбовидная.

Украшения тонкие, острые и гибкие.

**Развитие**

Все стадии процесса зарождения каудаэсусов мышьяка белого неизвестны, даже молодые особи обнаруживались исключительно редко. Есть неподтвержденные сведения о том, что нескольким алхимикам, например, Альберту Великому, удалось получить змеев этого подвида в лаборатории. В частности, в сороковой главе «Малого алхимического свода», посвященной отбеливанию мышьяка, он упоминает о необходимости опасаться «белых змиев, чье дыхание может убить на месте». Впрочем, многие исследователи считают это более поздним и (возможно, намеренно) неверным дополнением.

Линька редкая, неполная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Могут летать, но предпочитают планирующий полет машущему. По земле передвигаются ползком.

**Оружие**

Все синтезируемые этими каудаэсусами соединения исключительно ядовиты.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Могут жить в любом климате, логова строят в естественных пещерах или в норах. Не любят выбираться под открытое небо особенно днем.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Агрессивны ко всем другим существам, немедленно убивают чужаков на своей территории.

##### 6\. Caudaesus arsenici crystallicus Titova, 2009

Каудаэсус мышьяка кристаллического, арсенолит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид из-за своей редкости и схожести с каудаэсусами мышьяка белого был открыт и описан Н.А. Титовой только в 2009 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из сесквиокиси мышьяка, диморфной с клаудетитом, от которого отличается кубической сингонией.

Субстанция прозрачная, белая или голубоватая, бесцветная во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет, цвет черты белый, переходящий в бледный желтовато-белый, блеск стеклянный, шелковистый, излом раковистый, твердость 1,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид россыпи мелких кубических кристаллов, образующих подобие диадемы на голове змея.

**Строение**

Мелкие каудаэсусы, не более 1,5 м в длину и с размахом крыльев до 1 м.

Тело длинное, змеевидное.

Конечностей от 2 до 4, лапы небольшие, но сильные, с хорошо развитыми когтями.

Крылья обычно отсутствуют, если есть, то обычно мелкие и хрящевые.

Чешуя острая, ромбовидная.

Украшения тонкие, острые и гибкие.

**Развитие**

Описано только в лабораторных условиях. Все обнаруженные свободноживущие особи были уже взрослыми.

Линька долгая, но регулярная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Быстро перемещаются по земле и под ней, не летают.

**Оружие**

Все синтезируемые этими каудаэсусами соединения исключительно ядовиты.

**Экология**

Очень редкие каудаэсусы. Могут жить в любом климате. Логова строят в норах, на поверхность выбираются редко.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Агрессивны ко всем другим существам, немедленно убивают чужаков на своей территории.


	16. Вид Caudaesus silicii

#### Вид Caudaesus silicii Flint, 1800

Каудаэсус кремния

Вид каудаэсусов, зарождающихся из кремния и его различных соединений.

Отдельные представители были известны человечеству с давних времен, но как отдельный вид эти каудаэсусы были описаны Р. Флинтом в 1800 году.

По большей части мелкие каудаэсусы. Многие представители неядовиты для людей.

Используются как источник технического и ювелирного сырья.

##### Таблица для определения подвидов

1(2) Исходная субстанция либо полностью полуметаллическая либо имеет явное полуметаллическое ядро — **Каудаэсус кремния самородного, Кремний,** ** _Caudaesus silicii regius_** **.**

2(1) Исходная субстанция гомогенная, не имеет полуметаллического ядра.

3(4) Соляная компонента твердая — **Каудаэсус кремния алмазного, Муассанит,** ** _Caudaesus silicii adamanteus_** **.**

4(3) Соляная компонента газообразная.

5(6) Соляная компонента содержит воду — **Каудаэсус кремния опалового, Опал,** ** _Caudaesus silicii opaleus_** **.**

6(5) Соляная компонента не содержит воду — **Каудаэсус кремния кварцевого, Кварц,** ** _Caudaesus silicii quarzeus_** **.**

Каудаэсусов различных вариаций кварца выделяют как отдельные подвиды и вариететы, которые можно определить по таблице ниже:

6.1 Исходная субстанция зеленая, красно-бурая, непрозрачная, блеск жирный, характерно включение слюдяных «искр» — **Каудаэсус кремния авантюринового, Авантюрин,** ** _Caudaesus silicii adventurus_** **.**

6.2 Исходная субстанция просвечивающая или непрозрачная, может быть окрашена в разные цвета (белый, серый, голубой, желтый, красный, черный), характерна полосчатая зональность цветов, блеск матовый, тусклый жирный на изломе — **Каудаэсус кремния агатового, Агат,** ** _Caudaesus silicii achateus_** **.**

6.3 Исходная субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, фиолетовая до бледного красновато-фиолетового, блеск стеклянный, перламутровый — **Каудаэсус кремния аметистового, Аметист,** ** _Caudaesus silicii amethysteus_** **.**

6.4 Исходная субстанция прозрачная, фиолетовая, сиреневая или желтовато-персиковая, окраска зональная, блеск стеклянный — **Каудаэсус кремния двухцветного, Аметрин,** ** _Caudaesus silicii bichromu_** **s.**

6.5 Исходная субстанция прозрачная или просвечивающая, окрашена в различные оттенки бурого, блеск от стеклянного до жирного на изломе — **Каудаэсус кремния дымчатого, Дымчатый кварц,** ** _Caudaesus silicii fumagineus_** **.**

6.6 Исходная субстанция прозрачная в тонких срезах, розовая, коричнево-красная, блеск восковой — **Каудаэсус кремния кизилового, Сердолик, Caudaesus silicii cornus.**

6.7 Исходная субстанция прозрачная, окрашена в оттенки желтого, блеск стеклянный — **Каудаэсус кремния лимонного, Цитрин,** ** _Caudaesus silicii citreus_** **.**

6.8 Исходная субстанция просвечивающая или полупрозрачная, яблочно- или травяно-зеленая, голубовато-зеленая, блеск стеклянный, восковой — **Каудаэсус кремния лукового, Хризопраз,** ** _Caudaesus silicii porreus_** **.**

6.9 Исходная субстанция просвечивает только в мелких чешуйках, черная или темно-коричневая, блеск стеклянный — **Каудаэсус кремния мрачного, Морион,** ** _Caudaesus silicii morrosus_** **.**

6.10 Исходная субстанция непрозрачная, темно-зеленая с красными иногда желтыми пятнами и полосами, блеск стеклянный — **Каудаэсус кремния окровавленного, Гелиотроп,** ** _Caudaesus silicii cruentus._**

6.11 Исходная субстанция просвечивает на глубину 3-4 см, коричневая с белыми и черными узорами, красно-коричневая, коричнево-желтая, медовая, белая с желтоватыми или розоватыми прослоями, особо характерны плоско-параллельные слои разного цвета, блеск стеклянный — **Каудаэсус кремния ониксового, Оникс,** ** _Caudaesus silicii onychinus_** **.**

6.12 Исходная субстанция прозрачная до просвечивающей, окрашена в оттенки от белого до розового, блеск стеклянный — **Каудаэсус кремния розового, Розовый кварц,** ** _Caudaesus silicii roseus_** **.**

6.13 Исходная субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, луково-зеленая, блеск стеклянный — **Каудаэсус кремния светло-зеленого, Празиолит,** ** _Caudaesus silicii prasinus._**

6.14 Исходная субстанция мутная или просвечивающая, синеватая, желтоватая, серая, блеск восковой, матовый — **Каудаэсус кремния халцедонового, Халцедон,** ** _Caudaesus silicii calcedoneus_** **.**

6.15 Исходная субстанция прозрачная, бесцветная, блеск стеклянный — **Каудаэсус кремния хрустального, Хрусталь,** ** _Caudaesus silicii crystallinus._**

##### 1\. Caudaesus silicii regius Smith, 2000

Каудаэсус кремния самородного, королек кремния, кремний

**Систематика и история**

Несмотря на распространенность кремния в земной коре, он довольно редко встречается в самородном и не связанном с кислородом виде, поэтому соответствующий подвид каудаэсусов был описан М. Смитом относительно недавно — в 2000 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из чистого кремния.

Субстанция непрозрачная, серая или радужная, цвет черты черный, блеск металлический, твердость 7.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид короны, разрастающийся и ветвящийся по мере роста змея настолько, что со временем закрывает всю голову.

**Строение**

Обычно среднего размера каудаэсусы, хотя некоторые особи по неизвестным причинам могут быть как намного меньше, так и значительно больше средних для подвида размеров. Длина до 5 м, размах крыльев до 3 м.

Телосложение и число конечностей может варьироваться.

Обычно имеют минимум одну пару крыльев.

Чешуя ромбическая, с острыми краями.

Украшения хорошо развитые, ветвистые, на месте утерянных быстро вырастают новые.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются только в природных условиях, крайне медленно.

Линька редкая.

**Питание**

Предпочитают минеральные источники пищи, питаются редко.

**Передвижение**

Летают неуклюже, в зависимости от числа и строения конечностей по земле могут ползать или бегать.

**Оружие**

Алхимическое обычно отсутствует. Редкие особи способны выдыхать воспламеняющиеся при контакте с кислородом силаны.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид, обитают по всему земному шару. Строят сложные полуподземные логова, очень ажурные и хрупкие.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Практически отсутствует. Известны редкие находки каменных орудий, изготовленных из частей тел каудаэсусов кремния.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Агрессивны к другим подвидам каудаэсусов кремния и даже к представителям собственного подвида и в целом недолюбливают чужаков, однако в отдельных случаях могут терпеть на своей территории людей.

##### 2\. Caudaesus silicii adamanteus (Holst, 1794) Smith, 2000

Каудаэсус кремния алмазного, скитал, муассанит, карборунд

**Систематика и история**

Упомянуты в «Фарсалии» Марком Аннеем Луканом в числе ливийских змей:

Также скитал, что еще на земле, где иней не стаял,

Кожу снимает свою;

Однако как отдельный подвид каудаэсусы кремния алмазного были описаны уже в 1794 году А. Хольстом, который ошибочно принял их за гивров угля алмазного, и только в 2000 году М. Смит доказал, что «наземные алмазы» это на самом деле другой подвид змеев, который происходит от кремния, а не от углерода.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из угольного кремния.

Субстанция прозрачная, бесцветная, иногда бывает окрашена в зеленый, желтый или черный, цвет черты зеленовато-серый, блеск алмазный до металлического, твердость 8,5-9,5. Характерно изменение цвета на зеленый при нагревании.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид крупного кристалла, часто бриллиантовой «огранки».

**Строение**

Некрупные каудаэсусы длиной до 3 м.

Тело змеевидное.

Конечностей может быть до 10 и больше, но все они всегда — короткие декоративные крылья.

Чешуя мелкая «ограненная» сильно блестящая, прозрачная, обладает двулучепреломлением.

Украшения разнообразные, небольшие.

**Развитие**

Из-за редкости муассанита в природе представители подвида чаще зарождаются в лаборатории.

Линька регулярная, полная.

**Питание**

Изредка охотятся на гивров угля, но обычно предпочитают минеральные источники углерода и кремния. Едят крайне мало и редко.

**Передвижение**

Ползают, могут закапываться в песок и перемещаться под ним.

**Оружие**

Ядовиты только зародившиеся в природе особи. Состав и происхождение яда неизвестны. Обычно токсичные вещества выделяют через каналы ядовитых зубов.

**Экология**

Очень редкий подвид. В природе обитают в пустынях, где, в отличие от большинства представителей фауны этого биома, предпочитают выбираться из своих нор в самое жаркое время суток. Логова строят примитивные, роя в песке норы, медленно мигрируют по пустыне без видимого паттерна. Ненавидят воду, хотя нет никаких свидетельств, что она может им навредить.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Выращенные в лаборатории змеи являются источником муассанита, дикие особи хозяйственного значения не имеют.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Избегают сородичей, но ко всем прочим существам относятся нейтрально, не агрессивны к людям.

##### 3\. Caudaesus silicii opaleus Anonymus, 1801

Каудаэсус кремния опалового, опал

**Систематика и история**

Впервые подвид был описан неизвестным автором в «Сборнике околоводной окаменелой фауны» (1801) изначально как вымерший, а затем, во втором издании «Сборника» (1805) уже как существующий, тогда же подвид был отнесен к виду _Caudaesus silicii_.

Затем подвид еще несколько раз признавался вымершим и вновь переоткрывался, что существенно затруднило его изучение. На данный момент по состоянию на осень 2020 года _Caudaesus silicii opaleus_ считается существующим подвидом.

**С** **войства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из водной окиси кремния, образующей различные разновидности опала, но, в отличие от каудаэсусов кремния кварцевого, они не выделяются ни в отдельные подвиды ни в вариететы, кроме того, хотя каудаэсусы кремния кварцевого и опалового очень близки по алхимическому строению, остальные характеристики этих подвидов существенно разнятся.

Субстанция может иметь разную прозрачность (от прозрачной до просвечивающей), а также окраску и другие свойства, на основе которых выделяют разновидности опалов, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, неяркий, иногда перламутровый, излом раковистый, твердость 5,5-6,5.

Хотя наименования различных видов опалов, из которых зарождаются представители подвида, не имеют таксономической ценности, они все же используются в быту как тривиальные названия. Существует две основные разновидности опалов: благородная — имеющая красивую игру цвета, обычно полупрозрачная или просвечивающая, и обыкновенная — не имеет игры цвета, прозрачность варьирует. Обе разновидности делятся на более мелкие, часть из которых перечислена ниже:

Белый опал — бесцветный, серый или молочный, имеет игру цвета.

Восковой опал — восково-желтый.

Гиалит — водяно-прозрачный.

Гидрофан — в сухом виде серый, непрозрачный, во влажном — обретает полупрозрачность и игру цвета.

Джиразоль (жиразоль, гиразоль) — прозрачный, почти бесцветный, с переливчатым голубоватым отливом.

Древесный опал — результат фоссилизации древесины деревьев, характерно сохранение внутренней структуры дерева.

Ирисопал — бесцветный или слегка коричневатый с одноцветным отливом.

Костяной опал — результат фоссилизации останков позвоночных животных.

Медовый опал — медово-желтый, полупрозрачный, прозрачный и смолистый, может иметь или не иметь игру цвета.

Огненный опал — от гиацинтово-красного до винно-желтого, бывает почти красный, чаще без какой-либо игры, но встречаются особи с опалесценцией.

Перуанский (голубой) опал — розовый, голубой или синеватый, не имеет игры цвета.

Празопал (хризопал) — яблочно-зеленый, непрозрачный, без игры цвета.

Черный опал — черный, темно-серый или темно-коричневый, имеет игру цвета.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид крупного гладкого камня, утопленного в череп и почти неразличимого снаружи. В отличие от остального тела змея, _granum seminis_ всегда имеет хотя бы слабую игру цвета.

**Строение**

Мелкие каудаэсусы, как правило, сравнимые по размерам с каудаэсусами кремния кварцевого (длина до 1,5 м, размах крыльев до 1 м), однако, в отличие от них, для змеев опала не было описано явление гигантизма.

Конечностей от 4 до 6: 2-4 лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья, несмотря на относительно большой размах, часто декоративные.

Чешуя овальная, гладкая, выпуклая.

Украшения разнообразны, но всегда имеют «сглаженную» форму.

**Развитие**

На данный момент считается, что зарождение каудаэсусов кремния опалового — настолько редкое явление, что временами подвид действительно «вымирает», до тех пор, пока не появятся новые особи. Условия, в которых это происходит, пока не установлены.

Особенностью этих змеев является способность зарождаться из окаменелостей, при этом появившиеся таким путем особи сохраняют некоторые черты исходного организма.

Линька отсутствует.

**Питание**

За все время наблюдений не было зафиксировано ни одного случая, когда представители этого подвида ели твердую пищу, на данный момент подтверждено только то, что они регулярно пьют пресную воду.

**Передвижение**

Хорошо плавают и бегают, не летают.

**Оружие**

Неизвестно. Сведения об опасности этого вида для людей противоречивы. Предположительно, на токсичность каждой отдельной особи может влиять ее принадлежность к определенной разновидности опалов.

**Экология**

Чрезвычайно редкий подвид. Ведут околоводный образ жизни. Неизвестно, строят ли каудаэсусы кремния опалового логова и как часто меняют места обитания.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Практически отсутствует. Изредка используются как источник ювелирного сырья.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Достоверных сведений нет, предположительно, предпочитают избегать как сородичей, так и других существ.

##### 4\. Caudaesus silicii quarzeus Flint, 1800

Каудаэсус кремния кварцевого, кварц

**Систематика и история**

Подвид действительно обнародован Р. Флинтом в 1800 году, однако наибольший вклад в описание различных вариаций каудаэсусов кремния кварцевого был сделан В.М. Севергиным.

На сегодняшний день эти разновидности продолжают традиционно выделять в отдельные подвиды, однако их представители имеют множество сходств, и поэтому многие систематики полагают, что корректнее было бы считать их вариететами. В данном определителе представлены оба варианта названий.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из окиси кремния и ее разновидностей.

Сама по себе субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, иногда непрозрачная, изначально бесцветная или белая за счет трещиноватости, но может быть окрашена примесями в любые цвета (пурпурный, розовый, черный, желтый, коричневый, зеленый, оранжевый, и т д.), цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, в сплошных массах иногда жирный, излом неровный, раковистый, твердость 7.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид крупного кристалла или короны у кристаллических разновидностей и рога или кабошона у скрытокристаллических, иногда может отличаться по цвету от основной материи тела змея, например, в 1894 году был описан каудаэсус кремния аметистового с короной из горного хрусталя. Причины подобного несоответствия пока неизвестны.

**Строение**

Как правило, большинство каудаэсусов кремния кварцевого в течение всей жизни сохраняют весьма скромные размеры (длина до 1,5 м, размах крыльев до 1,8 м), но по неизвестным пока причинам отдельные особи (обычно взрослые) могут за короткое время вырастать до 10 м в длину при размахе крыльев до 8 м.

Конечностей от 4 до 6, редко до 8. Дополнительная пара может сформировать как крылья, так и лапы.

Крылья тонкие, часто прозрачные или полупрозрачные, бывают подобны крыльям насекомых, могут быть покрыты псевдоперьями.

Чешуя блестящая, гладкая, иногда заменяется псевдоперьями.

Украшения разнообразной морфологии, часто располагаются на крыльях.

Один из самых тяжелых подвидов (в относительных значениях), так как их скелет не имеет воздухоносных полостей, а все ткани обладают высокой плотностью.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд. Несмотря на распространенность кремния в целом и кварца в частности, зарождение каудаэсусов кремния кварцевого возможно только в весьма специфических условиях, полный список которых пока что не установлен, так как находки молодых каудаэсусов этого подвида исключительно редки.

Линька регулярная, ежегодная, полная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное. Хотя могут есть любые содержащие кремний вещества, предпочитают ценные поделочные камни, обычно выбирая «родную» разновидность.

**Передвижение**

Хорошо летают, по земле предпочитают передвигаться прыжками, не могут плавать из-за своего веса, поэтому ходят по дну водоемов, могут оставаться под водой до четверти часа.

**Оружие**

Могут выделять из пасти и каналов ядовитых зубов соединение на основе смеси кремниевых кислот, быстро растворяющее минералы, но почти не опасное для живых существ.

**Экология**

Весьма распространенный, но скрытный подвид. Обитают по всему земному шару и не имеют особых предпочтений относительно климата и биомов. Строят красивые стеклянные или кристаллические логова, которые тщательно прячут. Почти никогда не покидают однажды выбранную территорию. Один из подвидов змеев с самыми высокими способностями к приманиванию, благодаря чему даже совсем маленькие змеи могут «приманить» большое количество своего минерала.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Амбивалентно. С одной стороны и сами каудаэсусы кремния кварцевого и их логова могут быть сырьем для ювелирного дела, а приманенные ими камни отличаются высокой декоративностью, но с другой — всего несколько змеев кварца способны уничтожить большие запасы ценного минерального сырья за короткое время.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

По большей части не проявляют интереса к кому-либо, кроме себя и избегают как сородичей, так и людей.

Вариететы каудаэсусов кремния кварцевого во многом схожи с основным подвидом, поэтому для них указаны только уникальные отличительные особенности.

##### 5\. Caudaesus silicii adventurus [syn. Caudaesus silicii quarzeus var. adventurus] Sewergin, 1810

Каудаэсус кремния авантюринового, авантюрин

Состоят из мелкозернистой разновидности кварца, которая представляет собой тонко- или мелкозернистую горную породу, состоящую из окиси кремния и мелких рассеянных включений слюдяных чешуек, а иногда хлорита или гематита.

Субстанция непрозрачная, зеленоватая или красно-бурая со включением «искр» (из-за включения мелких кристаллов слюды поверхность авантюрина имеет тенденцию к мерцанию), с жирным блеском.

##### 6\. Caudaesus silicii achateus [syn. Caudaesus silicii quarzeus var. achateus] Sewergin, 1810

Каудаэсус кремния агатового, агат

Состоят из скрытокристаллической разновидности кварца, представляющей собой тонковолокнистый агрегат халцедона со слоистой текстурой и полосчатым распределением окраски.

Субстанция просвечивающая или непрозрачная, может быть окрашена в разные цвета (белый, серый, голубой, желтый, красный, черный), характерна полосчатая зональность цветов, блеск матовый, на изломе тусклый жирный.

##### 7\. Caudaesus silicii amethysteus [syn. Caudaesus silicii quarzeus var. amethysteus] Sewergin, 1810

Каудаэсус кремния аметистового, аметист

Состоят из кристаллической разновидности кварца.

Субстанция прозрачная, реже полупрозрачная, окрашена очень разнообразно, оттенки могут варьировать от почти бесцветного бледно-фиолетового, розово-голубовато-фиолетового и голубовато-фиолетового до пурпурного, темно-фиолетового, лавандово-синего, иногда почти черного. Встречаются также фиолетово-дымчатые особи. Распределение окраски обычно неравномерное, характерна зональность иногда ярко выраженная: обычно хвост и конечности змея окрашены ярче остального тела. Характерна незначительная переменчивость окраски в зависимости от освещения. Блеск перламутровый, иногда стеклянный.

Устойчивость окраски каудаэсусов кремния аметистового из разных местообитаний неодинакова; так, особи, обитающие в горах и на открытой местности, как правило, устойчивы даже к прямому солнечному свету, в то время как особи, предпочитающие более скрытный пещерный образ жизни, обычно быстро выцветают под действием даже рассеянного солнечного света.

Для каудаэсусов кремния аметистового характерна способность менять свой цвет после нагревания или облучения (данные воздействия никак им не вредят), что может сильно затруднить определение. Так, при нагревании уже до 250 градусов змеи этого подвида теряют свою окраску, переходящую постепенно в желтую или зеленоватую, и становятся бесцветными. Изначальный цвет может быть восстановлен с помощью рентгеновского облучения.

Змеи, потерявшие при нагреве или после длительного облучения ультрафиолетом свой фиолетовый цвет и ставшие желтыми, оранжевыми или коричневыми, становятся похожи на представителей другого подвида каудаэсусов кремния — каудаэсусов кремния лимонного. Таких змеев (помимо цвета _grani seminis_ ) выдает более густая и насыщенная окраска с красноватым оттенком и отсутствие плеохроизма.

Также, путем облучения и нагрева, становится возможна мимикрия каудаэсусов кремния аметистового под другую разновидность кварца — зеленый празеолит.

В отличие от тела этих змеев, их _granum seminis_ почти никогда не меняет цвет вторично, даже если изначально он отличался от основного, однако полностью на окраску _grani seminis_ полагаться нельзя, потому как описано как минимум четыре случая изменения цвета зародышевого зерна в результате облучения.

Любопытной и в некотором роде уникальной особенностью змеев аметиста является также их тяга к алкоголю, особенно к красному вину. Каудаэсусы кремния аметистового не пьют его и в целом не проявляют пищевого интереса, но, тем не менее, стремятся добраться до вина, чтобы в него окунуться. Причины подобного поведения до сих пор не выяснены, однако оно послужило причиной для появления античного поверья о том, что аметист защищает от опьянения.

##### 8\. Caudaesus silicii bichromus [syn. Caudaesus silicii quarzeus var. bichromus] Sewergin, 1810

Каудаэсус кремния двухцветного, аметрин, боливианит, аметист-цитрин, двухцветный аметист

Состоят из кристаллической, прозрачной или полупрозрачной разновидности кварца, отличающейся двойной желто-фиолетовой окраской. Многими учеными данный подвид не признается, а его представители считаются своеобразными сиамскими близнецами, появившимися в результате срастания каудаэсусов кремния аметистового и лимонного. В пользу этой гипотезы говорит большое количество особей этого подвида, имеющих две головы или два хвоста, а также удвоенный набор конечностей. Кроме того, часто двухголовые особи несут разные _grana seminis_ — аметистовое и цитриновое соответственно, однако встречаются как двух-, так и одноголовые особи с аметриновым _granis seminis_.

Также следует отличать каудаэсусов кремния аметринового, от аметистового подвида с частично измененным путем нагрева или облучения цветом. Их _granum seminis_ почти никогда не имеет зональной окраски, а «цитриновые» участки тела имеют красноватый оттенок.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/94/55/xpOXYlBh_o.jpg)

**Рисунок 10.** Caudaesus silicii bichromus

##### 9\. Caudaesus silicii fumagineus [syn. Caudaesus silicii quarzeus var. fumagineus] Sewergin, 1810

Каудаэсус кремния дымчатого, дымчатый кварц, раухтопаз

Состоят из кристаллической разновидности кварца.

Субстанция прозрачная или просвечивающая, окрашена в различные оттенки бурого, блеск от стеклянного до жирного на изломе.

Способны к мимикрии: после нагревания могут приобретать желтую цитриновую или прозрачную хрустальную окраску.

Для каудаэсусов кремния дымчатого известно наибольшее количество случаев гигантизма, самая крупная из описанных особей достигала 12 м в длину при размахе крыльев равном 10 м.

##### 10\. Caudaesus silicii cornus [syn. Caudaesus silicii quarzeus var. cornus] Sewergin, 1810

Каудаэсус кремния кизилового, сердолик, карнеол, сардис, сардоникс

Состоят из скрытокристаллической, «халцедоновой» разновидности кварца.

Субстанция просвечивает в тонких срезах, розовая красновато-розовая, желто-красная, оранжево-красная или коричнево-красная, блеск восковой.

##### 11\. Caudaesus silicii citreus [syn. Caudaesus silicii quarzeus var. citreus] Sewergin, 1810

Каудаэсус кремния лимонного, цитрин

Состоят из кристаллической разновидности кварца.

Субстанция прозрачная, окрашена в оттенки желтого, обычно светлые, излишне насыщенный цвет с красноватым оттенком, а также отсутствие плеохроизма свидетельствуют о «подделке» и мимикрии под цитрин змеев аметиста, дымчатого кварца или мориона.

##### 12\. Caudaesus silicii porreus [syn. Caudaesus silicii quarzeus var. porreus] Sewergin, 1810

Каудаэсус кремния лукового, хризопраз

Состоят из скрытокристаллической, «халцедоновой» разновидности кварца.

Субстанция полупрозрачная или просвечивающая, яблочно-зеленая до темно-зеленой и голубовато-зеленой, блеск стеклянный, восковой.

##### 13\. Caudaesus silicii morrosus [syn. Caudaesus silicii quarzeus var. morrosus] Sewergin, 1810

Каудаэсус кремния мрачного, морион, смоляк, прамнион

Состоят из кристаллической разновидности кварца.

Субстанция просвечивает только в мелких чешуйках и тонких срезах, черная или темно-коричневая.

Подобно некоторым другим подвидам змеев кварца, каудаэсусы кремния мрачного могут при нагревании менять свою окраску, приобретая винно-желтый или золотистый оттенок и мимикрируя под каудаэсусов кремния лимонного. Также возможна мимикрия и под каудаэсусов кремния хрустального при потере змеями окраски в процессе отжига.

##### 14\. Caudaesus silicii cruentus [syn. Caudaesus silicii quarzeus var. cruentus] Sewergin, 1810

Каудаэсус кремния окровавленного, гелиотроп, кровавая яшма, кровавый камень, стефанов камень, восточная яшма, немецкая яшма

Состоят из скрытокристаллической, «халцедоновой» разновидности кварца.

Субстанция непрозрачная, темно-зеленая с ярко-красными пятнами и полосами. Иногда пятна имеют не красный, а желтый цвет, такая разновидность называется «плазма».

##### 15\. Caudaesus silicii onychinus [syn. Caudaesus silicii quarzeus var. onychinus] Sewergin, 1810

Каудаэсус кремния ониксового, оникс, ногат, онихион

Состоят из скрытокристаллической, «халцедоновой» разновидности кварца.

Субстанция просвечивает на глубину 3-4 см, коричневая с белыми и черными узорами, красно-коричневая, коричнево-желтая, медовая, белая с желтоватыми или розоватыми прослоями, особо характерны плоско-параллельные слои разного цвета.

##### 16\. Caudaesus silicii roseus [syn. Caudaesus silicii quarzeus var. roseus] Sewergin, 1810

Каудаэсус кремния розового, розовый кварц

Состоят из кристаллической разновидности кварца.

Субстанция прозрачная или просвечивающая, розовая.

Каудаэсусы кремния розового могут терять окраску и выцветать из-за облучения ультрафиолетом или долгого нахождения в условиях повышенной влажности, также обесцвечивание наблюдается при воздействии высоких температур.

##### 17\. Caudaesus silicii prasinus [syn. Caudaesus silicii quarzeus var. prasinus] Sewergin, 1810

Каудаэсус кремния светло-зеленого, празиолит, зеленый кварц, вермарин

Состоят из кристаллической разновидности кварца.

Субстанция прозрачная, реже полупрозрачная, луково-зеленая, насыщенность оттенка может варьироваться от бледного серо-зеленого до глубокого травянисто-зеленого.

Редкий подвид, часто встречаются «подделки» в виде мимикрирующих каудаэсусов кремния аметистового, изменивших цвет после нагревания. Ложные празиолиты отличаются более насыщенный и темной окраской, а также выцветают под действием ультрафиолета.

##### 18\. Caudaesus silicii calcedoneus [syn. Caudaesus silicii quarzeus var. calcedoneus] Sewergin, 1810

Каудаэсус кремния халцедонового, халцедон

Состоят из скрытокристаллической разновидности кварца.

Субстанция мутная или просвечивающая, синеватая, желтоватая или серая, блеск восковой, матовый.

##### 19\. Caudaesus silicii crystallinus [syn. Caudaesus silicii quarzeus var. crystallinus] Sewergin, 1810

Каудаэсус кремния хрустального, горный хрусталь, драгомит

Состоят из кристаллической разновидности кварца.

Субстанция прозрачная, бесцветная. От обесцвеченных путем нагрева «подделок» отличаются низкой температурой тела, которая всегда на несколько градусов ниже температуры окружающей среды.


	17. Отряд Metalliformes

# Отряд Metalliformes

Металломорфы

Наиболее крупный и наиболее изученный отряд класса. Включает в себя два семейства, три рода и сто шестьдесят девять видов и подвидов. Крупнейший род отряда — _Wyrmis_ — включает шестнадцать видов со сто десятью подвидами. Многие представители отряда известны людям с древнейших времен и описаны в самых ранних письменных источниках.

##### Таблица для определения семейств

1(2) Согласно второй реакции Парацельса Ртутная компонента исходной субстанции содержит не более одного Ртутного и Серного принципа — **Драконовые,** ** _Draconidae_** **.**

2(1) Согласно второй реакции Парацельса Ртутная компонента исходной субстанции содержит более одного Ртутного или Серного принципа — **Вирмовые,** ** _Wyrmidae_** **.**


	18. Семейство D r a c o n i d a e

##  **Семейство D r a c o n i d a e**

Д р а к о н о в ы е

Семейство змеев алхимии, зарождающихся из небесных металлов и их соединений. Включает два рода: _Draco_ и _Serpens._

Наиболее изученные представители отряда и класса вообще. Именно к этому семейству принадлежат т.н. «истинные» змеи алхимии — наиболее благородные и почитаемые людьми и другими представителями класса. Также, по мнению некоторых специалистов, только змеи из семейства драконовых обладают настоящим разумом и способны к полноценной речи.

##### Таблица для определения родов

1(2) Исходная субстанция либо полностью металлическая либо имеет явное металлическое ядро — **Драконы,** ** _Draco_** **.**

2(1) Исходная субстанция гомогенная, не имеет металлического ядра — **Змии,** ** _Serpens_** **.**


	19. Род Draco

###  **Род Draco Linnaeus, 1758**

Драконы

Род змеев алхимии, зарождающихся из чистых небесных металлов. Включает в себя семь видов, один из которых — _Draco Mercurii_ — делится еще на пять подвидов-амальгам.

Считаются «настоящими» змеями алхимии, благодаря своей связи с небесными металлами, из-за чего в качестве видовых эпитетов для них используются астрологические, а не вульгарные названия.

Драконы известны человечеству с древних времен и упоминаются в огромном количестве письменных и устных источников. Кроме того, все представители рода демонстрируют высокий интеллект и способности к осмысленной речи. В результате чего в большинстве культур драконы почитались как покровители алхимии, а также как те, кто научил этой науке людей.

Развитая способность представителей рода приманивать металлы не могла не отразиться в фольклоре, в частности П.П. Бажов в своих сказках особое внимание уделяет Хозяйке Медной горы и Полозу, в образах которых отчетливо угадываются представители видов _Draco Veneris_ и _Draco Solis_ соответственно: «Ящерицы и змеи обычного типа у старателей считались только слугами, пособниками. Среди ящериц одна была главной. Она иногда превращалась в красивую девицу. Это и была Хозяйка горы. Над змеями начальствовал огромный змей — Полоз. В его распоряжении и находилось все золото. Полоз, по желанию, мог «отводить» и «приводить» золото. Иногда он действовал с помощью своих слуг-змей, иногда только своей силой. Иногда роль Полоза сводилась только к охране «земельного золота». Полоз всячески старался не допустить человека до разработки золотоносных мест: «пужал», показываясь «в своем полном виде», «беспокойство всякое старателю производил», утягивая в землю инструмент, или, наконец, «отводил» золото. Реже Полозу давались черты сознательного, полновластного распорядителя золотом: он, как и Хозяйка горы, одним облегчал доступ к золоту, указывал места и даже «подводил золото», других отгонял, пугал или даже убивал» («У старого рудника», П.П. Бажов, 1940).

Интересной особенностью змеев этого рода является зависимость числа конечностей от совершенства металла: чем металл совершеннее, тем больше конечностей бывает у его змеев и наоборот. Кроме того, природа металлов напрямую влияет на размер драконов и некоторые другие их особенности.

Роду свойственна ярко выраженная иерархичность, согласно которой драконы менее совершенных металлов подчиняются драконам более совершенных металлов.

_Granum seminis_ драконов, как и у гивров, находится в сердце.

##### Таблица для определения видов

1(12) Уравнение Кравченко на Ртуть для исходной субстанции полное.

2(5) Согласно Альбертовой цепи Сера исходной субстанции чистая.

3(4) Согласно Альбертовой цепи чистая Сера исходной субстанции красная, — **Дракон золота, Золото,** ** _Draco Solis_** **.**

4(3) Согласно Альбертовой цепи чистая Сера исходной субстанции белая, — **Дракон серебра, Серебро,** ** _Draco Lunae_** **.**

5(2) Согласно Альбертовой цепи Сера исходной субстанции порченая.

6(11) Согласно Альбертовой цепи порченая Сера исходной субстанции не черная.

7(8) Согласно Альбертовой цепи порченая Сера исходной субстанции красная — **Дракон меди, Медь,** ** _Draco Veneris_** _._

8(7) Согласно Альбертовой цепи порченая Сера исходной субстанции белая.

9(10) Метод Райзенхауэра показывает, что Сера хорошо размешана в Ртути и при надломе исходная субстанция не издает оловянный крик — **Дракон железа, Железо,** ** _Draco Martis_** **.**

10(9) Метод Райзенхауэра показывает, что Сера плохо размешана в Ртути и при надломе исходная субстанция издает оловянный крик — **Дракон олова, Олово,** ** _Draco Iovis_** **.**

11(6) Согласно Альбертовой цепи порченая Сера исходной субстанции черная — **Дракон свинца, Свинец,** ** _Draco Saturni._**

12(1) Уравнение Кравченко на Ртуть для исходной субстанции неполное — **Дракон ртути, Ртуть,** ** _Draco Mercurii_** **.**


	20. Вид Draco Solis

#### Вид Draco Solis Linnaeus, 1758

Дракон золота, золото, Солнце

Вид драконов, зарождающихся из чистого золота.

**Систематика и история**

Первые упоминания о «солнечных змеях» относятся еще к раннему бронзовому веку (Раннединастический период Месопотамии — XXVIII-XXIV века до н.э.), однако по-настоящему широко встречаться в письменных источниках этот вид стал во времена зарождения алхимических традиций в Индии и Египте.

Позднее во многих культурах образ драконов золота приобрел дополнительные черты и сблизился с некоторыми божествами, например, Велес (Волос) часто отождествлялся с золотом и змеями.

Считается, что, описывая драконов в «Фарсалии», Марк Анней Лукан имел ввиду именно драконов золота, так как он особо отмечает их неядовитость для людей и животных:

Вы же, везде на земле божества, ползущие мирно,

С телом блестящим своим в золотых отливах — драконы, —

Африка знойная вас смертоносными делает: вьетесь

В воздухе вы на крылах и, стада преследуя, часто

Даже могучих быков в объятиях душите грозных.

Слон не спасется от вас; вы всем посылаете гибель,

И для того, чтоб убить, не нуждаетесь вовсе в отраве.

В отличие от большинства других видов драконов, драконы золота почти никогда не описывались в фольклорных и литературных источниках в негативном ключе. Подобную «доброжелательность» к этим змеям большинство исследователей связывают с их неядовитостью для людей, скромными размерами, а также редкостью и в определенной степени уязвимостью, из-за чего молодые драконы золота нередко содержались при дворах правителей различных народов и в храмах в качестве священных существ. Учитывая, что взрослые драконы всегда покидали своих прежних «благодетелей», можно предположить, что сами они относились к подобному положению вещей весьма негативно.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из чистого золота более твердого, чем обычное. Иногда могут иметь красноватый оттенок.

Субстанция непрозрачная, бледно-желтая, желтая, красно-желтая, цвет черты желтый, блеск металлический, излом рваный, с зазубринами, твердость 2,5-3, Сера красная и чистая.

_Granum seminis_ всегда красноватое, представляет собой чистое, но прочное золото, долгое время считалось (а порой и считается) необходимым компонентом для изготовления _lapidis philosophorum_.

**Строение**

Самые мелкие из всех драконов небесных металлов, редко достигают более 5 м в длину, 1 м в холке и 3,5 м в размахе крыльев.

Тело длинное, змеевидное, с длинной шеей и сильным хвостом.

Конечностей от 6 до 12, новые отрастают по мере взросления. Лапы обычно короткие, у молодых драконов довольно слабые.

Крылья есть всегда, как правило, больше одной пары, оперенные. 

Чешуя мелкая, гладкая, гибкая, на просвет зеленоватая, часто заменяется перьями.

Украшения развиваются уже у взрослых особей, обычно имеют вид длинных иногда ветвистых рогов и гребней, характерны подвижные усы и вибриссы.

**Развитие**

Из-за редкости драконов золота изучено слабо.

Зарождаются в природных условиях, предположительно, в теплом и сухом климате. Растут медленно.

Конечности отрастают постепенно по мере взросления, молодые драконы могут их совсем не иметь и выглядеть как небольшие змейки. Также чешуя молодых особей, как правило, намного мягче, чем у взрослых, и по твердости сравнима с обычным золотом.

Линька редкая, неполная.

**Питание**

Предпочитают минеральные вещества, могут питаться любыми неорганическими соединениями металлов, но для роста и развития нуждаются в золоте.

**Передвижение**

Молодые особи предпочитают ползать, взрослые — хорошо летают, но долго этому учатся.

**Оружие**

_Aqua Solis_ — кислота, содержащаяся во всех телесных жидкостях драконов золота, медленно растворяет золото, быстро — все прочие менее совершенные субстанции, на органику действует заметно слабее. Из-за инертности золота, его драконы не синтезируют никаких других соединений и потому практически не опасны для людей.

**Экология**

Чрезвычайно редкий вид. Селятся в сухом жарком климате. Из-за редкости своего металла логова строят в естественных пещерах или расщелинах скал, иногда роют норы. Избегают воду, хотя она для них совершенно безвредна. Некоторые особи склонны к путешествиям.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Невелико. Ранее _grana seminis_ драконов золота использовались в ювелирном деле, но сейчас в большинстве стран их добыча запрещена законом.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Ко всем существам относятся в целом нейтрально, часто не любят компанию. Почти никогда не охотятся на сородичей. Не имеют свиты из змиев, так как золото не образует вторичных животворных соединений, но порой сопровождаются драконами серебра или каудаэсусами сурьмы самородной. В исключительно редких случаях возглавляют улей из множества видов змеев.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/d8/4f/PSBmVU8u_o.jpg)

**Рисунок 11.** Молодой Draco Solis

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/08/40/L91nGnUQ_o.jpg)

**Рисунок 12.** Взрослый Draco Solis


	21. Вид Draco Lunae

#### Вид Draco Lunae Linnaeus, 1758

Дракон серебра, серебро, Луна

Вид драконов, зарождающихся из чистого серебра.

**Систематика и история**

Также как и драконы золота, драконы серебра известны человечеству с древних времен, однако упоминаются в источниках несколько реже. Наибольшее число древних текстов об этих змеях было обнаружено при раскопках библиотеки Ашшурбанипала, в частности, широко известный трактат анонимного автора «О лунной чешуе» (VII в. до н. э.), в котором подробно описывается дракон серебра, предположительно обитавший в горах Загрос (территория современного Ирана), а также перечисляются змии, входившие в его свиту. 

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из чистого серебра более твердого, чем природное вещество. Со временем покрываются оксидной пленкой, иногда дополнительно оксидируют чешую серной печенью, создавая черные узоры.

Субстанция непрозрачная, серебристо-белая, цвет черты серебристо-белый, блеск металлический, излом крючковатый, твердость 2,5-3, Сера белая и чистая.

 _Granum seminis_ не окисляется и блестит подобно зеркалу, считалось важным компонентом _lapidis philosophorum_.

**Строение**

Мелкие драконы длиной до 5,5 м и с размахом крыльев до 10 м. Высокого роста за счет длинных конечностей.

Тело недлинное, птичье, очень легкое за счет тонких полых костей, из-за чего драконы серебра очень мало весят для своих размеров.

Конечностей от 6 до 8, как и у драконов золота вырастают по мере взросления. Лапы длинные, часто лучше развита задняя пара.

Крылья есть всегда, вырастают очень рано, длинные, часто несколько пар и хотя бы одна из них оперенная. Форма крыльев похожа на таковую у чаек, соколов, стрижей или голубей.

Чешуя треугольная, часто заостренная, мелкая, на просвет фиолетовая.

Украшения немногочисленные, имеют вид гладких и тонких шипов или рогов, часто встречаются гривы и кисточки на хвосте. «Волосы» представляют собой тонкие нитевидные образования из металла, обычно серебристо-белые, как и чешуя, но нередко «чернятся» серной печенью.

**Развитие**

Еще меньше изучено, чем у драконов золота. Предположительно, зарождаются высоко в горах. Растут относительно быстро, но кости молодых драконов очень тонкие и хрупкие.

Линька редкая, полная.

**Питание**

Помимо минералов могут употреблять в пищу змиев серебра. Хотя они не нуждаются в веществах, содержащихся в живых организмах, драконы серебра не брезгуют мясом, даже падалью. Часто для утоления жажды едят снег. 

**Передвижение**

Отлично летают, учатся этому очень рано, быстро бегают, часто перемещаются по земле на двух ногах, могут неплохо плавать, но большинство особей избегают воду.

**Оружие**

Все телесные жидкости этих змеев содержат _Aqua Lunae_ , также они могут выдыхать горючие и взрывоопасные соединения серебра.

**Экология**

Редкий вид. Предпочитают низкие широты, но при этом обычно селятся высоко в горах, выше уровня снегов. Логова строят в естественных пещерах и меняют крайне неохотно, если только не обнаруживают драконов золота. В таких случаях покидают свою территорию, чтобы поселиться рядом с золотом, для чего могут преодолевать значительные расстояния и строить логова в несвойственных для них местах. Например, уже упомянутый Змеиный камень свидетельствует, что одна или несколько особей этого вида могли обитать на территории современной Швейцарии.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Невелико. Ранее _grana seminis_ драконов серебра использовались в ювелирном деле, но сейчас в большинстве стран их добыча запрещена законом

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Нейтрально-агрессивны ко всем существам за исключением драконов золота, которым, несмотря на свое высокое положение в иерархии, невероятно преданы. Могут иметь небольшую свиту из змиев серебра, однако не относятся к ним как к равным и даже могут охотиться на «своих» змиев. 

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/4a/7f/5zvSbNoM_o.jpg)

**Рисунок 13.** Draco Lunae


	22. Вид Draco Veneris

#### Вид Draco Veneris Linnaeus, 1758

Дракон меди, медь, Венера

Вид драконов, зарождающихся из чистой меди.

**Систематика и история**

Один из двух самых изученных видов драконов, более всего представленных в устных и письменных источниках. Несмотря на свой далеко не самый приятный нрав, драконы меди часто почитались различными культурами как божества, связанные с водой и металлом.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из чистой меди более твердой, чем природное вещество, но тускнеющей, а затем и зеленеющей на воздухе.

Субстанция непрозрачная, медно-красная до светло-коричневой с поверхности, переходящая в черную или зеленую во внутренних рефлексах, цвет черты медно-красный, блеск металлический, излом зазубренный, твердость 2,5-3, Сера красная и порченая.

 _Granum seminis_ представляет собой чистую и очень твердую неокисляющуюся медь.

**Строение**

Один из двух наиболее крупных видов драконов. Могут достигать 20 м в длину, при высоте в холке до 5 м и размахе крыльев до 25 м.

Тело мощное, гибкое, «драконье». Хвост часто уплощен с боков.

Конечностей 6. Лапы часто имеют перепонки между пальцами, а у некоторых особей с возрастом даже преобразуются в плавники.

Крылья есть всегда, широкие, округлые, имеют множество дополнительных хрящевых остей, приспособлены как для полета, так и для плавания..

Чешуя крупная, круглая, на просвет сине-зеленая, между линьками медленно теряется. Отдельные чешуйки могут быть приняты за монеты. Драконы меди крайне редко полируют чешую, предпочитая оставлять на ней слой патины.

Украшения имеют вид гребней, перепонок и плавников.

Некоторые особи имеют жабры.

**Развитие**

Вопреки предпочитаемым местообитаниям, драконы меди обычно зарождаются не рядом с водой, а напротив — в сухом климате. Чешуя молодых драконов блестящая, розовато-золотистая, начинает активно окисляться и зеленеть только после первой линьки, тогда же дракон находит себе свое первое постоянное логово.

Линька регулярная, средней частоты, может растягиваться на недели и даже месяцы, во время смены чешуи некоторые драконы меди покидают свои логова и удаляются от воды.

**Питание**

Предпочитают органические субстанции минеральным. Обычно охотятся на водную фауну. Часто охотятся на змиев меди и других представителей класса, стоящих ниже в иерархии.

**Передвижение**

Отлично плавают, могут оставаться под водой долгое время. Неплохо летают. На суше нередко несколько неуклюжи. В воздухе драконы меди держатся уверенно, хотя летают не очень быстро. Умеют взлетать с воды.

**Оружие**

Все телесные жидкости этих змеев содержат _Aqua Veneris_ , также выделяют из пасти и через каналы ядовитых зубов крайне едкую и ядовитую разновидность витриоли.

**Экология**

Весьма распространенный вид. Предпочитают теплый климат, но могут обитать в высоких широтах, при этом часто недовольно высказываются о северном климате, но место жительства не меняют. Селятся по берегам соленых и пресных водоемов, логова строят с как минимум одним подводным входом. Обычно тщательно маскируют свое жилище. Раз в несколько десятилетий полностью меняют место обитания, совершая долгие хаотичные миграции.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Многие месторождения меди и ее соединений ассоциированы с бывшими логовами драконов меди _._ Также это единственный вид, представители которого порой разрешают людям добывать полезные ископаемые на своей территории.

Хотя легенды о драконах, принявших человеческий облик, сложены про каждый вид рода, больше всего их существует о драконах меди. В частности, изрядная часть уральского рудного фольклора посвящена т.н. «Хозяйке Медной горы» или «малахитнице», которой принадлежал Гумешевский рудник и которая, как считают большинство ученых, была на самом деле драконом меди.

На данный момент гипотеза о «драконьем» происхождении Гумешевского рудника считается общепризнанной, и его природные богатства являются результатом достаточно долгого обитания на его территории как минимум одного дракона меди со свитой. Последовавшая же выработка рудника и знаменитый потоп 1871 года согласуются с привычкой этих змеев периодически менять места обитания, а также с их связью с водой. На сегодняшний день все еще точно не установлено, является ли затопление рудника намеренным или произошло уже после ухода дракона из его логова.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К людям относятся без особой неприязни, агрессивны ко всем видам змеев, что стоят ниже их в в иерархии, особенно нетерпимы к железу. Имеют большую свиту из нескольких видов змиев меди, которую обычно не трогают, но чужаков тех же видов убивают и съедают.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/5c/0a/WanYT7AL_o.jpg)

**Рисунок 14.** Draco Veneris ****


	23. Вид Draco Martis

#### Вид Draco Martis Linnaeus, 1758

Дракон железа, железо, Марс

Вид драконов, зарождающихся из чистого железа.

**Систематика и история**

Второй из двух наиболее изученных видов драконов и основа образа «типичного западного дракона» из легенд. Большинство историй о победе над драконом, что терроризировал округу, отсылают к представителям именно этого вида (обычно еще молодым и относительно мелким особям), а сам сюжет о победе над огнедышащим змеем чрезвычайно часто встречается в литературе: «И поскакал доблестный сэр Гэллоуэй, и поразил чудовищного змея, наводившего страх на всю округу, прямо в грудь. Хлестнула нечестивая кровь, но не стал змей оттого смиренным, а стал яростным и жестоким более, чем раньше когда-либо был. Откинул от себя девицу и взревел, открывая пасть с десятком десятков зубов во много рядов, распахнул кожистые крылья на блестящих под луной костях, зашелестел трещоткой на кончике хвоста и выдохнул смертоносный пламень. Но не испугало это благочестивого рыцаря. Спешившись, сказал он:

— Твою голову я отнесу своему сюзерену, а мясом твоим пусть питаются кузнецы!

Взмахнув Карскандиром, отсек он одно из крыльев, и упало оно прахом и ржой. Взмахнул еще раз, и следом упала голова. Рассыпался змей, растекся железными жилами, а из тех жил велел сэр Гэллоуэй выковать себе шпоры» («Повесть о подвигах сэра Гэллоуэя, рыцаря Камарга», Т. Лэмори, 1767, перевод С.М. Васильева, 1956).

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из чистого железа, более прочного и тугоплавкого, чем природное вещество, но при этом подверженного коррозии.

Субстанция непрозрачная, железно-черная, цвет черты серый, блеск металлический, излом зазубренный, твердость 4,5, Сера белая и порченая, в отличие от олова, в Ртути размешана хорошо.

 _Granum seminis_ крупное, состоит из прочного и чистого нержавеющего железа.

**Строение**

Самый крупный из всех видов драконов и самый массивный. Нередко достигают 30 м в длину, 10 м в холке и 50 м в размахе крыльев.

Тело мощное, «драконье», с недлинным хвостом.

Конечностей от 4 до 6, встречаются бескрылые особи. Крылья, если есть, очень большие, широкие, больше приспособленные к парящему полету. 

Чешуя крупная, грубая, покрыта многочисленными наростами, со временем приобретает неправильную форму, быстро окисляется и ржавеет.

Украшения грубые, многочисленные, порой непропорционально массивные, растут хаотично, могут заметно меняться на протяжении жизни дракона.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из богатых железных руд. Так как их металл широко распространен в земной коре, драконы железа растут намного быстрее прочих представителей рода _Draco_. Излишки металла уходят на образование чешуи и украшений, которые со временем могут так израстаться, что дракон теряет способность к полету. Новые слои чешуи закладываются под старыми быстрее, чем те опадают, поэтому тела драконов железа часто кажутся изрезанными глубокими трещинами.

Не имеют настоящей линьки, вместо этого ждут сезона дождей, во время которого не питаются, а старая чешуя под действием влаги ржавеет и опадает. Некоторые особи в течение такой «линьки» могут терять до 20% своей массы.

**Питание**

При наличии достаточного количества органической пищи могут почти полностью переходить на питание живой добычей. Предпочтение отдают мясу и крови, едят только свежее, падалью брезгуют.

**Передвижение**

На земле могут казаться неуклюжими, но на деле неожиданно ловки и быстры для своих габаритов. Никогда не опираются при ходьбе только на две лапы, если передние лапы отсутствуют — используют вместо них крылья. Летают, как правило, посредственно, поднимаются в воздух только для дальних миграций. Драконы железа активно пользуются восходящими тепловыми потоками для полета, предпочитают взлетать с возвышенностей, могут испытывать проблемы при взлете с ровной поверхности. Из-за особенностей роста могут временно вторично терять свободность к полету. 

**Оружие**

Все телесные жидкости этих змеев содержат _Aqua Martis_ , также они могут выдыхать многочисленные вариации термитных и пирофорных смесей, есть сведения, что некоторые особи способны плеваться расплавленным железом.

**Экология**

Распространенный вид. Предпочитают теплый климат с выраженной сезонностью, чаще селятся в гористой местности. Строят впечатляющие логова, при этом естественные пещеры или скалы используют лишь как основу, выращивая на них причудливые железные конструкции. Крайне редко меняют места обитания, но могут переселяться в пределах своей территории.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Долгое время представляли, а в некоторых регионах до сих пор представляют угрозу хозяйственной деятельности человека. Несмотря на обогащение окружающей территории железом, использовать его не позволяют, напротив, могут требовать приносить к логову (или самостоятельно воровать) железные изделия. Некоторые особи крадут людей и скот.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Агрессивны ко всем нижестоящим в иерархии видами, недолюбливают медь, к остальным высшим относятся нейтрально. Ведут исключительно одиночный образ жизни, не допуская к основному логову даже свою свиту, на которую могут охотиться. Не любят людей, могут облагать данью ближайшие поселения, требуя приносить к логову изделия из железа, но, вопреки легендам, никогда не требуют ни отдавать им на корм девиц, ни даже просто приводить животных, так как пищу себе добывают исключительно охотой, а принимать «подачки» считают ниже своего достоинства.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/2b/24/3LKNphey_o.jpg)

**Рисунок 15.** Draco Martis


	24. Вид Draco Iovis

#### Вид Draco Iovis Linnaeus, 1758

Дракон олова, василиск, олово, Юпитер

Вид драконов, зарождающихся из чистого олова.

**Систематика и история**

Упомянуты в «Фарсалии» Марком Аннеем Луканом в числе ливийских змей:

И испускающий свист и всех устрашающий гадов,

Кто до укуса убьет, — их всех себе подчиняет,

Царь безграничных пустынь — василиск, и без яда губящий.

Термин «василиск» весьма многозначный, однако уже в раннем средневековье окончательно оформляется образ этих существ, явно основанный на внешности и особенностях строения драконов олова. 

Несмотря на многочисленные упоминания василисков в источниках, до недавнего времени сведения о жизни и особенностях строения этих змеев были весьма фрагментарны.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из чистого олова более прочного, чем природное, но подверженного оловянной чуме.

Субстанция непрозрачная, оловянно-белая, цвет черты серо-белый, блеск металлический, излом зазубренный, твердость 1,5-2, Сера белая и порченая, в отличие от железа, в Ртути размешана плохо.

_Granum seminis_ крупное, узкое, может прорастать через тело дракона и тогда имеет вид шипа на груди, оловянной чуме не подвержено.

**Строение**

Среднего размера драконы длиной до 8 м и с размахом крыльев до 15 м.

По строению схожи с драконами серебра, но, в отличие от них, обладают более короткими лапами и хвостом.

Конечностей 4, как минимум две из них — длинные, хорошо развитые неоперенные крылья «птерозаврового» типа. Лапы, если есть, маленькие и слабые, чаще образуют дополнительную пару крыльев.

Чешуя гладкая, мелкая, часто имеет вытянутую форму.

Украшения имеют вид гребней, состоящих из тонкого костяного каркаса и натянутой на нем кожи. Этим драконы олова обычно отличаются от драконов серебра, которые такие гребни имеют редко.

Среди драконов этого вида часто встречаются особи с раздвоенными хвостами.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в природных условиях из богатых оловянных руд в теплом климате, часто рядом с пресными или солеными водоемами.

Линька регулярная, но сильно растянутая во времени.

**Питание**

Олово получают из минеральных источников, никогда не охотятся на своих змиев, периодически охотятся на рыбу и морских птиц.

**Передвижение**

Превосходно летают, по стилю полета схожи с различными береговыми птицами, например, чайками. По суше передвигаются неуклюже, даже при наличии лап чаще ползают и карабкаются, чем ходят, могут иметь проблемы со взлетом с ровной поверхности.

**Оружие**

Все телесные жидкости этих змеев содержат _Aqua Iovis_ , также драконы олова могут выдыхать станнан — тяжелый, крайне ядовитый, самовоспламеняющийся газ, из-за которого вид и получил название «василиск».

Ядовитость этих змеев отражена в «Фарсалии», пусть и в несколько утрированном виде:

Что было пользы проткнуть острием копья василиска

Мурру несчастному? Яд мгновенно по древку разлился,

В руку всосался ему; поспешно меч обнаживши,

Он ее тотчас отсек, у плеча отделивши от тела.

И, наблюдая пример своей собственной смерти ужасной,

Смотрит, живой, как гибнет рука.

**Экология**

Относительно редкий вид, в теплом климате живут оседло, высоких широт избегают, либо совершают регулярные миграции, с наступлением холодов улетая на юг. Предпочитают селиться на берегах морей, но отдельные популяции могут встречаются в глубине суши. Логова почти не строят, живут прямо на скалах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Практически отсутствует. Поселяясь неподалеку от людей, делают местность вокруг непригодной для хозяйственной деятельности.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Избегают представителей других видов, образуя моновидовые стаи. Если поблизости зарождаются змии олова (что бывает довольно редко из-за малого числа их подвидов), то драконы олова относятся к ним как к равным, формируя общую стаю. К людям обычно не агрессивны.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/41/42/TsqYwqki_o.jpg)

**Рисунок 16.** Draco Iovis


	25. Вид Draco Saturni

#### Вид Draco Saturni Linnaeus, 1758

Дракон свинца, амфисбена, свинец, прокаженное золото, Сатурн

Вид драконов, зарождающихся из чистого свинца.

**Систематика и история**

Упомянуты в «Фарсалии» Марком Аннеем Луканом в числе ливийских змей:

Страшная, с поднятой вверх двойной головой, амфисбена;

В письменных источниках встречаются редко, причем часто нельзя точно сказать, относятся ли описание к этому виду или к какому-либо еще.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из чистого свинца более твердого и прочного, чем природное вещество.

Субстанция непрозрачная, серая, цвет черты серый, блеск металлический, излом зазубренный, крючковатый, твердость 1,5, Сера черная.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид крупного свинцового самородка неправильной формы, очень тяжелое.

**Строение**

Относительно крупные драконы до 15 м в длину, размах крыльев редко превышает 8 м.

Тело змеевидное, мощное, переходы между шеей, туловищем и хвостом могут быть слабо заметны, и тогда сложно различить, где голова дракона, а где его хвост.

Конечностей от 0 до 4. Лапы короткие, могут быть рудиментарными или приспособленными к рытью, крылья часто отсутствуют, если есть — веерообразные, короткие, хрящевые, часто декоративные.

Чешуя овальная, грубая.

Украшения небольшие, часто могут складываться и прижиматься к телу, обычно рога на морде направлены вперед. Хвост заканчивается крупной стреловидной лопастью, которую иногда можно спутать с головой, из-за чего вид и получил название «амфисбена».

Чаще, чем в других видах, встречаются двухголовые особи.

**Развитие**

Пока что описано недостаточно. Зарождаются под землей, при этом, предположительно, могут выводиться из останков свинцовых водопроводов или любых других свинцовых предметов, однако в лабораторных условиях не удалось получить ни одной особи.

Линька почти не выраженная, так как чешуя стесывается о стенки нор.

**Питание**

Свинец получают из неорганических источников, как естественных, так и антропогенных, помимо этого едят все, отмечен каннибализм.

**Передвижение**

Обычно ползают, предпочитают перемещаться под землей. Даже обладая пригодными для полета крыльями, летают неохотно и в воздухе неуклюжи.

**Оружие**

Все телесные жидкости этих змеев содержат _Aqua Saturni_ , также эти драконы синтезируют _toxicum plumbeum_ — медленный яд, сходный по действию со свинцом, но действующий в меньших концентрациях и долго сохраняющийся в окружающей среде, особенно в воде, и в сброшенной чешуе. Яд выделяется всей поверхностью тела змея, не разлагается даже после его смерти, безвреден для драконов, но опасен для всех прочих живых существ.

**Экология**

Данные о численности противоречивы, есть основания полагать, что вид распространен достаточно широко, однако из-за их скрытного образа жизни драконов свинца редко удается обнаружить. Обитают под землей, встречаются повсеместно, редко покидают свои норы, которые могут тянуться на десятки километров и в которых драконы свинца и строят свои логова.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Положительное отсутствует. Вредят подземным коммуникациям, загрязняют почвы и водоемы свинцом и его соединениями.

По некоторым данным отдельные особи сами шли на контакт с людьми, обучая их различным ремеслам. Согласно теории А.Ю. Коргаря, семья фон Штибер владела «личным образцом» дракона свинца, которого «держала в могиле своих предков и получала от него секреты балансировки патронов» («Кровавые секреты оружейных баронов», А.Ю. Коргарь, 1999). Теория не нашла подтверждения, однако предложенное автором описание вида имеет высокую точность.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Агрессивны ко всем, даже к сородичам, высших по иерархии драконов избегают. Изредка собирают небольшую свиту.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/e4/56/gxUQtpRx_o.jpg)

**Рисунок 17.** Draco Saturni


	26. Вид Draco Mercurii

#### Вид Draco Mercurii Molina, 2015

Дракон ртути, зеркало, ртуть, живое серебро, Меркурий

Вид драконов, зарождающихся из чистой ртути, однако большую часть жизни существующих в виде амальгам.

**Систематика и история**

Единственный вид драконов, имеющий несколько подвидов.

До недавнего времени считались мифическими, только в 2015 году С.Е. Молиной удалось описать и систематизировать пять вариантов амальгам ртути.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из амальгам ртути с различными небесными металлами (кроме железа), настолько близких по свойствам к ним, что иногда представителей этого вида называют зеркалами.

_Granum seminis_ жидкое, представляет собой чистую и почти нелетучую ртуть.

**Строение**

Чрезвычайно полиморфный вид, особи которого могут быть похожи на драконов любых других небесных металлов за исключением железа. Как правило, отличия амальгам от настоящих драконов незначительны, и потому определение в основном выполняется на основе алхимического анализа.

**Развитие**

Изучено недостаточно. Предположительно, зарождаются в виде чистой ртути и лишь затем превращаются в амальгамы. На данный момент точно неизвестно, выбирает ли дракон металл амальгамы на всю жизнь или же может его менять. Как бы там ни было, пока что не было обнаружено ни одной амальгамы ртути с более чем одним небесным металлом, также как и амальгам ртути со вторичными металлами. По некоторым данным, чтобы полноценно завершить процесс образования амальгамы, дракон ртути должен не просто поглотить достаточное количество небесного металла, но и съесть _granum seminis_ убитого дракона.

Линька происходит аналогично тому виду, с металлом которого образована амальгама.

**Питание**

Ртуть получают из неорганических источников, но питаются ей редко, возможно, сильно нуждаясь в этом металле только на ранних этапах развития. Из-за отсутствия способности приманивать другие металлы, необходимые для амальгамы, драконы ртути вынуждены получать их иными путями. Чаще всего они для этого охотятся на других драконов, предпочитая золото и серебро прочим видам.

**Передвижение**

Аналогично тому виду, с металлом которого образована амальгама.

**Оружие**

Лишены специфической кислоты, вместо этого приобретают оружие драконов поглощенных металлов. Помимо него выделяют через каналы ядовитых зубов _toxicum hidrargireum_ — ртутный яд, растворяющий другие небесные металлы и особенно опасный для золота и серебра. Также постоянно выдыхают ртутные испарения.

**Экология**

Реальная численность неизвестна. Предположительно, довольно редкий вид. Селятся почти в тех же местах и условиях, что и драконы поглощенных металлов. Собственные логова не строят, занимают чужие.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Избегают сородичей, боятся и ненавидят драконов железа, так как это единственный небесный металл, который ртуть не может поглотить. Никогда не собирают себе свиту, хотя и способны приманивать ртутные руды. К людям относятся нейтрально, но могут навредить просто так, ради развлечения.

##### Таблица для определения подвидов

1(4) Согласно Альбертовой цепи Сера исходной субстанции чистая.

2(3) Согласно Альбертовой цепи чистая Сера исходной субстанции красная, — **Дракон-амальгама золота, Амальгама золота,** ** _Draco Mercurii Solis._**

3(2) Согласно Альбертовой цепи чистая Сера исходной субстанции белая, — **Дракон-амальгама серебра, Амальгама серебра,** ** _Draco Mercurii Lunae_** **.**

4(1) Согласно Альбертовой цепи Сера исходной субстанции порченая.

5(8) Согласно Альбертовой цепи порченая Сера исходной субстанции не черная.

6(7) Согласно альбертовой цепи порченая Сера исходной субстанции красная — **Дракон-амальгама меди, Амальгама меди,** ** _Draco Mercurii Veneris_** _._

7(6) Согласно Альбертовой цепи порченая Сера исходной субстанции белая — **Дракон-амальгама олова, Амальгама олова,** ** _Draco Mercurii Iovis_** **.**

8(5) Согласно Альбертовой цепи порченая Сера исходной субстанции черная — **Дракон-амальгама свинца, Амальгама свинца,** ** _Draco Mercurii Saturni._**

Хотя внешние отличия между драконами небесных металлов и их амальгамами невелики, они все же присутствуют и могут помочь в определении. Уникальные черты каждого подвида драконов ртути перечислены ниже.

##### 1\. Draco Mercurii Solis Molina, 2015

Дракон-амальгама золота, золотое зеркало, амальгама золота

Один из двух самых распространенных подвидов. Чуть светлее драконов золота, чешуя никогда не имеет красноватого оттенка. Обычно крупнее и имеют меньше конечностей, при этом крылья развиваются раньше, но к полету приспособлены хуже.

##### 2\. Draco Mercurii Lunae Molina, 2015

Дракон-амальгама серебра, серебряное зеркало, амальгама серебра

Второй самый распространенный подвид. Чуть крупнее драконов серебра и имеют меньше конечностей. Лапы обычно немного короче. Никогда не чернят чешую и гривы. Часто лишены рогов.

##### 3\. Draco Mercurii Veneris Molina, 2015

Дракон-амальгама меди, медное зеркало, амальгама меди

Относительно редкий подвид. Мельче драконов меди, имеют меньше гребней, могут быть заметно светлее и в меньшей степени покрываться патиной. Чешуя иногда имеет вытянутую эллипсоидную форму, в то время как у настоящих драконов меди она всегда круглая.

##### 4\. Draco Mercurii Iovis Molina, 2015

Дракон-амальгама олова, оловянное зеркало, амальгама олова

Редкий подвид. Мельче драконов олова, ведут исключительно одиночный образ жизни. Об уязвимости этой амальгамы к оловянной чуме данных нет.

##### 5\. Draco Mercurii Saturni Molina, 2015

Дракон-амальгама свинца, свинцовое зеркало, амальгама свинца

Самый редкий подвид. Имеют больше конечностей и более блестящую чешую. Значительно реже имеют две головы. В целом заметно мельче и имеют более грацильное и изящное сложение по сравнению с настоящими драконами свинца.


	27. Род Serpens

###  **Род Serpens Linnaeus, 1758**

Змии

Род змеев алхимии, зарождающихся из соединений небесных металлов. Включает шесть видов: _Serpens argenti, Serpens aeris, Serpens ferri, Serpens stanni, Serpens plumbi et Serpens hydrargyri._ Змиев золота не существует из-за инертности этого металла.

Для разделения змиев и драконов, в номенклатуре первых используются вульгарные названия металлов.

Змии могут зарождаться как первично — на основе природных источников минералов, так и вторично — из приманенных драконами руд, в первом случае змии живут свободно, а во втором — обычно присоединяются к свите «своего» дракона. Для большинства видов более характерен именно второй вариант зарождения.

Так как многие виды змиев встречаются значительно чаще драконов, они намного шире представлены в различных литературных и фольклорных источниках и, таким образом, сильно повлияли на общий образ дракона, особенно в европейской культуре. Именно они, как правило, были прототипами многочисленных чудищ, пожирающих людей и хранящих несметные богатства. Впрочем, нередко представители отдельных видов и подвидов почитались разными народами как божества-хранители. В случае обитания неподалеку от человеческого поселения дракона со свитой, обычно именно змии становились «послами» и посредниками между драконом и людьми.

##### Таблица для определения видов

1(10) Уравнение Кравченко на Ртуть для главной Ртутной компоненты полное.

2(3) Согласно Альбертовой цепи Сера главной Ртутной компоненты чистая — **Змий серебра,** ** _Serpens argenti_** **.**

3(2) Согласно Альбертовой цепи Сера главной Ртутной компоненты порченая.

4(9) Согласно Альбертовой цепи порченая Сера главной Ртутной компоненты не черная.

5(6) Согласно альбертовой цепи порченая Сера главной Ртутной компоненты красная — **Змий меди,** ** _Serpens aeris_** _._

6(5) Согласно Альбертовой цепи порченая Сера главной Ртутной компоненты белая.

7(8) Метод Райзенхауэра показывает, что Сера хорошо размешана в Ртути и при надломе главная Ртутная компонента не издает оловянный крик — **Змий железа,** ** _Serpens ferri_** **.**

8(7) Метод Райзенхауэра показывает, что Сера плохо размешана в Ртути и при надломе главная Ртутная компонента издает оловянный крик — **Змий олова,** ** _Serpens stanni._**

9(4) Согласно Альбертовой цепи порченая Сера главной Ртутной компоненты черная — **Змий свинца,** ** _Serpens plumbi._**

10(1) Уравнение Кравченко на Ртуть для главной Ртутной компоненты неполное — **Змий ртути,** ** _Serpens hydrargyri._**


	28. Вид Serpens argenti

#### Вид Serpens argenti Anonymus, 1826

Змий серебра

Вид змиев, зарождающихся из различных соединений серебра.

Изначально некоторые подвиды были описаны неизвестным автором в «Книге о серебре и его превращениях» (1826).

Большинство представителей — среднего размера змии, зарождающиеся и живущие рядом с драконами серебра. Часть подвидов лишена алхимического оружия. Чаще всего селятся в горах или предгорьях.

Хозяйственного значения практически не имеют.

##### Таблица для определения подвидов

1(2) Проба Ар-Рази на Ртуть для Соляной компоненты положительная — **Змий серебра красного, Прустит,** ** _Serpens argenti rubra_** **.**

2(1) Проба Ар-Рази на Ртуть для Соляной компоненты отрицательная.

3(4) Уравнение Кравченко на Серу для Соляной компоненты неполное — **Змий серебра блестящего, Акантит,** ** _Serpens argenti nitentis_** **.**

4(3) Уравнение Кравченко на Серу для Соляной компоненты полное.

5(6) Муридовая проба для Соляной компоненты положительная, а муриевая — отрицательная — **Змий серебра желтого, Бромаргирит,** ** _Serpens argenti flava._**

6(5) Муриевая проба для Соляной компоненты положительная, а муридовая — отрицательная — **Змий серебра рогатого, Кераргирит,** ** _Serpens argenti cornuta._**

##### 1\. Serpens argenti rubra Saltzmann, 1960

Змий серебра красного, прустит, обманка мышьяково-серебряная, серебряный рубин, сангвинит

**Систематика и история**

Хотя сам минерал был описан раньше, подвид был действительно обнародован в 1960 году К. Зальцманом.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из сернисто-мышьяковистокислого серебра более твердого и прочного, чем природное вещество.

Субстанция просвечивающая до прозрачной, киноварно-красная, иногда красновато-серая, на свету темнеет с поверхности, цвет черты ярко-красный, при растирании зеленеющий, блеск алмазный или металлический, излом неровный, занозистый, раковистый, твердость 2-2,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид короткого кристаллического рога, всегда прозрачное и ярко-алое.

**Строение**

Среднего размера змии длиной до 5 м и с размахом крыльев до 4 м.

Тело недлинное, «тероподное», с тонким длинным хлыстовидным хвостом.

Конечностей 4: 2 лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья хорошо развитые, узкие, кожистые, с длинными когтями на пальцах.

Чешуя очень гладкая и блестящая.

Украшения имеют вид крючковатых шипов, рогов и шпор.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях почти всегда из естественных руд, в лаборатории ни одной особи получить не удалось.

Линька регулярная, полная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Отлично летают, на земле несколько медлительны и неуклюжи, при ходьбе опираются на лапы и крылья, могут карабкаться по отвесным скалам.

**Оружие**

Различные высокотоксичные соединения серебра и мышьяка, содержащиеся во всех жидкостях и частях тела этих змеев.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Предпочитают гористую местность, но высоко не поднимаются, никогда не пересекают границу снегов. Логова строят в пещерах и норах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Невелико. Изредка используются как источник ювелирного сырья.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Ведут одиночный образ жизни, крайне неохотно присоединяются к свите драконов серебра. Могут быть агрессивны к людям.

##### 2\. Serpens argenti nitentis du Pavillon, 1905

Змий серебра блестящего, акантит, черное серебро, серебряный блеск

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан в 1905 году В. дю Павиллоном.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из стабильной формы сернистого серебра.

Субстанция непрозрачная, черная или серо-черная, цвет черты черный, блеск металлический, излом раковистый, твердость 2-2,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид нескольких острых шипов, растущих на протяжении всей жизни змея и постепенно закручивающихся назад.

**Строение**

Крупные змии длиной до 8,5 м, высотой в холке до 1,5 м и с размахом крыльев не более 2 м.

Тело мощное приземистое, удлиненное, с длинной шеей и с длинным же хвостом.

Конечностей 6: 4 лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья мелкие и слабые, сугубо декоративные.

Чешуя игольчатая, грубая.

Украшения имеют вид закрученных рогов и бахромчатых гребней. Иногда встречаются различной длины гривы и «бороды».

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях, обычно из примененных руд.

Линька регулярная, неполная.

**Питание**

Почти исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Могут с одинаково высокой скоростью передвигаться по горизонтальным и вертикальным поверхностям.

**Оружие**

Выдыхают горючие соединения серебра.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Предпочитают обитать высоко в горах, в прохладном климате. Логова роют прямо в склонах гор.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Агрессивны к чужакам. Охотно присоединяются к свите «своего» дракона серебра. Не любят людей, но иногда могут терпеть их присутствие недолгое время.

##### 3\. Serpens argenti flava Anonymus, 1826

Змий серебра желтого, кенхрис, бромаргирит

**Систематика и история**

Упомянуты в «Фарсалии» Марком Аннеем Луканом в числе ливийских змей:

Кенхрис, ползущий всегда в одном направлении, прямо;

Знаками чрево его разрисовано пестро, их больше,

Чем на офите из Фив, раскрашенном пятнами мелко;

Но как реально существующий подвид описаны много позднее неизвестным автором в «Книге о серебре и его превращениях» (1826).

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из бромистого серебра.

Субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, желтоватая, зеленовато-коричневая, иногда ярко-зеленая, цвет черты белый, переходящий в желтовато-белый, блеск алмазный, смоляной, восковой, излом неровный, близкий к раковистому, твердость 2,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид небольшого кристалла, всегда окрашено в оттенки желтого.

**Строение**

Среднего размера змии длиной до 3,5 м.

Тело длинное, змеевидное.

Конечностей обычно нет, иногда развиваются небольшие рудиментарные лапки или крылья.

Чешуя округлая, шершавая, пестрая.

Украшения имеют вид небольших рогов и гребней.

Внешне очень похожи на змиев серебра рогатого и отличаются от них только цветом и украшениями.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях, обычно из приманенных драконами серебра руд.

Линька регулярная, полная, ежегодная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Быстро ползают по земле и под ней, могут забираться на почти отвесные скалы.

**Оружие**

Алхимическое отсутствует.

**Экология**

Сравнительно распространенный подвид, обитают чаще всего рядом с драконами серебра, но независимые особи предпочитают теплый климат. Живут в норах, где и строят свои логова.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Невелико. Изредка использовались как источник серебра, но эта практика была под запретом у многих народов из-за различных суеверий, согласно которым, убийство кенхриса обязательно принесет за собой неудачи и беды.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Лояльны к «своему» дракону. Нейтрально относятся к большинству других змеев, но не терпят змиев серебра рогатого.

##### 4\. Serpens argenti cornuta Anonymus, 1826

Змий серебра рогатого, кераст, кераргирит, хлораргирит

**Систематика и история**

Упомянуты в «Фарсалии» Марком Аннеем Луканом в числе ливийских змей:

...и с гребнем подвижным керасты;

Несмотря на это и другие упоминания в ранних источниках, долгое время существование подвида стояло под вопросом. Ситуация дополнительно усложнялась тем, что нередко под словом «кераст» понималась рогатая гадюка ( _Cerastes cerastes_ ), не имеющая отношения к змеям алхимии. В частности, Геродот в «Истории» имеет ввиду именно гадюк, а не змиев серебра рогатого: «В Фиванской области есть священные змеи, отнюдь не „пагубные“ для людей. Они маленькие, с двумя рогами на голове. Мертвых змей погребают в храме Зевса так как они, по словам египтян, посвящены этому богу».

Только в 1826 году неизвестный автор в «Книге о серебре и его превращениях» описал керастов, окончательно решив вопрос об их существовании и таксономической принадлежности.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из хлористого серебра.

Субстанция просвечивающая, в свежем виде бесцветная либо слабо окрашена в желтоватые, синевато-зеленоватые или буроватые оттенки, на свету темнеет, приобретая сначала фиолетово-серый, а с течением времени даже черный цвет, цвет черты белый, блеск алмазный, иногда смоляной или восковой, излом раковистый, неровный, твердость 2,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид длинного рога, не отличимого внешне от других украшений змеев этого подвида.

**Строение**

Среднего размера змии длиной до 3,5 м.

Тело длинное, змеевидное.

Конечностей обычно нет, иногда развиваются небольшие рудиментарные лапки или крылья.

Чешуя округлая, шершавая.

Украшения имеют вид длинных многочисленных кривых рогов.

Внешне очень похожи на змиев серебра желтого и отличаются от них только цветом и украшениями.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях, обычно из приманенных драконами серебра руд.

Линька регулярная, полная, ежегодная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Быстро ползают, по земле и под ней, могут забираться на почти отвесные скалы.

**Оружие**

Алхимическое отсутствует.

**Экология**

Сравнительно распространенный подвид, обитают чаще всего рядом с драконами серебра, но независимые особи предпочитают теплый климат. Живут в норах, где и строят свои логова.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Невелико. Иногда почитались как священные змеи.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Лояльны к «своему» дракону. Нейтрально относятся к большинству других змеев, но не терпят змиев серебра желтого.


	29. Вид Serpens aeris

#### Вид Serpens aeris Linnaeus, 1758

Змий меди

Вид змиев, зарождающихся из различных соединений меди. 

Известны человечеству с древних времен и из всех видов змиев шире других представлены в фольклоре и письменных источниках, а сам их образ сильно менялся в зависимости от времени и места, часто сочетая в себе противоречивые черты.

Наиболее ранние источники описывают змиев меди сугубо негативно, как людоедов и отравителей колодцев: «Многия змии упоминаются лишь в преданиях, или же рассказах охотников, из уст в уста передающихся. 

Иных же не видел никто, других — лишь издали, из-за их ядовитости губительной. Многия в пустынях сползаются к малым источникам воды и травят их, ибо сами из яда состоят и ядом же вокруг себя все оскверняют. Оттого же и ставят ловушки окрест источников и колодцев от змей, и бьют их, и проклинают их» («Змеиная книга», неизвестный автор, предп. нач. XV века).

Этот образ во многих культурах сохранился и в дальнейшем, иногда дополняясь утилитарным значением змиев меди, как источников реагентов и лекарств: «Ежели кто преисполнился гордыней великой и возрешил змея водяного поймать, то следует ему действовать следующим образом и ником иначе, ибо не станет иначе ни ног охотника, ни головы евонной.

Для начала надлежит Господу помолиться, а уже опосля скарб приготовить: сеть большую, гарпун да рожок приманный. На озере али реке али другом каком водоеме встать надо и поиграть, и когда высунется башка змеева, тогда и смотреть, где гнездилище. Башка у змея будет вся в буграх, средь которых тина застрянет али водоросль какая, так ты не путай его с корягой, а сразу в самый торец смотри. В торце у змея камень гореть должон, зеленый али синий. Ежели синий, то змей это безлапый, а ходит только по воде, так ты его сетью. А ежели зеленый камень узришь, то знай, у змея того хвост длины немеряной и лапы есть, так что ты его на огонь выманивай да клюквы предложи али еще какой ягоды. А когда змей на берег взойдет, тут его сетью и хватай! И нож с собой не бери, чешую пробить можно токмо алебардой али секирой. 

У зеленого змея в дело только камень идет, зато любой алхимик его купит, а вот у синих все нутро полезное, но быстро гниет и рассыпается, так что покупателя ищи заранее» («Наставления Эшена Красноносого начинающим охотникам на змеев и драконов, написанные в монастыре при свечах», 1736).

Однако позднее змии меди приобрели новые черты и свойства, на этот раз как хранителей земных богатств, могущих как «привести» руду, так и «отвести» ее. Одним из самых известных источников, описывающих «рудную» ипостась змиев меди, являются Уральские сказы П.П. Бажова, в которых автор описывает многочисленных слуг Хозяйки горы: «Он обошел и видит — ящерок тут несчисленно. И все, слышь-ко, разные. Одни, например, зеленые, другие голубые, которые в синь впадают, а то как глина либо песок с золотыми крапинками. Одни, как стекло либо слюда, блестят, а другие, как трава поблеклая, а которые опять узорами изукрашены» («Медной горы хозяйка», 1936).

Несмотря на достаточно распространенный образ змиев меди как хранителей богатства и кладов, чаще всего они остаются силой чуждой и враждебной человеку, единственная цель которой — это отпугнуть кладоискателя, сбить его со следа, запутать или убить, иными словами — любым способом не допустить нахождения сокровища. Уральский фольклор, в свою очередь, относится к немногочисленным примерам описания «добрых» змиев, способных не только пугать и убивать, но и помогать людям. Впрочем, согласно легендам, «змеиная удача» покидала своего избранника столь же легко, как и появлялась, и потому даже к «добрым» змеям относились со страхом и уважением.

Большинство представителей вида — крупные или среднии змии, синтезирующие разнообразные ядовитые вещества. Отдельные подвиды могут выдыхать пирофорные смеси или быть неопасными для человека и животных.

Как правило, селятся рядом с драконами меди, но есть и свободноживущие особи.

Положительное хозяйственное значение невелико, некоторые представители используются как источники ювелирного сырья и реагентов.

##### Таблица для определения подвидов

1(6) Проба Ар-Рази на Ртуть для Соляной компоненты положительная.

2(5) При нагревании вторичной Ртутной компоненты та испаряется, при этом ощущается запах чеснока.

3(4) Исходная субстанция непрозрачная, окрашена в оттенки от стально-серого до серебряно-белого с желтоватой или синеватой побежалостью, цвет черты серый, блеск металлический — **Змий меди мышьяковой, Альгодонит,** ** _Serpens aeris arsenicea._**

4(3) Исходная субстанция прозрачная или непрозрачная, оливково-зеленая, желтая, коричневая, цвет черты оливково-зеленый, блеск алмазный, стеклянный, шелковистый, жирный — **Змий меди оливковой, Оливенит,** ** _Serpens aeris olearia._**

5(2) При нагревании вторичная Ртутная компонента не испаряется и начинает размягчаться только при температуре выше 800 градусов, запаха чеснока нет — **Змий меди изумрудной, Диоптаз,** ** _Serpens aeris smaragdea._**

6(1) Проба Ар-Рази на Ртуть для Соляной компоненты отрицательная.

7(10) Уравнение Кравченко на Серу для Соляной компоненты неполное.

8(9) Витриолевая проба для Соляной компоненты положительная — **Змий меди купоросной, Витриол,** ** _Serpens aeris vitriolea._**

9(8) Витриолевая проба для Соляной компоненты отрицательная — **Змий меди блестящей, Халькозин,** ** _Serpens aeris nitentis._**

10(7) Уравнение Кравченко на Серу для Соляной компоненты полное.

11(24) Исходная субстанция окрашена в оттенки синего или зеленого.

12(15) Муриевая проба для Соляной компоненты положительная.

13(14) Исходная субстанция при нагревании не обезвоживается — **Змий меди кристаллической, Атакамит,** ** _Serpens aeris crystallica._**

14(13) Исходная субстанция при нагревании обезвоживается и теряет цвет — **Змий меди сублимированной, Эриохальцит,** ** _Serpens aeris sublimata._**

15(12) Муриевая проба для Соляной компоненты отрицательная.

16(19) Реакция огня Брандта для Соляной компоненты положительная.

17(18) Исходная субстанция непрозрачная либо слабо просвечивающая, окрашена в оттенки от зеленого до синего, излом раковистый — **Змий меди псевдомалахитовой, Псевдомалахит,** ** _Serpens aeris pseudomalachitea._**

18(17) Исходная субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, окрашена в различные оттенки синего, излом неровный — **Змий меди синей, Корнетит,** ** _Serpens aeris caerulea._**

19(16) Реакция огня Брандта для Соляной компоненты отрицательная.

20(23) Угольная проба для Соляной компоненты положительная.

21(22) Исходная субстанция непрозрачная, зеленая, блеск матовый, в больших количествах — шелковистый, в кристаллической форме — стеклянный, излом скорлуповатый, занозистый — **Змий меди малахитовой, Малахит,** ** _Serpens aeris malachitea._**

22(21) Исходная субстанция просвечивающая или непрозрачная, лазурно-синяя, темно-синяя, иногда до зеленовато-фиолетового, излом раковистый — **Змий меди лазурной, Азурит,** ** _Serpens aeris azurea._**

23(20) Угольная проба для Соляной компоненты отрицательная — **Змий меди зеленой, Зеленая медь,** ** _Serpens aeris viridis._**

24(11) Исходная субстанция окрашена иначе.

25(26) Исходная субстанция серая или черная — **Змий меди черной, Тенорит,** ** _Serpens aeris nigra._**

26(25) Исходная субстанция красная — **Змий меди красной, Куприт,** ** _Serpens aeris rubra._**

##### 1\. Serpens aeris arsenicea Bert, 1858

Змий меди мышьяковой, альгодонит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан Р. Бертом в 1858 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из мышьяковистой меди

Субстанция непрозрачная, окрашена в оттенки от стально-серого до серебряно-белого с желтоватой или синеватой побежалостью, цвет черты серый, блеск металлический, излом раковистый, твердость 4.

_Granum seminis_ у молодых змеев имеет вид тонкой кристаллической корочки, у взрослых и старых — в виде гроздей свисает с морды.

**Строение**

Крупные змии длиной до 8 м, высотой в холке до 1,3 м и размахом крыльев до 12,5 м.

Тело длинное, мощное, приземистое, с очень длинной и гибкой шеей и тонким хвостом.

Конечностей 6-8: 4-6 лап и 2 крыла.

Крылья хорошо развиты, часто покрыты псевдоперьями.

Чешуя овальная, выпуклая.

Украшения имеют вид гребней из псевдоперьев. Характерно наличие «капюшона» как у кобры на шее.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях, почти всегда из естественных, а не приманенных руд.

Линька редкая, неполная.

**Питание**

По большей части минеральное, но молодые особи нередко охотятся на других живых существ.

**Передвижение**

Летают медленно, предпочитают парящий и планирующий полет активному машущему. Охотно используют теплые восходящие потоки для взлета и поддержания высоты.

**Оружие**

Все телесные жидкости и части тела этих змеев содержат высокотоксичное соединение меди и мышьяка неустановленного состава.

**Экология**

Очень редкий подвид. Предпочитают селиться в местностях с высокой гидротермальной активностью. Логова строят примитивные, зато сразу много, и случайным образом мигрируют от одного к другому.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Редко присоединяются к свите драконов меди. Обычно ведут одиночный образ жизни. Агрессивны к сородичам и к людям.

##### 2\. Serpens aeris olearia Wyckoff, 1825

Змий меди оливковой, оливенит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан Р. Уайкоффом в 1825 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из мышьяковокислой основной меди.

Субстанция полупрозрачная или непрозрачная, оливково-зеленая переходящая в желтый или коричневый, серо-зеленый и серовато-белый, светло-зеленая во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет, цвет черты оливково-зеленый переходящий в коричневый, блеск алмазный, стеклянный, шелковистый, жирный, перламутровый, излом раковистый, неровный, твердость 3.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид призматического кристалла с острой треугольной вершиной.

**Строение**

Среднего размера змии длиной до 3,8 м, высотой в холке до 0,8 м и с размахом крыльев до 4 м.

Тело недлинное, птичье, с длинной подвижной шеей и раздвоенным хвостом.

Конечностей 6: 4 тонкие птичьи лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья короткие, широкие.

Чешуя гладкая, выпуклая, овальная.

Украшения имеют вид многослойных яркоокрашенных кожистых воротников.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях, предположительно, нуждаются в соседстве каудаэсусов мышьяка.

Линька регулярная, полная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное, могут охотиться на каудаэсусов мышьяка.

**Передвижение**

По земле передвигаются короткими птичьими прыжками, летают невысоко, но быстро, не могут долго держаться в воздухе.

**Оружие**

Все телесные жидкости и части тела этих змеев содержат высокотоксичное соединение меди и мышьяка неустановленного состава.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Ведут номадный образ жизни. Логова не строят.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите драконов меди не присоединяются, сородичей и людей избегают.

##### 3\. Serpens aeris smaragdea Tsapelev, 1770

Змий меди изумрудной, диоптаз, ахирит, аширит, медный изумруд, конголезский изумруд, киргизит, медный изумруд, драконьи слезы

**Систематика и история**

Подвид действительно обнародован П.Р. Цапелевым в 1770 году в книге «Каменныя змии гор Уральских».

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из кремнекислой шестиводной меди.

Субстанция прозрачная до полупрозрачной и просвечивающей, окрашена в оттенки от изумрудно-зеленого до темно-зеленого и синевато-зеленого, цвет черты голубой, голубовато-зеленый или зеленый, блеск стеклянный, излом ступенчато-неровный, раковистый, твердость 5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид крупного прозрачного кристалла черно-зеленого цвета.

**Строение**

Мелкие змии длиной до 1,2 м.

Тело приземистое, изящное, с небольшой треугольной головой.

Конечностей 4, все — когтистые и тонкие лапки.

Крылья отсутствуют.

Чешуя гладкая, полупрозрачная, блестящая.

Украшения имеют вид жестких и острых зазубренных гребней.

**Развитие**

Долгое время считалось, что змии меди изумрудной зарождаются из слез драконов меди, однако позднее было доказано, что зарождение особей этого вида происходит из приманенных драконами меди руд, причем часто под водой.

Линька редкая, неполная.

**Питание**

Почти исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Быстро бегают, могут лазать по почти вертикальным поверхностям и ходить сквозь камень.

**Оружие**

Плюются жгучей едкой субстанцией неустановленного состава.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид, обитают только рядом с драконами меди и делят с ними логова.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Невелико. Ранее использовались как источник ювелирного сырья.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Всегда стремятся присоединиться к свите дракона меди. К сородичам и людям относятся нейтрально.

##### 4\. Serpens aeris vitriolea Linnaeus, 1758

Змий меди купоросной, колодезный червь, витриоль, зеленый лев

**Систематика и история**

Подвид известен человечеству с древних времен под разными названиями, как правило, весьма нелестными. В частности, знаменитый Ламбтонский червь и многие другие колодезные змии относились именно к этому подвиду.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из купоросной меди, проявляющей нехарактерные для природного вещества свойств, в частности, субстанция, слагающая тела живых змеев малорастворима и при этом крайне ядовита, а также чрезвычайно медленно обезвоживается при прокаливании и почти никогда не теряет голубоватого оттенка.

Субстанция не относится к минералам, но может входить в состав некоторых из них (например, халькантита), однако места зарождения змеев этого подвида редко ассоциированы с известными месторождениями. Цвет субстанции может варьироваться от почти белого до синего или сине-зеленого, отдельные кристаллы прозрачные, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, твердость 2,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид ярко-синего прозрачного кристалла, глубоко вросшего в череп змея и иногда трудноразличимого снаружи. Нерастворимо, ядовито. Имеет на просвет красноватый оттенок, из-за чего считалось одним из компонентов _lapidis philosophorum._

**Строение**

Крупные змеи, могут достигать 14 и более метров в длину.

Тело змеевидное, очень гибкое и сильное.

Конечностей не больше 2. Лап обычно нет.

Крылья небольшие, плавниковообразные.

Чешуя круглая, легко опадающая, с очень острыми краями.

Украшения обычно имеют вид рогов и кожистых гребней.

Способны к очень быстрой регенерации частей тела.

**Развитие**

Обычно зарождаются в диких условиях независимо от драконов меди. В лабораторных условиях представителей подвида удается получить редко.

Растут довольно медленно, только к 30-40 годам достигают взрослых размеров.

Линька регулярная, полная, сброшенная чешуя быстро растворяется, отравляя воду и почву.

**Питание**

По большей части органическое. Охотятся на живых существ, как водных, так и сухопутных.

**Передвижение**

Отлично плавают, на сушу выбираются только когда вырастают больше 5 м в длину.

**Оружие**

Густая и чрезвычайно токсичная витриоль, выделяемая всей поверхностью тела змия.

**Экология**

Относительно редкий подвид. Селятся в колодцах, прудах и других изолированных водоемах, в которых вырастают, затем покидают первое логово, могут уползти очень далеко, пока не найдут подходящую территорию. Логова строят в сырых, полузатопленных норах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Являются источником чистого зеленого льва, но его добыча связана с большой опасностью из-за агрессивности этих змиев.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Агрессивны ко всем другим существам, крайне территориальны, в прошлом могли облагать данью близлежащие поселения.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/e7/dc/kx3NNe50_o.jpg)

**Рисунок 18.** Serpens aeris vitriolea

##### 5\. Serpens aeris nitentis Tsapelev, 1770

Змий меди блестящей, халькозин, халькоцит, медный блеск

**Систематика и история**

Подвид действительно обнародован П.Р. Цапелевым в 1770 году в книге «Каменныя змии гор Уральских».

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из сернистой меди.

Субстанция непрозрачная, окрашена в оттенки от серого до синевато-черного, цвет черты черно-серый, блеск металлический, излом раковистый, неровный, твердость 2,5-3.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид группы среднего размера кристаллов стально-серого цвета.

**Строение**

Крупные змии длиной до 11 м.

Тело уплощенное, псевдосегментированное.

Конечностей от 4 до 10, все кроме первой пары слаборазвитые.

Крылья отсутствуют.

Чешуя срастается в крупные пластины.

Украшения имеют вид пластин, формирующих гребни и капюшон на шее.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях, под землей, выходят на поверхность, только после достижения размеров взрослой особи.

Линька отсутствует, чешуя стесывается о стенки нор.

**Питание**

Молодые особи питаются минеральными субстанциями, взрослые почти полностью переходят на органику.

**Передвижение**

Могут быстро перемещаться по поверхности земли, но делают это неохотно, предпочитая передвигаться под ней.

**Оружие**

Все телесные жидкости и части тела этих змеев содержат ряд высокотоксичных соединений меди неустановленного состава.

**Экология**

Численность подвида сложно оценить ввиду скрытного образа жизни его представителей.

Обитают под землей в норах, примыкающих к логовам драконов меди.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Практически отсутствует. Изредка предпринимаются попытки использования этих змиев в качестве источника медной руды.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Охотно присоединяются к свите драконов меди, но могут мигрировать от одного дракона к другому. К другим змеям и людям относятся крайне неприязненно.

##### 6\. Serpens aeris crystallica Linnaeus, 1758

Змий меди кристаллической, атакамит, изумрудная медь

**Систематика и история**

Подвид известен человечеству с древних времен, хотя полноценное описание ему было дано только К. Линнеем.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из хлорной трехосновной меди.

Субстанция прозрачная до полупрозрачной и просвечивающей, окрашена в оттенки от ярко-зеленого и темно-изумрудно-зеленого до черно-зеленого, цвет черты яблочно-зеленый, блеск стеклянный или алмазный, излом раковистый, твердость 3-3,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид небольшого призматического кристалла, часто смещено ближе к носу змея.

**Строение**

Мелкие змии длиной до 2 м и с размахом крыльев до 5 м.

Тело удлиненное, легкое, тонкокостное.

Конечностей от 6 до 8: 4 лапы и 2-4 крыла. Передние лапы короткие.

Крылья большие, кожистые, хорошо развитые, используются змиями меди кристаллической как опора при перемещении по земле.

Чешуя удлиненная, хрупкая, полупрозрачная.

Украшения разнообразные, характерны длинные хрупкие шипы и ажурные костяные воротники, растущие из черепа.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях в сухом и жарком климате.

Линька регулярная, но очень редкая (предположительно, происходит раз в 10-19 лет).

**Питание**

По большей части минеральное, могут поедать падаль, но сами охотятся редко.

**Передвижение**

Отлично летают, могут проводить в воздухе дни и даже недели. На землю спускаются редко, но перемещаются по ней довольно быстро и ловко.

**Оружие**

Выделяют из пасти хлорную медь и различные другие производные токсичные соединения.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Обитают в пустынных регионах, изредка заходя в степи. Логова строят прямо на земле, примитивные, временные.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Невелико. Изредка используются как источник ювелирного сырья

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите драконов меди присоединяются редко. Очень территориальны, агрессивны к чужакам.

##### 7\. Serpens aeris sublimata Palache, **1900**

Змий меди сублимированной, натрикс, эриохальцит

**Систематика и история**

Упомянуты в «Фарсалии» Марком Аннеем Луканом в числе ливийских змей:

Натрикс — отрава воды...

Однако были известны людям задолго до этого, например, похожие змеи часто упоминаются в шумерских письменных источниках, в частности на клинописной табличке, предположительно относящейся к времени I династии Лагаша:

«Переданы храму Нин-Нгирсу:

...

Два молодых змея речного ила. Выловлены во время разлива. Имеют усы длиннее тела числом по шесть и зеленую чешую».

Изображение змеев с длинными усами можно найти также на счетных фишках более древнего периода.

Несмотря на широкое представление в письменных источниках разных времен, должным образом исследован и описан этот подвид был только в 1900 году Ш. Палашом.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из хлорной двухводной меди.

Субстанция прозрачная, окрашена в оттенки от голубого до голубовато-зеленого, иногда с желтоватым оттенком, блеск стеклянный, излом раковистый, твердость 2,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид группы некрупных изогнутых кристаллов синего цвета.

**Строение**

Очень крупные змии длиной до 20 м.

Тело длинное, змеевидное, чрезвычайно гибкое.

Конечностей от 4 до 22, но все развиты слабо и имеют вид небольших плавников.

Крылья отсутствуют.

Чешуя у молодых особей мягкая, светлая, с возрастом твердеет, становится очень твердой и блестящей.

Украшения имеют вид длинных усов и гребней.

Почти все особи имеют жабры.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд, обычно в стоячих теплых водоемах, т.н. «змеевых гнездах».

Линька регулярная, в молодом возрасте неполная, во взрослом — полная.

**Питание**

В равной мере включает в себя минеральные и органические субстанции. Охотятся на водную фауну, могут топить людей.

**Передвижение**

Быстро плавают, могут оставаться под водой неограниченно долгое время, на суше неуклюжи и медлительны.

**Оружие**

Выделяют через каналы ядовитых зубов нестойкий на воздухе нейротоксин, действие которого было описано в «Фарсалии»:

Ты же, несчастный Лев, — твое сердце кровь задушила,

Оледенев от нильской змеи; не почувствовав боли,

Был ты внезапно сражен и окутан сумраком смертным,

К теням соратников вдруг спустился в глубокой дремоте.

Кубка с такой быстротой не насытит смертельной отравой

Яда созревшего сок, что сбирает саитский волшебник

Из смертоносных стеблей, похожих на прутик сабейский.

**Экология**

Относительно распространенный подвид. Предпочитают теплые, медленно текущие или стоячие воды. Молодые особи зарываются в ил, взрослые — строят логова в прибрежных скалах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Положительное отсутствует. Нередко нападают на домашних животных и людей. В некоторых культурах почитались как священные змеи.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Агрессивны и к другим змеям, и к сородичам, и к людям.

##### 8\. Serpens aeris pseudomalachitea Hart, 1813

Змий меди псевдомалахитовой, псевдомалахит, элит, тагилит, фосфорохальцит

**Систематика и история**

Долгое время подвид считался вымышленным и был действительно обнародован только в 1813 году Дж. Хартом.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из дифосфорнокислой четырехосновной меди.

Субстанция непрозрачная или слабо просвечивающая, иногда полупрозрачная, окрашена в различные оттенки сине-зеленого от глубокого темно-изумрудного до черно-сине-зеленого, часто пятнистая, зеленая переходящая в голубовато-зеленую во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет, цвет черты светлый сине-зеленый всегда бледнее цвета субстанции, блеск стеклянный, близкий к жирному, шелковистый, излом ровный, раковистый, твердость 4-4,5. Внешне субстанция сильно напоминает малахит, но отличается от него характерным синеватым оттенком.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид овального кабошона с уникальным для каждого змея рисунком.

**Строение**

Некрупные змии до 3 м в длину и с размахом крыльев до 1,5 м.

Тело змеевидное, изящное, с длинной шеей и тонким хвостом.

Конечностей от 2 до 4, как правило, представлены только кожистыми крыльями.

Крылья небольшие, более пригодные к плаванию, чем к полету.

Чешуя гладкая, выпуклая, часто каждая чешуйка окрашена в свой оттенок.

Украшения немногочисленные и небольшие, обычно имеют вид коротких гребней. На хвосте каждой особи расположено два шипа, один из которых заметно отличается по цвету и закручивается вбок, охватывая хвост, так что создается впечатление, что змий несет на хвосте кольцо.

В отличие от большинства других подвидов способны к речи, на данный момент пока что не удалось установить, говорят ли они осмысленно, либо просто повторяют услышанное.

**Развитие**

Зарождение происходит в диких условиях из естественных руд.

Линька регулярная, ежегодная, полная. Кожу сбрасывают как обыкновенные змеи — большими фрагментами.

**Питание**

Почти исключительно органическое. Людоеды. Однако более опасны молодые особи, взрослые почти полностью переходят на рыбную диету и значительно реже покидают водоемы.

**Передвижение**

Отлично плавают, иногда способны к коротким перелетам, часто теряют возможность летать с возрастом, на суше неуклюжи.

**Оружие**

Выделяют через каналы ядовитых зубов парализующий яд неустановленного состава, быстро разлагающийся на воздухе.

**Экология**

Очень редкий подвид. Селятся на лесистых склонах гор, выбирая места рядом с водоемами, предпочитают чистые реки и озера с проточной, богатой кислородом водой, покидают территорию, если их водоем становится эвтрофным. Логова строят полуподводные, часто устраивают несколько лежек, соединенных естественными или прорытыми самими змеям подземными ручьями.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Молодые особи могут представлять угрозу, охотясь на людей. Сброшенная кожа изредка находит применение в медицине.

Несмотря на привычку к людоедству, образ змиев меди псевдомалахитовой сакрализирован в некоторых культурах. Подавляющее большинство легенд изображает этих змеев как символ плодородия и возрождения природы после зимы. В некоторых регионах даже были распространены жертвоприношения, причем не только животных, но и человеческие. Чаще всего в жертву приносили мужчин, отправляя их в назначенный день на территорию змиев, чтобы они «обвенчались со змеиными девами». Некоторые исследователи считают, что «свадебные» детали обряда связаны с тем, что змии меди псевдомалахитовой на самом деле способны как минимум к частичному оборотничеству, так как чаще всего они изображаются в легендах, как прекрасные девушки до плеч, а ниже — змеи.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Никогда не входят в свиту драконов меди. Живут небольшими «семейными» группами, не терпят чужаков на своей территории.

##### 9\. Serpens aeris caerulea Cornet, 1916

Змий меди синей, корнетит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид описан Ж. Корне в 1916 году рядом с месторождением соответствующего минерала.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из фосфорнокислой трехосновной меди.

Субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, окрашена в различные оттенки синего от темно-синего до зеленовато-голубого, зелено-синяя во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет, цвет черты синий, блеск стеклянный, излом неровный, твердость 4,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид полупрозрачного ярко-синего кристалла.

**Строение**

Среднего размера змии длиной до 6 м и с размахом крыльев до 8 м.

Тело короткое птичье, с раздвоенным широким и уплощенным в дорсовентральном направлении хвостом.

Конечностей 4: 2 лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья широкие, хорошо развитые, с многослойной бахромчатой мембраной.

Чешуя игольчатая, очень крупная, тонкая и гибкая.

Украшения обычно имеют вид коротких шипов и уплощенных широких усов.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях, при этом чрезвычайно быстро растут, достигая размеров взрослой особи меньше чем за год.

Линька регулярная, частая.

**Питание**

По большей части минеральное, но молодые особи не брезгуют падалью.

**Передвижение**

Способны к активному полету, по земле перемещаются, опираясь только на лапы.

**Оружие**

Выделяют из пасти соединение меди и фосфора неустановленного состава, приобретающее токсичность после контакта с протеазами млекопитающих.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид, обитают по всему земному шару в уединенных местах, но предпочитают теплый засушливый климат. Логова строят полуподземные, небольшие, но весьма изящные.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Редко присоединяются к свите драконов меди, обычно ведут одиночный образ жизни, но к сородичам, другим змеям и людям не агрессивны, предпочитая избегать встречи с чужаками, а не нападать на них.

##### 10\. Serpens aeris malachitea Tsapelev, 1770

Змий меди малахитовой, малахит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид действительно обнародован П.Р. Цапелевым в 1770 году в книге «Каменныя змии гор Уральских».

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из угольнокислой двухосновной меди.

Субстанция непрозрачная, иногда до полупрозрачной или прозрачной, окрашена в оттенки от травянисто-зеленого или светло-зеленого до салатового и ярко-зеленого, в кристаллах густо-зеленая, плавно переходящая в почти черный, зеленая переходящая в желтовато-зеленый во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет, цвет черты от бирюзового до темно-зеленого, блеск матовый, в больших количествах — шелковистый, в кристаллической форме — стеклянный, излом неровный, скорлуповатый, близкий к раковистому, занозистый, твердость 3,5-4.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид гладкого круглого или овального кабошона с уникальным для каждого змея рисунком.

**Строение**

Крупные змии до 9 м в длину, высотой в холке до 1,5 м и с размахом крыльев до 16 м.

Тело приземистое, удлиненное, «драконье», с толстым мощным хвостом.

Конечностей 6: 4 лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья широкие, кожистые, глубокоизрезанные.

Чешуя толстая, круглая, узорчатая.

Украшения разнообразные, могут сильно варьировать от особи к особи.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются только в диких условиях и только из приманенных драконами меди руд. Как и змии меди лазурной могут зарождаться из сброшенной и покрытой патиной чешуи драконов меди.

Линька регулярная, полная, сброшенная чешуя очень прочная, с уникальным рисунком с внутренней стороны.

**Питание**

Всеядны, легко переходят с минерального питания на органическое и обратно.

**Передвижение**

Быстро плавают, уверенно чувствуют себя на суше, хорошо летают.

**Оружие**

Выдыхают токсичную малахитовую пыль, которая также постоянно осыпается с их чешуи и повисает в воздухе, создавая характерный зеленый туман, окружающий логова этих змиев.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Живут рядом с драконами меди, предпочитая более сухие места. Логова строят в глубине пещер.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Сброшенная чешуя — ценное ювелирное сырье, так как представляет собой чистый малахит часто с очень декоративными узорами.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Недоверчивы к чужакам, однако в целом терпимо относятся к сородичам и людям.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/6a/db/2eNZpFUa_o.jpg)

**Рисунок 19.** Serpens aeris malachitea

##### 11\. Serpens aeris azurea Linnaeus, 1758

Змий меди лазурной, трехлапая змея, азурит, медная лазурь, медная синь, шессилит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид известен человечеству с древних времен под множеством имен, большинство из которых отсылают либо к цвету этих змеев либо к особенности строения их конечностей.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из диугольнокислой двухосновной меди.

Субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная до просвечивающей и непрозрачной, окрашена в различные оттенки синего, от светло- и лазурно-синего до темно-синего, иногда зеленовато-фиолетовая, во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет светло-синяя, цвет черты бледно-синий, небесно-голубой или зеленовато-голубой, блеск стеклянный, излом раковистый, твердость 3,5-4.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид темно-синего кристалла, со временем разрастающегося в ветвистые рога.

**Строение**

Среднего размера змии, до 5 м в длину и с размахом крыльев до 2 м.

Тело длинное, змеевидное.

Конечностей от 14 до 20, первая пара образует лапы, все последующие — крылья. На конце хвоста находится псевдолапа, образованная видоизмененным позвоночником, часто она значительно крупнее настоящих лап и имеет больше пальцев.

Крылья кожистые, сильные, со множеством хрящевых остей.

Чешуя овальная, гладкая, тонкая, к телу прилегает неплотно и при движении змия издает характерный треск и шорох.

Украшения немногочисленные, обычно имеют вид чешуйчатых гребней.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются только в диких условиях и только из приманенных драконами меди руд. Часто выводятся группами по 9-12 змиев, растут быстро, за год достигают размеров взрослой особи. 

Так как угольнокислая медь является одним из компонентов патины, змии меди лазурной, как и змии меди малахитовой, могут зарождаться из сброшенной и позеленевшей чешуи драконов меди.

В первый год жизни линьки частые, позднее интервал между ними увеличивается, пока не достигнет 18 месяцев. Линька полная.

**Питание**

Органику потребляют редко, только если им случается убить чужака на своей территории. Специально на живых существ не охотятся, предпочитая питаться минералами.

**Передвижение**

Несмотря на небольшой размах крыльев, отлично летают, неплохо плавают, с помощью псевдолап могут карабкаться по стенам пещер и зависать вниз головой под потолком подобно летучим мышам.

**Оружие**

Не обладают опасным для людей ядом. Укусы змиев меди лазурной вызывают жжение и изредка приводят к аллергическим реакциям.

**Экология**

Довольно распространенный подвид. Живут там же, где селятся драконы меди, предпочитают строить логова на потолке пещер и внутри сталактитов, растворяя горные породы и прорывая в них ходы.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Невелико. Изредка используются как источник ювелирного сырья.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Агрессивны к любым чужакам, но крайне лояльны к «своему» дракону.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/6c/0c/u3VFpdu7_o.jpg)

**Рисунок 20.** Serpens aeris azurea

##### 12\. Serpens aeris viridis Byrd, 1823

Змий меди зеленой, зеленая медь, ярь-медянка

**Систематика и история**

Подвид действительно обнародован только в 1823 году А. Бердом, но разрозненные описания этих змиев встречались еще в трудах Альберта Великого.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из диуксуснокислой меди, которая хоть и окрашивает воду в нежно-салатовый цвет, но нерастворима, пока является частью тела змея.

Субстанция имеет вид синих или зеленоватых кристаллов, сильно похожих внешне на кристаллы витриола. С минералами не ассоциирована и образуется вторично в различных месторождениях медных руд.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид мелкого ярко-синего кристалла.

**Строение**

Мелкие змии длиной до 2,5 м и с размахом крыльев до 2 м.

Тело короткое, птичье, с очень длинным тонким хвостом.

Конечностей 4: 2 лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья хорошо развитые, кожистые, с острым жестким краем.

Чешуя округлая, мелкая, матовая.

Украшения имеют вид непарных рогов и кожистых гребней.

Некоторые особи обладают развитой вокализацией и могут издавать характерные резкие и очень неприятные крики.

**Развитие**

Редко зарождаются в природе, обычно появляются в лабораториях или рядом с ними из медных пластин, обработанных парами уксусной кислоты.

Линька неполная, редкая.

**Питание**

Почти полностью органическое. Нередко убивают домашних животных.

**Передвижение**

Отлично летают, по земле перемещаются прыжками.

**Оружие**

Выделяют всей поверхностью тела токсичное вещество, накапливающееся в тканях живых существ, но быстро разрушающееся под действием ультрафиолета.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид, обитают почти исключительно рядом с лабораториями или на свалках алхимических отходов. Строят логова в кучах мусора.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Используются как источник чистой ярь-медянки. Селясь рядом с человеческим жильем, могут нападать на людей и домашних животных.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите драконов меди не присоединяются, иногда образуют небольшие нестойкие стаи, к людям агрессивны.

##### 13\. Serpens aeris nigra Bert, 1851 ex Tenore, 1849

Змий меди черной, тенорит, медный крокус

**Систематика и история**

Название подвида было предложено М. Теноре в 1849 году, но действительно обнародовано оно было в работе Ю. Берта в 1851 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из окиси меди.

Субстанция непрозрачная, стально-серая серая, черная, цвет черты черный, блеск металлический, излом неровный, раковистый, твердость 3-4.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид диадемы из игольчатых кристаллов.

**Строение**

Среднего размера змии длиной до 4 м, высотой в холке до 1 м.

Тело удлиненное, мощное.

Конечностей от 4 до 6.

Крылья обычно отсутствуют, если есть — мелкие, хрящевые.

Чешуя крупная, грубая.

Украшения небольшие, но прочные.

Характерными чертами змиев этого подвида являются их уплощенная голова и мелкие почти незаметные глаза.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях, в 2010 году удалось получить несколько особей в лаборатории.

Линька редкая, неполная.

**Питание**

По большей части органическое.

**Передвижение**

Предпочитают перемещаться под землей, выходят на поверхность только в темное время суток.

**Оружие**

Выдыхают пирофорное вещество неизвестного состава.

**Экология**

Довольно редкий подвид, но встречаются в разных биомах. Логова строят полуподземные, невероятно разветвленные и запутанные.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите драконов меди присоединяться могут, но обычно делают это ненадолго. Агрессивны к сородичам, но терпимы к другим змеям и к людям.

##### 14\. Serpens aeris rubra Elenko, 1859

Змий меди красной, куприт, красная медная руда, стекловатая медная руда, рубиновая медь

**Систематика и история**

Несмотря на многочисленные упоминания в фольклорных источниках, действительно обнародован подвид был только в 1895 году В.А. Еленко.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из закиси меди.

Субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, окрашена в оттенки от коричнево-красного до пурпурно-красного, иногда почти черная, цвет черты блестящий металлический коричнево-красный, блеск алмазный, полуметаллический, матовый, излом раковистый, твердость 3,5-4.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид среднего размера непрозрачного кубического кристалла красного цвета с почти металлическим блеском.

**Строение**

Очень мелкие змии не более 1 м длиной. Внешне очень напоминают прытких ящериц.

Тело вытянутое, рептильное.

Конечностей 4.

Крылья отсутствуют.

Чешуя блестящая, острая и жесткая.

Украшения немногочисленные, некоторые особи имеют яркоокрашенные блестящие гребни на горле.

Один из немногих неговорящих подвидов, имеющих развитый голосовой аппарат, способны издавать очень мелодичные трели.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях, чаще из приманенных драконами меди руд, несколько реже — независимо.

Линька регулярная, ежегодная.

**Питание**

По большей части минеральное. Могут охотиться на мелких животных.

**Передвижение**

Очень быстро бегают, могут карабкаться по отвесным стенам.

**Оружие**

Не имеют алхимического оружия, но очень больно кусаются.

**Экология**

Довольно распространенный, но очень скрытный подвид. Живут группами рядом с драконами меди. Роют неглубокие норы, собственные логова не строят.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Практически отсутствует. Изредка используются при поиске ценных медных руд: рядом с богатыми месторождениями змии меди красной часто собираются небольшими группами по 5-7 особей и устраивают «концерты» щебеча и свистя. Цель и причина подобного поведения неизвестны.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Нейтрально относятся к представителям других видов змеев и даже к людям, но не любят чужаков на своей территории.


	30. Вид Serpens ferri

#### Вид Serpens ferri Linnaeus, 1758

Змий железа

Вид змиев, зарождающихся из различных соединений железа. 

Известны людям с древних времен. Нашли свое отражение в фольклоре разных народов как исключительно опасные твари, зачастую способные дышать огнем, а также похищающие скот и людей.

В большинстве своем средние или крупные змии, нередко синтезирующие в качестве оружия пирофорные смеси различного состава.

Обычно живут рядом с драконами железа, но представители отдельных подвидов ведут одиночный образ жизни.

Большинство подвидов положительного хозяйственного значения не имеют.

##### Таблица для определения подвидов

1(4) Проба Ар-Рази на Ртуть для Соляной компоненты положительная.

2(3) Уравнение Кравченко на Серу для Соляной компоненты неполное — **Змий железа мышьякового, Арсенопирит,** ** _Serpens ferri arsenicea._**

3(2) Уравнение Кравченко на Серу для Соляной компоненты полное — **Змий железа чесночного, Скородит,** ** _Serpens ferri alliacea._**

4(1) Проба Ар-Рази на Ртуть для Соляной компоненты отрицательная.

5(10) Уравнение Кравченко на Серу для Соляной компоненты неполное.

6(9) Витриолевая проба для Соляной компоненты положительная.

7(8) Исходная субстанция окрашена в оттенки пурпурного или красного переходящего в коричневато-красный или оранжево-красный, цвет черты лимонно-желтый — **Змий железа амарантового, Амарантит,** ** _Serpens ferri amarantea._**

8(7) Исходная субстанция окрашена в оттенки от голубовато-зеленого до белого — **Змий железа купоросного, Железный купорос,** ** _Serpens ferri vitriolea._**

9(6) Витриолевая проба для Соляной компоненты отрицательная — **Змий железа обманчивого, Пирит,** ** _Serpens ferri deceptoria._**

10(5) Уравнение Кравченко на Серу для Соляной компоненты полное.

11(16) Реакция огня Брандта для Соляной компоненты положительная.

12(15) Исходная субстанция меняет цвет на свету или на воздухе.

13(14) Исходная субстанция полупрозрачная, темно-зеленовато-коричневая или зеленая в свежем виде и красновато-коричневая или красная на свету, цвет черты оливково-зеленый (свежий) и желтый или коричневато-желтый (на свету), блеск стеклянный, смоляной, перламутровый — **Змий железа многоцветного, Бераунит,** ** _Serpens ferri polychroma._**

14(13) Исходная субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, бесцветная до светло-зеленой в свежем виде, быстро становится бледно-синей на воздухе, переходя в глубокий синий, зеленовато-синий или голубовато-зеленый, цвет черты бесцветный переходящий в голубовато-белый, быстро изменяющийся в темно-синий или коричневый, блеск стеклянный, перламутровый, тусклый, излом занозистый — **Змий железа синевато-серого, Вивианит,** ** _Serpens ferri livida._**

15(12) Исходная субстанция не меняет цвет на свету или на воздухе, полупрозрачная, окрашена в оттенки от яблочно-зеленого до ярко-зеленого, почти бесцветная во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет, цвет черты бледно-зеленовато-белый, блеск стеклянный, излом неровный — **Змий железа зеленого, Лудламит,** ** _Serpens ferri viridis._**

16(11) Реакция огня Брандта для Соляной компоненты отрицательная.

17(18) Угольная проба для Соляной компоненты положительная — **Змий железа шпатового, Сидерит,** ** _Serpens ferri spatea._**

18(17) Угольная проба для Соляной компоненты отрицательная.

19(20) Исходная субстанция магнитная — **Змий железа магнитного, Магнетит,** ** _Serpens ferri magnetica._**

20(19) Исходная субстанция не проявляет магнитных свойств.

21(24) Исходная субстанция окрашена в оттенки желтого или бурого.

22(23) Исходная субстанция бурая, черная, охристо-желтая, цвет черты желтый, ржаво-бурый, блеск матовый, излом землистый — **Змий железа бурого, Лимонит,** ** _Serpens ferri fusca._**

23(22) Исходная субстанция окрашена в оттенки коричневого, желтого, под паяльной трубкой чернеет, цвет черты желтовато-коричневый, блеск от алмазного до тусклого, в волокнистых разностях — атласный, шелковистый — **Змий железа игольчатого, Гетит,** ** _Serpens ferri aculea._**

24(21) Исходная субстанция стально-серая, черная в кристаллах и массивных агрегатах, во внутренних рефлексах и в дисперсных массах ярко-красная, цвет черты красно-коричневый, блеск металлический, полуметаллический, тусклый, матовый.

25(26) Образец был обнаружен в дикой природе, загрязнен примесями — **Змий железа кровавого, Гематит,** ** _Serpens ferri sanguinea._**

26(25) Образец был обнаружен в лаборатории, достаточно алхимически чистый — **Змий железа мертвая голова, Колькотар,** ** _Serpens ferri caput-mortuum._**

##### 1\. Serpens ferri arsenicea Morout in Alcorn, 1812

Змий железа мышьякового, арсенопирит, мышьяковый колчедан, миспикель, тальгеймит

**Систематика и история**

Хотя разрозненные сведения о представителях подвида встречались в достаточно ранней литературе, должным образом описаны змии железа мышьякового были В. Муро в 1812 году в работе Э. Алкорна «Серные звери».

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из мышьяковисто-сернистого железа.

Субстанция непрозрачная, оловянно-белая до стально-серого на изломе, цвет черты серовато-черный иногда с фиолетовым или бурым оттенком, блеск металлический, излом неровный, твердость 5,5-6.

 _Granum seminis_ имеет вид группы кристаллов различной формы.

**Строение**

Очень крупные змии длиной до 20 м, высотой в холке до 3 м и с размахом крыльев до 15 м. 

Тело мощное, приземистое, с длинным, нередко раздвоенным хвостом.

Конечностей 6: 4 лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья длинные, кожистые, мембрана разделена на жесткие лопасти.

Чешуя блестящая, гладкая, с неровным краем.

Украшения многочисленные, разнообразной морфологии.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях, как из естественных, так и из приманенных руд.

Линька полная, но нерегулярная.

**Питание**

Мышьяк получают из минеральных источников, железо — в основном из органических.

**Передвижение**

Хорошо летают, но часто испытывают трудности со взлетом с поверхности земли. Могут преодолевать огромные расстояния по суше.

**Оружие**

Выдыхают и выделяют из пасти различные соединения мышьяка, часто в виде мелкодисперсной пыли.

**Экология**

Достаточно распространенный подвид. Предпочитают теплый и сухой климат, логова строят надземные, иногда общие для нескольких особей.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Положительное отсутствует. Нередко нападают на скот и людей.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Часто присоединяются к свите драконов железа, могут терпимо относиться к сородичам, ко прочим змеям и людям агрессивны.

##### 2\. Serpens ferri alliacea (Bergent, 1789) Kozyreva, 1879

Змий железа чесночного, скородит

**Систематика и история**

Изначально, в 1789 году подвид был отнесен А. Бергентом к каудаэсусам мышьяка и уже в 1879 году был перенесен А.Л. Козыревой в вид змиев железа.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из мышьяковокислого двухводного железа.

Субстанция прозрачная до полупрозрачной или просвечивающей, окрашена в различные оттенки зеленого, сине-зеленого и серого, иногда синяя, желто-коричневая, почти бесцветная, фиолетовая, бесцветная переходящая в зеленоватую или зеленовато-коричневую во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет, цвет черты зеленовато-белый, блеск близкий к алмазному, стеклянный, смоляной, излом близкий к раковистому, твердость 3,5-4.

 _Granum seminis_ имеет вид одиночного длинного рога, всегда бледнее по цвету чем остальное тело.

**Строение**

Среднего размера змии длиной до 6 м, высотой в холке до 1,7 м и с размахом крыльев до 8 м, в остальном внешний вид змиев железа чесночного может быть исключительно разнообразен.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях, как правило, из естественных руд.

Данные о периодичности линьки отсутствуют.

**Питание**

По большей части минеральное, что нетипично для вида.

**Передвижение**

Летать могут редко, но многие особи способны планировать на небольшие расстояния. По суше перемещаются быстро, если позволяет морфология, могут закапываться под землю.

**Оружие**

Выделяют из пасти и всей поверхностью тела различные соединения мышьяка, часто в виде водных растворов.

**Э** **кология**

Очень редкий и скрытный подвид. Предпочитают теплый влажный климат. Логова строят примитивные, подземные, возможно, непостоянные.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Ведут одиночный образ жизни, избегая сородичей, других змеев и человека.

##### 3\. Serpens ferri amarantea Frenzel, 1888

Змий железа амарантового, амарантит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид описан Г. Френцелем в 1888 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из купоросного основного трехводного железа более твердого и гибкого, чем природное вещество, а также почти нерастворимого в воде.

Субстанция прозрачная, окрашена в оттенки от пурпурно-красного до коричнево-красного, цвет черты лимонно-желтый, блеск стеклянный, твердость 2,5.

Разлагается холодной водой.

 _Granum seminis_ имеет вид небольшого кристалла

**Строение**

Мелкие змии длиной до 2 м и с размахом крыльев до 3 м.

Тело недлинное, птичье, часто с многократно ветвящимся хвостом.

Конечностей от 4 до 8: 2 основных крыла и 2 лапы, остальные обычно имеют вид дополнительных слабых крыльев.

Крылья основной пары сильные, длинные, часто с жесткими заостренными концами.

Чешуя полупрозрачная, ломкая, имеет нестандартную столбчатокристаллическую морфологию.

Украшения небольшие, разнообразной морфологии.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в природных условиях из естественных руд, но отмечены случаи появления змиев этого подвида в лаборатории даже из небольших образцов минерала, что значительно затрудняет его хранение.

Линька полная, ежегодная.

**Питание**

Почти исключительно органическое.

**Передвижение**

Быстро летают, но редко поднимаются на значительную высоту, по суше передвигаются не слишком уверенно, предпочитая карабкаться по наклонным поверхностям.

**Оружие**

Выдыхают мелкодисперсное пирофорное токсичное летучее вещество неустановленного состава.

**Экология**

Очень редкий подвид. Могут встречаться в любом климате. Вопреки свойствам своего минерала, любят воду и влажный климат. Логова строят полуподземные, небольшие.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Положительное отсутствует. Зарождаясь из образцов амарантита, могут портить минералогические коллекции и мешать изучению своего минерала.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Ведут одиночный образ жизни, избегая сородичей, других змеев и людей, могут быть агрессивны к чужакам на своей территории.

##### 4\. Serpens ferri vitriolea Linnaeus, 1758

Змий железа купоросного, колодезный червь, железный купорос

**Систематика и история**

Подвид известен людям с древних времен, но долгое время змии железа купоросного считались разновидностью змиев меди купоросной, и только К. Линней установил их сродство с железом.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из купоросного железа, отличающегося от природного вещества низкой гигроскопичностью и малой растворимостью в воде.

Субстанция не относится к минералам, образуется вторично на основе других соединений железа, представляет собой кристаллическое вещество белого, реже зеленоватого (в случае образования кристаллогидрата) цвета.

 _Granum seminis_ имеет вид прозрачного и очень мелкого кристалла, нерастворимо, но, попадая в воду, поглощает ее, зеленеет и сильно увеличивается в размерах. Одно зерно способно поглотить до 500 литров воды за 10 часов.

**Строение**

Некрупные змии длиной до 3 м.

Тело длинное, змеевидное.

Конечности обычно отсутствуют.

Чешуя хрупкая, снаружи зеленая, внутри белая.

Украшения разнообразной морфологии, могут как полностью отсутствовать, так и покрывать все тело змия.

**Развитие**

Могут зарождаться из купоросного железа любого происхождения, при этот процесс зарождения протекает исключительно быстро, особенно если исходная субстанция представляет собой кристаллогидрат. Ранним признаком того, что скоро из реактива зародится змий, является неожиданное зональное изменение цвета кристаллов.

Линька отсутствует, предположительно, старая чешуя полностью растворяется.

**Питание**

На ранних этапах жизни минеральное, далее — почти исключительно органическое.

**Передвижение**

Отлично плавают, на суше взрослые особи неуклюжи.

**Оружие**

Плюются невероятно токсичной и едкой разновидностью железной витриоли, которую также могут выделять всей поверхностью тела.

**Экология**

Достаточно распространенный подвид, встречаются в любом климате, могут обитать в городах или рядом с ними. Логова строят большие, но крайне беспорядочно устроенные. Предпочитают селиться рядом с водой.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Положительное отсутствует. Селясь рядом с жильем, нападают на скот и людей, также нередко отравляют источники воды.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите драконов железа не присоединяются, ко всем прочим существам очень агрессивны.

##### 5\. Serpens ferri deceptoria Linnaeus, 1758

Змий железа обманчивого, пирит, золото дураков

**Систематика и история**

Известны людям с древних времен, упоминаются в письменных источниках, датированных еще III веком до н.э., например: «Разве вы одни из тех змей, которые не в силах противиться охватывающему их пламени и воспламеняют собственное логово, уничтожая свое же гнездо? Разве отросла у вас алая чешуя на лбах, а на ногах ступни поднялись пятками в небеса? Разве стало у вас два сердца, разве гребень просек волосы ваши острыми каплями, разве стал живот ваш желтыми, как золото? Опомнитесь! Болотное пламя велико, но станет ли оно пристанищем вам — или же змеям?» (Васкелий, обращение к агеидянам, 277 г. д.н.э).

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из дисернистого железа.

Субстанция непрозрачная, на неокисленных поверхностях латунно-желтая, часто золотисто-желтая, окисленная поверхность коричневатая, с пестрой побежалостью, цвет черты зеленовато-черный, блеск металлический, излом неровный, раковистый, твердость 6-6,5.

 _Granum seminis_ имеет вид пентагондодекаэдрического, реже кубического кристалла яркого золотисто-желтого цвета.

**Строение**

Среднего размера змии длиной до 5 м.

Тело приземистое, вытянутое, очень гибкое.

Конечностей от 6 до 12, большая часть представляет собой сильные когтистые лапы.

Крылья обычно отсутствуют, если есть, то слабые и хрящевые.

Чешуя блестящая, жесткая, ромбовидной формы.

Украшения имеют вид гребней и рогов различной морфологии. Характерно наличие хвостового «жала».

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных и приманенных руд. Отмечено зарождение из замещенных пиритом окаменелостей, в этом случае представители подвида имеют отдельные черты того организма, останки которого были фоссилизированны.

Линька регулярная, из-за способности пирита высекать искры при ударе часто приводит к пожарам.

**Питание**

Почти исключительно органическое, на минеральное переходят только в условиях недостатка пищи.

**Передвижение**

Несмотря на кажущуюся неуклюжесть, невероятно подвижны и быстры на поверхности земли и под ней.

**Оружие**

Способны к полноценному огнедыханию, поджигая искрами от ударов зубов мелкодисперсную горючую субстанцию неустановленного состава.

**Экология**

Распространенный подвид, могут обитать в любом климате, часто являются причиной пожаров, что нашло отражение в многочисленных литературных источниках и фольклоре. В частности, многочисленные бестиарии упоминают этих змеев, как поджигателей собственных гнезд: «Когда же приходит пора размножения, то огненные змеи вьют гнезда, но натура их жестока, и в ярости своей поджигают они гнезда, убивая детенышей...» (Харитон Безмолвник, «Bestiaria magna, или Всех земель чудищ и тварей описание, старцем Харитоном составленное» 1788, адаптация Л.О. Синицыной, 1986).

**Хозяйственное значение**

Положительное отсутствует. Нередко нападают на скот и людей. Могут становиться причиной пожаров.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Иногда присоединяются к свите драконов железа, но обычно ведут одиночный образ жизни, избегая прочих существ. Агрессивны к людям.

##### 6\. Serpens ferri polychroma Moore, 1841

Змий железа многоцветного, бераунит

**Систематика и история**

Впервые подвид был описан в 1841 году Г. Муром.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из тетрафосфорнокислого пятиосновного четырехводного железа, обычно сохраняющего цвет свежего минерала в течение долгого времени.

Субстанция полупрозрачная, в свежем виде зеленая или темно-зеленовато-коричневая, на свету становится красновато-коричневой, цвет черты на свету меняется от оливково-зеленого до желтого и коричневато-желтого, блеск стеклянный, смоляной на изломе, перламутровый на сколах, твердость 3-4.

 _Granum seminis_ протяженное, располагается на лбу и шее змея, имеет вид волокнистых образований, часто напоминающих гриву или челку.

**Строение**

Среднего размера змии длиной до 5 м, высотой в холке до 1,5 м и с размахом крыльев до 7 м.

Тело недлинное, птичье, с тонким хлыстообразным хвостом.

Конечностей 4: 2 лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья сильные, но довольно короткие.

Чешуя игольчатая, часто несет длинные ломкие выросты, которые со временем меняют свой цвет (с зеленого на коричневый), иногда выросты настолько густые, что напоминают короткий жесткий мех.

Украшения многочисленные, довольно однообразные, имеют вид длинных тонких шипов.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд, обычно под землей из еще не изменившего цвет минерала, первично бурые особи редки.

Линька регулярная, полная, в ходе нее змий меняет цвет с бурого обратно на зеленый.

**Питание**

Почти исключительно органическое.

**Передвижение**

Летают посредственно, предпочитают совершать короткие перелеты с дерева на дерево. По поверхности земли передвигаются быстро, опираются на лапы и крылья.

**Оружие**

Выдыхают токсичное мелкодисперсное вещество неустановленного состава, обладающее пирофорностью, но на воздухе воспламеняющееся только спустя некоторое время.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Предпочитают обитать на болотах. Логова строят из мертвой древесины.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует. 

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Агрессивны ко всем прочим существам, даже драконам железа.

##### 7\. Serpens ferri livida Kovář, 1898

Змий железа синевато-серого, вивианит, синяя земля, синяя железная болотная руда, синяя охра

**Систематика и история**

Подвид описан и действительно обнародован в 1898 году Я. Коваржом, но разрозненные сведения о его представителях встречались в намного более ранних источниках, особенно в тех, что посвящены изготовлению красок.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из дифосфорнокислого восьмиводного железа более твердого и прочного, чем природное вещество, и дольше сохраняющего цвет свежего минерала.

Субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, в свежем виде прозрачная бесцветная до светло-зеленой, на воздухе быстро становится бледно-синей, переходя в глубокий синий, зеленовато-синий или голубовато-зеленый, цвет черты бесцветный переходящий в голубовато-белый, быстро изменяющийся в темно-синий или коричневый, блеск стеклянный, перламутровый, тусклый, излом занозистый, твердость 1,5-2.

 _Granum seminis_ имеет вид прозрачного бесцветного кристалла.

**Строение**

Крупные змии длиной до 10 м, высотой в холке до 2,5 м и с размахом крыльев до 8,5 м.

Тело мощное, драконье.

Конечностей от 6 до 8: четыре лапы и 2-4 крыла.

Крылья широкие, кожистые, сильные.

Чешуя крупная, гладкая, характерна пестрая окраска из-за характера линьки.

Украшения разнообразной морфологии, характерны прочные костистые воротники, спускающиеся вниз к горлу.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из приманенных и естественных руд. Есть неподтвержденные данные о зарождении мелких змиев этого подвида из минеральных красителей синего цвета на основе вивианита.

Линька регулярная, мозаичная.

**Питание**

Почти исключительно органическое.

**Передвижение**

Несмотря на свои размеры, способны взлетать с места. На суше несколько медлительны.

**Оружие**

Плюются токсичным воспламеняющимся на воздухе очень липким веществом, способным гореть (но не воспламеняться) даже под водой. 

**Экология**

Относительно редкий подвид. Обитают в болотистой местности, предпочитают верховые болота. Логова строят исключительно наземные из смеси железной руды и мертвой древесины.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Используются как источник очень стойких минеральных красителей.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите драконов железа не присоединяются. Ко всем другим существам исключительно агрессивны.

##### 8\. Serpens ferri viridis Zaytseva, 1900 ex Novikov, 1889

Змий железа зеленого, лудламит

**Систематика и история**

Название подвида было предложено в 1889 году В.В. Новиковым, но действительно обнародовано оно было только в 1900 году Я.Р. Зайцевой.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из дифосфорнокислого четырехводного железа.

Субстанция полупрозрачная или прозрачная, яблочно-зеленая переходящая в ярко-зеленую, почти бесцветная во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет, цвет черты от белого до бледного зеленовато-белого, блеск стеклянный, излом неровный, твердость 3-4.

 _Granum seminis_ имеет вид короткого призматического кристалла, бывает разных оттенков, но всегда светлее остального тела.

**Строение**

Крупные змии длиной до 11 м.

Тело длинное, змеевидное, с почти незаметными переходами между головой, шеей и телом.

Конечности обычно отсутствуют.

Чешуя срастается в крупные, но ломкие пластины, которые вторично растрескиваются.

Украшения немногочисленные, характерны крупные направленные вперед рога.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются только в диких условиях, предположительно, из естественных руд. Особенности развития и частота линьки неизвестны.

**Питание**

В равной мере включает в себя минеральные и органические субстанции. 

**Передвижение**

Быстро передвигаются под землей, на поверхность выбираются неохотно.

**Оружие**

Токсичное соединение неустановленного состава, выделяемое всей поверхностью тела змия и быстро кристаллизующееся на воздухе.

**Экология**

Численность представителей подвида оценить затруднительно из-за их скрытного образа жизни. Логова строят подземные, часто распространяющиеся не вширь а вглубь.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Охотно присоединяются к свите драконов железа, всех прочих существ избегают. Исключительно агрессивны к чужакам на своей территории.

##### 9 .Serpens ferri spatea Linnaeus, 1758

Змий железа шпатового, гаммодит, сидерит, железный шпат, шпатовый железняк

**Систематика и история**

Подвид известен человечеству с древних времен, был упомянут в «Фарсалии» Марком Аннеем Луканом в числе ливийских змей:

И гаммодит, обожженным пескам подобный по цвету,

Неотличимый от них;

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из угольнокислого железа.

Субстанция просвечивающая в краях до полупрозрачной, окрашена в оттенки от желтовато-коричневого до серовато-коричневого и бледно-желтого, иногда желтовато-белая до почти бесцветной, серая, коричневая, зеленовато-серая или красная, изредка почти черная или почти бесцветная, на гранях кристаллов и на выветрелых поверхностях скола характерна металлическая пестрая радужная побежалость, обычна зональная окраска из чередования относительно более светлых и темных зон роста, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, шелковистый, перламутровый, излом ступенчато-неровный, реже раковистый или неясный, твердость 3,5-4,5.

 _Granum seminis_ имеет вид некрупного ромбоэдрического кристалла.

**Строение**

Среднего размера змии длиной до 4 м, высотой в холке до 1 м и с размахом крыльев до 3,7 м.

Тело приземистое, вытянутое, с короткой шеей и длинным хвостом.

Конечностей 6: 2 крыла и 4 короткие сильные лапы.

Крылья хорошо развитые, кожистые, узкие и серповидные.

Чешуя колючая, часто с неровным краем.

Украшения короткие, массивные.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях, чаще всего из руд, приманенных драконами железа.

Линька регулярная, но неполная.

**Питание**

В равной мере включает в себя минеральные и органические субстанции. 

**Передвижение**

Хорошо летают, несмотря на свою кажущуюся грузность. По земле передвигаются довольно медленно.

**Оружие**

Выдыхают мелкодисперсные пирофорные частицы железа.

**Экология**

Весьма распространенный подвид. Хотя зарождаются в сухом и теплом климате рядом с драконами железа, часто меняют места обитания, иногда поднимаясь до приполярных широт. Логова строят в норах или в пещерах. 

**Хозяйственное значение**

Положительное отсутствует. Печально известны привычкой красть домашних животных. Иногда нападают на людей.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Агрессивны ко всем змеям, кроме «своего» дракона и сородичей.

##### 10\. Serpens ferri magnetica Linnaeus, 1758

Змий железа магнитного, магнетит, магнитный железняк, алмазный камень

**Систематика и история**

Подвид известен человечеству с древних времен.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из закиси-окиси железа.

Субстанция непрозрачная, серо-черная или железно-черная, иногда с синеватой побежалостью на гранях кристаллов, цвет черты черный, блеск полуметаллический, излом неровный, раковистый, твердость 5,5-6,5, сильно магнитна.

 _Granum seminis_ имеет вид средних размеров октаэдрического кристалла, магнитное.

**Строение**

Отдельные особи — мелкие змии длиной до 2 м.

Тело вытянутое, с широким хвостом и незаметными переходами между головой, шеей и туловищем.

Конечностей от 4 до 8.

Крылья отсутствуют.

Чешуя гладкая, тонкая и мягкая.

Украшения имеют вид мягких гребней и воротников.

Могут свободно отбрасывать разные части тела и тут же «примагничивать» их обратно.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных и приманенных руд. Часто в одном месте зарождаются сразу несколько змиев, которые за счет своего магнетизма «срастаются» в одну многоголовую особь, которая, может распадаться на отдельных змиев и собираться вновь.

Линька полная, регулярная, часто старая чешуя не опадает, оставаясь примагниченной к телу змия.

**Питание**

В основном минеральное.

**Передвижение**

На суше несколько неуклюжи, в отличие от большинства других подвидов змиев железа, любят и умеют плавать.

**Оружие**

Плюются острыми, но не ядовитыми для человека шипами.

**Экология**

Довольно распространенный подвид. Предпочитают теплый климат. Логова часто выглядят как заполненные водой метеоритные кратеры. Змии этого подвида почти никогда не покидают свою территорию и меняют логова только в исключительных случаях.

**Хозяйственное значение**

При большом скоплении особей могут создавать магнитные аномалии, нарушая работу компасов. Ранее использовались как источник чистого магнетита.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Охотно присоединяются к свите драконов железа, но почти никогда не покидают для этого свою территорию. Нейтрально-дружелюбно относятся к другим змеям и людям.

##### 11\. Serpens ferri fusca Linnaeus, 1758

Змий железа бурого, лимонит, бурый железняк, болотное железо

**Систематика и история**

Подвид известен людям с древних времен.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из водной метагидрокиси-сесквиокиси железа обычно более твердой, чем природное вещество и часто образующейся на основе гетита.

Субстанция просвечивающая или непрозрачная, охристо-бурая или желтая, иногда черная, прозрачная, цвет черты желтый или ржаво-бурый, блеск матовый, излом землистый, твердость 1,5-6.

 _Granum seminis_ имеет вид слабооформленного полупрозрачного кристалла, никогда не имеющего игольчатую форму в отличие от гетита.

**Строение**

Крупные змии длиной до 15 м.

Тело длинное, змеевидное.

Конечностей от 0 до 4, мелкие и слабые.

Крылья отсутствуют.

Чешуя грубая, неправильной формы, вдоль хребта срастается в крупные крошащиеся по краям пластины.

Украшения массивные, грубые.

Внешний вид представителей этого подвида может сильно меняться в зависимости от погодных условий: после дождя многие черты сглаживаются, а часть материи тела смывается, в же сухих условиях змии железа бурого наращивают новые слои чешуи, которые покрываются глубокими трещинами с неровными острыми краями.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных и приманенных руд. Требуют для зарождения высокой влажности.

Линька регулярная, полная, сильно растянутая во времени, обычно приурочена сезону дождей.

**Питание**

Почти исключительно органическое.

**Передвижение**

Быстро перемещаются как в воде, так и во влажной почве, на поверхность выбираются в засушливый сезон, перемещаются по ней медленнее, но все еще способны догнать человека.

**Оружие**

Выделяют из пасти и всей поверхностью тела токсичное вещество неустановленного состава, которое во влажных условиях представляет собой густую липкую жидкость, а в сухих превращается в мелкодисперсный пирофорный порошок.

**Экология**

Распространенный подвид, предпочитают теплый климат, логова строят полуподземные, неглубокие.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Положительное отсутствует. Нередко нападают на скот и людей.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Охотно присоединяются к свите драконов железа, редко живут самостоятельно, агрессивны к остальным змеям и людям.

##### 12\. Serpens ferri aculea Lynn in Maryn, 1818 

Змий железа игольчатого, железный скорпион, гетит, игольчатая железная руда

**Систематика и история**

Впервые подвид был описан Р. Линном в 1818 году в работе А. Марин «Змеиный хитин».

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из метагидрокиси железа.

Субстанция непрозрачная или просвечивающая, окрашена в различные оттенки коричневого, иногда желтая, цвет черты желтовато-коричневый, оранжево-желтый или охряно-желтый, блеск алмазный, иногда шелковистый, металлический или тусклый, излом неровный, твердость 5-5,5.

 _Granum seminis_ имеет вид группы сросшихся игольчатых кристаллов.

**Строение**

Среднего размера змии длиной до 4,5 м и с размахом крыльев до 3,5 м.

Тело длинное, змеевидное, с расширяющимся к концу хвостом, часто заканчивающимся жалом.

Конечностей 4: первая пара образует жесткие надкрылья, вторая — основные крылья, лапы отсутствуют.

Крылья полупрозрачные, состоят из нескольких лопастей.

Чешуя мелкая, вытянутая горизонтально, часто несет шипы.

Украшения тонкие, игловидные.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из приманенных руд.

Логова строят полуподземные, тесные и запутанные.

**Питание**

Почти исключительно органическое.

**Передвижение**

На суше передвигаются ползком и могут совершать быстрые броски. Быстро летают, но не могут долго оставаться в воздухе.

**Оружие**

Ядовитое жало с нейротоксическим ядом, расположенное на конце хвоста.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Предпочитают теплый засушливый климат. Логова строят исключительно наземные, часто на большой высоте, в качестве строительного материала используют железные руды, камни, иногда дерево.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Положительное отсутствует. Нередко нападают на скот и людей.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Всегда присоединяются к свите драконов железа, к прочим змеям и людям агрессивны.

##### 13\. Serpens ferri sanguinea Linnaeus, 1758

Змий железа кровавого, гематит, красный железняк, железный блеск

**Систематика и история**

Подвид известен человечеству с древних времен.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из сесквиокиси железа.

Субстанция непрозрачная, в тонких срезах прозрачная, стально-серая переходящая в черный в кристаллах и массивных агрегатах, ярко-красная во внутренних рефлексах и в дисперсных массах, цвет черты красновато-коричневый, блеск металлический, полуметаллический, тусклый, матовый, излом неровный, близкий к раковистому, твердость 5-6.

 _Granum seminis_ редко имеет вид крупного кристалла, обычно представляя собой сросток нескольких уплощенных кристаллов, т.н. «железную розу», встречаются и другие формы: красная стеклянная голова, почечная руда и т.д.

**Строение**

Крупные змии длиной до 12 м, высотой в холке до 2 м и с размахом крыльев до 8 м.

Тело мощное, приземистое, с длинным хлыстовидным хвостом.

Конечностей 6: 4 лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья кожистые, с длинными пальцами, обычно без дополнительных остей.

Чешуя мелкая, ромбовидная, выпуклая.

Украшения обычно скрытые или плотно прижатые к телу, становятся видимыми во время демонстративного поведения, иногда могут менять окраску, темнея и покрываясь узорами из кроваво-красных пятен и полос.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях, как правило, из приманенных руд.

Линька регулярная, ежегодная.

**Питание**

Почти исключительно органическое.

**Передвижение**

Летают хорошо, но не могут взлетать с места без разбега, часто испытывают трудности со взлетом с ровной поверхности. На земле, несмотря на кажущуюся неповоротливость, довольно ловки и быстры.

**Оружие**

Выдыхают мелкодисперсный пирофорный порошок.

**Экология**

Распространенный подвид. Предпочитают сухой теплый климат. Логова строят под землей.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Положительное отсутствует. Нередко нападают на скот и людей.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Часто присоединяются к свите драконов железа, ко прочим змеям относятся нейтрально, к людям агрессивны.

##### 14\. Serpens ferri caput-mortuum Linnaeus, 1758

Змий железа мертвая голова, татцельвурм, железный заяц, железная жаба, железная ворона, колькотар, железный крокус, железный сурик, красный лев

**Систематика и история**

Подвид известен человечеству с древних времен и описан во множестве источников. Несмотря на то, что по составу змии железа мертвая голова аналогичны змиям железа кровавого, они очень сильно отличаются от них строением и образом жизни и поэтому вынесены в отдельный подвид, разделенный на несколько вариететов.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из сесквиокиси железа преобразованной _vis vitalis_ змея и потому внешне отличающейся от обычного гематита.

Субстанция аналогична по свойствам _substantiae vivae_ змиев железа кровавого, но, как правило, намного более алхимически чистая.

 _Granum seminis_ имеет вид круглого образования, напоминающего глаз, однако функции зрения не выполняющего.

**Строение**

Очень мелкие змии длиной не более 1 м. Хотя исходная субстанция этих змиев обычно буроватая, змии железа мертвая голова почти целиком черные, за исключением головы, имеющий светлый костяной оттенок, которая является отличительной особенностью подвида и напоминает череп. «Черепа» этих змиев всегда похожи на черепа других животных, в зависимости от типа которых выделяются несколько вариететов. Наиболее распространенные из них: _Serpens ferri caput-mortuum var. cornicis, Serpens ferri caput-mortuum var. bufonis, Serpens ferri caput-mortuum var. leporis et Serpens ferri caput-mortuum var. tatzelwurmi._

Большинство вариететов внешне похожи на «родительские» виды, отличаясь от них более длинной шеей, окрасом и наличием шерсти. Исключением является _Serpens ferri caput-mortuum var. tatzelwurmi,_ представители которого, несмотря на явно кошачий череп, имеют только две короткие лапы и длинный гибкий хвост.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются исключительно в лабораторных условиях из чистого колькотара. Рецептов «выведения змей» известно великое множество, но пока что не установлено, как именно определяется вариетет змия.

Линяют редко, нерегулярно.

**Питание**

Взрослые особи предпочитают минеральные вещества, молодые любят кровь.

**Передвижение**

Зависит от вариетета, обычно довольно быстры и ловки. К полету способны только «птичьи» вариететы. Почти никогда не любят воду.

**Оружие**

Хотя змии железа мертвая голова синтезируют множество разнообразных веществ, они, как правило, не ядовиты для людей. В случае опасности эти змии предпочитают убегать и прятаться, но загнанные в угол могут наносить тяжелые травмы, несмотря на свои скромные размеры. По неподтвержденным данным некоторые особи способны самовоспламеняться.

**Экология**

Довольно распространенный подвид.

Живут там, где зародились, любят строить логова в колбах, корзинах или коробках.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Один из немногих подвидов змеев, что всегда живут рядом с человеком, часто в качестве «фамильяров» алхимиков и врачей. Многие синтезируемые этими змиями вещества используются в науке и медицине. Ранее, в качестве экзамена необходимого для перехода на третий курс, студенты Университета должны были вывести и вырастить своего собственного змия железа мертвая голова. В 1948 году этот экзамен был отменен, а содержание любых змеев в студенческих общежитиях — запрещено.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Обычно формируют крепкую связь с тем, кто их вырастил, ко всем прочим существам относятся неприязненно. Зачастую очень ревнивы. Особенно скверным нравом отличаются змии «вороньего» вариетета, которые не терпят никаких чужаков, рядом со своим хозяином.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/f6/37/cYRuBHYt_o.jpg)

**Рисунок 21.** Наиболее распространенные вариететы Serpens ferri caput-mortuum

_а - var. tatzelwurmi, б - var. leporis, в - var. bufonis, г - var. cornicis_


	31. Вид Serpens stanni

#### Вид Serpens stanni Linnaeus, 1758

Змий олова

Вид змиев, зарождающихся из различных соединений олова.

Известны людям с древних времен, но часто почти не разделялись в источниках с драконами олова из-за внешней схожести с ними и обитания в тех же местах. Почти никогда не ведут одиночный образ жизни.

Хозяйственного значения не имеют.

##### Таблица для определения подвидов

1(2) Муриевая проба для Соляной компоненты положительная — **Змий олова морского, Абхурит,** ** _Serpens stanni marina._**

2(1) Муриевая проба для Соляной компоненты отрицательная — **Змий олова кристаллического, Касситерит,** ** _Serpens stanni crystallica._**

##### 1\. Serpens stanni marina (Linnaeus, 1758) Schnering, 1983

Змий олова морского, абхурит

**Систематика и история**

Изначально были описаны как вариация змиев олова кристаллического К. Линнеем, и только в 1983 году К. Шнерингом выделены в отдельный подвид.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из дихлористого двухосновного олова более твердого, чем природное вещество.

Субстанция прозрачная или просвечивающая, бесцветная, цвет черты белый, блеск перламутровый, излом занозистый, твердость 2.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид тонкого плоского шестиугольного кристалла.

**Строение**

Мелкие змии длиной до 2 м и с размахом крыльев до 6 м.

По строению очень похожи на драконов олова и отличаются от них только меньшим размером, а также тем, что почти никогда не имеют раздвоенный хвост.

Конечностей 4, как минимум две из них — длинные, хорошо развитые неоперенные крылья «птерозаврового» типа. Лапы, если есть, маленькие и слабые, чаще образуют дополнительную пару крыльев.

Чешуя гладкая, мелкая, часто имеет вытянутую форму.

Украшения имеют вид гребней, состоящих из тонкого костяного каркаса и натянутой на нем кожи.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются из приманенных драконами олова руд, когда на те в течение долгого времени воздействует морская вода.

Линька редкая, полная.

**Питание**

Почти полностью минеральное. Могут долгое время питаться только морской водой.

**Передвижение**

В отличие от змиев олова кристаллического, любят воду и часто проводят в ней начальные этапы жизни. Отлично летают, на суше неуклюжи, предпочитают ползать и карабкаться по скалам.

**Оружие**

Выделяют через каналы ядовитых зубов кристаллизующееся на воздухе токсичное вещество, быстро растворяющееся в крови жертвы и вызывающее системную интоксикацию.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид, живут только на берегах морей или соленых озер. Логова строят на скалах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Всегда живут рядов с драконами олова в их стаях, прочих змеев и людей избегают.

##### 2\. Serpens stanni crystallica Linnaeus, 1758

Змий олова кристаллического, касситерит, оловянный камень, жильное олово, речное олово, аллювиальное олово

**Систематика и история**

Наиболее известный из подвидов змиев олова, описанный еще К. Линнеем.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из окиси олова.

Субстанция непрозрачная или полупрозрачная, при светлой окраске может быть прозрачной, окрашена в оттенки от черного и темно-коричневого до буро-желтоватого, иногда красная или белая, цвет черты белый, иногда коричневато-белый или серый, блеск стеклянный или матово-тусклый, на гранях кристаллов — алмазный, излом неровный, близкий к раковистому, твердость 6-7.

_Granum seminis_ у молодых особей имеет вид призматического кристалла, у взрослых превращается в искривленный и иногда парный рог.

**Строение**

Среднего размера змии длиной до 4 м и с размахом крыльев до 7 м.

По строению очень похожи на драконов олова и отличаются от них только чуть меньшим размером.

Конечностей 4, как минимум две из них — длинные, хорошо развитые неоперенные крылья «птерозаврового» типа. Лапы, если есть, маленькие и слабые, чаще образуют дополнительную пару крыльев.

Чешуя гладкая, мелкая, часто имеет вытянутую форму.

Украшения имеют вид гребней, состоящих из тонкого костяного каркаса и натянутой на нем кожи.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях только из приманенных драконами олова руд.

Линька редкая, неполная.

**Питание**

В равной мере включает в себя минеральные и органические субстанции.

**Передвижение**

Отлично летают, на земле медлительны, предпочитая ползать и карабкаться по скалам, плавать не могут.

**Оружие**

Алхимическое отсутствует, в основном полагаются на острые клювы и когти.

**Экология**

Довольно распространенный подвид. Живут только в теплом климате. Логова строят общественные, на скалах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Всегда живут рядов с драконами олова в их стаях, прочих змеев и людей избегают.


	32. Вид Serpens plumbi

#### Вид Serpens plumbi Linnaeus, 1758

Змий свинца

Вид змиев, зарождающихся из различных соединений свинца.

Известны людям с древних времен, но ранние сведения часто фрагментарны из-за скрытности этих змеев. 

В большинстве своем средние или крупные змии. Многие представители опасны для окружающей среды, так как отравляют воду и почву соединениями свинца.

К свите драконов свинца присоединяются редко.

Положительного хозяйственного значения практически не имеют.

##### Таблица для определения подвидов

1(2) Проба Ар-Рази на Ртуть для Соляной компоненты положительная — **Змий свинца имитирующего, Миметизит,** ** _Serpens plumbi imitatoria._**

2(1) Проба Ар-Рази на Ртуть для Соляной компоненты отрицательная.

3(6) Уравнение Кравченко на Серу для Соляной компоненты неполное.

4(5) Витриолевая проба для Соляной компоненты положительная — **Змий свинца купоросного, Англезит,** ** _Serpens plumbi vitriolea._**

5(4) Витриолевая проба для Соляной компоненты отрицательная — **Змий свинца блестящего, Галенит,** ** _Serpens plumbi nitentis._**

6(3) Уравнение Кравченко на Серу для Соляной компоненты полное.

7(10) Муриевая проба для Соляной компоненты положительная.

8(9) Реакция огня Брандта для Соляной компоненты положительная, а угольная проба для нее же отрицательная — **Змий свинца зеленого, Пироморфит,** ** _Serpens plumbi viridis._**

9(8) Угольная проба для Соляной компоненты положительная, а реакция огня Брандта для нее же отрицательная — **Змий свинца рогового, Фосгенит,** ** _Serpens plumbi cornuta._**

10(7) Муриевая проба для Соляной компоненты отрицательная.

11(12) Угольная проба для Соляной компоненты положительная — **Змий свинца белильного, Церуссит,** ** _Serpens plumbi cerussae._**

12(11) Угольная проба для Соляной компоненты отрицательная.

13(14) Исходная субстанция белая, сладкая на вкус — **Змий свинца белого, Белый свинец,** ** _Serpens plumbi alba._**

14(13) Исходная субстанция окрашена иначе, не имеет сладкого вкуса.

15(16) Исходная субстанция прозрачная, красная или желтовато-красная, цвет черты красный, блеск жирный, тусклый, матовый — **Змий свинца красно-желтого, Свинцовый глет,** ** _Serpens plumbi rutila._**

16(15) Исходная субстанция полупрозрачная, красная до коричневато-красной и желтовато-оранжево-красной, во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет красная, цвет черты оранжево-желтый, блеск жирный, тусклый — **Змий свинца красного, Сурик,** ** _Serpens plumbi rubra._**

##### 1\. Serpens plumbi imitatoria Lenz, 1856

Змий свинца имитирующего, миметизит, миметит, арсенопироморфит, приксит, свинцовые цветы, руда свинцовая мышьяковая

**Систематика и история**

Впервые подвид был описан в 1856 году Б. Ленцем.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из хлористо-тримышьяковокислого свинца.

Субстанция прозрачная, полупрозрачная или просвечивающая, окрашена в оттенки от белого и бледно-желтого до красного и коричневого, цвет черты белый, блеск алмазный или смоляной, излом неровный, близкий к раковистому, твердость 3-4.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид сложного кристаллического образования, напоминающего цветок у взрослых змеев и бутон у молодых.

**Строение**

Среднего размера змии длиной до 5 м и с размахом крыльев до 4 м.

Тело удлиненное, сильно уплощенное в дорсовентральном направлении.

Конечностей от 4 до 12, постепенно уменьшаются в размере от первой пары к последней.

Крылья есть всегда, состоят из множества отдельных конечностей, соединенных общей мембраной.

Чешуя мелкая, неправильной формы и разного размера.

Украшения немногочисленные, мягкие.

Характерно наличие множества глаз, большая часть из которых практически или полностью слепые.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются только в диких условиях из естественных и приманенных руд.

Линька регулярная, неполная.

**Питание**

По большей части минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Из всех змиев свинца лучше всех способны к полету и почти никогда не перемещаются под землей, на ее поверхности неуклюжи и медлительны. 

**Оружие**

Все синтезируемые этими змеями соединения содержат свинец и мышьяк, а потому исключительно ядовиты и опасны для людей и окружающей среды.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Обитают во всех климатических зонах. Логова почти не строят.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Положительное отсутствует. Отравляют местность вокруг своего жилья. 

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите драконов свинца не присоединяются. Ведут одиночный образ жизни, избегая прочих змиев и людей, но могут терпеть рядом с собой змиев свинца зеленого.

##### 2\. Serpens plumbi vitriolea Ogden, 1834

Змий свинца купоросного, колодезный червь, англезит, свинцовый купорос, серно-свинцовая руда

**Систематика и история**

Подвид впервые описан в 1834 году Т. Огденом, доказавшим, что некоторые колодезные черви ведут свое происхождение именно от свинца, а не от железа или меди.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из купоросного свинца.

Субстанция прозрачная, полупрозрачная или непрозрачная, бесцветная переходящая в белую, часто окрашена в серые, желтые, зеленые или синие оттенки, бесцветная во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет, цвет черты белый, блеск алмазный, стеклянный или смоляной, излом раковистый, твердость 2,5-3.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид кристаллического рога, иногда раздвоенного.

**Строение**

Крупные змии длиной до 14 м.

Тело змеевидное, мощное и толстое, но гибкое.

Конечности отсутствуют.

Чешуя мелкая, игольчатая.

Украшения отсутствуют.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях и в лабораторных из купоросного свинца.

Линька регулярная, неполная.

**Питание**

В равной мере включает в себя минеральные и органические субстанции.

**Передвижение**

Большую часть жизни проводят под водой, на суше неуклюжи.

**Оружие**

Содержащий свинец токсин, выделяемый всей поверхностью тела змия.

**Экология**

Распространенный подвид, встречаются во всех климатических зонах. Логова строят в колодцах, небольших озерах или прудах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Положительное отсутствует. Отравляют местность вокруг своего жилья. 

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Изредка присоединяются к свите драконов свинца, в основном ведут одиночный образ жизни, избегая сородичей, других змеев и людей.

##### 3\. Serpens plumbi nitentis **Linnaeus, 1758**

Змий свинца блестящего, галенит, свинцовая руда, окалина, свинцовый блеск

**Систематика и история**

Один из подвидов змиев свинца достоверно известных человечеству с древних времен.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из сернистого свинца более твердого, чем природное вещество.

Субстанция непрозрачная, свинцово-серая или стально-серая, иногда с голубоватым отливом, часто с матовой, а иногда пестрой побежалостью, цвет черты серо-черный, блеск металлический на свежих сколах, со временем тускнеет, излом ступенчатый, близкий к раковистому, твердость 2,5-3.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид друзы из нескольких сросшихся кубических кристаллов, всегда имеет яркий металлический блеск. 

**Строение**

Крупные змии длиной до 11 м и высотой в холке до 5 м.

Тело удлиненное, худое, с тонким довольно коротким хвостом.

Конечностей 4, все очень длинные, с тонкими многосуставными пальцами.

Крылья отсутствуют.

Чешуя ромбическая, почти квадратная.

Украшения массивные, часто ажурные и изогнутые.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются обычно в диких условиях из естественных руд, но несколько особей в 1999 году были получены в лаборатории.

Линька регулярная, полная.

**Питание**

Почти полностью минеральное, иногда покрывают дефицит серы за счет охоты на животных и людей.

**Передвижение**

Способны быстро зарываться в землю, но передвигаться предпочитают по ее поверхности. Могу преодолевать огромные расстояния за короткое время.

**Оружие**

Выделяют всей поверхностью тела содержащее свинец токсичное медленнодействующее вещество.

**Экология**

Распространенный подвид, встречаются во всех климатических зонах. Логова строят небольшие, но постоянные.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Изредка используются как источник галенита.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите драконов свинца присоединяются редко, обычно ведут одиночный образ жизни, убивают всех чужаков на своей территории.

##### 4\. Serpens plumbi viridis (Wallerius, 1748) Hausmann, 1813

Змий свинца зеленого, пироморфит, зеленый свинцовый шпат, свинцовая руда зеленая, свинцовая руда пестрая

**Систематика и история**

Изначально подвид был описан в 1748 году Ю. Валлериусом, но затем его систематическое положение в 1813 году уточнил Г. Хаусманн.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из хлористо-трифосфорнокислого свинца

Субстанция прозрачная до просвечивающей, обычно окрашена зонально в различные оттенки зеленого, желтого и бурого цвета, иногда сероватая, черная или бесцветная, цвет черты белый, реже светло-серый или желтоватый, блеск алмазный, иногда жирный, излом неровный, близкий к раковистому, твердость 3,5-4.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид группы столбчатых кристаллов.

**Строение**

Среднего размера змии длиной до 5 м и с размахом крыльев до 6 м.

Тело худое, удлиненное, с коротким хвостом и длинной шеей.

Конечностей 4: 2 лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья тонкие, длинные, мембраной соединены с задними лапами.

Чешуя мелкая, треугольная.

Украшения имеют вид тонких гребней и длинных лентовидных выростов.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд. 

Линька отсутствует.

**Питание**

По большей части минеральное, иногда восполняют дефицит фосфора, поедая останки других живых существ.

**Передвижение**

На поверхности земли неуклюжи, ходят, опираясь на лапы и крылья, летают хорошо, но к долгим перелетам неспособны.

**Оружие**

Токсичное содержащие свинец соединение, накапливающееся в чешуе и часто выделяющееся из уголков глаз змея в виде слез. На воздухе быстро кристаллизуется, но не теряет ядовитости.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид, предпочитают теплый или умеренный климат. Логова строят в неглубоких норах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите драконов свинца не присоединяются. Ведут одиночный образ жизни, избегая прочих змиев и людей, но могут терпеть рядом с собой змиев свинца имитирующего.

##### 5\. Serpens plumbi cornuta (Linnaeus, 1758) Breithaupt, 1841

Змий свинца рогового, фосгенит, роговая свинцовая руда, роговой свинец, керазин

**Систематика и история**

Изначально описаны Карлом Линнеем как разновидность змиев свинца белого и уже в 1841 году перенесены в отдельный подвид открывателем соответствующего минерала А. Брайтхауптом.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из дихлористо-угольнокислого свинца.

Субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная до просвечивающей, окрашена в оттенки от бесцветного и белого до желтого и желто-коричневого, иногда зеленоватая или розовая, бесцветная во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет, цвет черты белый, блеск жирный до алмазного, излом раковистый, твердость 2-3.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид короткого призматического кристалла.

**Строение**

Относительно крупные змии длиной до 7 м и высотой в холке до 1,5 м.

Тело мощное, приземистое.

Конечностей от 4 до 6, третья пара часто развивается уже у взрослых особей и образует пару длинных, направленных назад «рук».

Крылья отсутствуют.

Чешуя крупная, неправильной формы.

Украшения массивные, немногочисленные.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются только в диких условиях из естественных и приманенных руд.

Линька регулярная, полная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Быстро перемещаются по земле и под ней.

**Оружие**

Токсичные соединения свинца и хлора, выделяемые всей поверхностью тела змия.

**Экология**

Очень редкий подвид, встречаются только в прохладном климате. Пока что не было обнаружено ни одного логова этих змиев.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Ведут очень скрытный образ жизни, избегая других змеев и людей.

##### 6\. Serpens plumbi cerussae Linnaeus, 1758

Змий свинца белильного, церуссит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид известен человечеству с древних времен, хотя часто смешивался со змиями свинца белого.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из угольнокислого свинца.

Субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная до просвечивающей, бесцветная или белая, иногда серая, зеленая или синяя, бесцветная во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет, цвет черты белый, блеск алмазный, стеклянный, смоляной, перламутровый, тусклый, матовый, излом раковистый, твердость 3-3,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид группы тонких игольчатых кристаллов.

**Строение**

Среднего размера змии длиной до 5 м и с размахом крыльев до 8 м.

Тело недлинное, птичье, очень худое.

Конечностей 6: 4 лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья длинные, с закругленными концами.

Чешуя гладкая, отдельные чешуйки почти неразличимы.

Украшения гладкие, часто ажурные.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных и приманенных руд.

Линька отсутствует.

**Питание**

Почти исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Хорошо летают, на суше передвигаются, опираясь на крылья вместо передних лап.

**Оружие**

Выделяют всей поверхностью тела токсичные вещества неустановленного состава на основе свинца.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид, обитают в сухом климате, предпочитают гористую местность.

Логова строят в естественных пещерах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Ведут одиночный образ жизни, избегая всех прочих существ.

##### 7\. Serpens plumbi alba Linnaeus, 1758

Змий свинца белого, белый свинец, свинцовый сахар

**Систематика и история**

Наиболее известный и изученный из подвидов змиев свинца, описанный еще К. Линнеем. До недавнего времени считались подвидом, зарождающимся исключительно в лабораторных условиях.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из диуксуснокислого свинца.

Субстанция не является минералом и достаточно редко образуется в природных условиях. Представляет собой белый со временем темнеющий порошок, сладкий на вкус.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид пары разветвленных рогов, растущих на протяжении всей жизни змея.

**Строение**

Среднего размера змии длиной до 6 м и с размахом крыльев до 7 м.

Тело недлинное, птичье, очень худое.

Конечностей 6: 4 лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья тонкие, широкие.

Чешуя гладкая, отдельные чешуйки почти неразличимы.

Украшения гладкие, часто ажурные или замкнутые.

**Развитие**

Обычно зарождаются в лабораторных условиях, но в 2001 году было были обнаружены сразу три особи змиев этого подвида, зародившиеся в диких условиях.

Линька регулярная, неполная.

**Питание**

В равной мере используют минеральные и органические источники пищи.

**Передвижение**

Летают плохо, неспособны к длительным перелетам, на поверхности земли могут быстро бегать и карабкаться по почти вертикальным поверхностям.

**Оружие**

Выделяют из пасти густое ядовитое вещество молочно-белого цвета.

**Экология**

Довольно распространенный подвид, но большая часть особей обитает в лабораторных условиях. Логова строят из любых «подручных» материалов.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Используются как источник одной из разновидностей свинцовых белил, особенно ценным считается их яд, т.н. «свинцовое молоко».

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Полученные в лаборатории особи к свите драконов свинца не присоединяются. Все зародившиеся в диких условиях змии были обнаружены рядом с норой дракона свинца, обитающего на одном из мест раскопок свинцового водопровода, датированного второй половиной I века до н.э. Прочих змеев избегают. Лабораторные особи в целом дружелюбны к людям.

##### 8\. Serpens plumbi rutila (Linnaeus, 1758) Weiner, 1917

Змий свинца красно-желтого, свинцовый глет, литаргит

**Систематика и история**

Изначально были описаны как вариация змиев свинца красного, и только в 1917 году С. Вейнер вынес их в отдельный подвид.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из недокиси свинца более гибкой и твердой, чем природное вещество.

Субстанция прозрачная, красная или желтовато-красная, цвет черты красный, блеск матовый, жирный, тусклый, излом неровный, твердость 2.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид градиентно окрашенного гребня из чешуй.

**Строение**

Мелкие змии длиной до 2 м и с размахом крыльев до 1,5 м.

Тело длинное, змеевидное.

Конечностей от 6 до 8: 2-6 лап и 2-4 крыла. Лапы короткие и слабые, но очень цепкие.

Крылья широкие, тонкие, полупрозрачные.

Чешуя мелкая, игольчатая.

Украшения имеют вид мягких гребней и усов.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются только в диких условиях из естественных и приманенных руд.

Линька регулярная. сильно растянутая во времени.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Летают неуклюже, но способны оставаться в воздухе долгое время. По суше передвигаются ползком.

**Оружие**

Выделяют через каналы ядовитых зубов очень слабый свинцовосодержащий яд.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Предпочитают теплый климат. Логова строят подземные, очень большие и запутанные.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Ведут одиночный образ жизни, избегая других змеев и людей.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/19/74/fDcL6xFG_o.jpg)

**Рисунок 22.** Serpens plumbi rutila

##### 9\. Serpens plumbi rubra Linnaeus, 1758

Змий свинца красного, сурик

**Систематика и история**

Один из самых известных подвидов змиев свинца, описанный еще Альбертом Великим.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из недокиси-окиси свинца.

Субстанция полупрозрачная или непрозрачная, ярко-кирпично-красная, цвет черты желто-оранжевый, блеск жирный, тусклый, излом землистый, твердость 2,5-3.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид неправильной формы красного непрозрачного кристалла.

**Строение**

Некрупные змии длиной до 3 м.

Прочие особенности строения могут сильно варьироваться от особи к особи.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются, как правило, только в лабораторных условиях, «дикие» особи редки.

Линька редкая, неполная.

**Питание**

По большей части минеральное.

**Передвижение**

В зависимости от строения могут летать, бегать или ползать. Иногда любят и умеют плавать.

**Оружие**

Выделяют всей поверхностью тела высокотоксичные соединения свинца.

**Экология**

В диких условиях встречаются редко. Логова строят небольшие, тесные.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Использовались как источник высококачественного свинцового сурика.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Полученные в лаборатории особи к свите драконов свинца не присоединяются. Прочих змеев избегают. Лабораторные особи в целом дружелюбны к людям.


	33. Вид Serpens hydrargyri

#### Вид Serpens hydrargyri Linnaeus, 1758

Змий ртути

Вид змиев, зарождающихся из различных соединений ртути.

Известны человечеству с древних времен, главным образом из-за своей исключительной ядовитости.

Большинство представителей — крупные или средние змии. В отличие от всех прочих видов змиев, почти никогда живут группами, так как драконы ртути не собирают свиту. 

Положительного хозяйственного значения практически не имеют.

##### Таблица для определения подвидов

1(2) Уравнение Кравченко на Серу для Соляной компоненты неполное — **Змий ртути киноварной, Киноварь,** ** _Serpens hydrargyri cinnabarea._**

2(1) Уравнение Кравченко на Серу для Соляной компоненты полное.

3(4) Исходная субстанция полностью бесцветная — **Змий ртути сублимированной, Сулема,** ** _Serpens hydrargyri sublimata._**

4(3) Исходная субстанция окрашена.

5(6) Исходная субстанция прозрачная сероватая, желтовато-белая или желтовато-серая переходящая в пепельно-серый и коричневый, на свежем изломе темная, затем светлеющая, при контакте с аммиаком чернеет, цвет черты светло-желтовато-белый — **Змий ртути красиво-черной, Каломель,** ** _Serpens hydrargyri pulchra-nigra._**

6(5) Исходная субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, желтая, желто-зеленая или коричневая с поверхности темная до оливково-зеленого, во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет бледно-оливково-зеленая меняет окраску на свету от желтой до оливково-зеленой, цвет черты лимонно-желтый — **Змий ртути желтой, Терлингуаит,** ** _Serpens hydrargyri flava._**

#####  **1\. Serpens hydrargyri cinnabarea** **Linnaeus, 1758**

Змий ртути киноварной, киноварь, драконья кровь, юзифур, благородная субстанция

**Систематика и история**

Подвид известен людям с древних времен, часто змии ртути киноварной сами шли на контакт с человеком. Особенно много информации о них приводит Альберт Великий, который, предположительно, почерпнул многие свои знания именно от этих змиев. Также некоторые исследователи истории алхимии полагают, что стремление змиев ртути киноварной говорить запутанными полными символов загадками и привело в итоге к значительной обсуризации алхимических трактатов в Средние века.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из серной ртути.

Субстанция прозрачная, полупрозрачная или просвечивающая, рубиново-красная или алая, за счет примесей окрас может меняться до коричнево-красного, черно-красного и почти черного, характерна радужная металлическая побежалость на гранях кристаллов, цвет черты алый, малиново-красный, при наличии посторонних примесей — красно-коричневый до коричневого или морковно-красного, блеск алмазный, излом неровный, ступенчатый, твердость 2-2,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид короткого направленного вперед кристаллического рога.

**Строение**

Крупные змии до 9 м в длину, высотой в холке до 1,5 м и с размахом крыльев до 10 м.

Тело удлиненное, «драконье», с длинным сильным хвостом.

Конечностей 6: 4 лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья длинные, кожистые, хорошо развитые, часто имеют несколько «слоев», нижний, как правило, значительно меньше верхнего.

Чешуя мелкая, треугольная, полупрозрачная, блестящая, отдельные чешуйки слаборазличимы. Со стороны змий кажется вырезанным из целого кристалла киновари.

Украшения имеют вид ряда шипов вдоль позвоночника и рогов, обычно немногочисленные.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд, обычно высоко в горах. Растут довольно медленно.

Линька регулярная, полная. 

**Питание**

Предпочитают минеральные вещества органическим.

**Передвижение**

Отлично летают. Движения змиев ртути киноварной всегда отличаются необычайной легкостью и изяществом.

**Оружие**

Могут выдыхать ртутно-серные пары очень высокой температуры, но обычно полагаются на зубы и когти.

**Экология**

Очень редкий подвид. Обитают в горах, ведут одиночный образ жизни, логова могут обустраивать под открытым небом, нисколько не обращая внимания на снег и ветер.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Невелико. Киноварь, слагающая их тела, отличается высокой чистотой, алхимическими и красящими свойствами, но из-за сложности добычи она почти не находит применения на сегодняшний день. К тому же в большинстве государств эти змеи охраняются законом.

В редких случаях змии ртути киноварной могут учить людей алхимии, при этом полученные от них знания всегда оказываются исключительно важными для понимания и развития этой науки. К сожалению, этим змиям свойственна манера говорить загадками и туманными намеками, поэтому многие из их советов еще только предстоит расшифровать

На данный момент в Германии выходит научный журнал «Zinnober», в котором систематизируются и анализируются все известные и достоверно подтвержденные слова змиев ртути киноварной.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Хотя не испытывают неприязни к другим существам, стараются держаться подальше от них. Могут даже менять старые логова, если рядом с ними селится кто-то еще. К людям не агрессивны, но идут на контакт редко. Принцип, по которому змии ртути киноварной выбирают человека, с которым хотят заговорить, неизвестен. Хотя многие другие разумные змеи алхимии нередко «продают» свои знания в обмен на интересные или полезные для них вещи, змии ртути киноварной никогда ничего не требуют взамен за свои слова.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/37/9b/7q9Rhlyw_o.jpg)

**Рисунок 23.** Serpens hydrargyri cinnabarea

#####  **2\. Serpens hydrargyri sublimata** **Linnaeus, 1758**

Змий ртути сублимированной, аспид, сулема

**Систематика и история**

Подвид известен человечеству с древних времен под разными названиями, часто отражающими смертоносность этих змиев.

Упомянуты в «Фарсалии» Марком Аннеем Луканом в числе ливийских змей:

Первым, кто поднял главу из того ядовитого праха,

Был насылающий сон своей шеей раздутою аспид,

Много попало в него и крови, и яда густого,

И ни в единой змее плотнее, чем в нем, не сгустилось.

В зное нуждается он, в прохладный край переходит

Он против воли своей, лишь до нильских песков доползая.

Интересной деталью, характерной для многих средневековых источников является упоминание привычки аспида, приникать одним ухом к земле, а второе затыкать хвостом с целью защититься от звуков дудочки: «Рассказывают, что, услышав зачаровывающую мелодию заклинателя, которая выманивает из норы, аспид прикладывает одно ухо к земле, закрывая другое кончиком хвоста. Таким образом, не слыша магических звуков, не поддается заклинателю» (Средневековый бестиарий, Т. Уайт, перевод С. Федорова, 2013). Позднее легенда была расширена, а к ненавистным для аспидов звукам добавились молитвы.

В 1783 году известный естествоиспытатель и богослов Р. Мартинес решил найти аспида и проверить, заставят ли слова молитвы аспида прижать голову к земле и заткнуть хвостом ухо. На месте гибели Р. Мартинеса позднее была возведена часовня, получившая в народе название «змеиной».

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из хлорной ртути.

Субстанция не является минералом и не ассоциирована с их месторождениями, имеет вид бесцветного кристаллического порошка. При том, пока субстанция находится в составе тела змея, она может иметь любой цвет.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид крупного прозрачного кристалла.

**Строение**

Крупные змии длиной до 9 м и с размахом крыльев до 7 м.

Тело змеевидное, очень сильное и гибкое.

Конечностей от 2 до 8, крыльев всегда больше, чем лап. Последние, если есть, небольшие, очень цепкие, плохо приспособленные для ходьбы.

Крылья хорошо развитые, обычно многочисленные, очень сильные, с длинными когтями.

Чешуя крупная, округлая, выпуклая, часто очень пестрая. Характерны яркие фиолетовые и красно-оранжевые разводы на черном фоне.

Украшения многочисленные, хорошо развитые, имеют вид усов, шипов и гребней.

**Развитие**

О зарождении змиев ртути сублимированной известно только то, что оно происходит в жарком климате при температуре выше 40 градусов. В лаборатории пока что не удалось получить ни одной особи этого подвида.

Периодичность линьки неизвестна.

**Питание**

Пожирают любых живых существ, которых могут поймать, не проявляют интереса к минеральным источникам ртути.

**Передвижение**

Отлично летают, по земле ползают. Избегают воду.

**Оружие**

Все части тела и продукты синтеза ядовиты.

**Экология**

Средней распространенности подвид. Обитают только в жарком климате, не строят логова и вообще избегают закрытых пространств.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Положительное отсутствует, нередко становятся причиной гибели людей и домашних животных.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Ведут исключительно одиночный образ жизни. Агрессивны ко всем существам, нарушающим границы их территории.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/4b/d7/TrwlWAZx_o.jpg)

**Рисунок 24.** Serpens hydrargyri sublimata

#####  **3\. Serpens hydrargyri pulchra-nigra** **Linnaeus, 1758**

Змий ртути красиво-черной, престер, каломель

**Систематика и история**

Известны человечеству с древних времен, упомянуты в «Фарсалии» Марком Аннеем Луканом в числе ливийских змей:

И разевающий пасть — всю в пене — прожорливый престер;

Хотя престеры значительно реже упоминались в литературных и фольклорных источниках, сила их яда вошла в легенды, что со временем привело к заблуждению, будто эти змии всегда вынуждены держать свою пасть открытой («Предстоит, ненасытный, раскрыв дымящийся рот»), так как изнутри престер сильно раскален и, если закроет рот, немедленно умрет. Так как опасна не только пасть этого змия, но все его тело покрыто ядом, попытки увидевших его людей закрыть престеру пасть всегда заканчивались крайне плачевно. Тем не менее, это заблуждение оказалось настолько живуче, что во многих современных списках ядовитых существ особенно отмечается бесполезность и опасность подобной стратегии, но, несмотря на все предупреждения, в 2020 году как минимум три человека погибли, попытавшись закрыть престеру пасть и еще четверо попали в больницу с тяжелыми отравлениями.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из хлористой ртути.

Субстанция прозрачная или просвечивающая, окрашена в оттенки от бесцветного, белого, сероватого, желтовато-белого, желтовато-серого до в пепельно-серого и коричневого, темная на свежем изломе на воздухе светлеет, при контакте с аммиаком чернеет, цвет черты светло-желтовато-белый, блеск алмазный, излом раковистый, твердость 1,5-2.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид короткого ветвящегося рога.

**Строение**

Среднего размера змии длиной до 4 м.

Тело змеевидное, мощное, толстое, с почти неразличимой головой.

Конечностей от 4 до 18, все мелкие и слабые, трехпалые.

Крылья отсутствуют.

Чешуя отсутствует, вместо нее тело змея покрыто густым слоем слизи.

Украшения отсутствуют.

**Развитие**

Медленно зарождаются в диких условиях, имеются сведения об успешном получении двух особей в лаборатории.

Линька отсутствует.

**Питание**

В равной мере включает в себя минеральные и органические субстанции. 

**Передвижение**

Невероятно быстро перемещаются под поверхностью почвы.

**Оружие**

Выделяемый всей поверхностью тела яд, действие которого красочно описано в «Фарсалии»:

Пахарь Марсийских полей Насидий престером жгучим

Был уязвлен. И жаркий огонь ему кинулся в щеки,

Кожу лица натянул и черты исказил безобразно,

Тучностью налил везде ужасно распухшее тело:

Всюду из членов его, превзошедших размеры людские,

Стал изливаться гной, обильно насыщенный ядом;

Сам же скрывается он под грудой заплывшего тела,

Даже не может броня сдержать его распуханья.

Так не вскипает вода в раскаленном сосуде из бронзы,

Пену вздымая свою; так Кор дуновением мощным

Не надувает ветрил. Уже не имеет суставов

Этот бесформенный ком, безобразно раздутый обрубок.

Птицы его не клюют, безнаказанно звери не могут

Эту громаду пожрать, и, не смея предать погребенью,

Люди бегут от того непрестанно растущего трупа.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Предпочитают селиться в теплом климате, но могут встречаться и в умеренном. Логова строят в подземных норах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Положительное отсутствует, регулярно становятся причиной гибели людей и животных.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Агрессивны ко всем другим существам. Изредка могут терпеть сородичей.

##### 4\. Serpens hydrargyri flava (Bjerregaard, 1892) Hillebrand, 1907

Змий ртути желтой, сепс, терлингуаит, серная ртуть

**Систематика и история**

Упомянуты в «Фарсалии» Марком Аннеем Луканом в числе ливийских змей:

И разлагающий сепс, разрушающий с телом и кости.

Как самостоятельный подвид изначально описаны В. Бьеррегором в 1892 году как змии ртути серной. В 1907 году В. Хиллебранд уточнила систематическое положение подвида, дав ему современное название.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из хлорокиси ртути.

Несмотря на то, что одно из названий явно отсылает к сере, змии ртути желтой не имеют в своем составе этого вещества.

Субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, желтая, желто-зеленая или коричневая, бледно-оливково-зеленая во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет, на свету окраска меняется от желтой до оливково-зеленой, цвет черты лимонно-желтый, блеск алмазный, твердость 2-3.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид некрупного призматического кристалла.

**Строение**

Очень мелкие змии, редко вырастают более 1 м в длину.

Тело длинное, змеевидное, тонкое и легкое.

Конечностей обычно нет, если и развиваются, то маленькие и слабые.

Крылья отсутствуют.

Чешуя очень мелкая, хрупкая, тусклая, осыпается тонким желтым порошком, внешне напоминающим серу.

Украшения имеют вид длинных подвижных усов.

**Развитие**

Очень быстро зарождаются даже из небольших количеств терлингуаита. Могут выводиться как в природных, так и в лабораторных условиях.

Линька очень редкая, неполная.

**Питание**

Почти исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Быстро ползают, предпочитают передвигаться неглубоко под слоем песка.

**Оружие**

Выделяемый через каналы ядовитых зубов чрезвычайно сильный яд, вызывающий быстрое разложение любой органики. Его действие весьма красочно описано в «Фарсалии»:

Но еще ужаснее гибель

Перед глазами у них: Сабелла несчастного в голень

Крохотный сепс укусил; из тела цепкие зубы

Вырвав рукою, к пескам копьем пригвождает он гада.

Малая эта змея; но из них ни одна не скрывает

Столько заразы в себе: близ укуса, кругом разлагаясь,

Скоро вся кожа сошла и бледные кости открыла.

Вот уже язва растет, и зияет открытая рана.

Гноем все члены полны; сочатся икры; колени

Обнажены; на бедрах кругом растаяли мышцы,

Черная жидкость течет из висящего клочьями паха.

Лопнул покров живота, из него кишки вытекают,

Целого тела уж нет, но на землю текут лишь остатки

Членов отдельных его, разъеденных ядом жестоким:

Все превращает смерть в ничтожную лужицу слизи.

Также сплетения жил, и легких ткань, и другие

Полости клетки грудной, — все то, что звалось человеком,

Эта раскрыла чума; злочестивая смерть обнажает

Тайны природы; гниют и плечи, и сильные руки;

Шея течет, голова. Не скорее под Австром горячим

Льется растаявший снег или воск размягчается солнцем.

Мало сказать, что, гноясь, истекает сожженное тело:

Делает так и огонь; но сгорают ли в пламени кости?

Крошатся здесь и они и в прах рассыпаются с мозгом,

Не оставляя следов после этой стремительной смерти.

Меж кинифийских смертей пальма первенства, сепс, — за тобою:

Все они душу берут, ты один пожираешь и трупы.

**Экология**

Довольно редкий подвид. Обитают только в жарких песчаных пустынях.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Положительное отсутствует. При зарождении в лабораторных условиях могут быть причиной гибели студентов и научных сотрудников.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Агрессивны по отношению ко всем существам, особенно не терпят сородичей.


	34. Семейство W y r m i d a e

##  **Семейство W y r m i d a e**

В и р м о в ы е

Семейство змеев алхимии, зарождающихся из вторичных металлов и их соединений. Включает единственный род — _Wyrmis._

Встречаются чаще, чем представители семейства драконовых, но из-за того, что многие виды и подвиды вирмов не демонстрируют никаких видимых признаков интеллекта, они не нашли столь широкого отражения в литературных и фольклорных источниках.

###  **Род Wyrmis Linnaeus, 1758**

Вирмы

##### Таблица для определения видов

1(2) Согласно двойной Альбертовой цепи Сера главной Ртутной компоненты чистая, красная и белая — **Вирм платины,** ** _Wyrmis platini._**

2(1) Согласно двойной Альбертовой цепи Сера главной Ртутной компоненты иная.

3(16) Согласно квадрату Лейбница главная Ртутная компонента сухая.

4(9) Согласно квадрату Лейбница главная Ртутная компонента сухая и холодная.

5(6) Главная Ртутная компонента имеет розоватый оттенок и кристаллизуется с образованием ступенчатых, покрытых радужной оксидной пленкой кристаллов, проявляет диамагнетизм — **Вирм висмута,** ** _Wyrmis bismuthi._**

6(5) Главная Ртутная компонента выглядит иначе.

7(8) Плотность главной Ртутной компоненты не превышает 5 гр/куб.см — **Вирм титана,** ** _Wyrmis titanii._**

8(7) Плотность главной Ртутной компоненты больше 5 гр/куб.см — **Вирм молибдена,** ** _Wyrmis molybdaeni._**

9(4) Согласно квадрату Лейбница главная Ртутная компонента сухая и теплая.

10(11) Плотность главной Ртутной компоненты не превышает 7 гр/куб.см — **Вирм марганца,** ** _Wyrmis mangani._**

11(10) Плотность главной Ртутной компоненты больше 7 гр/куб.см.

12(13) Стружка главной Ртутной компоненты на воздухе легко загорается от открытого огня ярким белым пламенем — **Вирм магния,** ** _Wyrmis magnesii._**

13(12) Стружка главной Ртутной на воздухе не загорается от открытого огня.

14(15) Главная Ртутная компонента пластичная — **Вирм алюминия,** ** _Wyrmis aluminineus._**

15(14) Главная Ртутная компонента хрупкая — **Вирм бериллия,** ** _Wyrmis beryllii._**

16(3) Согласно квадрату Лейбница главная Ртутная компонента влажная.

17(18) Согласно квадрату Лейбница главная Ртутная компонента влажная и теплая.

Влажные и теплые металлы качественно определяются по цвету пламени, образующегося при сжигании исходной субстанции, определить их можно по таблице ниже:

17.1 Пламя желтое — **Вирм натрия,** ** _Wyrmis natrii._**

17.2 Пламя синее — **Вирм кобальта,** ** _Wyrmis cobalti._**

17.3 Пламя желто-зеленое — **Вирм бария,** ** _Wyrmis barii._**

17.4 Пламя карминово-красное — **Вирм стронция,** ** _Wyrmis strontii._**

17.5 Пламя кирпично-красное — **Вирм кальция,** ** _Wyrmis calcii._**

18(17) Согласно квадрату Лейбница главная Ртутная компонента влажная и холодная.

19(20) Главная Ртутная компонента не реагирует с щелочами, содержащими аммиак — **Вирм циркония,** ** _Wyrmis zirconineus._**

20(19) Главная Ртутная компонента реагирует с щелочами, содержащими аммиак.

21(22) Главная Ртутная компонента хрупкая, при проверке с помощью метода Райзенхауэра издает оловянный крик — **Вирм цинка,** ** _Wyrmis zinci._**

22(21) Главная Ртутная компонента пластичная, при проверке с помощью метода Райзенхауэра оловянный крик не издает — **Вирм никеля,** ** _Wyrmis niccoli._**


	35. Вид Wyrmis platini

#### Вид Wyrmis platini Linnaeus, 1758

Вирм платины

Вид вирмов, зарождающихся из платины и ее соединений. Долгое время все подвиды вирмов платины объединяли в один вид — _Wyrmis platini regius_ и только в 1900 году А.В. Зайцева установила различия между разными подвидами и описала их в своей работе «Состав корон вирмов платины».

Среднего размера вирмы, в качестве оружия синтезируют пирофорные или токсичные вещества.

Хозяйственное значение невелико.

##### Таблица для определения подвидов

1(2) Исходная субстанция либо полностью металлическая либо имеет явное металлическое ядро — **Вирм платины самородной, Платина,** ** _Wyrmis platini regius._**

2(1) Исходная субстанция гомогенная, не имеет металлического ядра.

3(4) Проба Ар-Рази на Ртуть для Соляной компоненты положительная — **Вирм платины мышьяковой, Сперрилит,** ** _Wyrmis platini arseniceus._**

4(3) Проба Ар-Рази на Ртуть для Соляной компоненты отрицательная — **Вирм платины блестящей, Куперит,** ** _Wyrmis platini nitens._**

##### 1\. Wyrmis platini regius Linnaeus, 1758

Вирм платины самородной, королек платины, платина

**Систематика и история**

Известны человечеству с древних времен, однако до 1666 года считались драконами серебра.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из чистой платины.

Субстанция непрозрачная, окрашена в оттенки от серебристо-белого до серо-стального, цвет черты серый, блеск металлический, излом зазубренный, крючковатый, твердость 4-4,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид острой короны с тонкими зубцами.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 3,5 м, высотой в холке до 1,5 м и с размахом крыльев до 6 м.

Тело недлинное, птичье, изящное, нередко имеют 2 и более хвостов.

Конечностей от 6 до 10: 4 лапы и 2-6 крыльев.

Крыльев часто несколько пар, длинные, сильные, с заостренными концами.

Чешуя мелкая, блестящая как зеркало.

Украшения разнообразные, изящные и тонкие.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются только в природных условиях, ранние стадии зарождения неизвестны и даже молодые особи обнаруживаются редко.

Линька редкая, полная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Отлично летают, некоторые особи могут очень быстро бегать.

**Оружие**

Выделяют через каналы ядовитых зубов нейротоксин неустановленного состава.

**Экология**

Очень редкий подвид. Могут обитать в любом климате, логова либо строят в естественных пещерах, либо роют в земле.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Невелико. Изредка используются как источник чистой платины.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Часто собирают свиту из вирмов соединений платины, не агрессивны по отношению к другим змеям и людям.

##### 2\. Wyrmis platini arseniceus (Linnaeus, 1758) Zaytseva, 1900

Вирм платины мышьяковой, сперрилит

**Систематика и история**

Изначально были описаны как вирмы платины самородной и только в 1900 году А.В. Зайцевой перенесены в отдельный подвид.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из мышьяковистой платины.

Субстанция непрозрачная, оловянно-белая, цвет черты темно-серый, блеск металлический, излом неровный, раковистый, твердость 6-7.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид короны с короткими зубцами.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 4 м, высотой в холке до 1 м и с размахом крыльев до 6 м.

Тело недлинное, птичье, с коротким уплощенным хвостом.

Конечностей от 4 до 8: с самого рождения имеют крылья, дополнительные лапы могут развиваться по мере роста.

Крылья длинные, кожистые, с жесткой перепонкой.

Чешуя мелкая, округлая, шероховатая.

Украшения немногочисленные, разнообразны, могут иметь вид длинных грив.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в природных условиях, обычно из приманенных руд

Линька почти отсутствует, старая чешуя сменяется новой равномерно, только молодые особи иногда имеют ярко выраженные периоды линьки.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

С самого зарождения хорошо летают, по земле передвигаются быстро, но делать этого не любят, предпочитая лазать и карабкаться по склонам гор.

**Оружие**

Все содержащие мышьяк субстанции, которые могут синтезировать эти вирмы, потенциально ядовиты и могут использоваться как оружие.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Предпочитают умеренный климат. Логова строят высоко в горах, молодые особи иногда живут на деревьях.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Невелико. Изредка используются для обнаружения платиновых руд.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Часто присоединяются к свите вирмов платины самородной, не агрессивны по отношению к другим змеям и людям.

##### 3\. Wyrmis platini nitens (Linnaeus, 1758) Zaytseva, 1900

Вирм платины блестящей, куперит

**Систематика и история**

Изначально были описаны как вирмы платины самородной и уже в 1900 году А.В. Зайцевой перенесены в отдельный подвид.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из сернистой платины.

Субстанция непрозрачная, стально-серая, цвет черты черный, блеск металлический, излом раковистый, твердость 4-5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид короны, переходящей с головы на шею.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 4,5 м, высотой в холке до 1,3 м и с размахом крыльев до 7 м.

Тело худое, недлинное, птичье, с длинной шеей и раздвоенным хвостом.

Конечностей от 6 до 8, крылья часто развиваются значительно позже лап.

Крылья длинные, узкие, перепонка разделена на отдельные лопасти.

Чешуя мелкая, острая, блестящая.

Украшения имеют вид длинных гладких рогов и жестких игольчатых гребней.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются из богатых платиновых руд. Достаточно медленно растут до появления крыльев, после этого начинают скачкообразно увеличиваться в размерах после каждой линьки.

Линька регулярная, полная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

После появления крыльев начинают летать. По земле передвигаются быстро и ловко, способны карабкаться по отвесным поверхностям.

**Оружие**

Выдыхают мелкодисперсную пирофорную пыль неустановленного состава.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Предпочитают селиться в прохладном климате. Логова строят в пещерах, дополнительно расширяя их под землю.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Невелико. Изредка используются для обнаружения платиновых руд.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Часто присоединяются к свите вирмов платины самородной, не агрессивны по отношению к другим змеям и людям.


	36. Вид Wyrmis bismuthi

#### Вид Wyrmis bismuthi Linnaeus, 1758

Вирм висмута

Вид вирмов, зарождающихся из висмута и его соединений.

Известны человечеству с древних времен, хотя долго считались разновидностью змеев свинца, сурьмы или олова.

Мелкие и средние виды, за исключением корольков почти лишенные алхимического оружия.

Хозяйственного значения не имеют.

##### Таблица для определения подвидов

1(2) Исходная субстанция либо полностью металлическая либо имеет явное металлическое ядро — **Вирм висмута самородного, Висмут,** ** _Wyrmis bismuthi regius._**

2(1) Исходная субстанция гомогенная, не имеет металлического ядра.

3(4) Уравнение Кравченко на Серу для Соляной компоненты неполное — **Вирм висмута блестящего, Висмутин,** ** _Wyrmis bismuthi nitens._**

4(3) Уравнение Кравченко на Серу для Соляной компоненты полное.

5(6) Угольная проба для Соляной компоненты положительная — **Вирм висмута желтого, Висмутит,** ** _Wyrmis bismuthi flavus._**

6(5) Угольная проба для Соляной компоненты отрицательная — **Вирм висмута серого, Бисмит,** ** _Wyrmis bismuthi griseus._**

##### 1\. Wyrmis bismuthi regius Linnaeus, 1758

Вирм висмута самородного, королек висмута, висмут

**Систематика и история**

Известны человечеству с древних времен, но в отдельный от свинца, сурьмы и олова вид вынесены К. Линнеем.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из чистого висмута.

Субстанция непрозрачная, красновато-белая переходящая в кремово-белую, с поверхности радужная розоватая, желтоватая или голубоватая, цвет черты серебряно-белый, блеск металлический, излом неровный, твердость 2-2,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид скелетного покрытого радужной пленкой кристалла.

**Строение**

Мелкие вирмы длиной до 1,7 м и с размахом крыльев до 2 м.

Тело недлинное, птичье.

Конечностей от 4 до 6: 2 лапы и 2-4 крыла.

Крылья длинные, тонкие, с ломкой на краях мембраной.

Чешуя ромбическая, отдельные чешуйки почти неразличимы.

Украшения тонкие, часто правильных геометрических форм.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях.

Линька отсутствует.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Способны к быстрому полету, по поверхности земли передвигаются прыжками.

**Оружие**

Выделяют из пасти и через каналы ядовитых зубов ядовитое соединение висмута в виде мелкой эмульсии, благодаря чему металл не осаждается в интервале рН человеческого организма и потому вызывает тяжелое отравление при попадании в кровь.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Предпочитают умеренный климат. Селятся обычно довольно высоко в горах, но границу снегов не переходят. Логова строят в естественных пещерах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Свиту собирают редко, всех прочих змеев и людей избегают.

##### 2\. Wyrmis bismuthi nitens Walter, 1832

Вирм висмута блестящего, висмутин, висмутовый блеск

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан Г. Вальтером в 1832 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из трисернистого висмута.

Субстанция непрозрачная, оловяно-белая до серебристо-белой со свинцово-серым оттенком, часто наблюдается желтая или пестрая побежалость, цвет черты серый, блеск металлический, излом раковистый, твердость 2-2,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид продольного ряда игольчатых кристаллов.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 4,5 м и с размахом крыльев до 6 м.

Тело недлинное, птичье.

Конечностей 4: 2 лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья длинные, узкие, кожистые, иногда покрыты псевдоперьями.

Чешуя грубая, крупная.

Украшения массивные, многочисленные, острые.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных и приманенных руд.

Линька регулярная, ежегодная.

**Питание**

Почти исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Способны к быстрому машущему полету, но не могут подниматься на большую высоту.

**Оружие**

Алхимическое почти отсутствует.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Предпочитают теплый климат, селятся обычно в низинах. Логова строят полуподземные, часто на берегах водоемов.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите вирмов висмута самородного присоединяются охотно, но из-за диаметрально противоположных экологических предпочтений, делают это редко. К прочим змеям и людям агрессивны.

##### 3\. Wyrmis bismuthi flavus (Linnaeus, 1758) Larenz, 1841

Вирм висмута желтого, висмутит, бисмутит

**Систематика и история**

Изначально были описаны К. Линнеем как подвид змиев ртути и только в 1841 году были перенесены в вид вирмов висмута Г. Лоренцом.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из угольнокислого четырехосновного висмута.

Субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, желтая переходящая в коричневую, зеленоватую, зелено-серую, серую или черную, бесцветная или окрашенная во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет в желтый, зеленый, и другие оттенки, цвет черты серый, блеск стеклянный, перламутровый, тусклый, матовый, излом неровный, твердость 2,5-3,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид гривы из тонковолокнистых кристаллов.

**Строение**

Мелкие вирмы длиной до 2,5 м и с размахом крыльев редко превышающим 0,7 м.

Тело длинное, змеевидное, иногда уплощенное с боков.

Конечностей 6: 4 коротких лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья рудиментарные, кожистые.

Чешуя округлая, выпуклая.

Украшения небольшие, изящные.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд.

Частота линьки неизвестна.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Летать не могут, зато хорошо плавают, на суше неклюжи, но способны к быстрым броскам.

**Оружие**

Несмотря на то, что раньше подвид относили к змиям ртути, вирмы висмута желтого практически неядовиты и не опасны для человека.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Очень скрытные. Предпочитают умеренный климат и болотистую местность. Логова строят примитивные, в норах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите вирмов висмута самородного не присоединяются, других змеев и людей избегают.

##### 4\. Wyrmis bismuthi griseus Jäger, 1878

Вирм висмута серого, бисмит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан в 1878 году К. Ягером.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из сесквиокиси висмута.

Субстанция непрозрачная, зеленовато-желтая, серовато-зеленая, серовато-белая или соломенно-желтая переходящая в ярко-желтую, цвет черты серый переходящий в желтый, блеск близкий к алмазному, тусклый, матовый, излом неровный, твердость 4,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид ветвистого рога.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 5 м и с размахом крыльев до 1,5 м.

Тело мощное, «драконье».

Конечностей 6: 4 лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья небольшие, часто выполняют функцию дополнительных передних конечностей.

Чешуя крупная, восьми- или шестиугольная.

Украшения массивные, но хрупкие.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных и приманенных руд.

Линька регулярная, полная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Летать не могут, по суше могут передвигаться на двух или четырех лапах. Взрослые особи могут перемещаться под землей.

**Оружие**

Слабоядовиты, больше полагаются на зубы, когти и шипы на хвосте.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Предпочитают теплый влажный климат. Логова строят на возвышенностях, внимательно следят за тем, чтобы в них не попадала вода.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите вирмов висмута присоединяются редко. Прочих змеев и людей избегают.


	37. Вид Wyrmis titanii

#### Вид Wyrmis titanii Martel, 1825

Вирм титана

Вид вирмов, зарождающихся из титана и его соединений.

Хотя большинство представителей были описаны еще К. Линнеем, заслуга правильной систематизации этого вида принадлежит В. Мартелу (действительно обнародовал подвид _Wyrmis titanii regius_ ) и В. Россу (действительно обнародовал подвиды _Wyrmis titanii niger, Wyrmis titanii fuscus et Wyrmis titanii rutilus_ ).

Все подвиды, кроме корольков, лишены алхимического оружия.

Хозяйственного значения не имеют.

##### Таблица для определения подвидов

1(2) Исходная субстанция либо полностью металлическая либо имеет явное металлическое ядро — **Вирм титана самородного, Титан,** ** _Wyrmis titanii regius._**

2(1) Исходная субстанция гомогенная, не имеет металлического ядра.

3(4) Исходная субстанция в основном черная — **Вирм титана черного, Анатаз,** ** _Wyrmis titanii niger._**

4(3) Исходная субстанция окрашена иначе.

5(6) Исходная субстанция в основном коричневая — **Вирм титана бурого, Брукит,** ** _Wyrmis titanii fuscus._**

6(5) Исходная субстанция в основном изжелта-красная — **Вирм титана золотисто-красного, Рутил,** ** _Wyrmis titanii rutilus._**

##### 1\. Wyrmis titanii regius Ross, 1826

Вирм титана самородного, королек титана, титан

**Систематика и история**

Хотя вирмы соединений титана были описаны намного раньше, вирмы титана самородного были открыты только в 1826 году Винсентом Россом.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из чистого титана.

Субстанция непрозрачная, серебристо-белая, блеск металлический, твердость 6.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид массивной короны.

**Строение**

Некрупные вирмы длиной до 3 м, высотой в холке до 0,7 м и с размахом крыльев до 2 м.

Тело приземистое, «драконье».

Конечностей от 6 до 8: 2-4 лапы и 2-6 крыльев.

Крылья кожистые, со множеством остей, характерной треугольной формы.

Чешуя гладкая, ромбовидная.

Украшения тонкие, ажурные.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях. Условия зарождения неизвестны.

Линька отсутствует.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Хорошо летают, по земле передвигаются на двух или четырех лапах.

**Оружие**

Выдыхают мелкодисперсную пирофорную титановую пыль.

**Экология**

Очень редкий подвид. Встречаются во всех климатических зонах. Логова не строят, ведут номадный образ жизни.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Не собирают свиту, не терпят чужаков рядом с собой, но обычно не вступают в открытую драку.

Несмотря на идентичный алхимический состав, вирмы титана черного, бурого и золотисто-красного, сильно отличаются друг от друга и потому считаются разными подвидами, а не вариететами одного подвида.

##### 2\. Wyrmis titanii niger (Linnaeus, 1758) Martel, 1825

Вирм титана черного, анатаз

**Систематика и история**

Изначально подвид был описан К. Линнеем, но в 1825 году был перенесен в вид вирмов титана В. Мартелом, написавшим работу, посвященную минералам этого металла.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из окиси титана.

Субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, черная, темно-коричневая или темно-синяя, цвет черты белый, переходящий в бледно-желтый, блеск алмазный, металлический, излом близкий к раковистому, твердость 5,5-6.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид одиночного вытянутого тетраэдрического кристалла.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 5 м и с размахом крыльев до 4 м.

Тело недлинное, птичье.

Конечностей 6: 2 лапы и 4 крыла.

Крылья с закругленными концами, часто срастаются плечами.

Чешуя мелкая, неправильной формы, ломкая.

Украшения тонкие, гибкие.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд.

Линька нерегулярная, растянутая во времени.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Отлично летают, на земле неуклюжи.

**Оружие**

Алхимическое отсутствует.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид, предпочитают теплый климат. Логова строят в естественных пещерах, часто на отвесных склонах скал.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Ведут одиночный образ жизни, избегая других змеев и людей.

##### 3\. Wyrmis titanii fuscus (Linnaeus, 1758) Martel, 1825

Вирм титана бурого, брукит

**Систематика и история**

Изначально подвид был описан К. Линнеем, но в 1825 году был перенесен в вид вирмов титана В. Мартелом, написавшим работу, посвященную минералам этого металла.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из окиси титана.

Субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, коричневая, желтовато-коричневая или красновато-коричневая, желтовато-коричневая переходящая в темно-коричневую во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет, цвет черты белый, переходящий в желтовато-белый или сероватый, блеск алмазный, полуметаллический, излом неровный, близкий к раковистому, твердость 5,5-6.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид группы пластинчатых вытянутых шестиугольных кристаллов, иногда внешне напоминает розетку из листьев.

**Строение**

Крупные вирмы длиной до 8 м.

Тело удлиненное, изящное, две трети общей длины приходятся на уплощенный в дорсовентральном направлении хвост.

Конечностей 6.

Крылья, как правило, отсутствуют.

Чешуя ромбовидная, крупная.

Украшения тонкие, мягкие, характерно наличие бахромчатой мембраны по краю хвоста.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд.

Линька регулярная, полная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Не летают, даже если имеют крылья, предпочитают передвигаться под землей.

**Оружие**

Алхимическое отсутствует.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид, предпочитают умеренный климат и равнинную местность. Логова строят в норах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Ведут одиночный образ жизни, избегая других змеев и людей.

##### 4\. Wyrmis titanii rutilus (Linnaeus, 1758) Martel, 1825

Вирм титана золотисто-красного, рутил

**Систематика и история**

Изначально подвид был описан К. Линнеем, но в 1825 году был перенесен в вид вирмов титана В. Мартелом, написавшим работу, посвященную минералам этого металла.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из окиси титана.

Субстанция полупрозрачная, иногда прозрачная или непрозрачная, обычно коричнево-красная или кроваво-красная, иногда имеет фиолетовый оттенок, цвет черты серо-черный, бледно-коричневый или светло-желтый, блеск алмазный до металлического, излом неровный, близкий к раковистому, реже раковистый, твердость 6-6,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид группы длинных столбчатых или игольчатых кристаллов.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 5 м и с размахом крыльев до 6 м.

Тело длинное, змеевидное.

Конечностей 4, лап нет.

Крылья длинные, первая пара жесткая и более короткая, с зазубренным краем, вторая — более мягкая и гибкая, с ажурным краем.

Чешуя треугольная, гладкая, острая.

Украшения тонкие, игольчатые.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд.

Линька нерегулярная, неполная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Отлично летают, по земле перемещаются ползком.

**Оружие**

Алхимическое отсутствует.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид, предпочитают холодный климат и горную местность. Логова строят в естественных пещерах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Ведут одиночный образ жизни, избегая других змеев и людей.


	38. Вид Wyrmis molybdaeni

#### Вид Wyrmis molybdaeni Hjelm, 1781

Вирм молибдена

Вид вирмов, зарождающихся из молибдена и его соединений.

Изначально были описаны как вирмы соединений свинца из-за внешней схожести этих металлов, затем, в 1781 году, были перенесены в отдельный вид Л. Хъельмом, который открыл и описал все известные на сегодняшний день подвиды вирмов молибдена.

Крупные или средние вирмы, синтезирующие токсичные соединения молибдена.

Хозяйственного значения почти не имеют.

##### Таблица для определения подвидов

1(2) Исходная субстанция либо полностью металлическая либо имеет явное металлическое ядро — **Вирм молибдена самородного, Молибден,** ** _Wyrmis molybdaeni regius._**

2(1) Исходная субстанция гомогенная, не имеет металлического ядра.

3(4) Уравнение Кравченко на Серу для Соляной компоненты неполное — **Вирм молибдена блестящего, Молибденит,** ** _Wyrmis molybdaeni nitens._**

4(3) Уравнение Кравченко на Серу для Соляной компоненты полное — **Вирм молибдена лимонного, Молибдит,** ** _Wyrmis molybdaeni citreus._**

##### 1\. Wyrmis molybdaeni regius (Linnaeus, 1758) Hjelm, 1781

Вирм молибдена самородного, королек молибдена, молибден

**Систематика и история**

Подвид был действительно обнародован в 1781 году Л. Хъельмом в работе, посвященной изначально драконам и змиям свинца, но в ходе исследований выяснилось, что многие подвиды на самом деле относятся к неизвестному на тот момент виду.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из чистого молибдена.

Субстанция непрозрачная, серебристо-белая, блеск металлический, твердость 5,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид ветвящейся ажурной высокой короны.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 4 м, высотой в холке до 1 м и с размахом крыльев до 2,5 м.

Тело удлиненное, тонкое с тонкими же шеей и хвостом.

Конечностей от 6 до 8: минимум 6 из них — тонкие двупалые лапы.

Крылья небольшие, обычно чисто декоративные, кожистые, но могут быть покрыты псевдоперьями.

Чешуя срастается в гибкие тонкие пластины.

Украшения имеют вид гребней и шипов.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях, предположительно, под землей, на большой глубине. Растут очень медленно, молодые особи почти не выходят на поверхность, хотя солнечный свет им никак не вредит.

Линька нерегулярная, некоторые особи совсем не линяют.

**Питание**

Питаются исключительно неорганическими веществами. При возможности охотятся на сородичей по виду.

**Передвижение**

Несмотря на слабые крылья, довольно прыгучи, могут одним прыжком преодолевать расстояния в десятки метров.

**Оружие**

Выделяют из пасти и через каналы ядовитых зубов токсичное вещество неустановленного состава на основе молибдена, при контакте с органикой частично превращающееся в молибденовую синь, что обеспечивает характерное окрашивание поврежденных тканей.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Обитают в горных пещерах, предпочитают умеренный климат.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Практически отсутствует. Изредка используются как источник чистого молибдена.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

В целом нейтрально относятся к другим змеям и людям, но не терпят на своей территории сородичей и даже вирмов соединений молибдена, зародившихся из приманенных руд. На данный момент есть достоверные сведения только о четырех особях вирмов молибдена самородного, которые возглавляли свиту младших вирмов в течении долгого времени и не охотились на них.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/41/ec/7SbBgHUt_o.jpg)

**Рисунок 25.** Wyrmis molybdaeni regius

##### 2\. Wyrmis molybdaeni nitens (Linnaeus, 1758) Hjelm, 1790

Вирм молибдена блестящего, молибденит, молибденовый блеск, молибденовый колчедан

**Систематика и история**

Подвид был действительно обнародован в 1781 году Л. Хъельмом в работе, посвященной изначально драконам и змиям свинца, но в ходе исследований выяснилось, что многие подвиды на самом деле относятся к неизвестному на тот момент виду.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из сернистого молибдена.

Субстанция непрозрачная, просвечивающая в тонких чешуйках, свинцово-серая до черной, часто с характерным голубоватым или розоватым отливом, в проходящем свете бывает бледно-желтой до красно-коричневой, цвет черты серый до голубовато-серого, блестящий, растертая черта приобретает луково-зеленый оттенок, блеск металлический, излом слюдоподобный, твердость 1-1,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид чешуйчатого гребня.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 4,5 м.

Тело удлиненное, уплощенное с боков и с сильным хвостом с раздвоенным плавником.

Конечностей 4, имеют вид небольших крылоподобных плавников.

Чешуя круглая, крупная, «рыбья».

Украшения имеют вид мягких гребней.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях, во влажных местах, из естественных и приманенных руд.

Линька регулярная, полная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

На земле неуклюжи и медлительны, большую часть жизни проводят в воде.

**Оружие**

Выделяют всей поверхностью тела токсичное вещество неустановленного состава, накапливающееся в почве и воде.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид, предпочитают умеренный, но ровный климат без резких перепадов температуры. Логова строят под водой. Медленно отравляют местность вокруг своего жилья.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите вирмов молибдена самородного обычно не присоединяются, к другим змеям и людям агрессивны.

##### 3\. Wyrmis molybdaeni citreus (Linnaeus, 1758) Hjelm, 1789

Вирм молибдена лимонного, молибдит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид был действительно обнародован в 1781 году Л. Хъельмом в работе, посвященной изначально драконам и змиям свинца, но в ходе исследований выяснилось, что многие подвиды на самом деле относятся неизвестному на тот момент виду.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из окиси молибдена.

Субстанция прозрачная до просвечивающей, зеленовато-желтая, цвет черты белый, блеск шелковистый, алмазный, твердость 3-4.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид группы игольчатых кристаллов.

**Строение**

Крупные вирмы длиной до 12 м.

Тело длинное, змеевидное, почти одинаковой толщины на протяжении всей длины.

Конечностей от 8 до 10, имеют вид торчащих вверх плавников.

Чешуя отсутствует, тело покрыто слоем слизи.

Украшения отсутствуют.

Как правило, особи этого подвида не имеют глаз, и роль главного органа чувств выполняет пучок подвижных щупальцев вокруг пасти.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях, во влажных местах, из естественных и приманенных руд.

Линька отсутствует.

**Питание**

Почти исключительно минеральное, проглоченных живых существ через некоторое время выплевывают.

**Передвижение**

Передвигаются ползком, почти не изгибая тело и оставляя за собой след из слизи.

**Оружие**

Токсичное вещество, выделяемое всей поверхностью тела вирма.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид, могут обитать в любом климате, предпочитают избегать тепла и солнечного света, выползая наружу лишь зимой или после захода солнца. Логова строят в естественных пещерах и в норах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите вирмов молибдена самородного обычно не присоединяются, к другим змеям и людям агрессивны.


	39. Вид Wyrmis mangani

#### Вид Wyrmis mangani Edwards, 1800

Вирм марганца

Вид вирмов, зарождающихся из марганца и его соединений. 

Хотя многие подвиды были известны человечеству с древних времен, описаны они были только в XIX веке и позже. Название виду дал Л. Эдвардс в 1800 году, а основные заслуги в исследовании этих вирмов принадлежат И. Хикмету (действительно обнародовал подвиды _Wyrmis mangani nitens, Wyrmis mangani radiosus et Wyrmis mangani cinereus_ ) и Э. Явасу (действительно обнародовал подвиды _Wyrmis mangani polychromus, Wyrmis mangani pyramideus et Wyrmis mangani lividus_ ).

Все подвиды этого вида способны синтезировать марганцевую кислоту, высокотоксичный ангидрид которой (марганца гептаокись) используют в качестве оружия. Эта особенность вирмов марганца нашла широкое отражение в источниках:

Помни, до рога касаясь магнезии змея,

Болью ответит кожа и глаз, но устойчивы будут перчатки.

Больше ничем не касайся, чтобы не сглазить

Все своей жизни и предков не снесть поруганья.

(«Песнь Чудищ», Волох, предп. 709-711)

Хозяйственного значения практически не имеют.

##### Таблица для определения подвидов

1(2) Исходная субстанция либо полностью металлическая, либо имеет явное металлическое ядро — **Вирм марганца самородного, Марганец,** ** _Wyrmis mangani regius._**

2(1) Исходная субстанция гомогенная, не имеет металлического ядра.

3(12) Проба Ар-Рази на Ртуть для Соляной компоненты положительная.

4(7) При нагревании главная Ртутная компонента испаряется, при этом ощущается запах чеснока.

5(6) Исходная субстанция имеет сильный плеохроизм: в рассеянном свете ее окрас буро-красный, в проходящем свете — серо-зеленый, при искусственном освещении — кроваво-красный. Цвет самой субстанции темно-красный до светло- и розовато-красного, пурпурно-красный, коричневато-красный, розовый, иногда от бесцветного до белого в тонких пластинках — **Вирм марганца многоцветного, Аллактит,** ** _Wyrmis mangani polychromus._**

6(5) Исходная субстанция не имеет плеохроизма, яблочно-зеленая или бледно-желтая — **Вирм марганца оливкового, Эвеит,** ** _Wyrmis mangani olearius._**

7(4) При нагревании главная Ртутная компонента не испаряется и начинает размягчаться только при температуре выше 800 градусов, запаха чеснока нет.

8(9) Исходная субстанция розовая до серовато-розового и красновато-бурого, цвет черты светло-розовый — **Вирм марганца розоватого, Аллеганит,** ** _Wyrmis mangani roseolus._**

9(8) Исходная субстанция окрашена иначе.

10(11) Исходная субстанция коричневато-черная или стально-серая, цвет черты черный — **Вирм марганца бурого, Браунит,** ** _Wyrmis mangani fuscus._**

11(10) Исходная субстанция серая, оливково-зеленая, синевато-зеленая, мясо-красная или красновато-коричневая, темно-коричневая, цвет черты бледно-серый — **Вирм марганца пепельного, Тефроит,** ** _Wyrmis mangani cinereus._**

12(3) Проба Ар-Рази на Ртуть для Соляной компоненты отрицательная.

13(14) Уравнение Кравченко на Серу для Соляной компоненты неполное — **Вирм марганца блестящего, Алабандин,** ** _Wyrmis mangani nitens._**

14(13) Уравнение Кравченко на Серу для Соляной компоненты полное.

15(16) Реакция огня Брандта для соляной компоненты положительная — **Вирм марганца пурпурного, Пурпурит,** ** _Wyrmis mangani purpureus._**

16(15) Реакция огня Брандта для Соляной компоненты отрицательная.

17(18) Муриевая проба для Соляной компоненты положительная — **Вирм марганца пирамидчатого, Чемберсит,** ** _Wyrmis mangani pyramideus._**

18(17) Муриева проба для Соляной компоненты отрицательная.

19(20) Угольная проба для Соляной компоненты положительная — **Вирм марганца малинового, Родохрозит,** ** _Wyrmis mangani rubeus._**

20(19) Угольная проба для Соляной пробы отрицательная.

21(22) Исходная субстанция черная или очень темно-серая, цвет черты черный, переходящий в голубовато-черный — **Вирм марганца синевато-серого, Пиролюзит,** ** _Wyrmis mangani lividus._**

22(21) Исходная субстанция серо-черная или черная, цвет черты красновато-коричневый, переходящий в черный — **Вирм марганца лучистого, Манганит,** ** _Wyrmis mangani radiosus._**

##### 1\. Wyrmis mangani regius Edwards, 1800

Вирм марганца самородного, королек марганца, марганец

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан Л. Эдвардсом в 1800 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из чистого марганца.

Субстанция непрозрачная, серебристо-белая, блеск металлический, твердость 6.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид ажурной короны.

**Строение**

Крупные вирмы длиной до 10 м и с размахом крыльев до 8 м.

Тело недлинное, птичье.

Конечностей 4: 2 лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья прозрачные, с многочисленными анастомозами между основными остями.

Чешуя мелкая, круглая.

Украшения имеют разнообразную морфологию.

У взрослых особей часто отсутствуют глаза.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях.

Линька регулярная, но неполная и сильно растянутая во времени.

**Питание**

По большей части минеральное.

**Передвижение**

По земле передвигаются, опираясь на лапы и крылья, хорошо летают.

**Оружие**

Выделяют всей поверхностью тела гептаокись марганца.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид, предпочитают умеренный и теплый сухой климат, обычно стараются держаться подальше от воды. Логова строят под открытым небом.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Часто собирают свиту из разнообразных подвидов младших вирмов марганца. К людям агрессивны.

##### 2\. Wyrmis mangani polychromus Yavas, 2000

Вирм марганца многоцветного, аллактит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан в 2000 году Э. Явасом.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из димышьяковокислого восьмиосновного марганца.

Субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, сильно плеохроична: в рассеянном свете буро-красная, в проходящем свете серо-зеленая, при искусственном освещении кроваво-красная, цвет черты сероватый, переходящий в бледно-красный, блеск стеклянный до жирного на сколах, излом неровный, твердость 4,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид небольшой розетки из тонких уплощенных кристаллов.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 4,5 м и с размахом крыльев до 6 м.

Тело недлинное, птичье.

Конечностей 8: 4 лапы и 4 крыла, задние лапы намного длиннее передних.

Крылья кожистые, широкие, полупрозрачные, сильно плеохроичны, первая пара значительно крупнее.

Чешуя полупрозрачная, тонкая, с острым краем, имеет характерную семиугольную форму.

Украшения имеют вид многочисленных полупрозрачных плеохроичных гребней и воротников.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из приманенных руд. 

Линька регулярная, полная, некоторые особи вместе с чешуей сбрасывают гребни и воротники.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное, при случае охотятся на каудаэсусов мышьяка.

**Передвижение**

Хорошо летают, быстро перемещаются по земле на задних лапах.

**Оружие**

Выделяют всей поверхностью тела гептаокись марганца и выдыхают летучие соединения мышьяка.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Предпочитают теплый сухой климат. Логова строят в естественных пещерах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Всегда входят в свиту мирмов марганца самородного, сородичей, других змеев и людей не любят.

##### 3\. Wyrmis mangani olearius Modlin, 1980

Вирм марганца оливкового, эвеит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан И.П. Модлиным в 1980 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из мышьяковокислого основного марганца более твердого, чем природное вещество.

Субстанция прозрачная или просвечивающая, яблочно-зеленая или бледно-желтая, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, твердость 3,5-4.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид полосы из мелких кристаллов, расположенной на голове и шее.

**Строение**

Мелкие вирмы длиной до 1,5 м.

Тело длинное, изящное, с коротким хвостом.

Конечностей 6.

Крылья отсутствуют.

Чешуи нет, тело покрыто коротким бархатистым мехом.

Украшения имеют вид разделенных на отдельные лопасти ярко-зеленых гребней.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных и приманенных руд.

Линька плавная, неполная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное, при случае охотятся на каудаэсусов мышьяка.

**Передвижение**

Быстро бегают, прыгучи, способны быстро закапываться в землю.

**Оружие**

Выделяют всей поверхностью тела гептаокись марганца и соединения мышьяка.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид, предпочитают теплый климат. Логова строят в норах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Нередко присоединяются к свите вирмов марганца самородного. Иногда образуют нестойкие моновидовые стаи. К людям и прочим змеям относятся нейтрально.

##### 4\. Wyrmis mangani roseolus Angelo in Yavas, 2001 

Вирм марганца розоватого, аллеганит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид впервые описан в 2001 году П. Анжело в работе Э. Яваса.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из кремнекислого двухосновного марганца.

Субстанция прозрачная до полупрозрачной и просвечивающей, окрашена в оттенки от розового до серовато-розового и красновато-бурого, цвет черты светло-розовый, блеск стеклянный до смоляного, излом раковистый, твердость 5,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид округлого кабошона.

**Строение**

Крупные вирмы длиной до 10 м.

Тело длинное, змеевидное.

Конечностей 6, вторая пара обычно длиннее всех остальных.

Крылья отсутствуют.

Чешуя мелкая, круглая.

Украшения многочисленные, ажурные, тонкие, часто пестрые.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных и приманенных руд.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное, при случае охотятся на каудаэсусов кремния.

**Передвижение**

Быстро бегают, хорошо плавают, хоть и не любят воду.

**Оружие**

Выделяют всей поверхностью тела гептаокись марганца.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Предпочитают сухой климат. Логова строят полуподземные.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Нередко присоединяются к свите вирмов марганца самородного. К людям и прочим змеям относятся нейтрально.

##### 5\. Wyrmis mangani fuscus Romani, 1830

Вирм марганца бурого, браунит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан В. Романи в 1830 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из кремнекислого марганца.

Субстанция непрозрачная, черная, иногда буровато-черная, цвет черты черный, с буроватым оттенком, блеск полуметаллический, излом неровный, раковистый, твердость 6-6,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид длинного искривленного рога.

**Строение**

Мелкие вирмы длиной до 1,5 м и с размахом крыльев до 2,5 м.

Тело недлинное, птичье.

Конечностей 4: 2 лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья покрыты псевдоперьями, внешне напоминают птичьи.

Чешуя заменяется псевдоперьями.

Украшения тонкие, длинные, обычно в виде гребней.

Нередко представители этого подвида внешне напоминают птиц, чаще всего врановых.

Обладают развитым голосовым аппаратом, некоторые особи могут копировать человеческую речь.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное, при случае охотятся на каудаэсусов кремния.

**Передвижение**

Аналогично таковому у птиц, в частности, врановых.

**Оружие**

Выделяют всей поверхностью тела гептаокись марганца.

**Экология**

Довольно распространенный подвид, встречаются в любом климате. Логова строят где придется, нередко даже на крышах заброшенных строений.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Положительное отсутствует из-за агрессивности представителей этого подвида. Нередко вирмы марганца бурого вредят людям, воруя и портя вещи.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите вирмов марганца самородного не присоединяются, иногда формируют небольшие моновидовые связи. К людям агрессивны.

##### 6\. Wyrmis mangani cinereus Hikmet, 1857

Вирм марганца пепельного, пепельная бабочка, тефроит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан И.Хикметом в 1857 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из купоросного марганца.

Субстанция полупрозрачная, пепельно-серая, реже зеленоватая или розовая, цвет черты бледно-серый, блеск стеклянный, жирный, излом неровный, раковистый, твердость 6.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид некрупного прозрачного кристалла синевато-зеленоватого при дневном свете и розового при искусственном.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 4,5 м и с размахом крыльев до 6 м.

Тело недлинное, птичье.

Конечностей от 6 до 8: 2 лапы и минимум 4 крыла.

Крылья широкие, жесткие, напоминают по строению и виду крылья чешуйчатокрылых, часто пестрые с нижней стороны.

Чешуя крупная, срастается в гладкие пластины.

Украшения разнообразной морфологии, многочисленные.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных и приманенных руд. 

Линька регулярная, полная, некоторые особи вместе с чешуей сбрасывают крылья.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное, при случае охотятся на каудаэсусов кремния.

**Передвижение**

Обладают характерной «порхающей» манерой полета, по земле передвигаются, опираясь только на лапы.

**Оружие**

Выделяют всей поверхностью тела гептаокись марганца.

**Экология**

Очень редкий подвид, предпочитают теплый сезонный климат, логова обычно не строят, регулярно мигрируют.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Иногда присоединяются к свите вирмов марганца самородного, к прочим змеям и людям относятся нейтрально, не терпят сородичей.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/ae/3d/BmmGZePa_o.jpg)

**Рисунок 26.** Wyrmis mangani cinereus

##### 7\. Wyrmis mangani nitens Hikmet, 1855

Вирм марганца блестящего, алабандин, марганцевый блеск, марганцевая обманка, блюменбахит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан И. Хикметом в 1855 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из сернистого марганца более твердого и прочного, чем природное вещество.

Субстанция непрозрачная, окрашена в оттенки от черного до коричневого, цвет черты темно-зеленый или коричневый, блеск полуметаллический, излом неровный до раковистого, твердость 3,5-4.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид короткого острого рога с отчетливыми гранями.

**Строение**

Крупные вирмы длиной до 10 м, высотой в холке до 2 м и с размахом крыльев до 12 м.

Тело «драконье», часто с уплощенным в дорсовентральном направлении хвостом.

Конечностей 6: 4 лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья кожистые, длинные, с хорошо развитыми «пальцами» и когтями.

Чешуя крупная, грубая.

Украшения многочисленные, имеют разнообразную морфологию.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных и приманенных руд.

Линька регулярная, полная, частая.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное, при случае охотятся на гивров серы.

**Передвижение**

Большинство особей способны к полету, по земле передвигаются на 4 лапах.

**Оружие**

Выделяют всей поверхностью тела гептаокись марганца.

**Экология**

Распространенный подвид, встречаются в любом климате, логова строят в естественных пещерах или в норах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Изредка используются как источник алабандина.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите вирмов марганца самородного присоединяются редко, обычно ведут одиночный образ жизни, большинство особей подвида агрессивны к людям и другим змеям.

##### 8\. Wyrmis mangani purpureus Vann, 1910 

Вирм марганца пурпурного, пурпурная бабочка, пурпурит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид был впервые описан Р. Ванном в 1910 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из фосфорнокислого марганца.

Субстанция прозрачная до непрозрачной, розовая, розовато-красная, пурпурная, иногда имеет коричневатый оттенок, цвет черты пурпурный, ярче цвета самой субстанции, блеск тусклый, матовый, бархатистый, излом неровный, твердость 4-4,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид крупного овального кабошона.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 5 м, высотой в холке до 1 м и с размахом крыльев до 9 м.

Тело приземистое, удлиненное.

Конечностей от 6 до 8: 4 лапы и 2-4 крыла.

Крылья очень широкие, тонкие, яркие, иногда с перламутровым блеском.

Чешуя полупрозрачная, ромбовидная.

Украшения изящные, ажурные.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд.

Линька редкая, полная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное, при случае охотятся на гивров фосфора.

**Передвижение**

Способны к характерному «порхающему» полету, по поверхности земли передвигаются, опираясь на лапы.

**Оружие**

Выделяют всей поверхностью тела гептаокись марганца.

**Экология**

Очень редкий подвид, предпочитают теплый климат. Логова строят под открытым небом.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите вирмов марганца самородного не присоединяются, ведут одиночный образ жизни, агрессивны к людям и другим змеям.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/5d/79/0ooPmBls_o.jpg)

**Рисунок 27.** Wyrmis mangani purpureus

##### 9\. Wyrmis mangani pyramideus Yavas, 2000

Вирм марганца пирамидчатого, чемберсит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан в 2000 году Э. Явасом.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из хлористо-борнокислого марганца.

Субстанция прозрачная до непрозрачной, бесцветная до глубокой темно-пурпурной, блеск стеклянный, излом неровный, близкий к раковистому, твердость 7.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид четырехгранного кристаллического рога, всегда насыщенного исчерна-пурпурного цвета.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 4 м.

Тело приземистое, удлиненное.

Конечностей от 6 до 8.

Крылья отсутствуют.

Чешуя выпуклая, толстая.

Украшения небольше, часто в виде четырехгранных неветвящихся рогов и шипов.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд.

Линька полная, регулярная. 

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Не летают, предпочитают передвигаться под землей.

**Оружие**

Выделяют всей поверхностью тела гептаокись марганца.

**Экология**

Очень редкий подвид. Предпочитают влажный климат, любят селиться по берегам соленых водоемов. Ведут полуномадный образ жизни.

Логова строят примитивные, часто временные.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите вирмов марганца самородного не присоединяются, ведут одиночный образ жизни, агрессивны к людям и другим змеям.

##### 10\. Wyrmis mangani rubeus Larsen, 1813

Вирм марганца малинового, родохрозит, марганцевый шпат, малиновый шпат, штремит, роза инков

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан в 1813 году П. Ларсеном.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из угольнокислого марганца.

Субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, окрашена в оттенки от розового и красного до желтовато-серого и коричневого, иногда бесцветная, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, перламутровый, излом раковистый или неровно-ступенчатый, твердость 3,5-4.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид диадемы из мелких призматических кривогранных кристаллов.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 4 м и с размахом крыльев до 5 м.

Тело недлинное, птичье, с коротким уплощенным и часто раздвоенным хвостом.

Конечностей от 4 до 6: 2 лапы и 2-4 крыла.

Крылья хорошо развитые, с сильно изрезанными острыми краями.

Чешуя мелкая, колючая.

Украшения тонкие, хрупкие.

Нередко встречаются особи с двумя и более головами.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных и приманенных руд.

Линька регулярная, неполная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Отлично летают, по земле передвигаются, не опираясь на крылья.

**Оружие**

Выделяют всей поверхностью тела гептаокись марганца.

**Экология**

Относительно распространенный подвид. Предпочитают теплый, влажный климат, любят селиться в тропических лесах. Логова строят под корнями деревьев.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите вирмов марганца самородного присоединяются редко, обычно ведут одиночный образ жизни, большинство особей подвида агрессивны к людям и другим змеям.

##### 11\. Wyrmis mangani lividus Yavas, 2004 ex Ermakoff, 2001

Вирм марганца синевато-серого, пиролюзит

**Систематика и история**

Название подвида было предложено В. Ермаковой в 2001 году, но действительно обнародовал его Э. Явас в 2004 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из недокиси марганца обычно более твердой, чем природное вещество.

Субстанция непрозрачная, черная или темно-серая, цвет черты черный, переходящий в голубовато-черный, блеск металлический, тусклый, матовый, излом неровный, твердость от 2 (скрытокристаллические вариации) до 6,5 (кристаллические вариации).

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид игольчатого гребня или одного или нескольких рогов.

**Строение**

Относительно крупные вирмы длиной до 7 м.

Тело приземистое, мощное, на хвост приходится две трети длины.

Конечностей 6.

Крылья отсутствуют.

Чешуя крупная, грубая, колючая.

Украшения имеют вид игольчатых острых гребней.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд.

Линька полная, регулярная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Предпочитают перемещаться под землей, редко выбираются на поверхность.

**Оружие**

Выделяют всей поверхностью тела гептаокись марганца.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Встречаются в любом климате. Логова строят в естественных пещерах или норах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Практически отсутствует. Изредка используются как источник недокиси марганца.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите вирмов марганца самородного не присоединяются, ведут одиночный образ жизни, агрессивны к людям и другим змеям.

##### 12\. Wyrmis mangani radiosus Hikmet, 1857

Вирм марганца лучистого, манганит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан И. Хикметом в 1857 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из метагидрокиси марганца.

Субстанция непрозрачная, черная или серо-черная, цвет черты бурый, переходящий в черный, блеск полуметаллический, излом неровный, твердость 4.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид друзы из тонких столбчатых кристаллов.

**Строение**

Мелкие вирмы длиной до 2 м.

Тело длинное, змеевидное.

Конечности отсутствуют.

Чешуя колючая, жесткая.

Украшения тонкие, острые.

Многие особи имеют больше двух глаз, часто нечетное количество.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных и приманенных руд.

Линька регулярная, но сильно растянутая во времени.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Предпочитают передвигаться под землей.

**Оружие**

Выделяют всей поверхностью тела гептаокись марганца.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Предпочитают влажный климат. Логова строят под землей.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите вирмов марганца самородного присоединяются редко, обычно ведут одиночный образ жизни, большинство особей подвида агрессивны к людям и другим змеям.


	40. Вид Wyrmis magnesii

#### Вид Wyrmis magnesii Davy, 1809

Вирм магния

Вид вирмов, зарождающихся из магния и его соединений.

Открыт вид был Г. Дэви в 1809 году, однако многие подвиды вирмов магния были известны задолго за этого, в частности, благодаря их лечебным свойствам: «Для вящего восстановления сил посылаю вам, милостивый государь, порошок из чешуи металлического змея. Принимайте три раза в день по столько, сколь уместится на кончике ножа. Апотекарь клянется Всевышним, что средство это самое наиверное» (Из письма Галлея Мстиславца, приказчика князя Болконского, 1798).

Большинство представителей — мелкие и средние вирмы, лишенные алхимического оружия из-за низкой ядовитости соединений магния.

Хозяйственного значения практически не имеют.

##### Таблица для определения подвидов

1(2) Исходная субстанция либо полностью металлическая либо имеет явное металлическое ядро — **Вирм магния самородного, Магний,** ** _Wyrmis magnesii regius._**

2(1) Исходная субстанция гомогенная, не имеет металлического ядра.

3(4) Проба Ар-Рази на Ртуть для Соляной компоненты положительная — **Вирм магния змеиного, Антигорит,** ** _Wyrmis magnesii anguinus._**

4(3) Проба Ар-Рази на Ртуть для Соляной компоненты отрицательная.

5(6) Витриолевая проба для Соляной компоненты положительная — **Вирм магния молочного, Кизерит,** ** _Wyrmis magnesii lacteus._**

6(5) Витриолевая проба для Соляной компоненты отрицательная.

7(8) Реакция огня Брандта для Соляной компоненты положительная — **Вирм магния двухцветного, Ковдорскит,** ** _Wyrmis magnesii bichromus._**

8(7) Реакция огня Брандта для соляной компоненты отрицательная.

9(10) Муриевая проба для Соляной компоненты положительная — **Вирм магния кристаллического, Борацит,** ** _Wyrmis magnesii crystallicus._**

10(9) Муриевая проба для Соляной компоненты отрицательная.

11(14) Угольная проба для Соляной компоненты положительная.

12(13) Исходная субстанция только белая, в разбавленной соляной кислоте растворяется, кристаллы игольчатые, радиально-лучистые, волокнистые, с шелковистым блеском, при нагревании субстанции выделяется вода — **Вирм магния шерстистого, Артинит,** ** _Wyrmis magnesii lanaris._**

13(12) Исходная субстанция бесцветная, белая, серо-белая, желтоватая, коричневая или сиреневато-розовая, в кислотах растворяется лишь при нагревании, при нагревании вода не выделяется — **Вирм магния хрупкого, Магнезит,** ** _Wyrmis magnesii fragilis._**

14(11) Угольная проба для Соляной компоненты отрицательная — **Вирм магния перламутрового, Брусит,** ** _Wyrmis magnesii margaritaceus._**

##### 1\. Wyrmis magnesii regius Davy, 1809

Вирм магния самородного, королек магния, магний

**Систематика и история**

Подвид был впервые описан Гемфри Дэви в 1809 году, почти сразу после получения им в лаборатории амальгамы магния. Хотя ему не удалось вырастить вирмов этого подвида в лабораторных условиях, открытие позволило идентифицировать обнаруженных ранее змеев неизвестного металла.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из чистого магния.

Субстанция непрозрачная, серебристо-белая, на воздухе покрывается оксидной пленкой, блеск металлический, твердость 2,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид тонкой легкой короны.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 4,5 м.

Тело длинное, змеевидное, уплощенное с боков.

Конечностей от 10 до 12, обычно имеют вид коротких плавников.

Крылья отсутствуют.

Чешуя гладкая, почти неразличимые.

Украшения имеют вид коротких рогов и усов.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях, предположительно, нуждаются в «катализаторе».

Линька отсутствует.

**Питание**

По большей части минеральное, иногда охотятся на животных и людей.

**Передвижение**

Отлично плавают, быстро перемещаются под землей, на суше неуклюжи.

**Оружие**

Выдыхают сгорающую на воздухе ослепительным пламенем магниевую пыль.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид, предпочитают теплый сезонный климат. Логова строят под землей.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Свиту собирают редко. Как правило к людям и другим змеям относятся нейтрально.

##### 2\. Wyrmis magnesii anguinus (Linnaeus, 1758) Pemberton, 1900

Вирм магния змеиного, хелидр, антигорит, серпентин

**Систематика и история**

Упомянуты в «Фарсалии» Марком Аннеем Луканом в числе ливийских змей:

Также хелидр, что ползет, дымящийся след оставляя;

Изначально как вид были описаны К. Линнеем, но точно их систематическое положение было установлено Л. Пембертоном в 1900 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из кремнекислого восьмиосновного магния.

Субстанция прозрачная, обычно зеленоватая или зеленовато-синяя, реже белая, коричневая или черная, цвет черты зеленовато-белый, блеск стеклянный, матовый до воскового или жирного, излом ровный до раковистого или занозистый, твердость 3,5-4.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид чешуйчатого или листоватого гребня.

**Строение**

Мелкие вирмы длиной до 2 м.

Тело змеевидное, но достаточно плотное с коротким хвостом.

Конечностей от 4 до 20, по большей части имеют вид слабо развитых лапок.

Крылья развиваются редко, обычно слишком слабые для полета.

Чешуя бывает разнообразной формы, обычно похожа на змеиную, часто пестрая.

Украшения имеют вид небольших рожек и кожистых гребней.

**Развитие**

Могут зарождаться даже из небольших обработанных кусочков антигорита, причем очень быстро.

Линька нечастая, неполная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Обычно перемещаются по земле, но некоторые особи могут планировать или даже полноценно летать.

**Оружие**

Несмотря на то, что вирмы магния змеиного были перечислены среди ливийских змей, на самом деле этот подвид практически не ядовит, а «дымящийся след» на деле представляет собой темно-серую черту, которую могут оставлять некоторые особи на твердых породах.

**Экология**

Распространенный подвид. Могут обитать в любом климате, нередко поднимаются до полярного круга и даже заходят за него.

Логова строят под землей.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Невелико из-за суеверия, будто эти вирмы очень ядовиты.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите вирмов магния самородного присоединяются редко, но часто образуют небольшие нестойкие стаи.

##### 3\. Wyrmis magnesii lacteus Lück, 1910

Вирм магния молочного, кизерит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан Т. Люком в 1910 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из купоросного водного магния.

Субстанция полупрозрачная, белая, желтоватая, молочно-белая, иногда сероватая, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, твердость 3,5.

Во влажном воздухе кизерит покрывается пленкой горькой соли — эпсомита.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид непрозрачного молочно-белого кристалла.

**Строение**

Некрупные вирмы длиной до 3 м и с размахом крыльев до 3,5 м.

Тело приземистое, короткое, с короткой же шеей и сильным хвостом.

Конечностей 8: 6 лап и 2 крыла.

Крылья кожистые, сильные, с бахромчатым краем.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких и лабораторных условиях из естественных руд.

Линька регулярная, неполная.

**Питание**

По большей части минеральное, при случае охотятся на гивров серы.

**Передвижение**

Отлично летают, на земле способны совершать молниеносные броски, но в целом передвигаются по ней неторопливо, даже медлительно.

**Оружие**

Алхимическое отсутствует из-за низкой ядовитости соединений магния.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид, встречаются в любом климате. Полученные в лаборатории особи не любят воду и холод. Логова обычно полуподземные.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите вирмов магния самородного присоединяются редко. Дикие особи избегают других змеев и людей, лабораторные более общительные.

##### 4\. Wyrmis magnesii bichromus Morozova, 1980

Вирм магния двухцветного, ковдорскит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан в 1980 году Т. Морозовой.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из фосфорнокислого основного трехводного магния.

Субстанция прозрачная до просвечивающей, сама по себе бесцветная, но часто зонально окрашена в розовый и голубой, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, излом неровный, твердость 4.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид призматического двухцветного кристалла голубого у основания и розовеющего к вершине.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 5 м.

Тело длинное, змеевидное, часто с раздвоенным хвостом.

Конечностей от 10 до 12, обычно слабые, иногда частично сросшиеся.

Крылья небольшие, неразвитые.

Чешуя гладкая, твердая, многоугольная.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются диких условиях из естественных руд.

Линька редкая, неполная.

**Питание**

По большей части минеральное, при случае охотятся на гивров фосфора.

**Передвижение**

Предпочитают перемещаться под землей, на поверхности неуклюжи и медлительны.

**Оружие**

Алхимическое отсутствует из-за низкой ядовитости соединений магния.

**Экология**

Очень редкий подвид, эндемик Ковдорского месторождения.

Логова строят подземные, обширные.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите вирмов магния самородного не присоединяются, ведут одиночный образ жизни, избегая прочих змеев и людей.

##### 5\. Wyrmis magnesii crystallicus Pemberton, 1907

Вирм магния кристаллического, борацит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан в 1907 году Л. Пембертоном.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из хлористо-борнокислого магния.

Субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, зеленая, серая, синяя или бесцветная, цвет черты белый, блеск алмазный, стеклянный, излом неровный, раковистый, твердость 7-7,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид прозрачного кубического или октаэдрического кристалла.

**Строение**

Мелкие вирмы длиной до 2 м.

В остальном строение чрезвычайно разнообразно в пределах подвида.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных или, реже, из приманенных руд.

Линька редкая, неполная.

**Питание**

По большей части минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Зависит от особенностей строения вирма.

**Оружие**

Алхимическое отсутствует из-за низкой ядовитости соединений магния.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид, предпочитают прохладный климат без резкой сезонности. Логова строят подземные, глубокие.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите вирмов магния самородного не присоединяются, ведут одиночный образ жизни, избегая прочих змеев и людей.

##### 6\. Wyrmis magnesii lanaris Buratti, 1902

Вирм магния шерстистого, артинит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан А. Буратти в 1902 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из угольнокислого двухосновного трехводного магния.

Субстанция прозрачная, белая, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, шелковистый, твердость 2,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид углубленного в череп сферолита.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 4 м и высотой в холке до 1 м.

Внешне напоминают очень пушистых и больших белых лис с когтистыми птичьими лапами.

Конечностей 4.

Крылья отсутствуют.

Тело покрыто густой шелковистой шерстью.

Украшения обычно отсутствуют.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд.

Линька регулярная, происходит два раза в год, «летняя» шерсть менее густая по сравнению с «зимней».

**Питание**

В равной мере включает в себя минеральные и органические источники. Особенно любят замерзшую падаль.

**Передвижение**

Аналогично таковому у лис.

**Оружие**

Алхимическое отсутствует из-за низкой ядовитости соединений магния.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид, предпочитают холодный климат, часто обитают в горах. Логова строят в норах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует. Иногда заманивают людей в безлюдные места, чтобы потом съесть.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите вирмов магния самородного не присоединяются, ведут одиночный образ жизни, избегая прочих змеев и людей.

##### 7\. Wyrmis magnesii fragilis Davy, 1809

Вирм магния хрупкого, магнезит, магнезиальный шпат

**Систематика и история**

Подвид был впервые описан Г. Дэви в 1809 году, сразу после получения амальгамы магния. Считается, что именно вирм этого подвида стал «донором» нужных реактивов.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из угольнокислого магния.

Субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, в скрытокристаллическом виде непрозрачная, обычно белая, иногда желтоватая, сероватая, коричневая или сиреневато-розовая, бесцветная во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет, характерна зонально-секториальная окраска кристаллов, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, излом раковистый, твердость 3,5-4,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид массивного скрытокристаллического рога, часто парного.

**Строение**

Очень крупные вирмы длиной до 18 м, высотой в холке до 5 м и с размахом крыльев до 20 м.

Тело мощное, «драконье», часто уплощенное с боков или в дорсовентральном направлении.

Конечностей 8: 6 лап и 2 крыла.

Крылья мощные, широкие, глубокоизрезанные.

Чешуя овальная, крупная, очень прочная.

Украшения массивные, часто встречаются гривы и бороды из густой седоватой «шерсти».

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных и приманенных руд.

Линька регулярная, полная, нередко вместе с чешуей сбрасываются рога.

**Питание**

В равной мере включает в себя минеральные и органические субстанции.

**Передвижение**

Способны к активному машущему полету, но в воздух поднимаются неохотно, предпочитая перемещаться по земле.

**Оружие**

Алхимическое отсутствует из-за низкой ядовитости соединений магния.

**Экология**

Распространенный подвид. Встречаются в любом климате. Логова строят под открытым небом.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите вирмов магния самородного присоединяются редко, обычно ведут одиночный образ жизни, избегая прочих змеев и людей.

##### 8\. Wyrmis magnesii margaritaceus Rizzo, 1830

Вирм магния перламутрового, брусит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан Х. Риззо в 1830 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из гидрокиси магния.

Субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, белая, зеленоватая, сероватая, нежно-желтая или красновато-коричневая, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, восковой, перламутровый, излом занозистый, слюдоподобный, твердость 2,5-3.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид розетки из листовидных образований.

**Строение**

Мелкие вирмы длиной до 2 м.

Тело недлинное, птичье, изящное.

Конечностей 6: 2 лапы и 4 крыла.

Крылья тонкие, ажурные.

Чешуя мелкая, полупрозрачная, с перламутровым блеском.

Украшения тонкие, длинные, изящные.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное

**Передвижение**

Большую часть времени проводят в воздухе, способны зависать в полете на месте и даже летать задом наперед.

**Оружие**

Алхимическое отсутствует из-за низкой ядовитости соединений магния.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид, предпочитают теплый сухой климат. Логова строят на большой высоте, обычно на высохших деревьях или скалах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите вирмов магния самородного присоединяются редко, обычно ведут одиночный образ жизни, избегая прочих змеев и людей.


	41. Вид Wyrmis aluminii

#### Вид Wyrmis aluminii Wavell, 1827

Вирм алюминия

Вид вирмов, зарождающихся из алюминия и его соединений.

Многие подвиды были известны людям задолго до открытия алюминия, первым из них в составе вида был описан вирм алюминия медового ( _Wyrmis aluminii mellitus_ ), открытый в 1827 году У. Уэйвеллом. Также большая заслуга в исследовании и систематизации вирмов алюминия принадлежит М. Кранцу (действительно обнародовал подвиды _Wyrmis aluminii deceptorius, Wyrmis aluminii plumiger, Wyrmis aluminii albus, Wyrmis aluminii orientalio-amethisteus, Wyrmis aluminii orientalio-smaragdeus et Wyrmis aluminii corundeus_ ) и С. Уилтсу (действительно обнародовал подвиды _Wyrmis aluminii polychromus, Wyrmis aluminii vitreus, Wyrmis aluminii crystallicus, Wyrmis aluminii orientalio-adamanteus, Wyrmis aluminii topazeus, Wyrmis aluminii lotus, Wyrmis aluminii carbunculeus, Wyrmis aluminii cyaneus, Wyrmis aluminii virescens et Wyrmis aluminii sapphireus_ ).

Большинство представителей — средние или крупные вирмы. В качестве оружия синтезируют высокотоксичные соединения алюминия, реже — пирофорную металлическую пыль. Существуют слабо или совсем не ядовитые для людей подвиды.

Некоторые подвиды используются как источники ювелирного сырья.

##### Таблица для определения подвидов

1(2) Исходная субстанция либо полностью металлическая, либо имеет явное металлическое ядро — **Вирм алюминия самородного, Алюминий,** ** _Wyrmis aluminii regius._**

2(1) Исходная субстанция гомогенная, не имеет металлического ядра.

3(12) Проба Ар-Рази на Ртуть для Соляной компоненты положительная.

4(5) Исходная субстанция не имеет кристаллического строения — **Вирм алюминия обманчивого, Аллофан,** ** _Wyrmis aluminii deceptorius._**

5(4) Исходная субстанция имеет кристаллическое строение.

6(7) Исходная субстанция имеет выраженную анизотропию твердости: поперечная твердость — 7, твердость вдоль кристаллов — 4,4 — **Вирм алюминия цианового, Кианит,** ** _Wyrmis aluminii cyaneus._**

7(6) Исходная субстанция выраженной анизотропии твердости не имеет.

8(9) Исходная субстанция интенсивно-синяя, сине-серая с буроватым оттенком, зеленовато-синяя, фиолетовая или коричневато-красная, при нагреве паяльной трубкой белеет, при прокаливании с азотнокислым кобальтом приобретает синюю окраску — **Вирм алюминия лазурного, Дюмортьерит,** ** _Wyrmis aluminii azureus._**

9(8) Исходная субстанция окрашена иначе и имеет иные свойства.

10(11) Спайность исходной субстанции несовершенная — **Вирм алюминия многоцветного, Андалузит,** ** _Wyrmis aluminii polychromus._**

11(10) Спайность исходной субстанции совершенная, при сильном нагревании вещество мутнеет, фосфорной солью разлагается с образованием скелета из окиси кремния — **Вирм алюминия топазового, Топаз,** ** _Wyrmis aluminii topazeus._**

12(3) Проба Ар-Рази на Ртуть для Соляной компоненты отрицательная.

13(20) Реакция огня Брандта для Соляной компоненты положительная.

14(17) Исходная субстанция под паяльной трубкой не меняет цвет.

15(16) Исходная субстанция при нагревании в закрытой трубке выделяет много воды с кислой реакцией — **Вирм алюминия округлого, Вавеллит,** ** _Wyrmis aluminii orbiculus._**

16(15) Исходная субстанция при нагревании в закрытой трубке не выделяет воду — **Вирм алюминия зеленоватого, Варисцит,** ** _Wyrmis aluminii virescens._**

17(14) Исходная субстанция под паяльной трубкой меняет цвет.

18(19) Исходная субстанция под паяльной трубкой становится матовой, твердость 4,5-5, спайность совершенная — **Вирм алюминия стеклянного, Аугелит,** ** _Wyrmis aluminii vitreus._**

19(18) Исходная субстанция под паяльной трубкой белеет, твердость 6,5, спайность отсутствует — **Вирм алюминия кристаллического, Берлинит,** ** _Wyrmis aluminii crystallicus._**

20(13) Реакция огня Брандта для Соляной компоненты отрицательная.

21(24) Витриолевая проба для Соляной компоненты положительная.

22(23) Блеск исходной субстанции матовый — **Вирм алюминия белого, Алюминит,** ** _Wyrmis aluminii albus._**

23(22) Блеск исходной субстанции стеклянный или шелковистый — **Вирм алюминия пернатого, Алуноген,** ** _Wyrmis aluminii plumiger._**

24(21) Витриолевая проба для Соляной компоненты отрицательная.

25(26) Исходная субстанция под паяльной трубкой белеет, твердость 2-2,5 — **Вирм алюминия медового, Меллит,** ** _Wyrmis aluminii mellitus._**

26(25) Исходная субстанция под паяльной трубкой цвет не меняет, твердость 9 — **Вирм алюминия корундового, Корунд,** ** _Wyrmis aluminineus corundeus._**

Вирмов различных вариаций корунда выделяют как отдельные подвиды и вариететы, которые можно определить по таблице ниже:

26.1 Исходная субстанция бесцветная и прозрачная — **Вирм алюминия восточноалмазного, Лейкосапфир,** ** _Wyrmis aluminii orientalio-adamanteus._**

26.2 Исходная субстанция фиолетовая — **Вирм алюминия восточноаметистового, Восточный аметист,** ** _Wyrmis aluminii orientalio-amethisteus._**

26.3 Исходная субстанция зеленая — **Вирм алюминия восточноизумрудного, Восточный изумруд,** ** _Wyrmis aluminii orientalium-smaragdeus._**

26.4 Исходная субстанция желтая или оранжево-желтая — **Вирм алюминия лотосового, Падпараджа,** ** _Wyrmis aluminii lotus._**

26.5 Исходная субстанция красная — **Вирм алюминия рубинового, Рубин,** ** _Wyrmis aluminineus carbunculeus._**

26.6 Исходная субстанция синяя — **Вирм алюминия сапфирового, Сапфир,** ** _Wyrmis aluminii sapphireus._**

##### 1\. Wyrmis aluminii regius Ørsted, 1967

Вирм алюминия самородного, королек алюминия, алюминий

**Систематика и история**

Хотя чистый алюминий был получен Г. Эрстедом еще в 1825 году, а многие вирмы соединений этого металла были известны человечеству с древних времен, вирмы алюминия самородного были открыты значительно позже, в 1967 году В. Эрстедом.

Ему принадлежит обширный труд, посвященный поискам вирмов алюминия самородного «По следу белых змей» (1950), в котором Эрстед приводит множество свидетельств и фольклорных источников, которые, как он полагал, относятся именно к этому подвиду. В частности, большое внимание он уделяет сказаниям горных народов. Например, рассказ некой Алтын Али, записанный в 1958 году, в котором Эрстед, ярый сторонник гипотезы оборотничества, видел еще и указание на то, что вирмы алюминия самородного могли скрываться, прикидываясь людьми: «Когда-то давным давно на горе Аладым жил один кузнец по имени Ыхтаргу. И не было у него жены, потому что женщины боялись его белесых глаз. Пошел к шаману, а тот говорит, что нужно приманить змеицу. Налил Ыхтаргу молоко в плошку, но не приползла змеица. Налил он потом свою кровь в плошку, но снова не приползла змеица. Тогда он заплакал, и на слезы вышла к нему красавица с такими же белесыми глазами и спросила, почему он плачет.

— Потому что женщины не любят меня, — ответил он. 

Он подумал, что это и есть змеица, и что прав был шаман. А она улыбнулась горько.

— Ты мой сын, и женщины людей не будут твоими.

— Змеицы тоже не любят людей?

— Нет. Потому что отец твой сделал меня тяжелой насильно, и я ненавижу его. Но ты мой сын, поэтому я помогу тебе. Вот тебе моя корона, надень ее, и станешь змеем.

Но не надел Ыхтаргу корону, потому что тогда его мать бы умерла. Так и умер без жены, но был счастлив делать короны для змеев и змеиц, а для людей — оружие и подковы. Вот так».

Но, несмотря на все косвенные свидетельства, долгое время не удавалось обнаружить ни самих вирмов алюминия самородного, ни хотя бы их _granorum seminis_ , поэтому большинство ученых считали подвид вымышленным. Только в 1967 году В. Эрстеду удалось, наконец, найти и описать одного вирма этого подвида во время перелета через горный хребет Хангай (Монголия).

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из чистого алюминия более легкого и прочного, чем природное вещество.

Субстанция непрозрачная, серебристо-белая, на воздухе тускнеет, покрываясь оксидной пленкой, блеск металлический, твердость 3.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид плотно прижатой к голове гладкой короны.

**Строение**

Очень крупные вирмы длиной до 20 м, высотой в холке до 2,5 м и с размахом крыльев до 22 м.

Тело удлиненное, «драконье», с длинной тонкой шеей и хлыстовидным, несколько уплощенным с боков хвостом.

Конечностей 6: 4 лапы (передние заметно короче задних) и 2 крыла.

Крылья широкие, сильные, кожистые, с разделенными на лопасти дистальными частями.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях, высоко в горах, все обстоятельства этого процесса неизвестны. Предположительно, для появления на свет нуждаются в ударе молнии.

Частота линьки неизвестна.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Отлично летают, могут оставаться в воздухе неделями и даже месяцами.

**Оружие**

Синтезируют широкий спектр токсичных соединений алюминия, долго сохраняющихся в воде и порой даже выпадающих с дождем из облаков, через которые пролетел вирм алюминия самородного. Также есть сведения, что вирмы этого подвида способны притягивать и, возможно, управлять молниями. Хотя алюминий в мелкодисперсном состоянии пирофорен, нет данных о том, чтобы его корольки использовали это свойство своего металла в качестве оружия.

**Экология**

Очень редкий подвид. Ведут номадный образ жизни, совершая долгие воздушные миграции и почти не спускаясь на землю. Логова не строят.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Положительное отсутствует. По неизвестным причинам вирмов алюминия самородного привлекают линии электропередач. Периодически эти змеи совершают налеты на отдаленные опоры и перекусывают провода. Интересно, что движет ими вовсе не пищевой интерес — они не едят даже алюминиевые провода и зачастую повреждают и медные. Истинная причина такого поведения пока что не ясна. Согласно наиболее распространенной гипотезе, такая тяга к проводам объясняется тесной связью вирмов алюминия самородного с атмосферным электричеством, впрочем, по другой версии они просто любят вредить людям без особых причин.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Свиту не собирают, ведут одиночный образ жизни, к другим змеям и людям, как правило, относятся в целом нейтрально, но предпочитают избегать чужаков. 

За все время изучения подвида было зарегистрировано только два случая нападения вирма алюминия самородного на людей. Первый случай был описан еще В. Эрстедом в 1968 году. По его словам, вирм долго гнался за его самолетом и отстал, только когда ученый был вынужден совершить экстренную посадку в поле. Второй случай произошел в 2010 году при починке поврежденных после ледяного дождя линий электропередач в Нижегородской области. Королек алюминия напал на рабочих, проводивших ремонт. Двое рабочих получили травмы после падения с высоты. Погибших не было.

Пока что неизвестно, какие именно причины побуждают вирмов алюминия самородного нападать на людей.

##### 2\. Wyrmis aluminii deceptorius Krantz, 1834

Вирм алюминия обманчивого, аллофан, ложная медная руда

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан М. Кранцем в 1834 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из дикремнекислой трехводной сесквиокиси алюминия более твердой, чем природное вещество.

Субстанция не имеет кристаллического строения, прозрачная или полупрозрачная, обычно синяя или зеленая, реже коричневая, желтая или бесцветная, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, излом раковистый, твердость 3.

_Granum seminis,_ как и сама субстанция, лишено кристаллического строения, имеет вид направленного назад обычно непарного рога.

**Строение**

Невероятно полиморфный подвид.

По некоторым данным способны осознанно менять свой облик в течение жизни с целью притвориться другими змеями.

**Развитие**

Условия зарождения неизвестны.

Частота линьки неизвестна.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное, при случае охотятся на каудаэсусов кремния.

**Передвижение**

Зависит от типа строения, обычно способны к полету.

**Оружие**

Выделяют из пасти набор сильно варьирующихся от особи к особи токсичных соединений алюминия. Изредка способны выдыхать мелкодисперсную пирофорную металлическую пыль.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид, встречаются во любом климате, логова не строят, ведут номадный образ жизни.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Положительное отсутствует. Могут вредить людям, «подменяя» медную руду аллофаном. Пока что неизвестно, делают ли они это сознательно или это просто результат приманивания соединений алюминия этими вирмами.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Обычно ведут одиночный образ жизни, но могут притворяться другими змеями (чаще всего змиями меди) и на некоторое время, обычно не превышающее несколько недель, прибиваться к свите других драконов и вирмов.

##### 3\. Wyrmis aluminii cyaneus (Linnaeus, 1758) Wiltse, 1868

Вирм алюминия цианового, парий, кианит, дистен, цианит

**Систематика и история**

Упомянуты в «Фарсалии» Марком Аннеем Луканом в числе ливийских змей:

Также парий, бороздящий песок хвостом заостренным;

Как самостоятельный подвид изначально были описаны К. Линнеем, но в вид вирмов алюминия перенесены С. Уилтсом в 1868 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из кремнекислой закиси алюминия, сохраняющей выраженную анизотропию твердости.

Субстанция полупрозрачная до прозрачной в тонких пластинках, синяя, сине-голубая, голубая, голубовато-серая, белая, реже зеленая, желтая или розовая, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, иногда перламутровый на плоскостях спайности, излом занозистый, твердость от 4 до 7 в зависимости от грани.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид призматического наклоненного назад кристалла.

**Строение**

Как правило, весьма крупные вирмы до 9 м в длину.

В остальном строение чрезвычайно разнообразно в пределах повида. Общей чертой разных особей является лишь наличие длинного иногда зазубренного и очень острого шипа на конце хвоста.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из сравнительно бедных естественных руд. Растут быстро, скачками.

Линька регулярная, полная.

**Питание**

Почти исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

В зависимости от строения могут ползать, бегать или летать.

**Оружие**

Алхимическое у большинства представителей отсутствует.

**Экология**

Довольно редкий подвид. Предпочитают селиться в теплом климате. Логова не строят, на ночь закапываются в песок.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Изредка используются как источник ювелирного сырья.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Агрессивны к сородичам, другим змеям и людям.

##### 4\. Wyrmis aluminii azureus Falana, 1890

Вирм алюминия лазурного, лазурная кошка, дюмортьерит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан Р. Фаланой в 1890 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из трикремне-борнокислой окиси алюминия.

Субстанция непрозрачная, синяя или фиолетово-синяя, изредка красноватая, цвет черты синеватый, блеск стеклянный, излом неровный, твердость 7.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид короткой волнистой гривы на шее и голове.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 4 м и высотой в холке до 1,5 м.

Тело удлиненное, изящное, с длинным тонким хвостом.

Конечностей 4, имеют вид длинных лап, похожих на кошачьи.

Крылья отсутствуют.

Тело покрыто гладким шелковистым мехом.

Украшения обычно отсутствуют.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд. 

Линька полная, регулярная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное, при случае охотятся на каудаэсусов кремния.

**Передвижение**

Невероятно быстры и прыгучи, легко преодолевают одним прыжком дистанции длиной до 7 м и более. Не летают.

**Оружие**

У большинства представителей алхимическое оружие отсутствует.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид, любят селиться у быстрых ручьев и рек. Предпочитают прохладный климат. Логова строят у воды.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Используются как источник чистого дюмортьерита для производства высокосортного электротехнического фарфора, реже — для получения ювелирного сырья.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К сородичам, другим змеям и людям относятся нейтрально, но предпочитают сторониться чужаков.

##### 5\. Wyrmis aluminii polychromus Wiltse, 1865

Вирм алюминия многоцветного, андалузит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид был известен людям с древних времен, но в составе соответствующего вида был описан С. Уилтсом в 1865 году.

**Свойства substantiae** **_vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из кремнекислой сесквиокиси алюминия.

Субстанция прозрачная или непрозрачная, розоватая, красно-коричневая или зеленоватая, иногда имеет геометрические узоры, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, излом неровный, близкий к раковистому, твердость 6,5-7,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид крупного призматического кристалла.

**Строение**

Очень крупные вирмы длиной до 20 и более метров.

Тело длинное, змеевидное, толстое и мощное.

Конечности отсутствуют.

Чешуя ромбовидная, толстая, часто каждая чешуйка имеет крестовидный рисунок.

Украшения короткие, немногочисленные, обычно имеют вид гребней и шипов.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд.

Линька регулярная, полная, часто сбрасывают всю старую кожу как змеи.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное, при случае охотятся на каудаэсусов кремния.

**Передвижение**

Предпочитают передвигаться под землей.

**Оружие**

Выделяют всей поверхностью тела высокотоксичные соединения алюминия, накапливающиеся в чешуе вирма.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид, истинную численность оценить сложно из-за скрытности представителей. Обитают по всему земному шару. Логова строят под землей.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Несмотря на ядовитость, чешуя вирмов алюминия многоцветного была популярным ювелирным сырьем вплоть до XIX века, что отражено во множестве источников:

«Продается конь андалузской породы со сбруей и подковами. Сбруя выполнена из чешуи и камня андалузского змея, о чем имеется записка ювелира» (Из объявления в «La Gazette», перевод З.Т. Хромовой, 1987).

На данный момент вирмы этого подвида хозяйственной ценности не имеют, а продажа их чешуи запрещена в большинстве стран.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Ведут одиночный образ жизни. Чрезвычайно агрессивны к людям и другим змеям.

##### 6\. Wyrmis aluminii topazeus (Linnaeus, 1758) Wiltse, 1868

Вирм алюминия топазового, топаз

**Систематика и история**

Один из многих подвидов вирмов алюминия, известных человечеству и описанных задолго до открытия их родительского металла. В соответствующий вид эти змеи были перенесены С. Уилтсом в 1868 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из кремнекислого двухфтористо-основного алюминия.

Субстанция прозрачная, белая, светло-голубая, желтоватая, винно-желтая или розовая, характерна зональность окраски, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, излом ступенчатый до раковистого, твердость 8.

При сильном нагревании окраска может исчезать, а при радиоактивном облучении — усиливаться.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид призматического кристалла с плоской вершиной. Часто у основания обрастает псевдоперьями.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 4,5 м и с размахом размах крыльев до 10 м.

Тело тероподное, короткое и мощное, приспособлено к хождению на двух ногах.

Конечностей 4: 2 лапы и 2 крыла. Задние лапы часто несут длинные загнутые когти на втором или первом пальце.

Крылья кожистые, иногда покрыты псевдоперьями, часто имеют хорошо развитую кисть с 3-4 пальцами.

Чешуя острая, жесткая, часто заменяется жесткими же полупрозрачными псевдоперьями.

Украшения имеют вид кожистых гребней, обычно небольшие, острые.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются только в диких условиях из естественных руд. Предположительно, появляются на свет под землей и для своего формирования нуждаются в высокой температуре и давлении. Обнаружить молодых особей удавалось исключительно редко, последний такой случай относится к 1876 году. Согласно сохранившимся описаниям, молодые особи отличались от взрослых вирмов только размером и отсутствием псевдоперьев.

Линька полная, регулярная, чешуя и псевдоперья сменяются одновременно.

**Питание**

В основном питаются неорганическими субстанциями, органические могут откусывать и жевать, но всегда выплевывают.

**Передвижение**

Хорошо летают, хотя взлетают обычно с разбега, быстро бегают.

**Оружие**

Почти никогда не ядовиты для других живых существ, но были описаны четыре представителя подвида, способные синтезировать и выделять из пасти плавиковую кислоту.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид, предпочитают обитать на склонах невысоких гор, где и строят свои логова, которые богато украшают образцами различных минералов. Обычно не мигрируют, но для некоторых особей описано кочевание между двумя-тремя логовами. На данный момент большинство известных представителей подвида обитают на территории Ильменского государственного заповедника имени В. И. Ленина в Челябинской области.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Невелико. Изредка используются как источник ювелирного сырья, но в большинстве стран охота на этих вирмов запрещена.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К другим змеям и людям относятся нейтрально, не агрессивны к сородичам, хотя в большинстве своем предпочитают вести одиночный образ жизни. Для отдельных особей описано редкое явления обмена логовами, когда два или более вирмов поочередно занимают одно и то же логово, постепенно обустраивая его и заполняя «сокровищами». Самое известное из таких мест — скала Драконий мост, расположенная в 11 км к югу от Ильментау. При этом, несмотря на регулярные визиты людей и даже два случая зарождения вирмов алюминия корундового в 1994 и 2014 годах, вирмы алюминия топазового до сих пор не покинули это место, продолжая регулярно навещать свое логово и приносить все новые образцы минералов.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/c8/2e/dJdragZk_o.jpg)

**Рисунок 28.** Wyrmis aluminii topazeus

##### 7\. Wyrmis aluminii orbiculus Wavell, 1828

Вирм алюминия округлого, вавеллит, фишерит, лазионит, цефаровичит, гарбортит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан У. Уэйвеллом в 1828 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из дифосфорнокислого трехосновного пятиводного алюминия более твердого и прочного, чем природное вещество.

Субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, зеленая переходящая в желтовато-зеленую, желтую, зеленовато-белую, желтовато-коричневую, бесцветная во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, жирный, перламутровый, излом неровный, близкий к раковистому, твердость 3,5-4.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид сферолита.

**Строение**

Относительно крупные вирмы длиной до 7 м.

Тело удлиненное, мощное, уплощенное с боков, с почти незаметными переходами между головой, шеей и туловищем.

Конечностей от 6 до 8, все имеют вид широких веерообразных плавников.

Крылья отсутствуют.

Чешуя крупная, круглая, часто с концентрическим рисунком.

Украшения имеют вид тонких колючих гребней.

Несмотря на рыбообразную внешность, жабр не имеют.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд, нуждаются для этого в высокой влажности.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное, при случае охотятся на гивров фосфора, но удается им это крайне редко, так как вирмы этого подвида предпочитают проточную чистую воду.

**Передвижение**

На суше неуклюжи, хорошо плавают.

**Оружие**

Высокотоксичное соединение алюминия, выделяющееся всей поверхностью тела вирма и накапливающееся в чешуе.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид, предпочитают умеренный климат. Селятся на берегах рек. Логова строят полуподводные.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Положительное отсутствует, отравляют токсичными соединениями алюминия воду и почву вокруг своего логова.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Ведут одиночный образ жизни, агрессивны ко всем чужакам на своей территории.

##### 8\. Wyrmis aluminii virescens Wiltse, 1868

Вирм алюминия зеленоватого, варисцит, юталит, калифорнийская бирюза, хлорюталит, люцинит, сферит, болнварит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан С.Уилтсом в 1868 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из фосфорнокислого двухводного алюминия обычно более твердого, чем природное вещество.

Субстанция прозрачная до полупрозрачной и просвечивающей в краях, бледно-зеленая переходящая в изумрудно-зеленую, голубовато-зеленую, иногда бесцветная переходящая в белую, бледно-коричневую или желтую, редко красная, бесцветная переходящая в бледно-зеленую во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, восковой, излом неровный, ровный, твердость 3,5-5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид овального кабошона с характерным золотистым или серебристым узором.

**Строение**

Крупные вирмы длиной до 13 м и с размахом крыльев до 9 м.

Тело недлинное, птичье.

Конечностей 4: 2 лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья длинные, узкие, часто покрыты пседовоперьями.

Чешуя выпуклая, гладкая, округлая.

Украшения разнообразной морфологии, многочисленные.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд.

Линька регулярная, полная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное, при случае охотятся на гивров фосфора.

**Передвижение**

Хорошо летают, хотя могут испытывать проблемы со взлетом с ровной поверхности.

По земле перемещаются, опираясь на задние лапы и крылья.

**Оружие**

Алхимическое практически отсутствует. Отдельные особи синтезируют слаботоксичные соединения алюминия неустановленного состава, быстро разлагающиеся под действием ультрафиолета.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Предпочитают теплый и мягкий, но не слишком жаркий климат. Нередко селятся рядом с водой. Логова строят полуподземные.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Изредка используются как источник ювелирного сырья.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Ведут одиночный образ жизни, агрессивны ко всем чужакам на своей территории.

##### 9\. Wyrmis aluminii vitreus (Krantz, 1840) Wiltse, 1868

Вирм алюминия стеклянного, аугелит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид изначально был описан М. Кранцем в 1840 году как вариетет вирмов алюминия округлого, но в 1868 году С. Уилтс уточнил систематическое положение этих вирмов, перенеся их в отдельный подвид.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из фосфорнокислого трехосновного алюминия.

Субстанция прозрачная, белая, бесцветная, желтая, зеленоватая, синяя или розовая, бесцветная во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, перламутровый, излом неровный, твердость 4,5-5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид агрегата из тонких кристаллических пластинок, часто имеющих разные цвета.

**Строение**

Мелкие вирмы длиной до 2,5 м.

В остальном облик представителей подвида весьма полиморфен.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд.

Линька регулярная, полная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное, при случае охотятся на гивров фосфора.

**Передвижение**

Зависит от строения.

**Оружие**

Выдыхают токсичное медленнодействующее соединение алюминия неустановленного состава.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Предпочитают сухой климат с выраженной сезонностью. Логова строят среди скал.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Ведут одиночный образ жизни, агрессивны ко всем чужакам на своей территории.

##### 10\. Wyrmis aluminii crystallicus Wiltse, 1868

Вирм алюминия кристаллического, берлинит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан С. Уилтсом в 1868 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из фосфорнокислого алюминия.

Субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, бесцветная, изредка серо- или бледно-розовая, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, излом раковистый, твердость 6,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид мелкого прозрачного призматического кристалла.

**Строение**

Мелкие вирмы длиной до 2,5 м и с размахом крыльев до 2 м.

Тело изящное, обычно недлинное, но некоторые особи могут иметь «змеиную» морфологию.

Конечностей от 0 до 4, у змеевидных особей лапы отсутствуют.

Крылья широкие, округлые, с зазубренным краем, иногда отсутствуют.

Чешуя блестящая, многогранная, часто полупрозрачная.

Украшения блестящие, «ограненные», прозрачные.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд.

Линька регулярная, неполная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное, при случае охотятся на гивров фосфора.

**Передвижение**

Если имеют крылья, способны к активному машущему полету, по земле обычно передвигаются ползком.

**Оружие**

Алхимическое отсутствует.

**Э** **кология**

Очень редкий и скрытный подвид. Предпочитают селиться высоко в горах выше линии снегов. Логова строят под открытым небом.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Ведут одиночный образ жизни, избегая других существ.

##### 11\. Wyrmis aluminii albus Krantz, 1837

Вирм алюминия белого, алюминит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан М. Кранцем в 1837 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из купоросного четырехосновного семиводного алюминия более твердого и прочного, чем природное вещество.

Субстанция полупрозрачная или непрозрачная, белая, иногда желтоватая или сероватая, цвет черты белый, блеск матовый, излом неровный, землистый, твердость 1-2.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид бугристой корки.

**Строение**

Крупные вирмы длиной до 10 м.

Тело приземистое, часто уплощенное в дорсовентральном направлении.

Конечностей до 6 до 8, все имеют вид коротких, но сильных лап.

Крылья отсутствуют.

Чешуя крупная, неровная, бугристая.

Украшения многочисленные, массивные, часто неправильной формы.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд.

Линька неполная, растянутая во времени, вместо опадения чешуя обычно крошится и скалывается фрагментами.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное, при случае охотятся на гивров серы.

**Передвижение**

Несмотря на кажущуюся неуклюжесть, способны совершать неожиданные резкие броски.

**Оружие**

Выдыхают высокотоксичное соединение алюминия неустановленного состава, быстро разлагающееся на воздухе.

**Экология**

Распространенный подвид. Предпочитают теплый климат. Логова строят подземные, очень сложные.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует. Предпринимались попытки использовать вирмов алюминия белого как источник минералов алюминия, но они не увенчались успехом из-за исключительной агрессивности представителей этого подвида.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Ведут одиночный образ жизни, агрессивны ко всем чужакам на своей территории.

##### 12\. Wyrmis aluminii plumiger Krantz,1837

Вирм алюминия пернатого, алуноген

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан М. Кранцем в 1837 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из трикупоросного семнадцативодного алюминия более твердого и прочного, чем природное вещество.

Субстанция прозрачная, белая, редко желтоватая или красноватая, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, шелковистый, излом неровный, ступенчатый, твердость 1,5-2.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид длинной гривы или перистого гребня на голове и шее.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 4 м и с размахом крыльев до 6 м.

Тело недлинное, птичье.

Конечностей 6: 4 лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья длинные, широкие, характерной треугольной формы.

Чешуя заменяется псевдо-, а иногда и настоящими перьями.

Украшения имеют вид перистых гребней и тонких рогов.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд.

Линька полная, у некоторых особей наблюдается изменение особенностей покровов в зависимости от сезона.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное, при случае охотятся на гивров серы.

**Передвижение**

Летают не слишком хорошо, зато быстро бегают на двух лапах.

**Оружие**

ВЫделяют из пасти высокотоксичное соединение алюминия неустановленного состава, быстро разлагающееся на воздухе.

**Экология**

Относительно распространенный подвид. Предпочитают теплый климат. Нередко селятся на склонах действующих вулканов. Логова строят под открытым небом.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Ведут одиночный образ жизни, агрессивны ко всем чужакам на своей территории.

##### 13\. Wyrmis aluminii mellitus Wavell, 1827

Вирм алюминия медового, меллит

**Систематика и история**

Первый из подвидов, описанных изначально в составе вида вирмов алюминия, открыт У. Уэйвеллом в 1827 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из меллитовокислого шестнадцативодного алюминия более твердого, чем природное вещество.

Субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, медово-желтая, переходящая в восково-желтую, редко белая, бесцветная переходящая в бледно-желтую во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, восковой, жирный, излом раковистый, твердость 2-2,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид короткого пирамидального кристалла.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 4,5 м и с размахом крыльев до 2 м.

Тело длинное, змеевидное.

Конечностей от 6 до 12, все из них — короткие округлые крылья.

Чешуя гладкая, тонкая, гибкая.

Украшения тонкие, разнообразной морфологии.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд.

Линька редкая, неполная.

**Питание**

В равной мере включает органические и минеральные субстанции.

**Передвижение**

Несмотря на небольшой размер крыльев, отлично летают. По земле ползают.

**Оружие**

Выдыхают высокотоксичное и очень летучее органическое соединение алюминия.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Предпочитают резко континентальный климат. Логова строят из мертвой древесины и прочей органики.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Ведут одиночный образ жизни, избегая сородичей, других змеев и людей

##### 14\. Wyrmis aluminii corundeus (Linnaeus, 1758) Krantz, 1840

Вирм алюминия корундового, корунд

**Систематика и история**

Вирмы алюминия корундового были известны человечеству под разными названиями с древних времен, но только в XIX веке таксономия подвида и его вариететов была пересмотрена М. Кранцом и С. Уилтсом.

Традиционно все вариации вирмов алюминия корундового выделяются в отдельные подвиды, однако многие систематики считают, что как минимум часть из них должны считаться вариететами.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из сесквиокиси алюминия.

Субстанция прозрачная, полупрозрачная или непрозрачная, в чистом виде бесцветная, цвет черты белый, блеск алмазный, стеклянный, перламутровый, излом неровный, раковистый, твердость 9.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид одиночного кристалла, у старых особей может израстаться в корону.

**Строение**

Крупные вирмы длиной до 12 м, высотой в холке до 2 м и с размахом крыльев до 5 м.

Тело мощное, «драконье».

Конечностей от 6 до 8: 4-6 лап и 2 крыла.

Крылья небольшие, часто изменяют свои морфологию по мере роста и развития вирма.

Чешуя острая, многоугольная, блестящая, очень прочная.

Украшения острые, «ограненные», длинные, но не массивные.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд. Есть непроверенные сведения, что изредка вирмы алюминия корундового зарождаются из обработанных драгоценных камней.

Особенностью вирмов этого подвида является заметное изменение морфологии по мере роста. В частности, нередко сильно меняется морфология крыльев.

Линька регулярная, полная, очень редкая.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Молодые особи способны к полету, взрослые эту способность теряют. По земле передвигаются, опираясь на 4 или 6 лап.

**Оружие**

У молодых особей алхимическое оружие отсутствует. Взрослые со временем приобретают способность синтезировать и выдыхать ядовитые или воспламеняющиеся на воздухе вещества.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Встречаются в любом климате. Логова строят под открытым небом После зарождения молодой вирм совершает длительную миграцию в поисках нового места обитания. Этот период «поиска дома» может длиться годами, а в отдельных случаях даже десятилетиями, на протяжении которых вирмы алюминия корундового сохраняют ювенильную морфологию и «взрослеют» лишь после постройки своего логова.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Используются как источник драгоценных разновидностей корунда, однако во многих странах охота на вирмов этого подвида запрещена.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Ведут одиночный образ жизни, агрессивны к сородичам, другим змеям и людям. Обычно яростно защищают свою территорию.

Вариететы вирмов алюминия корундового во многом схожи с основным подвидом, поэтому для них указаны только уникальные отличительные особенности.

##### 15\. Wyrmis aluminii orientalio-adamanteus [syn. Wyrmis aluminii corundeus var. orientalio-adamanteus] (Linnaeus, 1758) Wiltse, 1868

Вирм алюминия восточноалмазного, лейкосапфир

Состоят из прозрачной бесцветной разновидности корунда.

Как и все «восточные» вариететы меньше всего меняются после взросления, отличаясь от молодых особей только более крупными размерами и не выросшими маленькими крыльями. Наиболее распространенный вариетет подвида.

В качестве оружия синтезируют гидрид алюминия — сильнейший восстанавливающий агент.

Несмотря на свою распространенность, почти не имеют хозяйственного значения.

##### 16\. Wyrmis aluminii orientalio-amethisteus [syn. Wyrmis aluminii corundeus var. orientalio-amethisteus] (Linnaeus, 1758) Krantz, 1837

Вирм алюминия восточноаметистового, восточный аметист

Состоят из прозрачной фиолетовой разновидности корунда.

Как и все «восточные» вариететы меньше всего меняются после взросления, отличаясь от молодых особей только более крупными размерами и не выросшими маленькими крыльями.

В качестве оружия синтезируют гидрид алюминия — сильнейший восстанавливающий агент.

Особого хозяйственного значения не имеют.

##### 17\. Wyrmis aluminii orientalio-smaragdeus [syn. Wyrmis aluminii corundeus var. orientalio-smaragdeus] (Linnaeus, 1758) Krantz, 1838

Вирм алюминия восточноизумрудного, восточный изумруд

Состоят из прозрачной зеленой разновидности корунда.

Как и все «восточные» вариететы меньше всего меняются после взросления, отличаясь от молодых особей только более крупными размерами и не выросшими маленькими крыльями.

В качестве оружия синтезируют гидрид алюминия — сильнейший восстанавливающий агент.

Изредка становятся объектом охоты, но особой ценности не имеют.

##### 18\. Wyrmis aluminii lotus [syn. Wyrmis aluminii corundeus var. lotus] (Linnaeus, 1758) Wiltse, 1868

Вирм алюминия лотосового, падпараджа

Состоят из прозрачной розовато-оранжевой разновидности корунда.

Самый мелкий вариетет. После взросления, в отличие от прочих разновидностей вирмов алюминия корундового, теряют не только крылья, но и все остальные конечности. Предпочитают селиться в теплом влажном климате.

Синтезируют многочисленные токсичные растворимые соединения алюминия, отравляющие источники воды и почву.

Несмотря на ценность падпараджи, вирмы алюминия лотосового объектом охоты никогда не были из-за связанных с ними многочисленных суеверий, согласно которым, даже один взгляд на «лотосового змея» может привести к болезни или смерти.

##### 19\. Wyrmis aluminii carbunculeus [syn. Wyrmis aluminii corundeus var. carbunculeus] (Linnaeus, 1758) Wiltse, 1868

Вирм алюминия рубинового, рубин, красный яхонт

Состоят из прозрачной красной разновидности корунда.

Самый крупный вариетет. После взросления быстро теряют большую часть мембраны крыльев, остатки которой твердеют, образуя очень острые косообразные лезвия. Обычно селятся в горах.

В качестве оружия выдыхают мелкодисперсный пирофорный алюминий.

В большинства стран охота на вирмов алюминия рубинового запрещена, но из-за высокой ценности «карбункулов» на черном рынке эти змеи часто становятся объектом внимания браконьеров. Впрочем, добыть «карбункул» удается им крайне редко, так как вирмы алюминия рубинового не только сильны, но и невероятно хитры и коварны.

##### 20\. Wyrmis aluminii sapphireus [syn. Wyrmis aluminii corundeus var. sapphireus] (Linnaeus, 1758) Wiltse, 1868

Вирм алюминия сапфирового, сапфир, синий яхонт

Состоят из прозрачной синей разновидности корунда.

Чаще прочих вариететов имеют 6 лап. После взросления теряют крылья. Обычно селятся в пустынях.

Токсичные соединения синтезировать не могут, но способны управлять статическим электричеством, образующимся в результате трения песка об их чешую.

Объектом охоты становятся редко из-за обитания в крайне экстремальных условиях. Как правило, не вступают в открытую драку, предпочитая избегать встреч с людьми.


	42. Вид Wyrmis beryllii

#### Вид Wyrmis beryllii Avdeev, 1840

Вирм бериллия

Вид вирмов, зарождающихся из бериллия и его соединений.

Хотя отдельные подвиды вирмов бериллия были описаны еще К. Линнеем, в отдельный подвид они были вынесены после открытия вирмов бериллия самородного Г.П. Авдеевым в 1840 году.

Мелкого или среднего размера вирмы. Все синтезируемые ими соединения высокотоксичны и вызывают бериллиоз.

Хозяйственного значения практически не имеют.

##### Таблица для определения подвидов

1(2) Исходная субстанция либо полностью металлическая либо имеет явное металлическое ядро — **Вирм бериллия самородного, Бериллий,** ** _Wyrmis beryllii regius._**

2(1) Исходная субстанция гомогенная, не имеет металлического ядра.

3(6) Проба Ар-Рази на Ртуть для Соляной компоненты положительная.

4(5) Исходная субстанция под паяльной трубкой становится непрозрачной, твердость не превышает 7 — **Вирм бериллия кристаллического, Бертрандит,** ** _Wyrmis beryllii crystallicus._**

5(4) Исходная субстанция под паяльной трубкой не меняет цвет, твердость выше 7,5 — **Вирм бериллия кварцевого, Фенактит,** ** _Wyrmis beryllii quarzeus._**

6(3) Проба Ар-Рази на Ртуть для Соляной компоненты отрицательная.

7(8) Твердость исходной субстанции 9 — **Вирм бериллия белого, Бромеллит,** ** _Wyrmis beryllii albus._**

8(7) Твердость исходной субстанции 7,5 — **Вирм бериллия стеклянного, Гамбергит,** ** _Wyrmis beryllii vitreus._**

##### 1\. Wyrmis beryllii regius Avdeev, 1840

Вирм бериллия самородного, королек бериллия, бериллий

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан Г.П. Авдеевым в 1840 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из чистого бериллия.

Субстанция непрозрачная, светло-серая, на воздухе покрывается оксидной пленкой, блеск металлический, твердость 5,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид шлемовидной плоской короны.

**Строение**

Мелкие вирмы длиной до 2 м, высотой в холке до 1 м и с размахом крыльев до 2,5 м.

Тело изящное, удлиненное.

Конечностей 6: 4 лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья кожистые, с многочисленными остями.

Чешуя треугольная, крупная.

Украшения немногочисленные, часто имеют вид особенно крупных чешуй.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях. Обстоятельства этого процесса неизвестны.

Линька редкая, неполная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Хорошо летают, по земле ходят на 2 ногах.

**Оружие**

Как и у всех вирмов этого вида, все синтезируемые ими субстанции высокотоксичны, летучи и вызывают бериллиоз.

**Экология**

Очень редкий подвид. Предпочитают прохладный сухой климат. Логова строят высоко в горах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Свиту собирают редко, обычно агрессивны к сородичам, другим змеям и людям.

##### 2\. Wyrmis beryllii crystallicus Tchukhrov, 1886

Вирм бериллия кристаллического, бертрандит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан С.Т. Чухровым в 1886 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из кремнекислого двухосновного бериллия.

Субстанция прозрачная, бесцветная или бледно-желтая, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, перламутровый, твердость 6-7.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид небольшого тонкого кристалла.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 4,5 м.

Тело длинное, змеевидное, сильное.

Конечности обычно отсутствуют.

Чешуя мелкая, гладкая.

Украшения отсутствуют.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных и приманенных руд.

Линька отсутствует.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное, при случае охотятся на каудаэсусов кремния.

**Передвижение**

Предпочитают передвигаться под землей.

**Оружие**

Как и у всех вирмов этого вида, все синтезируемые ими субстанции высокотоксичны, летучи и вызывают бериллиоз.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Предпочитают теплый сухой климат. Логова строят под землей.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите вирмов бериллия самородного присоединяются редко. Обычно агрессивны ко всем чужакам на своей территории.

##### 3\. Wyrmis beryllii quarzeus (Linnaeus, 1758) Zakharov, 1921

Вирм бериллия кварцевого, фенактит

**Систематика и история**

Изначально подвид был описан К. Линнеем как разновидность каудаэсусов кварца, но в 1921 году В.Ю. Захаров доказал, что эти змеи относятся к вирмам бериллия.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из кремнекислого бериллия.

Субстанция прозрачная, бесцветная, винно-желтая, розовая или бурая, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, излом раковистый, твердость 7,5-8.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид призматического кристалла или рога, очень похож на _granum seminis_ каудаэсусов кремния кварцевого, но никогда не образует корон.

**Строение**

Мелкие вирмы длиной до 2 м, высотой в холке до 0,7 м и с размахом крыльев до 1,8 м.

Тело изящное, драконье.

Конечностей от 6 до 8: 4-6 лап и 2-4 крыла.

Крылья полупрозрачные, узкие, с острыми краями.

Чешуя мелкая, блестящая.

Украшения тонкие, длинные, ажурные.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд.

Линька редкая, неполная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное, при случае охотятся на каудаэсусов кремния.

**Передвижение**

Хорошо летают, по земле могут передвигаться, опираясь как на 2, так и на 4 лапы.

**Оружие**

Как и у всех вирмов этого вида, все синтезируемые ими субстанции высокотоксичны, летучи и вызывают бериллиоз.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Предпочитают сухой прохладный климат. Логова строят полуподземные.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите вирмов бериллия самородного не присоединяются. Агрессивны ко всем чужакам на своей территории.

##### 4\. Wyrmis beryllii albus (Avdeev, 1836) Aminoff, 1925

Вирм бериллия белого, бромеллит

**Систематика и история**

Изначально подвид был описан Георгием Авдеевым в 1826 году, но тот не смог установить его систематическое положение, которое было уточнено уже в 1925 году Эвальдом Аминовым.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из окиси бериллия.

Субстанция прозрачная или просвечивающая, белая или бесцветная, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, твердость 9.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид пластинчатых кристаллов, наклонных назад почти параллельно поверхности тела.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 4,5 м и с размахом крыльев до 8 м.

Тело длинное, змеевидное.

Конечностей от 2 до 6, лапы отсутствуют.

Крылья длинные, но очень узкие, часто имеют множество дополнительных суставов.

Чешуя гладкая, выпуклая.

Украшения мелкие, острые.

**Развитие**

Могут зарождаться в диких условиях, но большинство особей были получены в лаборатории.

Линька редкая, неполная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Летать не могут. Крылья используют для карабканья по отвесным поверхностям. Быстро передвигаются под землей.

**Оружие**

Как и у всех вирмов этого вида, все синтезируемые ими субстанции высокотоксичны, летучи и вызывают бериллиоз.

**Экология**

Чрезвычайно редкий подвид. Могут обитать в любом климате. Логова строят из любых материалов.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Источник оксида бериллия.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите вирмов бериллия самородного обычно не присоединяются. Как правило к чужакам относятся недоверчиво, но в целом нейтрально.

##### 5\. Wyrmis beryllii vitreus Schulman, 1900

Вирм бериллия стеклянного, гамбергит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан Ф. Шульманом в 1900 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из борнокислого фтористо-основного бериллия.

Субстанция прозрачная, полупрозрачная или просвечивающая по краям, бесцветная или белая, иногда сероватая, желтоватая во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет,

цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, излом оскольчатый, твердость 7,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид крупного двойникового кристалла.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 5 м и с размахом крыльев до 7 м.

Тело приземистое, удлиненное.

Конечностей 6: 4 лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья длинные, кожистые, с сильно изрезанной мембраной.

Чешуя мелкая, гладкая.

Украшения небольшие, изящные.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных и приманенных руд.

Линька редкая, неполная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное. Очень привередливы.

**Передвижение**

Летают плохо, по земле перемещаются, опираясь на 4 лапы.

**Оружие**

Как и у всех вирмов этого вида, все синтезируемые ими субстанции высокотоксичны, летучи и вызывают бериллиоз.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Предпочитают сухой холодный климат. Логова строят под открытым небом.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите вирмов бериллия самородного присоединяются редко, к прочим змеям и людям относятся в целом нейтрально.


	43. Вид Wyrmis natrii

#### Вид Wyrmis natrii Davy, 1807

Вирм натрия

Вид вирмов, зарождающихся из натрия и его соединений.

Многие подвиды вирмов натрия были изначально описаны до выделения этого металла Г. Дэви, после чего систематика вида была пересмотрена.

Хотя часть подвидов синтезируют опасные соединения, другие — полностью или почти нетоксичны и могут даже образовывать полезные для человека вещества.

Некоторые подвиды используются как источник алхимически чистых реактивов.

##### Таблица для определения подвидов

1(2) Исходная субстанция либо полностью металлическая, либо имеет явное металлическое ядро — **Вирм натрия самородного, Натрий,** ** _Wyrmis natrii regius._**

2(1) Исходная субстанция гомогенная, не имеет металлического ядра.

3(4) Витриолевая проба для Соляной компоненты положительная — **Вирм натрия чудесного, Глауберова соль,** ** _Wyrmis natrii mirabilis._**

4(3) Витриолевая проба для Соляной компоненты отрицательная.

5(6) Муриевая проба для Соляной компоненты положительная — **Вирм натрия соляного, Галит,** ** _Wyrmis natrii salinus._**

6(5) Муриевая проба для Соляной компоненты отрицательная.

7(8) Исходная субстанция прозрачная, темно-карминово-красная, темно-красная, темно-вишневая, светло-оранжевая, розовая, иногда бесцветная, блеск стеклянный — **Вирм натрия красного, Виллиомит,** ** _Wyrmis natrii ruber._**

8(7) Исходная субстанция полупрозрачная и непрозрачная, голубая, бесцветная, зеленоватая, серая, серовато-белая, блеск жирный — **Вирм натрия бораксового, Бура,** ** _Wyrmis natrii boraceus._**

##### 1\. Wyrmis natrii regius Davy, 1807

Вирм натрия самородного, королек натрия, натрий

**Систематика и история**

Подвид был впервые описан первым получателем Г. Дэви, который смог получить две особи вирмов натрия самородного в лаборатории. До недавнего времени считалось, что это единственные особи вида, существующие на данный момент.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из чистого натрия, сохраняющего свою высокую алхимическую активность.

Субстанция непрозрачная, серебристо-белая, в тонких срезах с фиолетовым оттенком, быстро окисляется и легко воспламеняется на воздухе, блеск металлический, твердость 0,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид постоянно обновляющейся короны из неправильной формы отдельных зубцов. Не окисляется на воздухе, но раскаляется в воде.

**Строение**

Непостоянно.

Предположительно, вирмы натрия самородного могут достигать гигантских размеров (30 м и более в длину), однако не могут вырастать большими из-за слишком высокой активности их металла.

Конечностей от 0 до 6, число может быть нечетным.

Крыльев обычно нет.

Чешуя неправильной формы.

Украшения имеют вид небольших жестких гребней непостоянной формы.

**Развитие**

Долгое время считалось, что в природных условиях вирмы натрия зарождаться не могут из-за того, что натрий не может существовать в земной коре в чистом виде, однако в 2003 году было обнаружено несколько особей данного подвида, живущих в диких условиях.

На данный момент неизвестно, как именно формируются grana seminis вирмов натрия самородного, и как проходят ранние стадии развития. Есть гипотеза, что все живущие ныне в природе особи сформировались еще до появления кислородной атмосферы на Земле, однако доказательств ее пока что не найдено из-за чрезвычайно быстрого обновления субстанции тела этих вирмов.

Вирмы натрия самородного чрезвычайно подвержены окислению, поэтому вынуждены постоянно потреблять натрий, заменяя окислившийся металл, из-за чего вирм постоянно вырастает из самого себя: _granum seminis_ постоянно двигается вперед, постепенно вырастая спереди и уменьшаясь сзади, также на базе старых вырастают новые конечности и челюсти. Окислившийся металл постепенно смещается в каудальном направлении, формируя длинный хвост, который постепенно истончается и разрушается. Этот процесс заменяет вирмам линьку.

Интересной особенностью вирмов натрия самородного является то, что по мере окисления субстанции тела, на ней образуются глубокие выемки, в которых формируются полностью функциональные глаза.

Предполагается, что ранее развитие и рост вирмов этого подвида проходил совсем иначе, но изменение алхимического состава атмосферы Земли заставило их изменить свой жизненный цикл.

**Питание**

Чрезвычайно прожорливы, поедают любые вещества, содержащие натрий в любом виде. Могут питаться морской водой.

**Передвижение**

На поверхности земли кажутся неуклюжими, но на само деле неожиданно ловки и быстры. Еще быстрее могут перемещаться под землей.

**Оружие**

Выделяют всей поверхностью тела различные высокоактивные соединения натрия, иногда выдыхают частицы чистого металла, воспламеняющиеся на воздухе.

**Экология**

Чрезвычайно редкий подвид. Известные особи обитают в разнообразном климате. Предположительно, логова строят под землей.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Из-за постоянной нужды в натрие поедают все приманенные минералы до того, как из них развиваются вторичные подвиды. Невероятно агрессивны ко всем существам.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/00/24/B8hCETSH_o.jpg)

**Рисунок 29.** Wyrmis natrii regius

##### 2\. Wyrmis natrii mirabilis (Glauber, 1626) Davy, 1807

Вирм натрия чудесного, глауберова соль, мирабилит

**Систематика и история**

Изначально подвид был описан И. Глаубером еще в 1626 году, но систематическое положение было уточнено уже в 1807 году Гемфри Дэви.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из купоросного десятиводного натрия.

Субстанция прозрачная или непрозрачная, белая, бесцветная во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, излом раковистый, твердость 1,5-2.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид группы мелких столбчатых кристаллов.

**Строение**

Крупные вирмы длиной до 11 м.

Тело длинное, змеевидное.

Конечности отсутствуют.

Чешуя крупная, с острыми гранями.

Украшения массивные, кристаллические.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд, часто зарождение происходит на дне водоемов.

Линько отсутствует.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Отлично плавают, на суше неуклюжи.

**Оружие**

Не синтезируют никаких ядовитых соединений.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Обитают в стоячих соляных озерах во всех климатах. Логова строят на дне водоемов.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Источник особо чистого мирабилита с уникальными лечебными свойствами.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Дружелюбны к людям, но избегают других змеев.

##### 3\. Wyrmis natrii salinus (Linnaeus, 1758) Davy, 1807

Вирм натрия соляного, галит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид был известен человечеству с древних времен, но уточнено его систематическое положение было Г. Дэви в 1807 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из хлористого натрия.

Субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная до просвечивающей, обычно бесцветная, иногда серая, красная, желтая, голубая или фиолетовая, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, излом раковистый, твердость 2,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид кристаллического рога, не соленое на вкус.

**Строение**

Мелкие вирмы длиной до 2 м.

Тело приземистое, удлиненное.

Конечностей от 4 до 12.

Крылья отсутствуют.

Чешуя мелкая, прозрачная.

Украшения тонкие, хрупкие, острые.

**Развитие**

Изредка зарождаются в диких условиях, но большая часть вирмов натрия соляного были получены в лаборатории.

Линька отсутствует. Старая чешуя постепенно растворяется под действием влаги.

**Питание**

По большей части минеральное. Любят кровь.

**Передвижение**

Очень быстры. Могут карабкаться по отвесным поверхностям. 

**Оружие**

Нетоксичны.

**Экология**

Распространенный подвид. Могут обитать в любом климате, но предпочитают селиться рядом с солеными водоемами. Логова строят подземные, обширные и запутанные.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Использовались как источник соли.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Нейтрально относятся к другим змеям и людям, но агрессивны к сородичам.

##### 4\. Wyrmis natrii ruber Krieg, 1908

Вирм натрия красного, виллиомит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан В. Кригом в 1908 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из фтористого натрия.

Субстанция прозрачная, темно-карминово-красная, темно-красная, темно-вишневая, светло-оранжевая, розовый, иногда бесцветная, цвет черты белый или розовато-белый, блеск стеклянный, излом ступенчатый, твердость 2-2,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид кубического кристалла.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 5 м и с размахом крыльев до 3 м.

Тело длинное, змеевидное.

Конечностей 2, лапы отсутствуют.

Крылья широкие, вееровидные, полупрозрачные.

Чешуя тонкая, игольчатая.

Украшения имеют вид прозрачных гребней.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях.

Линька отсутствует, старая чешуя обламывается.

**Питание**

По большей части минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Хорошо летают, на земле медлительны.

**Оружие**

Все части тела вирмов натрия красного токсичны.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Предпочитают сухой климат. Логова строят на возвышенностях.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Агрессивны к сородичам, другим змеям и людям.

##### 5\. Wyrmis natrii boraceus (Linnaeus, 1758) Mullen, 1810

Вирм натрия бораксового, бура

**Систематика и история**

Подвид известен человечеству с древних времен, но как часть подвида вирмов натрия описан Ф. Мюлленом.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из борнокислого водного натрия.

Субстанция полупрозрачная или непрозрачная, обычно белая или бесцветная, иногда серая, желтоватая, голубоватая или зеленоватая, бесцветная во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, смоляной, матовый, излом раковистый, твердость 2,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид друзы из коротких призматических кристаллов.

**Строение**

Мелкие вирмы длиной до 2 м.

Тело длинное, приземистое.

Конечностей от 0 до 12.

Чешуя крупная, грубая, ломкая.

Украшения многочисленные, часто неправильной формы.

**Развитие**

Могут зарождаться в диких условиях, но большинство существующих особей получены в лаборатории. 

Линька регулярная, полная.

**Питание**

По большей части минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Способны к быстрым броскам, но обычно медлительны и ленивы.

**Оружие**

Почти нетоксичны.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Могут обитать в любом климате. Логова строят из любых материалов, любят использовать для этих целей алхимическое оборудование.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Источник алхимически чистой буры.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

С неприязнью относятся к большинству существ.


	44. Вид Wyrmis cobalti

####  **Вид Wyrmis cobalti Linnaeus, 1758**

Вирм кобальта

Вид вирмов, зарождающихся из кобальта и его соединений.

Представители известны человечеству с древних времен под множеством, как правило, весьма нелестных названий.

Мелкого и среднего размера вирмы, предпочитают прохладный или умеренный климат, селятся в горах.

Хотя некоторые подвиды изредка используются как источник красителей или ювелирного сырья, положительное хозяйственное значение представителей вида крайне невелико.

##### Таблица для определения подвидов

1(2) Исходная субстанция либо полностью металлическая либо имеет явное металлическое ядро — **Вирм кобальта самородного, Кобальт,** ** _Wyrmis cobalti regius._**

2(1) Исходная субстанция гомогенная, не имеет металлического ядра.

3(6) Проба Ар-Рази на Ртуть для Соляной компоненты положительная.

4(5) Исходная субстанция желтовато-белая с розоватым оттенком, цвет черты черный — **Вирм кобальта блестящего, Кобальтин,** ** _Wyrmis cobalti nitens._**

5(4) Исходная субстанция окрашена в оттенки от темно-красного до персиково-красного, фиолетово-красного, малиново-красного или бледно-розового, цвет черты бледно-красный, розовый — **Вирм кобальта красного, Эритрин,** ** _Wyrmis cobalti ruber._**

6(3) Проба Ар-Рази на Ртуть для Соляной компоненты отрицательная — **Вирм кобальта пурпурного, Сферокобальтит,** ** _Wyrmis cobalti purpureus._**

##### 1\. Wyrmis cobalti regius Linnaeus, 1758

Вирм кобальта самородного, черная коза, пещерная коза, королек кобальта, кобальт

**Систематика и история**

Подвид известен человечеству с древних времен.

Хотя способность менять облик приписывается легендами многим змеям алхимии, уникальной чертой образа вирмов кобальта самородного является их способность перекидываться в животных. Обычно в черных коз. Скорее всего, эти поверья связаны с тем, что следы вирмов кобальта самородного могут сильно походить на козьи.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из чистого кобальта.

Субстанция непрозрачная, серебристо-белая, слегка желтоватая с розоватым или синеватым отливом, блеск металлический, твердость 5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид древовидно разветвленной короны.

**Строение**

Мелкие вирмы длиной до 2 м.

Тело недлинное, изящное, «тероподное».

Конечностей от 4 до 8, передние лапы обычно короче задних, часто двупалые.

Крылья отсутствуют.

Чешуя гладкая, треугольная.

Украшения некрупные, изящные.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях, под землей, часто в построенных людьми шахтах.

Линька регулярная, неполная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Быстро бегают, могут лазать по отвесным поверхностям, почти мгновенно закапываться под землю и ходить через камень.

**Оружие**

Выделяют всей поверхностью тела высокотоксичный кобальтовый яд, обладающий канцерогенным и мутагенным действием, также могут выдыхать мелкодисперсный кобальт.

**Экология**

Относительно редкий подвид, живут под землей, предпочитают горы и шахты в умеренном и прохладном климате. Логова строят в пещерах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Положительное отсутствует. Часто вредят людям, добывающим полезные ископаемые.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Всегда ведут общественный образ жизни. Часто собирают свиту, в отсутствии других вирмов кобальта могут образовывать некрупные моновидовые стаи. К людям обычно не агрессивны, но любят вредить им просто из желания навредить и развлечься. Не терпят вирмов никеля.

##### 2\. Wyrmis cobalti nitens Burchette, 1832 ex Yoder, 1830

Вирм кобальта блестящего, кобальтин, кобальтовый блеск

**Систематика и история**

Изначально подвид был описан З. Йодером в 1830 году, он же и предложил название, которое было опубликовано уже в 1832 году Г. Буршеттом.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из сернисто-мышьяковистого кобальта.

Субстанция непрозрачная, желтовато-белая с розоватым оттенком, цвет черты серовато-черный, блеск металлический, излом неровный, твердость 5-6.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид невысокого пентагон-додекаэдрического кристалла с плоской верхней гранью.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 4,5 м.

Тело удлиненное, худощавое.

Конечностей 6: 4 лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья небольше, но цепкие.

Чешуя многоугольная, блестящая.

Украшения немногочисленные, острые.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях, под землей, из естественных и приманенных руд.

Линька регулярная, полная.

**Питание**

По большей части минеральное, при случае охотятся на животных, людей, гивров серы и каудаэсусов мышьяка.

**Передвижение**

Не летают. Быстро закапываются в землю. Могут карабкаться по отвесным поверхностям.

**Оружие**

За счет содержания мышьяка, все синтезируемые этими вирмами соединения высокотоксичны.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид, живут под землей, предпочитают гористую местность и прохладный климат. Логова строят обширные, разветвленные, иногда общие на несколько особей.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Положительное практически отсутствует. Часто вредят людям, добывающим полезные ископаемые. Известны отдельные случаи использования вирмов кобальта блестящего для поиска кобальтовых руд.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Часто присоединяются к свите вирмов кобальта самородного. Не любят людей. Не терпят вирмов никеля.

##### 3\. Wyrmis cobalti ruber Weisbach, 1879

Вирм кобальта красного, эритрин, кобальтовые цветы

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан Г. Вайсбахом в 1879 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из димышьяковокислого восьмиводного кобальта более твердого и прочного, чем природное вещество.

Субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, темно-красная, переходящая в персиково-красную, фиолетово-красную или малиново-красную, иногда бледно-розовая, цвет черты бедно-красный переходящий в розовый, всегда бледнее цвета самого вещества, блеск от тусклого матового до стеклянного с перламутровым отливом, твердость 1,5-2,5.

_Granum seminis_ у молодых особей имеет вид углубленного в череп сферолита, у взрослых раскрывается в розетку из расщепленных кристаллов.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 5 м.

Тело длинное, змеевидное.

Конечностей 6, все имеют вид коротких когтистых лап.

Крылья отсутствуют.

Чешуя гладкая, выпуклая.

Украшения появляются уже во взрослом возрасте, тонкие, изящные.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях, под землей, из естественных и приманенных руд.

**Питание**

В основном минеральное, изредка охотятся на каудаэсусов мышьяка. Особенно любят каудаэсусов мышьяка красного.

**Передвижение**

Предпочитают перемещаться под землей, на поверхности быстры, могут карабкаться по отвесным поверхностям.

**Оружие**

За счет содержания мышьяка, все синтезируемые этими вирмами соединения высокотоксичны.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Предпочитают селиться в горах в умеренном климате. Логова строят неглубокие, маленькие.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Положительное практически отсутствует. Иногда используются как источник красителей для стекла. Часто вредят людям, добывающим полезные ископаемые.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Часто присоединяются к свите вирмов кобальта самородного. Не любят людей. Не терпят вирмов никеля.

##### 4\. Wyrmis cobalti purpureus Weisbach, 1877

Вирм кобальта пурпурного, сферокобальтит, кобальтокальцит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан Г. Вайсбахом в 1877 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из угольнокислого кобальта.

Субстанция полупрозрачная, розово-красная, поверхность может покрываться сероватым, коричневатым или бархатисто-черным налетом, цвет черты розовый или красный, блеск стеклянный, излом неровный, твердость 3-4.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид углубленного в череп сферолита.

**Строение**

Мелкие вирмы длиной до 2 м, высотой в холке до 0,7 м и с размахом крыльев до 1,5 м.

Тело драконье, изящное, худощавое.

Конечностей 6: 4 лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья длинные, сильно изрезанные.

Чешуя мелкая, острая.

Украшения длинные, многочисленные.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях, под землей, из естественных и приманенных руд.

**Питание**

В основном минеральное, изредка охотятся на животных и людей.

**Передвижение**

Способны к полету, но не могут долго находиться в воздухе. Под землей перемещаются заметно медленнее прочих подвидов вирмов кобальта.

**Оружие**

Из-за нерастворимости большей части синтезируемых ими соединений, вирмы кобальта пурпурного менее опасны, чем прочие вторичные подвиды вирмов кобальта.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Предпочитают гористую местность и прохладный климат. Логова строят полуподземные.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Положительное почти отсутствует. Изредка используются как источник ювелирного сырья. Вредят добыче полезных ископаемых.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Часто присоединяются к свите вирмов кобальта самородного. Не любят людей. Не терпят вирмов никеля.


	45. Вид Wyrmis barii

#### Вид Wyrmis barii Davy, 1808

Вирм бария

Вид вирмов, зарождающихся из бария и его соединений.

Подвиды были описаны Г. Дэви, который и открыл соответствующий металл.

Все представители синтезируют высокотоксичные соединения бария, вызывающие отравление и тяжелые ожоги, и потому крайне опасны.

Используются как источники соединений бария.

##### Таблица для определения подвидов

1(2) Исходная субстанция либо полностью металлическая либо имеет явное металлическое ядро — **Вирм бария самородного, Барий,** ** _Wyrmis barii regius._**

2(1) Исходная субстанция гомогенная, не имеет металлического ядра.

3(4) Витриолевая проба для Соляной компоненты положительная — **Вирм бария купоросного, Барит,** ** _Wyrmis barii vitrioleus._**

4(3) Втриолевая проба для Соляной компоненты отрицательная — **Вирм бария белого, Витерит,** ** _Wyrmis barii albus._**

##### 1\. Wyrmis barii regius Davy, 1808

Вирм бария самородного, королек бария, барий

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан в 1808 году Г. Дэви почти сразу после открытия соответствующего металла.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из чистого бария более твердого, чем природное вещество, но все еще очень алхимически активного.

Субстанция непрозрачная, серебристо-белая, на воздухе покрывается смесью окиси и азотистого бария, легко воспламеняется, блеск металлический, твердость 1.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид короны неправильной формы.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 5 м.

В остальном строение крайне разнообразно и непостоянно.

**Развитие**

Могут зарождаться в диких условиях при неизвестных обстоятельствах, большинство известных на данный момент особей были получены в лаборатории.

Линька отсутствует, старая чешуя постепенно разрушается, окисляясь на воздухе.

**Питание**

По большей части минеральное. Нередко охотятся на сородичей и вторичных вирмов бария.

**Передвижение**

Зависит от строения, но в основном ползают.

**Оружие**

Высокотоксичные соединения бария, вызывающие отравление и тяжелые ожоги.

**Экология**

Очень редкий подвид. Могут обитать в любом климате. Избегают воду. Логова не строят.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Используются как источник алхимически чистого бария и его соединений.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Свиту не собирают, не терпят рядом с собой чужаков.

##### 2\. Wyrmis barii vitrioleus Davy, 1808

Вирм бария купоросного, барит, тяжелый шпат

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан в 1808 году Г. Дэви.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из купоросного бария.

Субстанция прозрачная в тонких срезах, бесцветная или окрашена в желтый, коричневый, синий, серый и другие оттенки, бесцветная во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, перламутровый, излом неровный, твердость 3-3,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид беспорядочного сростка из уплощенных кристаллов.

**Строение**

Крупные вирмы длиной до 10 м, высотой в холке до 1 м и с размахом крыльев до 9 м.

Тело мощное, драконье, приземистое.

Конечностей 6: 4 короткие лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья широкие, сильные, часто с неровным краем мембраны.

Чешуя грубая, толстая.

Украшения массивные, тяжелые.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное, несмотря на то, что их _substantia viva_ содержит серу, на гивров серы никогда не охотятся.

**Передвижение**

Могут летать, но делать этого не любят. На земле кажутся медлительными и неуклюжими, но на самом деле при необходимости могут демонстрировать поразительную ловкость и быстроту.

**Оружие**

Высокотоксичные соединения бария, вызывающие отравление и тяжелые ожоги.

**Экология**

Относительно распространенный подвид. Предпочитают теплый сухой климат. Логова строят под открытым небом.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Используются как источник чистого купоросного бария.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Не любят чужаков, но терпят других змеев и людей на своей территории. Сородичей по виду и подвиду пытаются убить, едва завидев.

##### 3\. Wyrmis barii albus (Serna, 1789) Davy, 1808

Вирм бария белого, витерит

**Систематика и история**

Изначально подвид был описан С. Серной в 1789 году, но только в 1808 году Гемфри Дэви установил его правильное систематическое положение и перенес в соответствующий вид.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из угольнокислого бария более твердого, чем природное вещество, и всегда прозрачного.

Субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, обычно бесцветная или белая, иногда сероватая или светло-желтая, бесцветная во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный до жирного, излом неровный, иногда неровно-раковистый, твердость 3-4.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид псевдогексагонального пирамидчатого кристалла.

**Строение**

Мелкие вирмы длиной до 2 м и с размахом крыльев до 1,5 м.

Тело длинное, змеевидное.

Конечностей 2, лап нет.

Крылья широкие, веерообразные.

Чешуя мелкая, неправильной формы.

Украшения обычно отсутствуют.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд. Обстоятельства этого процесса изучены слабо.

Частота линьки варьируется от особи к особи.

**Питание**

По большей части минеральное. Любят охотиться на животных и людей.

**Передвижение**

Хорошо и быстро летают, на земле медлительны, но способны совершать быстрые броски.

**Оружие**

Высокотоксичные соединения бария, вызывающие отравление и тяжелые ожоги.

**Экология**

Очень редкий подвид. Предпочитают сухой теплый климат. Логова не строят.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Практически отсутствует. Существуют сведения о редком применении этих вирмов в качестве источника ратицидов.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Агрессивны к сородичам, другим змеям и людям.


	46. Вид Wyrmis strontii

#### Вид Wyrmis strontii Davy, 1808

Вирм стронция

Вид вирмов, зарождающихся из стронция и его соединений.

Название виду было дано Г. Дэви, но остальные подвиды вирмов стронция были открыты и описаны М. Кенигом.

Все представители вида, кроме корольков, практически неядовиты.

Хозяйственного значения не имеют.

##### Таблица для определения подвидов

1(2) Исходная субстанция либо полностью металлическая, либо имеет явное металлическое ядро — **Вирм стронция самородного, Стронций,** ** _Wyrmis strontii regius._**

2(1) Исходная субстанция гомогенная, не имеет металлического ядра.

3(4) Витриолевая проба для Соляной компоненты положительная — **Вирм стронция небесного, Целестин,** ** _Wyrmis strontii caelestis._**

4(3) Втриолевая проба для Соляной компоненты отрицательная — **Вирм стронция игольчатого, Стронцианит,** ** _Wyrmis strontii aculeus._**

##### 1\. Wyrmis strontii regius Davy, 1808

Вирм стронция самородного, королек стронция, стронций

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан Г. Дэви в 1808 году почти сразу после выделения соответствующего металла.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из чистого стронция.

Субстанция непрозрачная, серебристо-белая, на воздухе покрывается желтой оксидной пленкой, блеск металлический, твердость 1,8.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид острой тонкой короны.

**Строение**

Разнообразно и непостоянно.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях при неизвестных обстоятельствах. На данный момент ни одной особи не удалось получить в лаборатории.

Линька отсутствует, старая чешуя разрушается, окисляясь на воздухе.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное, нередко охотятся на вторичных вирмов стронция.

**Передвижение**

Зависит от строения, но обычно ползают, предпочитают передвигаться под землей.

**Оружие**

Синтезируют чистый и очень алхимически активный стронций, оставляющий тяжелые ожоги.

**Экология**

Очень редкий подвид. Предпочитают сухой умеренный климат. Логова не строят.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Свиту не собирают, агрессивны к чужакам а своей территории.

##### 2\. Wyrmis strontii caelestis König, 1891

Вирм стронция небесного, целестин

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан М. Кенигом в 1891 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из купоросного стронция.

Субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, небесно-голубая, бесцветная со светло-синим оттенком, белая, красноватая, зеленоватая, коричневатая, серая, бесцветная или светлоокрашенная во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, на плоскостях спайности — перламутровый отлив, излом неровный, твердость 3-3,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид друзы призматических кристаллов.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 5 м и с размахом крыльев до 3 м.

Тело длинное, змеевидное, изящное и тонкое, обычно уплощенное с боков.

Конечностей 2, лап нет.

Крылья широкие, тонкие, полупрозрачные.

Чешуя прозрачная, с острыми гранями.

Украшения имеют вид тонких до прозрачности жестких гребней.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд.

Линька редкая, неполная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное, несмотря на то, что их _substantia viva_ содержит серу, на гивров серы никогда не охотятся.

**Передвижение**

Отлично летают, почти никогда не спускаются на землю.

**Оружие**

Синтезируют малотоксичное и практически нерастворимое соединение стронция, накапливающееся в чешуе.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Ведут номадный образ жизни, мигрируя на огромные расстояния, большую часть жизни проводят в воздухе. Логова не строят.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Избегают сородичей, других змеев и людей, но в целом не агрессивны.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/c9/a0/eeJphoDI_o.jpg)

**Рисунок 30.** Wyrmis strontii caelestis

##### 3\. Wyrmis strontii aculeus König, 1890

Вирм стронция игольчатого, стронцианит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид описан М. Кенигом в 1890 году, но был известен человечеству задолго до этого.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из угольнокислого стронция.

Субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, бесцветная или окрашенная в нежные желтоватые, зеленоватые и сероватые оттенки, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, на изломе жирный, излом неровный, близкий к раковистому, твердость 3,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид призматического кристалла.

**Строение**

Крупные вирмы длиной до 8 м.

Тело длинное, змеевидное, приземистое, обычно уплощено в дорсовентральном направлении.

Конечностей от 2 до 6.

Крылья отсутствуют.

Чешуя игольчатая, острая.

Украшения тонкие, хрупкие.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Не летают, Несмотря на наличие лап, передвигаются в основном ползком. Предпочитают передвигаться под землей.

**Оружие**

Выделяют всей поверхностью тела малотоксичные, но очень стабильные соединения стронция.

**Экология**

Очень редкий подвид. Предпочитают прохладный климат. Логова строят под землей.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения.**

Избегают прочих змеев, сородичей и людей, агрессивны к чужакам


	47. Вид Wyrmis calcii

#### Вид Wyrmis calcii Bonnet, 1808

Вирм кальция

Вид вирмов, зарождающихся из кальция и его соединений.

Наибольшая заслуга в описании и систематизации подвидов принадлежит Н. Бонне, который действительно обнародовал подвиды _Wyrmis calcii regius, Wyrmis calcii gypseus, Wyrmis calcii separanteus, Wyrmis calcii creteus, Wyrmis calcii deserto-roseus, Wyrmis calcii seleniteus et Wyrmis calcii fluoreus._

Большинство представителей лишены алхимического оружия.

Некоторые подвиды используются как источники реактивов.

##### Таблица для определения подвидов

1(2) Исходная субстанция либо полностью металлическая, либо имеет явное металлическое ядро — **Вирм кальция самородного, Кальций,** ** _Wyrmis calcii regius._**

2(1) Исходная субстанция гомогенная, не имеет металлического ядра.

3(10) Проба Ар-Рази на Ртуть для Соляной компоненты положительная.

4(5) При нагревании главная Ртутная компонента испаряется, при этом ощущается запах чеснока — **Вирм кальция прозрачного, Канит,** ** _Wyrmis calcii diaphanus._**

5(4) При нагревании главная Ртутная компонента не испаряется и начинает размягчаться только при температуре выше 800 градусов, запаха чеснока нет.

6(7) Исходная субстанция под паяльной трубкой вспучивается и сплавляется в белое стекло, кристаллы тонкие, нитевидные — **Вирм кальция шерстистого, Окенит,** ** _Wyrmis calcii lanaris._**

7(6) Исходная субстанция под паяльной трубкой ведет себя иначе, кристаллы имеют иную морфологию.

8(9) Исходная субстанция под паяльной трубкой сплавляется в прозрачное стекло — **Вирм кальция разделяющегося, Датолит,** ** _Wyrmis calcii separanteus._**

9(8) Исходная субстанция под паяльной трубкой в закрытой трубке выделяет воду, дающую положительную реакцию на бор (выпаренный осадок после добавления метилового спирта дает зеленое окрашивание пламени) — **Вирм кальция серого, Хаулит,** ** _Wyrmis calcii griseus._**

10(3) Проба Ар-Рази на Ртуть для Соляной компоненты отрицательная.

11(12) Реакция огня Брандта для Соляной компоненты положительная — **Вирм кальция апатитового, Апатит,** ** _Wyrmis calcii apatiteus._**

12(11) Реакция огня Брандта для Соляной компоненты отрицательная.

13(16) Витриолевая проба для Соляной компоненты положительная.

14(15) Исходная субстанция под паяльной трубкой не разлагается с выделением воды — **Вирм кальция безводного, Ангидрит,** ** _Wyrmis calcii inaquosus._**

15(14) Исходная субстанция под паяльной трубкой разлагается с потерей воды, расщепляется и сплавляется в белую эмаль — **Вирм кальция гипсового, Гипс,** ** _Wyrmis calcii gypseus._**

Вирмов различные вариаций гипса выделяют как отдельные подвиды и вариететы, которые можно определить по таблице ниже:

15.1 Исходная субстанция образует минеральные агрегаты в виде сростков, похожих на цветы, имеет песочный цвет — **Вирм кальция пустыннорозового, Роза пустыни,** ** _Wyrmis calcii deserto-roseus._**

15.2 Исходная субстанция не образует подобных структур, белая, с шелковистым блеском — **Вирм кальция селенитового, Селенит,** ** _Wyrmis calcii seleniteus._**

16(13) Витриолевая проба для Соляной компоненты отрицательная.

17(22) Угольная проба для Соляной компоненты положительная.

18(19) Исходная субстанция под паяльной трубкой разлагается с потерей воды — **Вирм кальция рогатого, Глендонит,** ** _Wyrmis calcii cornutus._**

19(18) Исходная субстанция под паяльной трубкой не теряет воду.

20(21) Кристаллы исходной субстанции тонкие, игольчатые — **Вирм кальция лучистого, Арагонит,** ** _Wyrmis calcii radiosus._**

21(20) Кристаллы исходной субстанции иные — **Вирм кальция мелового, Кальцит,** ** _Wyrmis calcii creteus._**

22(17) Угольная проба для Соляной компоненты отрицательная.

23(24) Муридовая проба для Соляной компоненты положительная — **Вирм кальция соляного, Колеманит,** ** _Wyrmis calcii salinus._**

24(23) Муридовая проба для Соляной компоненты отрицательная — **Вирм кальция фторного, Флюорит,** ** _Wyrmis calcii fluoreus._**

##### 1\. Wyrmis calcii regius (Lavoisier, 1789) Bonnet, 1808

Вирм кальция самородного, королек кальция, кальций

**Систематика и история**

Хотя многие особенности вирмов кальция самородного были предсказаны А. Лавуазье в 1789 году, его догадки были подтверждены только в 1808 году после открытия этих змеев Н. Бонне.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из чистого кальция более твердого, чем природное вещество, но все еще обладающего высокой алхимической активностью.

Субстанция непрозрачная, серебристо-белая, на воздухе становится тускло-серой, блеск металлический, твердость 1,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид небольшой короны с изогнутыми зубцами.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 5 м.

Особенности строения сильно варьируют, но большинство особей имеют пару крыльев и длинное змеевидное тело.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях при неизвестных обстоятельствах. В лабораторных условиях на данный момент удалось получить только одну особь.

Линька отсутствует, старая чешуя постепенно разрушается, окисляясь на воздухе.

**Питание**

Взрослые особи питаются минеральными субстанциями, а молодые предпочитают органические источники кальция.

**Передвижение**

Обычно способны к полету, хоть и не могут долго оставаться в воздухе. По поверхности земли передвигаются ползком, но некоторые особи используют когти на крыльях, чтобы карабкаться по наклонным поверхностям.

**Оружие**

Вопреки высокой алхимической активности кальция, почти не ядовиты.

**Экология**

Очень редкий подвид. Предпочитают сухой и теплый климат. Логова строят подземные.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Свиту не собирают, но к вторичным вирмам кальция обычно не агрессивны.

##### 2\. Wyrmis calcii diaphanus Palache, 1927

Вирм кальция прозрачного, канит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан Ш. Палашом в 1927 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из бористо-мышьяковокислого четырехосновного кальция более твердого, чем природное вещество.

Субстанция прозрачная, бесцветная, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, твердость 3.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид прозрачного кристалла.

**Строение**

Мелкие вирмы длиной до 2 м и с размахом крыльев до 1,5 м.

Тело изящное, недлинное, птичье.

Конечностей 4: 2 лапы и 2 крыла.

Чешуя гладкая, прозрачная, отдельные чешуйки почти неразличимы.

Украшения изящные, тонкие, прозрачные.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд.

Линька редкая, неполная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное, на других змеев не охотятся.

**Передвижение**

Хорошо летают. Полет имеет характерный «синусоидальный» характер. По земле передвигаются прыжками.

**Оружие**

Все части тела содержат ряд высокотоксичных соединений кальция и мышьяка.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Предпочитают холодный сухой климат. Логова часто строят изо льда, на фоне которого практически неразличимы.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Ведут одиночный образ жизни, агрессивны к чужакам на своей территории.

##### 3\. Wyrmis calcii lanaris Egorov, 1830

Вирм кальция шерстистого, окенит, бордит, дисклазит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан О.Н. Егоровым в 1830 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из кремнекислого шестиводного кальция.

Субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, белая, иногда желтоватая или синеватая, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, перламутровый, твердость 4,5-5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид очень мягкой и шелковистой гривы.

**Строение**

Мелкие вирмы длиной до 1,5 м.

Тело длинное, изящное.

Конечностей 4, лапы тонкие, птичьи.

Крылья отсутствуют.

Тело покрыто густой шелковистой шерстью.

Украшения немногочисленные, тонкие.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд, ранние стадии развития часто проводят внутри жеод, которые затем раскалываются подобно яйцу.

Линька неполная, нерегулярная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное. На каудаэсусов кремния не охотятся.

**Передвижение**

Не летают. По земле передвигаются быстро и легко, очень прыгучи.

**Оружие**

Алхимическое отсутствует.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Предпочитают холодный климат. Логова строят в норах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует. Встреча с вирмом кальция шерстистого во многих культурах считается добрым предзнаменованием.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Ведут одиночный образ жизни, не любят чужаков на своей территории, но в целом терпимы к другим змеям и людям.

##### 4\. Wyrmis calcii separanteus Bonnet, 1808

Вирм кальция разделяющегося, датолит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан Н. Бонне в 1808 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из бористо-кремнекислого основного кальция.

Субстанция прозрачная, полупрозрачная или непрозрачная, окрашена в оттенки от белого и серо-зеленого до бледно-зеленого, голубовато-зеленого, желто-зеленого, иногда желтая или красная, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, смоляной, излом неровный, раковистый, твердость 5-5,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид богатого гранями кристалла.

**Строение**

Крупные вирмы длиной до 10 м.

Тело мощное, приземистое, с почти незаметными переходами между головой, шеей и туловищем.

Конечностей от 6 до 10, лапы короткие, но сильные.

Крылья отсутствуют.

Чешуя гладкая, округлая.

Украшения ажурные, многочисленные.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд.

Линька регулярная, полная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное. На каудаэсусов кремния не охотятся.

**Передвижение**

Не летают. По земле перемещаются, опираясь только на часть лап.

**Оружие**

Алхимическое отсутствует.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Предпочитают теплый мягкий климат. Логова строят под открытым небом.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Ведут одиночный образ жизни, избегая всех других существ.

##### 5\. Wyrmis calcii griseus Ferguson, 1870

Вирм кальция серого, хаулит, говлит, ложная бирюза

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан Ю. Фергюсоном в 1870 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из бористо-кремнекислого пятиосновного кальция обычно весьма твердого и прочного.

Субстанция непрозрачная, белая или сероватая с черными или коричневыми прожилками, цвет черты белый, блеск шелковистый, матовый, близкий к стеклянному, твердость 2,5-6,5.

Легко окрашивается в синие тона и начинает походить на бирюзу.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид овального кабошона белого цвета с черными прожилками.

**Строение**

Очень крупные вирмы длиной до 20 м.

Тело длинное, изящное, с длинным иногда уплощенным хвостом.

Конечностей 4.

Крылья отсутствуют.

Чешуя округлая, гладкая.

Украшения немногочисленные, различной морфологии.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд. Растут очень медленно.

Линька полная, редкая.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное. На каудаэсусов кремния не охотятся.

**Передвижение**

Не летают, быстро бегают, хорошо плавают.

**Оружие**

Алхимическое отсутствует.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид, предпочитают влажный умеренный климат, любят туман. Логова строят в горах под открытым небом.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Невелико. Изредка используются как источник поддельной бирюзы.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Ведут одиночный образ жизни, но к другим змеям и людям не агрессивны.

##### 6\. Wyrmis calcii apatiteus Werner, 1889

Вирм кальция апатитового, апатит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан Э. Вернером в 1889 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из трифосфорнокислого фтористо-хлористо-основного кальция.

Субстанция прозрачная до просвечивающей и непрозрачной, белая, зеленая, сине-зеленая, голубая, фиолетовая, редко красная, цвет черты белый до желтовато-серого, блеск стеклянный до жирного, излом раковистый, твердость 5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид очень длинного (до 2 м) и массивного кристаллического рога.

**Строение**

Чрезвычайно разнообразно, но отдельные разновидности не выделяются в вариететы или подвиды. Большинство особей вырастают до 18 м и более.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд.

**Питание**

По большей части минеральное, иногда охотятся на людей и животных.

**Передвижение**

Зависит от строения, обычно не летают.

**Оружие**

Обычно неядовиты, но отдельные особи могут синтезировать высокотоксичные соединения неустановленного строения.

**Экология**

Распространенный подвид, встречаются во всех климатических зонах. Логова строят разнообразные, но обычно подземные.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Невелико. Иногда используются как источник ювелирного сырья.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Обычно ведут одиночный образ жизни. Чужаков на своей территории не терпят.

##### 7\. Wyrmis calcii inaquosus Tarasov, 1905

Вирм кальция безводного, дипсада, ангидрит

**Систематика и история**

Упомянуты в «Фарсалии» Марком Аннеем Луканом в числе ливийских змей:

...иссушенные жаждой дипсады;

Как самостоятельный подвид описаны уже в 1905 году М.М. Тарасовым .

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из купоросного кальция.

Субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, окрашена в оттенки от белого и голубоватого до фиолетового и красного, цвет черты белый, бело-серый, блеск стеклянный, жирный, перламутровый, излом неровный, ровный, твердость 3-3,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид массивной друзы из призматических кристаллов, может связывать огромные количества воды.

**Строение**

Мелкие вирмы длиной до 1,8 м и размахом крыльев до 2 м.

Тело змеевидное, чрезвычайно худое и легкое.

Конечностей 2-8: большая часть приходится на крылья, лапы, если есть, короткие и тонкие.

Крылья хорошо развитые, широкие, часто край мембраны постепенно разрушается, создавая характерную бахрому.

Чешуя игольчатая, каждая чешуйка несет острый хрупкий шип.

Украшения немногочисленные, острые и тонкие.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в областях с засушливым климатом.

Линька редкая, неполная.

**Питание**

По большей части минеральное. На гивров серы не охотятся. Иногда убивают ради пропитания животных и людей.

**Передвижение**

Хорошо летают, по земле передвигаются ползком, даже если имеют лапы.

**Оружие**

Яд, обладающей способностью алхимически связывать воду. Результат его действия весьма красочно был описан в «Фарсалии»:

Авл Знаменосец, тот юноша крови тирренской,

Был, наступив, уязвлен повернувшейся быстро дипсадой.

Боли, укуса зубов не заметил он; смертная бледность

Не омрачила чела, и язва ничем не грозила.

Но разливается яд потихоньку, палящее пламя

Жжет ему сердце, и жар отравы грызет его чрево.

Влагу высосал яд близ органов жизни и к небу

Стал прилипать сухому язык; на теле бессильном

Пот выступать перестал, и слезные железы даже

Выдавить слез не могли на его воспаленные очи.

Ни государства честь, ни скорбный голос Катона

Больше не в силах сдержать пылавшего воина, чтобы

Знамени он не швырнул и, беснуясь, не начал в пустыне

Влаги искать, которой просил в его жаждущем сердце

Яд. Даже брошенный в Пад, в Танаис или Родан,

Он продолжал бы пылать, — даже Нил разлившийся выпив.

Ливия мчит ему смерть, ибо в этой земле раскаленной

Меньший дипсаде почет, она гибели лишь помогает.

Ищет сперва он ключа под покровом песков закорузлых;

К Сиртам обратно бежит и глотает соленую воду:

Волны морские милы, хоть жажду залить и бессильны!

Он не поймет, от чего ему смерть, что от яда он гибнет:

Жажду во всем он винит, и вот раздутые вены

Он открывает мечом и кровью уста наполняет.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Обитают в засушливом климате. Не терпят влажность. Логова строят в неглубоких норах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Практически отсутствует. Иногда их _grana seminis_ используются для осушения небольших водоемов.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Ведут одиночный образ жизни. Агрессивны к людям и другим существам.

##### 8\. Wyrmis calcii gypseus (Linnaeus, 1758) Bonnet, 1809

Вирм кальция гипсового, гипс

**Систематика и история**

Подвид был известен человечеству с древних времен и впервые был описан Карлом Линнеем, но в соответствующий вид его перенес Н. Бонне в 1809 году, которому также принадлежит заслуга пересмотра таксономического положения вариететов вирмов кальция гипсового.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из купоросного двухводного кальция более твердого и прочного, чем природное вещество.

Субстанция бесцветная переходящая в белую, часто бывает окрашена минералами-примесями в желтый, розовый, красный, бурый и другие оттенки, иногда наблюдается секториально-зональная окраска или распределение включений по зонам роста внутри кристаллов, бесцветная во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный или близкий к стеклянному, шелковистый, перламутровый, тусклый, излом ровный, раковистый, твердость 2.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид двойникового кристалла в виде ласточкиного хвоста, преобладает галльский тип.

**Строение**

Крупные вирмы длиной до 16 м, высотой в холке до 6 м и с размахом крыльев до 12 м.

Тело мощное, драконье.

Конечностей 6: 4 лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья широкие, сильные, с тонкой мембраной, постепенно разрушающейся по краю.

Чешуя грубая, неправильной формы.

Украшения массивные, разнообразной морфологии.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд.

Линька полная, регулярная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное, на гивров серы не охотятся.

**Передвижение**

Способны к полету, но не могут взлетать с ровной поверхности. По земле передвигаются на 4 лапах, иногда дополнительно опираются на крылья.

**Оружие**

Алхимическое отсутствует.

**Экология**

Распространенный подвид. Встречаются во всех климатических зонах. Логова строят полуподземные.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Иногда используются как источник ценных разновидностей гипса.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

В целом дружелюбны к людям и другим змеям, особенно к своим вариететам.

Вариететы вирмов кальция гипсового во многом схожи с основным подвидом, поэтому для них указаны только уникальные отличительные особенности.

##### 9\. Wyrmis calcii deserto-roseus [syn. Wyrmis calcii gypseus var. deserto-roseus] (Linnaeus, 1758) Bonnet 1810

Вирм кальция пустыннорозового, роза пустыни

Субстанция по свойствам аналогична гипсу, но всегда окрашена в цвет песка.

По размеру значительно меньше основного вариетета. Чешуя тонкая, крупная, напоминает по форме розовые лепестки.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид сростка линзовидных кристаллов, внешне напоминающего цветок розы.

Редкий вариетет, хозяйственного значения не имеют.

##### 10\. Wyrmis calcii seleniteus [syn. Wyrmis calcii gypseus var. seleniteus] (Linnaeus, 1758) Bonnet 1810

Вирм кальция селенитового, селенит

Субстанция аналогична по свойствам гипсу, но всегда имеет белый цвет и шелковистый блеск.

По размеру значительно меньше основного вариетета. Чешуя заменяется длинной шелковистой шерстью.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид округлого кабошона с эффектом кошачьего глаза.

Относительно распространенный вариетет, иногда используются как источник ювелирного сырья.

##### 11\. Wyrmis calcii cornutus Belov, 2015

Вирм кальция рогатого, глендонит, беломорская рогулька

**Систематика и история**

Долго время подвид считался вымышленным, несмотря на многочисленные фольклорные источники, упоминающие северных водных каменных змеев, например: «Давным-давно жила рядом со скалой семья. У них были ножи из камня и гарпун из камня. Как-то раз погнался охотник за тюленем и выронил гарпун. Гарпун был тяжелым и утонул в море. Тогда охотник взял такой же камень и кинул в море, сказал:

— Отдай мой гарпун. Я дал тебе твой камень!

Взволновалось море, и оттуда вынырнул змей с каменной головой, каменным телом, каменными плавниками и каменными глазами. Он держал в зубах гарпун и сказал:

— Ты мой зуб взял, я его обратно взял. Уходи.

Тогда охотник сделал новый гарпун из камня, пришел к морю и крикнул:

— Я сделал тебе новый зуб! Отдай мой гарпун.

Змей отдал, и охотник забил зуб в челюсть змея.

С тех пор змей помогал ему в охоте» (чукотская сказка, записана со слов Тына-твал, 1965).

Но только в 2015 году Е.А. Белов описал несколько особей подвида, которых обнаружил у берегов Белого моря.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из угольнокислого шестиводного кальция.

Субстанция по свойствам практически аналогична кальциту, но всегда непрозрачная и окрашена в серый (основное тело) и коричневый (рога).

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид искривленного коричневого рога.

**Строение**

Крупные вирмы длиной до 15 м.

Тело длинное, змеевидное.

Конечностей от 0 до 18, все имеют вид плавников разной длины.

Чешуя крупная, овальная, серая.

Украшения многочисленные, коричневые.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд.

Линька регулярная, неполная.

**Питание**

В равной мере сочетает минеральные и органические источники. Охотятся на водную фауну, в основном на рыбу.

**Передвижение**

Большую часть жизни проводят под водой. На сушу выходят редко.

**Оружие**

Алхимическое отсутствует.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Обитают в Северном Ледовитом океане, иногда заходя в устья рек. Логова строят под водой или в прибрежных пещерах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Ведут одиночный образ жизни, но к людям не агрессивны.

##### 12\. Wyrmis calcii radiosus (Linnaeus, 1758) Krawchuk, 1897

Вирм кальция лучистого, арагонит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид впервые был описан Карлом Линнеем, но в соответствующий вид был перенесен В.Р. Кравчук 1897 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из угольнокислого кальция более твердого и блестящего, чем природное вещество.

Субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, в чистом виде снежно-белая, может быть окрашена в желтоватый, винно-желтый, розоватый, голубоватый, зеленоватый или светло-серый оттенки, иногда фиолетовая или черная, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, смоляной, излом близкий к раковистому, твердость 3,5-4.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид друзы из игольчатых кристаллов.

**Строение**

Мелкие вирмы длиной до 2 м.

Остальные особенности строения различаются от особи к особи.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд. По непроверенным данным могут зарождаться из жемчуга.

Линька полная, редкая.

**Питание**

По большей части минеральное, некоторые особи иногда охотятся на животных.

**Передвижение**

Зависит от строения. Обычно не летают.

**Оружие**

Алхимическое отсутствует.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Предпочитают теплый климат. Логова строят в неглубоких норах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Агрессивны к чужакам на своей территории. Особенно не любят вирмов кальция мелового.

##### 13\. Wyrmis calcii creteus (Linnaeus, 1758) Bonnet, 1809

Вирм кальция мелового, кальцит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид был известен человечеству с древних времен и впервые был описан К. Линнеем, но в соответствующий вид был перенесен Н. Бонне в 1809 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из угольнокислого кальция более твердого, чем природное вещество.

Субстанция прозрачная, полупрозрачная, обычно белая или серая, но может быть желтой, красной, синей, зеленой, коричневой и т.д., цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, перламутровый, излом неровный, ступенчатый, твердость 3.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид кристалла или группы кристаллов разнообразной формы.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 4 м, высотой в холке до 1 м и с размахом крыльев до 1,5 м.

Тело недлинное, приземистое, часто уплощенное с боков или в дорсовентральном направлении.

Конечностей от 6 до 10: 4-6 лап и 2-4 крыла. Лапы сильные, характерна полидактилия.

Крылья короткие, тонкие, с многочисленными когтистыми остями.

Чешуя мелкая, мягкая.

Украшения отсутствуют.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд.

Линька отсутствует, старая чешуя постепенно стирается.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Не летают, по суше передвигаются, опираясь на лапы и иногда на одну из пар крыльев.

**Оружие**

Алхимическое отсутствует.

**Экология**

Довольно распространенный подвид. Предпочитают сухой климат. Логова строят под открытым небом.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Невелико. Иногда служат источником мела, но чаще воруют его.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Ведут одиночный образ жизни. Чужаков не любят, но предпочитают их избегать, нападают обычно только на вирмов кальция лучистого.

##### 14\. Wyrmis calcii salinus Pemberton, 1900

Вирм кальция соляного, колеманит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан Л. Пембертоном в 1900 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из борнокислого пятиводного кальция.

Субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, белая, иногда желтоватая или сероватая, цвет черты белый, блеск алмазный, стеклянный, излом неровный, близкий к раковистому, твердость 4,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид толстого короткого призматического рога.

**Строение**

Относительно крупные вирмы длиной до 7 м и с размахом крыльев до 8 м.

Тело недлинное, птичье.

Конечностей 4: 2 лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья узкие, длинные, с жесткой острой мембраной.

Чешуя мелкая, пятиугольная.

Украшения короткие, прозрачные, острые.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд.

Линька регулярная, полная, опавшие чешуйки становятся прозрачными.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Летают плохо, крылья обычно используют в качестве оружия, по земле передвигаются, опираясь на задние лапы.

**Оружие**

Алхимическое отсутствует. Отдельные особи способны управлять пироэлектричеством.

**Экология**

Относительно распространенный подвид. Предпочитают сухой засушливый климат с выраженной сезонностью. Логова строят под открытым небом. Могут вести полуномадный образ жизни.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Используются как ценный источник нерастворимого бора и борной кислоты.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Ведут одиночный образ жизни. Агрессивны к чужакам на своей территории.

##### 15\. Wyrmis calcii fluoreus (Linnaeus, 1758) Bonnet, 1810

Вирм кальция фторного, флюорит, плавиковый шпат

**Систематика и история**

Подвид впервые был описан К. Линнеем, но в соответствующий вид был перенесен Н. Бонне в 1810 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из фтористого кальция более прочного, чем природное вещество.

Субстанция прозрачная, может быть окрашена в разные цвета: пурпурный, сиреневый, золотисто-желтый, зеленый, бесцветный, синий, розовый, коричневый, характерна зональность окраски, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, тусклый, излом ровный, близкий к раковистому, твердость 4.

Характерна флуоресценция после нагревания или облучения.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид кубического двойника прорастания.

**Строение**

Обычно мелкие вирмы длиной до 2 м, но некоторые особи по неизвестным причинам могут достигать впечатляющих размеров (11 м и более).

Большинство особей покрыто разноцветными псевдоперьями.

В остальном строение исключительно разнообразно.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд при неизвестных обстоятельствах. Молодые вирмы бесцветные, со временем из-за питания минералами с примесями, они постепенно окрашиваются в различные цвета. Иногда число разных по цвету зон может использоваться для приблизительной оценки возраста вирма.

Линька неполная, редкая.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Зависит от строения, обычно хорошо летают.

**Оружие**

Выделяют из пасти уникальную высокотоксичную растворимую формц фторида кальция. Некоторые особи могут синтезировать плавиковую кислоту и плеваться ей на расстояние до 9 м.

**Экология**

Очень редкий подвид. Встречаются во всех климатических зонах, предпочитают густые леса, крупные особи могут обитать на открытых пространствах. Логова предпочитают строить на высоте, на деревьях или скалах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Практически отсутствует. Иногда используются как источник флюорита.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Ведут одиночный образ жизни, избегают чужаков, тех кто нашел их логово, убивают.


	48. Вид Wyrmis zirconii

#### Вид Wyrmis zirconii Berzelius, 1824

Вирм циркония

Вид вирмов, зарождающихся из циркония и его соединений.

В 1824 году Й. Берцелиус открыл вирмов циркония самородного, выделив соответствующий металл, но все остальные подвиды описал Л. Баддели в конце XIX века.

Большинство представителей вида среднего и крупного размера, предпочитают селиться в горах, в качестве оружия используют различные пирофорные субстанции.

Положительного хозяйственного значения не имеют.

##### Таблица для определения подвидов

1(2) Исходная субстанция либо полностью металлическая, либо имеет явное металлическое ядро — **Вирм циркония самородного, Цирконий,** ** _Wyrmis zirconii regius._**

2(1) Исходная субстанция гомогенная, не имеет металлического ядра.

3(4) Проба Ар-Рази на Ртуть для Соляной компоненты положительная — **Вирм циркония золотистого, Циркон,** ** _Wyrmis zirconii auratus._**

4(3) Проба Ар-Рази на Ртуть для Соляной компоненты отрицательная — **Вирм кремния кристаллического, Бадделеит,** ** _Wyrmis zirconii crystallicus._**

##### 1\. Wyrmis zirconii regius Berzelius, 1824

Вирм циркония самородного, королек циркония, цирконий

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан Й. Берцелиусом в 1824 году после получения соответствующего металла.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из чистого циркония.

Субстанция непрозрачная, серебристо-серая, блеск металлический, твердость 5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид небольшой, но очень острой короны.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 4,5 м и с размахом крыльев до 3 м.

Тело недлинное, птичье.

Конечностей 4: 2 лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья длинные, сильные, узкие.

Чешуя крупная, неправильной формы, часто с продольными трещинами.

Украшения разнообразной морфологии.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях, высоко в горах.

Линька регулярная, полная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральная.

**Передвижение**

Хорошо летают, по земле перемещаются, опираясь на лапы и крылья.

**Оружие**

Выдыхают пирофорную циркониевую пыль, иногда воспламеняющуюся еще в атаноре дракона, из-за чего появляется характерное свечение изнутри шеи.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Предпочитают обитать в горах выше линии снегов. Логова строят в естественных пещерах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Свиту собирают обычно небольшую. К прочим змеям и людям агрессивны.

##### 2\. Wyrmis zirconii auratus (Linnaeus, 1758) Baddeley, 1897

Вирм циркония золотистого, циркон

**Систематика и история**

Подвид был известен человечеству с древних времен, но в легендах часто смешивался со змиями ртути киноварной, обитающих в тех же местах и отличающихся от вирмов циркония золотистого обычно только числом конечностей, например в известном «Сказании о славном рыцаре Лигольте» XI в. н.э., записаном в современной форме в 1855 г. З. Шахом, напрямую говорится о «киноварном змее», хотя явно подразумевается вирм циркония золотистого, так как именно он был изображен на гербе рыцаря: «И пришел славный рыцарь Лигольт, и возгласил кузнецу волю свою: чтобы сделал он меч, которым можно сломить волю кровожадного чудовища. Но как сделать меч, если в мире погас весь огонь?

Тогда взял кузнец Галиш змея горного киноварного и выковал меч из него голыми руками. И с тех пор на гербе рыцаря был красный змей с орлиными лапами и двумя крыльями».

В 1897 году Л. Баддели открыл и описал вирмов циркония золотистого, доказав, что это отдельный подвид, никак не связанный со змиями ртути.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из кремнекислого циркония.

Субстанция от прозрачной до непрозрачной, коричневая, красновато-коричневая, бесцветная реже серая или зеленая, цвет черты белый, блеск алмазный, стеклянный, жирный, излом раковистый, твердость 7,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид призматического кристалла.

**Строение**

Относительно крупные вирмы длиной до 7 м и с размахом крыльев до 6 м.

Тело недлинное, птичье.

Конечностей 4: 2 лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья кожистые, часто с сильно изрезанной мембраной.

Чешуя срастается в крупные пластины.

Украшения разнообразной морфологии, немногочисленные.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях высоко в горах но обычно ниже линии снегов из естественных и приманенных руд.

Линька редкая, полная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное, на каудаэсусов кремния не охотятся.

**Передвижение**

Хорошо летают, по земле перемещаются, опираясь на лапы и крылья.

**Оружие**

Выдыхают пирофорную мелкодисперсную пыль неизвестного состава.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Предпочитают селиться в горах у линии снегов. Логова строят под открытым небом.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Положительное отсутствует. Могут идти на контакт с людьми с целью «поделиться алхимическими знаниями», но, в отличие от похожих на них змиев ртути киноварной, никогда не говорят правду относительно законов алхимии, вместо этого выдумывая несуществующие рецепты и правила, жертвами которых стало множество алхимиков. Это коварство змиев циркония золотистого нашло свое отражение в поговорке «отличать киноварь от циркона», которая означает «отделять зерна от плевел», «распознавать истинное знание и разделять его с ложным». К тому же, хотя подобное убеждение не имеет под собой никаких научных обоснований, среди алхимиков не принято носить украшения с цирконом, так как это считается дурным предзнаменованием.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите вирмов циркония самородного присоединяются часто, но нередко живут от них на большом расстоянии, почти не встречаясь со «своим» корольком. К другим змеям и сородичам агрессивны. К людям относятся нейтрально, нередко идут с ними на контакт, но не с целью открыть секреты алхимии, а с целью еще больше запутать ученых и исследователей.

##### 3\. Wyrmis zirconii crystallicus Baddeley, 1892

Вирм циркония кристаллического, бадделеит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан в 1892 году Л. Баддели.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из окиси циркония.

Субстанция прозрачная, бесцветная переходящая в желтую, зеленую, зеленовато- или красновато-коричневую, коричневую, железно-черную, нередко окраска пятнистая или зональная, от темно-бурой до желтовато-бурой, бесцветная переходящая в коричневый во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет, цвет черты белый, переходящий в коричневато-белый, блеск стеклянный, жирный, излом неровный, близкий к раковистому, твердость 6,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид длинного призматического кристалла.

**Строение**

Крупные вирмы длиной до 11 м и с размахом крыльев до 9 м.

Тело недлинное, птичье.

Конечностей 4: 2 лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья кожистые, часто характерной треугольной формы.

Чешуя крупная, семиугольная.

Украшения разнообразной морфологии, крупны.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных и приманенных руд.

Линька регулярная, полная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Хорошо летают, по земле перемещаются, опираясь на лапы и крылья.

**Оружие**

Плюются воспламеняющейся на воздухе липкой, густой и очень летучей жидкостью.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Предпочитают обитать в предгорьях. Логова строят в пещерах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Обычно присоединяются к свите вирмов циркония самородного. Ко прочим змеям, даже к сородичам и к людям очень очень агрессивны.


	49. Вид Wyrmis zinci

#### Вид Wyrmis zinci Linnaeus, 1758

Вирм цинка

Вид вирмов, зарождающихся из цинка и его соединений.

Несмотря на то, что многие подвиды были описаны достаточно поздно (с конца XIX века и далее) вид известен человечеству с древних времен. Более того известны случаи попыток одомашнивания и разведения вирмов цинка в те времена, когда чистый цинк не добывался. В частности, царь Александр Македонский имел одного вирма цинка (предположительно адамина), из чешуи которого «путем отскребания и добавления в чаши воинам силу давали идти от рассвета к рассвету» (Гераклитит, Записки о завоеваниях, 56 г. н.э.). Подобное доброжелательное отношение в первую очередь связано с тем, что многие подвиды вирмов цинка не имеют алхимического оружия и совершенно не ядовиты для людей.

Большинство представителей — крупные или средние вирмы.

Хозяйственное значение невелико, обычно используются как источники ювелирного сырья.

##### Таблица для определения подвидов

1(2) Исходная субстанция либо полностью металлическая, либо имеет явное металлическое ядро — **Вирм цинка самородного, Цинк,** ** _Wyrmis zinci regius._**

2(1) Исходная субстанция гомогенная, не имеет металлического ядра.

3(10) Проба Ар-Рази на Ртуть для Соляной компоненты положительная.

4(7) При нагревании главная Ртутная компонента испаряется, при этом ощущается запах чеснока.

5(6) Исходная субстанция в чистом виде бесцветная, но часто окрашена примесями и посторонними элементами в карминно-красный, красно-оранжевый, коричневый, во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет светло-розовый, цвет черты красновато-белый, блеск шелковистый, кристаллы радиально-лучистые или игольчатые — **Вирм цинка колючего, Кеттигит,** ** _Wyrmis zinci spinosus._**

6(5) Исходная субстанция светло-желтая, нежно-желтая, коричневато-желтая, бледно-зеленая или желтовато-зеленая, редко бесцветная, во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет бесцветная или окрашенная в желтый, зеленый, розовый, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный — **Вирм цинка оливкового, Адамин,** ** _Wyrmis zinci olearius._**

7(4) При нагревании главная Ртутная компонента не испаряется и начинает размягчаться только при температуре выше 800 градусов, запаха чеснока нет.

8(9) Исходная субстанция под паяльной трубкой разлагается с потерей воды — **Вирм цинка тростникового, Гемиморфит,** ** _Wyrmis zinci calameus._**

9(8) Исходная субстанция под паяльной трубкой не теряет воду — **Вирм цинка пестрого, Виллемит,** ** _Wyrmis zinci varius._**

10(3) Проба Ар-Рази на Ртуть для Соляной компоненты отрицательная.

11(12) Уравнение Кравченко на Серу для Соляной компоненты неполное — **Вирм цинка блестящего, Сфалерит,** ** _Wyrmis zinci nitens._**

12(11) Уравнение Кравченко на Серу для Соляной компоненты полное.

13(16) Угольная проба для Соляной компоненты положительная.

14(15) Твердость исходной субстанции 4-4,5 — **Вирм цинка голубого, Смитсонит,** ** _Wyrmis zinci caeruleus._**

15(14) Твердость исходной субстанции 2-2,5 — **Вирм цинка белого, Гидроцинкит,** ** _Wyrmis zinci albus._**

16(13) Угольная проба для соляной компоненты отрицательная — **Вирм цинка красного, Цинкит,** ** _Wyrmis zinci ruber._**

##### 1\. Wyrmis zinci regius Linnaeus, 1758

Вирм цинка самородного, королек цинка, цинк

**Систематика и история**

Подвид известен людям с древних времен.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из чистого цинка.

Субстанция непрозрачная, голубовато-белая, на воздухе тускнеет, блеск металлический, твердость 2,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид массивной зазубренной короны.

**Строение**

Крупные вирмы длиной до 11 м и с размахом крыльев до 8 м.

Тело длинное, змеевидное.

Конечностей от 4 до 12, лапы обычно отсутствуют.

Крылья покрыты псевдоперьями, иногда по-настоящему оперенные.

Чешуя тонкая, вытянутая, колючая, при движении вирма издает характерный шорох.

Украшения игольчатые, многочисленные.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях в гористой местности.

**Питание**

По большей части минеральное, иногда охотятся на животных и людей.

**Передвижение**

Хорошо летают, по земле ползают.

**Оружие**

Выдыхают пирофорный порошок цинка, который быстро сгорает и образует густой дым из мелкодисперсного токсичного оксида цинка.

**Экология**

Распространенный подвид. Предпочитают селиться в горах. Логова строят под открытым небом.

**Хозяйственное значение**

На сегодняшний день отсутствует. Ранее активно использовались как источник чистого цинка и его соединений.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Свиту собирают всегда. К людям обычно агрессивны, но отдельные особи могут терпеть их на своей территории и даже позволяют им добывать полезные ископаемые.

##### 2\. Wyrmis zinci spinosus Köttig, 1849

Вирм цинка колючего, кеттигит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт О. Кеттигом в 1849 году, который сделал первый алхимический анализ соответствующего минерала, во время чего и наблюдал зарождение одного вирма цинка колючего.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из димышьяковокислого восьмиводного цинка.

Субстанция полупрозрачная, сама по себе бесцветная, но может быть окрашена примесями в карминно-красный, красно-оранжевый, коричневый, светло-розовая во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет, цвет черты красновато-белый, блеск шелковистый, излом волокнистый, твердость 2,5-3.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид диадем из мелких кристаллов.

**Строение**

Мелкие вирмы длиной до 1,5 м и с размахом крыльев до 1 м.

Тело недлинное, птичье.

Конечностей от 4 до 6, лапы обычно отсутствуют.

Крылья кожистые, с хорошо развитыми когтями, часто с несколькими свободными пальцами.

Чешуя игольчатая, тонкая.

Украшения немногочисленные, обычно почти неотличимы от отдельных чешуек.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях, обычно из приманенных руд. В лабораторных условиях на сегодняшний день удалось получить всего одну особь.

Линька регулярная, полная, сразу после нее чешуя гладкая и обрастает колючками только через некоторое время.

**Питание**

По большей части минеральное, при случае охотятся на каудаэсусов мышьяка.

**Передвижение**

Хорошо летают, по земле ползают, цепляясь за нее лапами, могут карабкаться по почти отвесным поверхностям.

**Оружие**

Из-за содержания мышьяка, все субстанции, синтезируемые этими вирмами, токсичны.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Предпочитают селиться в горах. Логова строят в естественных пещерах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Всегда присоединяются к свите вирмов цинка самородного. К прочим змеям и людям агрессивны.

##### 3\. Wyrmis zinci olearius Adam, 1866

Вирм цинка оливкового, адамин

**Систематика и история**

Подвид был описан Г. Адамом в 1866 году, когда тот открыл соответствующий минерал.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из мышьяковокислого основного цинка.

Субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, светло-желтая, нежно-желтая, коричневато-желтая, бледно-зеленая или желтовато-зеленая, редко бесцветная, бесцветная или окрашенная в желтый, зеленый, розовый и т д. во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, излом неровный, раковистый, твердость 3,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид сростка из нескольких некрупных кристаллов, всегда окрашено в оливково-зеленые оттенки.

**Строение**

Крупные вирмы длиной до 10 м.

Строение во многом сильно разнится от особи к особи.

Обычно имеют крылья.

Украшения обычно имеют вид широких гребней, капюшонов и усов.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных и приманенных руд. Растут очень медленно. Линька регулярная, полная.

**Питание**

По большей части минеральное, при случае охотятся на каудаэсусов мышьяка.

**Передвижение**

Зависит от строения. Часто могут летать.

**Оружие**

Из-за содержания мышьяка, все субстанции, синтезируемые этими вирмами, токсичны.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Встречаются во всех климатических зонах. Логова строят в естественных пещерах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите вирмов цинка самородного присоединяются только взрослые особи, молодые ведут одиночный образ жизни.

##### 4\. Wyrmis zinci calameus Roth, 1860 ex Kraus, 1853

Вирм цинка тростникового, гемиморфит, каламин, барит цинковый, галмей гидровиллемит, шпат цинковый

**Систематика и история**

Название подвиду дал В. Краус в 1853 году, но опубликовал его А. Рот в 1860 году в монографии, посвященной минералам цинка.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из кремнекислого двухосновного водного цинка.

Субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, бесцветная, белая, голубая, бледно-синяя, бледно-зеленая, розовая, серая или коричневая, цвет черты белый, блеск алмазный, стеклянный, шелковистый, перламутровый, излом неровный, близкий к раковистому, твердость 4,5-5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид друзы из мелких кристаллов.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 5 м.

Тело длинное, змеевидное, часто уплощенное с боков.

Конечностей от 2 до 4, имеют вид коротких плавников.

Крылья отсутствуют.

Чешуя гладкая, выпуклая.

Украшения немногочисленные, сглаженные.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд во влажных местах.

Линька отсутствует.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное, на каудаэсусов кремния не охотятся.

**Передвижение**

Отлично плавают, на суше медлительны.

**Оружие**

Алхимическое отсутствует.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Предпочитают заросшие эвтрофные пресные или солоноватые водоемы. Логова строят под водой из мертвой органики.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите вирмов цинка самородного не присоединяются. Агрессивны к сородичам, другим змеям и людям.

##### 5\. Wyrmis zinci varius Bryn, 1956

Вирм цинка пестрого, виллемит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан Л. Брин в 1956 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из кремнекислого цинка.

Субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, сама по себе бесцветная, но примесями часто окрашена в различные оттенки от зеленых и синих, до красных и коричневых, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, смоляной, излом неровный, близкий к раковистому, твердость 5,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид мелкого прозрачного кристалла, иногда почти неразличимого.

**Строение**

Чрезвычайно разнообразно.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных и приманенных руд.

Линька полная, редкая.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное, на каудаэсусов кремния не охотятся.

**Передвижение**

Зависит от строения.

**Оружие**

Алхимическое отсутствует.

**Экология**

Распространенный подвид, встречаются во всех климатических зонах. Логова строят всех типов.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Невелико. Изредка используются как источник ювелирного сырья.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Могут присоединяться к свите вирмов цинка самородного, но часто живут отдельно. Большинство особей не агрессивны к людям и другим змеям.

##### 6\. Wyrmis zinci nitens Linnaeus, 1758

Вирм цинка блестящего, сфалерит, медовая обманка, рубиновая обманка

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан К. Линнеем.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из сернистого цинка, отличающегося от природного вещества более высокой твердостью и яркой люминесценцией.

Субстанция от прозрачной до просвечивающей и практически непрозрачной, окраска изменчива и может варьироваться от почти бесцветной до черной, сероватой, красной или желтой, цвет черты от белого или желтовато-белого светло-коричнево-бурой и светло-серой, блеск алмазный до жирного, на сколе смоляной или жирный, излом ступенчатый, раковистый, твердость 3,5-4.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид тетраэдрического кристалла, люминесцентно.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 5 м и с размахом крыльев до 3 м.

Тело недлинное, птичье, приземистое, с толстым жестким хвостом.

Конечностей 4: 2 лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья короткие, округлые.

Чешуя четырехугольная, жесткая, часто с радужной побежалостью.

Украшения разнообразной морфологии, обычно недлинные.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных и приманенных руд.

Линька регулярная, полная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное, на гивров серы не охотятся.

**Передвижение**

Хорошо летают. По земле передвигаются, опираясь на лапы и крылья.

**Оружие**

Выдыхают токсичное легковоспламеняющееся вещество неустановленного состава.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Предпочитают умеренный климат, селятся в предгорьях. Логова строят в норах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Невелико. Иногда используются как источник ювелирного сырья и в производстве люминофоров.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите вирмов цинка самородного присоединяются редко. К чужакам на своей территории агрессивны.

##### 7\. Wyrmis zinci caeruleus Moore, 1867

Вирм цинка голубого, смитсонит, цинковый шпат

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан М. Муром в 1867 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из угольнокислого цинка.

Субстанция полупрозрачная, светло-зеленая, голубая или розовая, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, перламутровый, излом неровный, близкий к раковистому, твердость 4-4,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид витого одиночного рога.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 5 м и с размахом крыльев до 12 м.

Тело мощное, драконье.

Конечностей от 4 до 6: 2-4 лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья длинные, очень сильные, полупрозрачные.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных и приманенных руд.

Линька регулярная, полная.

**Питание**

В равной мере включает в себя минеральные и органические субстанции.

**Передвижение**

Хорошо летают. По земле могут передвигаться, опираясь только на крылья.

**Оружие**

У большинства особей алхимическое отсутствует.

**Экология**

Распространенный подвид, предпочитают селиться в предгорьях. Логова строят под открытым небом.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Используются главным образом как источник ювелирного сырья, значительно реже — для получения цинковых руд.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите вирмов цинка самородного присоединятся редко, обычно чрезвычайно агрессивны к сородичам, другим змеям и людям.

##### 8\. Wyrmis zinci albus Meza, 1853

Вирм цинка белого, гидроцинкит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан Л. Мезой в 1853 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из диугольнокислого шестиосновного цинка более твердого, чем природное вещество.

Субстанция прозрачная или полупрозрачная, обычно белая или серая, иногда с красноватым оттенком, цвет черты белый, блеск тусклый, матовый, шелковистый, перламутровый, излом неровный, твердость 2-2,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид слабоветвящегося рога.

**Строение**

Крупные вирмы длиной до 12 м, высотой в холке до 4 м и с размахом крыльев до 10 м.

Тело мощное, драконье.

Конечностей 6: 4 лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья широкие, длина остей постепенно уменьшается в проксимально-дистальном направлении.

Чешуя неправильной формы, часто срастается в крупные пластины.

Украшения многочисленные, массивные.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных и приманенных руд.

Линька полная, частая.

**Питание**

В равной мере включает в себя минеральные и органические субстанции.

**Передвижение**

Способны к полету, но не могут взлетать с ровной поверхности. По земле передвигаются, опираясь на лапы.

**Оружие**

Алхимическое отсутствует.

**Экология**

Распространенный подвид. Предпочитают сухой климат. Логова строят под открытым небом.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите вирмов цинка самородного присоединяются редко. Изгоняют всех чужаков со своей территории.

##### 9\. Wyrmis zinci ruber (Bruce, 1898) Pushkina, 1999

Вирм цинка красного, цинкит, красная цинковая руда

**Систематика и история**

Изначально несколько вариаций вирмов цинка красного были описаны Э. Брюсом в 1898 году, но в 1999 году Е.В. Пушкина пересмотрела таксиномию подвида, объединив в него несколько до того разделяемых разновидностей.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из окиси цинка.

Субстанция прозрачная, полупрозрачная или непрозрачная, в чистом виде бесцветная, но как правило окрашена примесями в красный, оранжевый или желтый, цвет черты оранжево-желтый, блеск близкий к алмазному, излом раковистый, твердость 4.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид несовершенного призматического кристалла неправильной формы.

**Строение**

Крупные вирмы длиной до 10 м и с размахом крыльев до 11 м.

В остальном строение исключительно разнообразно от особи к особи.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных и приманенных руд. Изредка удается получить вирмов из окиси цинка в лаборатории, однако все зародившиеся таким образом особи не только мельче диких, но и всегда имеют светлую чешую и однообразный тип строения.

Линька регулярная, полная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Зависит от особенностей строения.

**Оружие**

Алхимическое у большинства особей отсутствует.

**Экология**

Распространенный подвид, встречаются во всех климатических зонах. Логова строят под открытым небом.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Невелико. Изредка используются как источник ювелирного сырья

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите вирмов цинка самородного присоединяются редко. К чужакам обычно не агрессивны.


	50. Вид Wyrmis niccoli

#### Вид Wyrmis niccoli Linnaeus, 1758

Вирм никеля

Вид вирмов, зарождающихся из никеля и его соединений.

Хотя вирмы никеля были известны людям еще с древних времен, систематизированы они были только во второй половине XIX века усилиями Э. Тидеманна (действительно обнародовал подвиды _Wyrmis niccoli viridis, Wyrmis niccoli herbaceo-viridis et Wyrmis niccoli tenebro-viridis_ ) и М. Харо (действительно обнародовал подвиды _Wyrmis niccoli lanaris et Wyrmis niccoli orichalceus_ ), до этого времени само изучение вирмов никеля считалось опасным занятием, приносящим беды и неудачу, даже в литературных источниках авторы избегали напрямую называть этих змеев, вместо этого изобретая многочисленные прозвища:, «рудные воры», «горный яд», «ядовитые обманки» и т.д. Подобные суеверия связаны с коварством и злобностью вирмов никеля, а также с их стремлением вредить людям, особенно тем, кто занимаются добычей полезных ископаемых.

Большинство представителей вида — среднего размера вирмы, обитающие в горах и синтезирующие в качестве оружия токсичные и аллергенные соединения никеля.

Положительное хозяйственное значение невелико.

##### Таблица для определения подвидов

1(2) Исходная субстанция либо полностью металлическая либо имеет явное металлическое ядро — **Вирм никеля самородного, Никель,** ** _Wyrmis niccoli regius._**

2(1) Исходная субстанция гомогенная, не имеет металлического ядра.

3(8) Проба Ар-Рази на Ртуть для Соляной компоненты положительная.

4(5) Исходная субстанция медно-красная — **Вирм никеля красного, Никелин,** ** _Wyrmis niccoli ruber_** **.**

5(4) Исходная субстанция окрашена в оттенки зеленого.

6(7) Твердость исходной субстанции 4 — **Вирм никеля травянисто-зеленого, Аэругит,** ** _Wyrmis niccoli herbaceo-viridis._**

7(6) Твердость исходной субстанции 1,5-2,5 — **Вирм никеля зеленого, Аннабергит,** ** _Wyrmis niccoli viridis._**

8(3) Проба Ар-Рази на Ртуть для Соляной компоненты отрицательная.

9(12) Уравнение Кравченко на Серу для Соляной компоненты неполное.

10(11) Исходная субстанция светло-бронзовая или медно-желтая, цвет черты светло-бронзовый — **Вирм никеля бронзового, Хизлевудит,** ** _Wyrmis niccoli orichalceus._**

11(10) Исходная субстанция бледно-медно-желтая, латунно-желтая, зеленовато-серая, характерна радужная побежалость, цвет черты зеленовато-черный — **Вирм никеля шерстистого, Миллерит,** ** _Wyrmis niccoli lanaris._**

12(9) Уравнение Кравченко на Серу для Соляной компоненты полное.

13(16) Угольная проба для Соляной компоненты положительная.

14(15) Исходная субстанция светло-синяя, зеленеющая на воздухе, цвет черты белый, твердость 2,5 — **Вирм никеля голубоватого, Хеллиэрит,** ** _Wyrmis niccoli caerulescens._**

15(14) Исходная ситуация изумрудно-зеленая, на воздухе цвет не меняет, во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет зеленая, цвет черты светло-зеленый, твердость 3,5 — **Вирм никеля изумрудного, Заратит,** ** _Wyrmis niccoli smaragdeus._**

16(13) Угольная проба для соляной компоненты отрицательная — **Вирм никеля темно-зеленого, Бунзенит,** ** _Wyrmis niccoli tenebro-viridis._**

##### 1\. Wyrmis niccoli regius Linnaeus, 1758

Вирм никеля самородного, рудный вор, горный обманщик, королек никеля, никель

**Систематика и история**

Подвид известен человечеству с древних времен под множеством весьма нелестных названий.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из чистого никеля очень гибкого и прочного.

Субстанция непрозрачная, серебристо-белая, на воздухе покрывается пленкой зеленоватого оксида, блеск металлический, твердость 4.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид разветвленной короны, закрывающей лоб и шею.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 5 м и с размахом крыльев до 1,5 м.

Тело длинное, змеевидное, приземистое.

Конечностей от 6 до 12.

Крылья короткие, кожистые, часто веерообразные.

Характерно чередование типов конечностей, например, если у особи 6 пар конечностей и первые имеют вид лап, то вторые почти всегда будут крыльями, третьи — снова лапами и т.д.

Чешуя треугольная, зеленоватая.

Украшения многочисленные, колючие.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях, обычно в горах, в местах, где никелевые руды выходят на поверхность.

Линька регулярная, полная. Из сброшенной и окислившейся чешуи нередко зарождаются вирмы никеля темно-зеленого.

**Питание**

По большей части минеральное, но могут красть и портить запасы продовольствия.

**Передвижение**

К полету способны, но летают невысоко, недалеко и медленно, могут карабкаться по отвесным поверхностям и быстро уходить в камень.

**Оружие**

Выделяют всей поверхностью тела ряд высокотоксичных и аллергенных соединений никеля. Некоторые особи могут выдыхать легковоспламеняющийся мелкодисперсный металл. Образовавшаяся в процессе горения окись никеля может давать начало вирмам никеля темно-зеленого.

**Экология**

Относительно распространенный подвид. Селятся в горах. Логова строят в естественных пещерах, часто занимают брошенные шахты.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Положительное отсутствует. Часто вредят людям, воруя и пряча вещи, уводя руду или заманивая в тупики.

Известно, что подвид использовался как один из вариантов маскота «Норильского никеля», но эскизы логотипа с его изображением были отклонены из-за суеверия, согласно которому одно лишь упоминание этих вирмов приводит к беде.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Свиту собирают часто, но обычно непостоянную и небольшую. Единственными неизменными спутниками этих вирмов являются только вирмы никеля темно-зеленого. К другим змеям и людям вирмы никеля самородного не то чтобы агрессивны, но часто вредят им из желания развлечься. Не терпят вирмов кобальта.

##### 2\. Wyrmis niccoli ruber Beudant, 1832

Вирм никеля красного, херсидр, никелин, красный никелевый колчедан

**Систематика и история**

Представители подвида упомянуты в «Фарсалии» Марком Аннеем Луканом в числе ливийских змей:

В Сиртах рожден, в их равнинах живет и херсидр земноводный…

Также часто этот подвид упоминается в европейских источниках в числе т.н. «медных обманок» — вирмов соединений никеля и мышьяка, наиболее вредоносных и опасных подвидов.

Действительно обнародован подвид был только в 1832 году Ф. Беданом.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из мышьяковистого никеля более гибкого и прочного, чем природное вещество.

Субстанция непрозрачная, медно-красная, с желтоватым оттенком, цвет черты буровато-черный, блеск металлический, излом раковистый, твердость 5-6.

В поверхностных условиях окисляется с образованием аннабергита.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид лишайниковидной корки.

**Строение**

По большей части среднего размера вирмы длиной до 3,5 м, однако некоторые особи по неизвестным причинам могут вырастать до 11 м и более или всю жизнь оставаться маленькими (не более 1,5 м), причем, в отличие от большинства других видов и подвидов змеев алхимии, размер вирмов никеля красного не зависит от того, зарождаются ли они в диких или лабораторных условиях.

Тело длинное, змеевидное.

Конечностей от 0 до 4, чаще всего имеют вид небольших когтистых плавников.

Крыльев нет.

Чешуя острая, треугольная, иногда до игольчатой.

Украшения имеют вид усов и гребней.

Часто вирмы никеля красного из-за поверхностного окисления «зацветают» покрываясь аннабергитом.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются обычно в теплом климате, могут появиться даже из небольшого количества минерала. В лабораториях получить их удается редко, полный список необходимых условий пока что не выяснен, все известные на данный момент искусственные особи были получены случайно.

Линька регулярная, плавная. Из окислившихся покрытых аннабергитом чешуек могут зарождаться вирмы никеля зеленого.

**Питание**

Редко охотятся на водную фауну, в основном предпочитают минеральные источники пищи.

**Передвижение**

Отлично плавают, на сушу, вопреки словам Марка Аннея Лукана, выбираются редко и неохотно.

**Оружие**

Нестойкое, но высокотоксичное соединение, выделяемое всей поверхностью тела змея и накапливающееся в чешуе.

**Экология**

Распространенный подвид. Предпочитают медленно текущие теплые реки и ручьи. Хотя не любят сильного течения, в стоячей воде тоже не живут. Могут обитать в солоноватой воде речных дельт. Логова строят среди зарослей водной растительности. Несмотря на свою ядовитость, воду и почву не отравляют.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Невелико. Ранее иногда использовались как источник никеля.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Обычно не стремятся присоединяться к свите вирмов никеля самородного, но к сородичам не агрессивны. Людей избегают.

##### 3\. Wyrmis niccoli herbaceo-viridis Tiedemann, 1860

Вирм никеля травянисто-зеленого, аэругит, эругит, медная ржавчина

**Систематика и история**

Хотя подвид был действительно обнародован Э. Тидеманном в 1860 году, задолго до этого он был известен как одна из «медных обманок» — вирмов соединений никеля и мышьяка, наиболее вредоносных и опасных подвидов:

«Нет ничего хуже для горняка, чем встретить на пути „медную обманку“. Дыхание ее ядовито, а вид прекрасен. Злой дух обитает в обманке, злой и нечестивый, не изгоняемый даже крестом. Поэтому при встрече нужно просто убежать!»

(Из наставлений работникам шахт, 1666, перевод с немецкого И. Гюльнар, 1989).

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из сложно-димышьяковокислого никеля.

Субстанция прозрачная, от травянисто- до сине-зеленой, цвет черты светло-зеленый, блеск алмазный, твердость 4.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид моховидной корки.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 4 м.

Тело длинное, змеевидное.

Конечностей от 6 до 18. Лапы короткие, сильные, с длинными когтями.

Крылья обычно отсутствуют, если есть, то мелкие и слабые.

Чешуя блестящая, ромбовидная.

Украшения тонкие, изогнутые.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных и приманенных руд.

Линька полная, редкая.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное, на каудаэсусов мышьяка не охотятся.

**Передвижение**

Обычно не летают, по земле передвигаются ползком, могут карабкаться по отвесным поверхностям и быстро ходить через камень.

**Оружие**

Выдыхают ряд высокотоксичных и часто летучих соединений мышьяка и никеля.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид, селятся в горах, логова строят в естественных пещерах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Положительное отсутствует. Вредят людям, воруя вещи и портя руду, «заражая» ее медной ржавчиной.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Часто присоединяются к свите вирмов никеля самородного. К чужакам на своей территории агрессивны. Особенно не терпят вирмов кобальта.

##### 4\. Wyrmis niccoli viridis Tiedemann, 1860

Вирм никеля зеленого, аннабергит, никелевые цветы

**Систематика и история**

Хотя подвид был действительно обнародован Э. Тидеманном в 1860 году, известен он был задолго до этого, как одна из «медных обманок» — вирмов соединений никеля и мышьяка, наиболее вредоносных и опасных подвидов.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из димышьяковокислого восьмиводного никеля более твердого, чем природное вещество, но все еще весьма хрупкого и ломкого.

Субстанция прозрачная до полупрозрачной и просвечивающей, яблочно-зеленая, иногда сероватая или розоватая, цвет черты бледно-зеленый, переходящий в белый, всегда светлее цвета самого минерала, блеск стеклянный, матовый, перламутровый, твердость 1,5-3.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид внешне напоминающей цветок друзы из уплощенных кристаллов неправильной формы.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 4,5 м.

Тело длинное, змеевидное.

Конечностей 4: 2 передние лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья короткие, веерообразные, с острыми краями.

Чешуя пятиугольная, просвечивающая.

Украшения многочисленные, колючие, хрупкие.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных и приманенных руд. Могут зарождаться из окисленной и выветренной чешуи вирмов никеля красного.

Линька неполная, редкая.

**Питание**

По большей части минеральное, на каудаэсусов мышьяка обычно не охотятся, иногда крадут скот.

**Передвижение**

К полету не способны, по земле ползают, приподнимая переднюю часть тела.

**Оружие**

Ряд высокотоксичных и часто летучих соединений мышьяка и никеля.

**Экология**

Распространенный подвид, селятся в горах, логова строят в естественных пещерах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Положительное отсутствует. Вредят людям, портя инструменты и руду, заставляя их «зацветать», покрываясь аннабергитом.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Часто присоединяются к свите вирмов никеля самородного. К чужакам на своей территории агрессивны. Особенно не терпят вирмов кобальта.

##### 5\. Wyrmis niccoli orichalceus Haro, 1896

Вирм никеля бронзового, бронзовый орел, хизлевудит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан в 1896 году М. Харо.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из дисернистого никеля более твердого, чем природное вещество.

Субстанция непрозрачная, бледно-желтовато-бронзовая, цвет черты светло-бронзовый, блеск металлический, излом неровный, твердость 4.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид диадемы из неправильных мелких зерен.

**Строение**

Относительно крупные вирмы длиной до 7 м и с размахом крыльев до 8 м.

Тело недлинное, птичье.

Конечностей 4: 2 лапы и 2 крыла.

Тело покрыто гладкими, металлически блестящими перьями.

Украшения тонкие, перистые.

Внешне представители подвида напоминают крупных птиц со змеиными хвостами.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд.

Линька регулярная, полная.

**Питание**

По большей части минеральное. На гивров серы не охотятся. Иногда крадут скот.

**Передвижение**

Хорошо летают, могут подниматься на огромную высоту, по земле передвигаются, опираясь на 2 лапы.

**Оружие**

Синтезируют ряд высокотоксичных и аллергенных соединений никеля.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид. Обитают высоко в горах. Логова строят под открытым небом, загрязняют окружающую среду соединениями никеля.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите вирмов никеля самородного присоединяются редко. Агрессивны к всем чужакам на своей территории. Особенно не любят вирмов кобальта.

##### 6\. Wyrmis niccoli lanaris Haro, 1875 ex Tiedemann, 1865

Вирм никеля шерстистого, пещерный пес, миллерит, желтый никелевый колчедан, волосистый колчедан

**Систематика и история**

Название подвида предложил Э. Тидеманн в 1865 году, но опубликовал его уже М. Харо в 1875 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из гамма-сернистого никеля более твердого и алхимически инертного, чем природное вещество.

Субстанция непрозрачная, бледно-медно-желтая, латунно-желтая, зеленовато-серая, характерна радужная побежалость, цвет черты зеленовато-черный, блеск металлический, излом неровный, твердость 3-4.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид игольчатого гребня, иногда жесткой гривы.

**Строение**

Крупные вирмы длиной до 10 м и высотой в холке до 2,5 м.

Тело удлиненное, изящное.

Конечностей 6: 4 лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья короткие, хрящевые, треугольные, плавниковообразные.

Чешуя колючая, иногда заменяется короткой жесткой шерстью.

Украшения имеют вид жестких колючих гребней.

Имеют развитый голосовой аппарат, позволяющий им издавать похожие на собачий лай и вой звуки.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных и приманенных руд.

Линька полная, регулярная.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное, на гивров серы не охотятся.

**Передвижение**

Не летают, быстро бегают, опираясь на 4 лапы.

**Оружие**

Ряд токсичных соединений никеля, часто накапливающихся в чешуе. Некоторые особи могут синтезировать альфа и бета модификации сернистого никеля, обладающие более высокой, чем природные вещества, алхимической активностью.

**Экология**

Редкий подвид, предпочитают гористую местность, ведут полуномадный образ жизни, логова строят примитивные, временные.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует. Изредка вредят людям, пугая их лаем и воем, за что и получили одно из своих названий.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

К свите вирмов никеля самородного присоединяются редко. Агрессивны к всем чужакам на своей территории. Особенно не любят вирмов кобальта.

##### 7\. Wyrmis niccoli caerulescens Osipov, 1970

Вирм никеля голубоватого, хеллиэрит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан В.Э. Осиповым в 1970 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из угольнокислого шестиводного никеля более твердого, чем природное вещество, но постепенно разрушающегося на воздухе.

Субстанция прозрачная, в свежем виде бледно-голубая, но быстро зеленеет на воздухе, цвет черты белый, блеск стеклянный, твердость 2,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид остроконечного бледно-голубого гребня.

**Строение**

Мелкие вирмы длиной до 2 м и с размахом крыльев до 1,5 м.

Тело длинное, змеевидное.

Конечностей от 4 до 8, лап нет.

Крылья овальные, полупрозрачные, с несколькими свободными пальцами.

Чешуя многоугольная, гладкая.

Украшения тонкие, полупрозрачные.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд глубоко под землей.

Частота линьки неизвестна.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Хорошо летают, но покидают свои норы редко, предпочитая оставаться под землей.

**Оружие**

Синтезируют ряд токсичных и аллергенных соединений никеля.

**Экология**

Чрезвычайно редкий подвид, могут обитать во всех климатических зонах, большую часть жизни проводят под землей, так как на поверхности хеллиэрит, слагающий их тело, начинает разрушаться. Логова строят в норах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Не присоединяются к свите вирмов никеля самородного. К чужакам на своей территории агрессивны. Особенно не терпят вирмов кобальта.

##### 8\. Wyrmis niccoli smaragdeus (Zarate, 1852) Woodward, 2016

Вирм никеля изумрудного, заратит

**Систематика и история**

Изначально подвид был описан М. Сарате в 1852 году сразу после открытия соответствующего минерала, однако, в 2014 году подвид, как и сам заратит, был признан сомнительным, и только в 2016 году Х. Вудвард обнаружил несколько вирмов никеля изумрудного. Впрочем, многие специалисты не признают подвид и считают его сомнительным.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из угольнокислого четырехосновного четырехводного никеля более твердого, чем природное вещество.

Субстанция полупрозрачная или прозрачная, изумрудно-зеленая, во внутренних рефлексах и на просвет зеленая, цвет черты светло-зеленый, блеск стеклянный, жирный, излом раковистый, твердость 3,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид мелкого прозрачного кристалла.

**Строение**

Среднего размера вирмы длиной до 4 м, высотой в холке до 1 м и с размахом крыльев до 8 м.

Тело удлиненное, изящное.

Конечностей 6: 4 лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья очень длинные, узкие.

Чешуя ломкая, тонкая.

Украшения немногочисленные, тонкие.

**Развитие**

Зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных руд.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Летают обычно плохо, крылья используют для опоры во время ходьбы.

**Оружие**

Синтезируют ряд токсичных и аллергенных соединений никеля.

**Экология**

Чрезвычайно редкий подвид, предпочитают теплый сухой климат, логова строят в глубоких норах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Отсутствует.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Не присоединяются к свите вирмов никеля самородного. К чужакам на своей территории агрессивны. Особенно не терпят вирмов кобальта.

##### 9\. Wyrmis niccoli tenebro-viridis Tiedemann, 1860

Вирм никеля темно-зеленого, бунзенит

**Систематика и история**

Подвид открыт и описан Э. Тидеманном в 1860 году.

**Свойства** **_substantiae vivae et grani seminis_ **

Состоят из окиси никеля более алхимически инертной и твердой, чем природное вещество.

Субстанция полупрозрачная или просвечивающая, темно-фисташково-зеленая, цвет черты коричневато-черный, блеск стеклянный, твердость 5,5.

_Granum seminis_ имеет вид кристаллической корки.

**Строение**

Относительно крупные вирмы длиной до 7 м и с размахом крыльев до 8 м.

Тело длинное, худощавое.

Конечностей 6: 4 лапы и 2 крыла.

Крылья длинные, с многочисленными хрящевыми остями. Лапы часто несут длинные кожистые гребни и используются как дополнительные пары крыльев.

Чешуя многоугольная, тонкая.

Украшения имеют вид кожистых гребней.

**Развитие**

Изредка зарождаются в диких условиях из естественных и приманенных руд. Обычно новые особи появляются на свет из сброшенной и окислившейся чешуи вирмов никеля самородного, а также из окислившихся частиц мелкодисперсного металла, что те выдыхают.

Линька полная, частая.

**Питание**

Исключительно минеральное.

**Передвижение**

Хорошо летают, могут оставаться в воздухе несколько дней. По земле передвигаются, опираясь на лапы и крылья.

**Оружие**

Синтезируют ряд токсичных и аллергенных соединений никеля.

**Экология**

Распространенный подвид, селятся в горах, логова строят в естественных пещерах.

**Хозяйственное значение**

Положительное невелико: могут служить источником чистой окиси никеля, которая используется как зеленый пигмент для стекла, глазурей и керамики, а также как промежуточный продукт при получении солей двухвалентного никеля, никельсодержащих катализаторов и ферритов. Редкость и агрессивность этих вирмов сильно снижает их ценность для алхимической промышленности.

**Меж- и внутривидовые взаимоотношения**

Часто присоединяются к свите вирмов никеля самородного. Зародившиеся из чешуи или выдыхаемого металла особи никогда не покидают «своего» королька. К чужакам агрессивны. Особенно не терпят вирмов кобальта.


	51. Алфавитные указатели

# Алфавитные указатели

## Указатель русских названий

**Вирм** … **Глава 34**

— а л ю м и н и я … **Глава 41**

— белого … **Глава 41.11**

— восточноалмазного … **Глава 41.15**

— восточноаметистового … **Глава 41.16**

— восточноизумрудного … **Глава 41.17**

— зеленоватого … **Глава 41.8**

— корундового … **Глава 41.14**

— кристаллического … **Глава 41.10**

— лазурного … **Глава 41.4**

— лотосового … **Глава 41.18**

— медового … **Глава 41.13**

— многоцветного … **Глава 41.5**

— обманчивого … **Глава 41.2**

— округлого … **Глава 41.7**

— пернатого … **Глава 41.12**

— рубинового … **Глава 41.19**

— самородного … **Глава 41.1**

— сапфирового … **Глава 41.20**

— стеклянного … **Глава 41.9**

— топазового … **Глава 41.6**

— цианового … **Глава 41.3**

— б а р и я … **Глава 45**

— белого … **Глава 45.3**

— купоросного … **Глава 45.2**

— самородного … **Глава 45.1**

— б е р и л л и я … **Глава 42**

— белого … **Глава 42.4**

— кварцевого … **Глава 42.3**

— кристаллического … **Глава 42.2**

— самородного … **Глава 42.1**

— стеклянного … **Глава 42.5**

— в и с м у т а … **Глава 36**

— блестящего … **Глава 36.2**

— желтого … **Глава 36.3**

— самородного … **Глава 36.1**

— серого … **Глава 36.4**

— к а л ь ц и я … **Глава 47**

— апатитового … **Глава 47.6**

— безводного … **Глава 47.7**

— гипсового … **Глава 47.8**

— лучистого … **Глава 47.12**

— мелового … **Глава 47.13**

— прозрачного … **Глава 47.2**

— пустыннорозового … **Глава 47.9**

— разделяющегося … **Глава 47.4**

— рогатого … **Глава 47.11**

— самородного … **Глава 47.1**

— селенитового … **Глава 47.10**

— серого … **Глава 47.5**

— соляного … **Глава 47.14**

— фторного … **Глава 47.15**

— шерстистого … **Глава 47.3**

— к о б а л ь т а … **Глава 44**

— блестящего … **Глава 44.2**

— красного … **Глава 44.3**

— пурпурного … **Глава 44.4**

— самородного … **Глава 44.1**

— м а г н и я … **Глава 40**

— двухцветного … **Глава 40.4**

— змеиного … **Глава 40.2**

— кристаллического … **Глава 40.5**

— молочного … **Глава 40.3**

— перламутрового … **Глава 40.8**

— самородного … **Глава 40.1**

— хрупкого … **Глава 40.7**

— шерстистого … **Глава 40.6**

— м а р г а н ц а … **Глава 39**

— блестящего … **Глава 39.7**

— бурого … **Глава 39.5**

— лучистого … **Глава 39.12**

— малинового … **Глава 39.10**

— многоцветного … **Глава 39.2**

— оливкового … **Глава 39.3**

— пепельного … **Глава 39.6**

— пирамидчатого … **Глава 39.9**

— пурпурного … **Глава 39.8**

— розоватого … **Глава 39.4**

— самородного … **Глава 39.1**

— синевато-серого … **Глава 39.11**

— м о л и б д е н а … **Глава 38**

— блестящего … **Глава 38.2**

— лимонного … **Глава 38.3**

— самородного … **Глава 38.1**

— н а т р и я … **Глава 43**

— бораксового … **Глава 43.5**

— красного … **Глава 43.4**

— самородного … **Глава 43.1**

— соляного … **Глава 43.3**

— чудесного … **Глава 43.2**

— н и к е л я … **Глава 50**

— бронзового … **Глава 50.5**

— голубоватого … **Глава 50.7**

— зеленого … **Глава 50.4**

— изумрудного … **Глава 50.8**

— красного … **Глава 50.2**

— самородного … **Глава 50.1**

— темно-зеленого … **Глава 50.9**

— травянисто-зеленого … **Глава 50.3**

— шерстистого … **Глава 50.6**

— п л а т и н ы … **Глава 35**

— блестящей … **Глава 35.3**

— мышьяковой … **Глава 35.2**

— самородной … **Глава 35.1**

— с т р о н ц и я … **Глава 46**

— игольчатого … **Глава 46.3**

— небесного … **Глава 46.2**

— самородного … **Глава 46.1**

— т и т а н а … **Глава 37**

— бурого … **Глава 37.3**

— золотисто-красного … **Глава 37.4**

— самородного … **Глава 37.1**

— черного … **Глава 37.2**

— ц и н к а … **Глава 49**

— белого … **Глава 49.8**

— блестящего … **Глава 49.6**

— голубого … **Глава 49.7**

— колючего … **Глава 49.2**

— красного … **Глава 49.9**

— оливкового … **Глава 49.3**

— пестрого … **Глава 49.5**

— самородного … **Глава 49.1**

— тростникового … **Глава 49.4**

— ц и р к о н и я … **Глава 48**

— золотистого … **Глава 48.2**

— кристаллического … **Глава 48.3**

— самородного … **Глава 48.1**

**Гивр** … **Глава 8**

— с е р ы … **Глава 9**

— обыкновенной … **Глава 9.1**

— черной … **Глава 9.2**

— у г л я … **Глава 12**

— алмазного … **Глава 12.2**

— гагатового … **Глава 12.3**

— желтого … **Глава 12.1**

— кристаллического … **Глава 12.1**

— лимонного … **Глава 12.1**

— металлического … **Глава 12.4**

— ф о с ф о р а … **Глава 10**

— белого … **Глава 10.1**

— красного … **Глава 10.2**

— черного … **Глава 10.3**

— я н т а р я … **Глава 11**

**Дракон** … **Глава 19**

— ж е л е з а … **Глава 23**

— з о л о т а … **Глава 20**

— м е д и … **Глава 22**

— о л о в а … **Глава 24**

— р т у т и … **Глава 26**

— амальгама золота … **Глава 26.1**

— амальгама меди … **Глава 26.3**

— амальгама олова … **Глава 26.4**

— амальгама свинца … **Глава 26.5**

— амальгама серебра … **Глава 26.2**

— с в и н ц а … **Глава 25**

— с е р е б р а … **Глава 21**

**Змий** … **Глава 27**

— ж е л е з а … **Глава 30**

— амарантового … **Глава 30.3**

— бурого … **Глава 30.11**

— зеленого … **Глава 30.8**

— игольчатого … **Глава 30.12**

— кровавого … **Глава 30.13**

— купоросного … **Глава 30.4**

— магнитного … **Глава 30.10**

— мертвая голова … **Глава 30.14**

— многоцветного … **Глава 30.6**

— мышьякового … **Глава 30.1**

— обманчивого … **Глава 30.5**

— синевато-серого … **Глава 30.7**

— чесночного … **Глава 30.2**

— шпатового … **Глава 30.9**

— м е д и … **Глава 29**

— блестящей … **Глава 29.5**

— зеленой … **Глава 29.12**

— изумрудной … **Глава 29.13**

— красной … **Глава 29.14**

— кристаллической … **Глава 29.6**

— купоросной … **Глава 29.4**

— лазурной … **Глава 29.11**

— малахитовой … **Глава 29.10**

— мышьяковой … **Глава 29.1**

— оливковой … **Глава 29.2**

— псевдомалахитовой … **Глава 29.8**

— синей … **Глава 29.9**

— сублимированной … **Глава 29.7**

— черной … **Глава 29.13**

— о л о в а … **Глава 31**

— кристаллического … **Глава 31.2**

— морского … **Глава 31.1**

— р т у т и … **Глава 33**

— желтой … **Глава 33.4**

— киноварной … **Глава 33.1**

— красиво-черной … **Глава 33.3**

— сублимированной … **Глава 33.2**

— с в и н ц а … **Глава 32**

— белильного … **Глава 32.6**

— белого … **Глава 32.7**

— блестящего … **Глава 32.3**

— зеленого … **Глава 32.4**

— имитирующего … **Глава 32.1**

— красно-желтого … **Глава 32.8**

— красного … **Глава 32.9**

— купоросного … **Глава 32.2**

— рогового … **Глава 32.5**

— с е р е б р а … **Глава 28**

— блестящего … **Глава 28.2**

— желтого … **Глава 28.3**

— красного … **Глава 28.1**

— рогатого … **Глава 28.4**

**Каудаэсус** … **Глава 13**

— к р е м н и я … **Глава 16**

— авантюринового … **Глава 16.5**

— агатового … **Глава 16.6**

— алмазного … **Глава 16.2**

— аметистового … **Глава 16.7**

— двухцветного … **Глава 16.8**

— дымчатого … **Глава 16.9**

— кварцевого … **Глава 16.4**

— кизилового … **Глава 16.10**

— лимонного … **Глава 16.11**

— лукового … **Глава 16.12**

— мрачного … **Глава 16.13**

— окровавленного … **Глава 16.14**

— ониксового … **Глава 16.15**

— опалового … **Глава 16.3**

— розового … **Глава 16.16**

— самородного … **Глава 16.1**

— светло-зеленого … **Глава 16.17**

— халцедонового … **Глава 16.18**

— хрустального … **Глава 16.19**

— м ы ш ь я к а … **Глава 15**

— белого … **Глава 15.5**

— желто-оранжевого … **Глава 15.4**

— золотистого … **Глава 15.3**

— красного … **Глава 15.2**

— кристаллического … **Глава 15.6**

— самородного … **Глава 15.1**

— с у р ь м ы … **Глава 14**

— белой … **Глава 14.6**

— блестящей … **Глава 14.3**

— вишневой … **Глава 14.4**

— желтоватой … **Глава 14.5**

— купоросной … **Глава 14.2**

— самородной … **Глава 14.1**


	52. Указатель латинских названий

## Указатель латинских названий

**Caudaesus** … **Глава 13**

— a r s e n i c i … **Глава 15**

— albus … **Глава 15.5**

— auratus … **Глава 15.3**

— crystallicus … **Глава 15.6**

— flavo-aurantiacis … **Глава 15.4**

— regius … **Глава 15.1**

— ruber … **Глава 15.2**

— l u p i n u s … **Глава 14**

— albus … **Глава 14.6**

— cerasinus … **Глава 14.4**

— flavens … **Глава 14.5**

— nitens … **Глава 14.3**

— regius … **Глава 14.1**

— vitrioleus … **Глава 14.2**

— s i l i c i i … **Глава 16**

— achateus … **Глава 16.6**

— adamanteus … **Глава 16.2**

— adventurus … **Глава 16.5**

— amethysteus … **Глава 16.7**

— bichromus … **Глава 16.8**

— calcedoneus … **Глава 16.18**

— citreus … **Глава 16.11**

— cornus … **Глава 16.10**

— cruentus … **Глава 16.14**

— crystallinus … **Глава 16.19**

— fumagineus … **Глава 16.9**

— morrosus … **Глава 16.13**

— onychinus … **Глава 16.15**

— opaleus … **Глава 16.3**

— porreus … **Глава 16.12**

— prasinus … **Глава 16.17**

— quarzeus … **Глава 16.4**

— regius … **Глава 16.1**

— roseus … **Глава 16.16**

**Draco** … **Глава 19**

— I o v i s … **Глава 24**

— L u n a e … **Глава 21**

— M a r t i s … **Глава 23**

— M e r c u r i i … **Глава 26**

— Iovis … **Глава 26.4**

— Lunae … **Глава 26.2**

— Saturni … **Глава 26.5**

— Solis … **Глава 26.1**

— Veneris … **Глава 26.3**

— S a t u r n i … **Глава 25**

— S o l i s … **Глава 20**

— V e n e r i s … **Глава 22**

**Guivrus** … **Глава 8**

— c a r b o n e i … **Глава 12**

— adamanteus … **Глава 12.2**

— citreus … **Глава 12.1**

— crystallicus … **Глава 12.1**

— flavus … **Глава 12.1**

— gagateus … **Глава 12.3**

— metallinus … **Глава 12.4**

— g l a e s i … **Глава 11**

— p h o s p h o r i … **Глава 10**

— albus … **Глава 10.1**

— niger … **Глава 10.3**

— ruber … **Глава 10.2**

— s u l f u r i s … **Глава 9**

— niger … **Глава 9.2**

— vulgaris … **Глава 9.1**

**Serpens** … **Глава 27**

— a e r i s … **Глава 29**

— arsenicea … **Глава 29.1**

— azurea … **Глава 29.11**

— caerulea … **Глава 29.9**

— crystallica … **Глава 29.6**

— malachitea … **Глава 29.10**

— nigra … **Глава 29.13**

— nitentis … **Глава 29.5**

— olearia … **Глава 29.2**

— pseudomalachitea … **Глава 29.8**

— rubra … **Глава 29.14**

— smaragdea … **Глава 29.3**

— sublimata … **Глава 29.7**

— viridis … **Глава 29.12**

— vitriolea … **Глава 29.4**

— a r g e n t i … **Глава 28**

— cornuta … **Глава 28.4**

— flava … **Глава 28.3**

— nitentis … **Глава 28.2**

— rubra … **Глава 28.1**

— f e r r i … **Глава 30**

— aculei … **Глава 30.12**

— alliacea … **Глава 30.2**

— amarantea … **Глава 30.3**

— arsenicea … **Глава 30.1**

— caput-mortuum … **Глава 30.14**

— deceptoria … **Глава 30.5**

— fusca … **Глава 30.11**

— livida … **Глава 30.7**

— magnetica … **Глава 30.10**

— polychroma … **Глава 30.6**

— sanguinea … **Глава 30.13**

— spatea … **Глава 30.9**

— viridis … **Глава 30.8**

— vitriolea … **Глава 30.4**

— h y d r a r g y r i … **Глава 33**

— cinnabarea … **Глава 33.1**

— flava … **Глава 33.4**

— pulchra-nigra … **Глава 33.3**

— sublimata … **Глава 33.2**

— p l u m b i … **Глава 32**

— alba … **Глава 32.7**

— cerussae … **Глава 32.6**

— cornuta … **Глава 32.5**

— imitatoria … **Глава 32.1**

— nitentis … **Глава 32.3**

— rubra … **Глава 32.9**

— rutila … **Глава 32.8**

— viridis … **Глава 32.4**

— vitriolea … **Глава 32.2**

— s t a n n i … **Глава 31**

— crystallica … **Глава 31.2**

— marina … **Глава 31.1**

**Wyrmis** … **Глава 34**

— a l u m i n i i … **Глава 41**

— albus … **Глава 41.11**

— azureus … **Глава 41.4**

— carbunculeus … **Глава 41.19**

— corundeus … **Глава 41.14**

— crystallicus … **Глава 41.10**

— cyaneus … **Глава 41.3**

— deceptorius … **Глава 41.2**

— lotus … **Глава 41.18**

— mellitus … **Глава 41.13**

— orbiculus … **Глава 41.7**

— orientalio-adamanteus … **Глава 41.15**

— orientalio-amethisteus … **Глава 41.16**

— orientalio-smaragdeus … **Глава 41.17**

— plumiger … **Глава 41.12**

— polychromus … **Глава 41.5**

— regius … **Глава 41.1**

— sapphireus … **Глава 41.20**

— topazeus … **Глава 41.6**

— virescens … **Глава 41.8**

— vitreus … **Глава 41.9**

— b a r i i … **Глава 45**

— albus … **Глава 45.3**

— regius … **Глава 45.1**

— vitrioleus … **Глава 45.2**

— b e r y l l i i … **Глава 42**

— albus … **Глава 42.4**

— crystallicus … **Глава 42.2**

— quarzeus … **Глава 42.3**

— regius … **Глава 42.1**

— vitreus … **Глава 42.5**

— b i s m u t h i … **Глава 36**

— flavus … **Глава 36.3**

— griseus … **Глава 36.4**

— nitens … **Глава 36.2**

— regius … **Глава 36.1**

— c a l c i i … **Глава 47**

— apatiteus … **Глава 47.6**

— cornutus … **Глава 47.11**

— creteus … **Глава 47.13**

— deserto-roseus … **Глава 47.9**

— diaphanus … **Глава 47.2**

— fluoreus … **Глава 47.15**

— griseus … **Глава 47.5**

— gypseus … **Глава 47.8**

— inaquosus … **Глава 47.7**

— lanaris … **Глава 47.3**

— radiosus … **Глава 47.12**

— regius … **Глава 47.1**

— salinus … **Глава 47.14**

— seleniteus … **Глава 47.10**

— separanteus … **Глава 47.4**

— c o b a l t i … **Глава 44**

— nitens … **Глава 44.2**

— purpureus … **Глава 44.4**

— regius … **Глава 44.1**

— ruber … **Глава 44.3**

— m a g n e s i i … **Глава 40**

— anguinus … **Глава 40.2**

— bichromus … **Глава 40.4**

— crystallicus … **Глава 40.5**

— fragilis … **Глава 40.7**

— lacteus … **Глава 40.3**

— lanaris … **Глава 40.6**

— margaritaceus … **Глава 40.8**

— regius … **Глава 40.1**

— m a n g a n i … **Глава 39**

— cinereus … **Глава 39.6**

— fuscus … **Глава 39.5**

— lividus … **Глава 39.11**

— nitens … **Глава 39.7**

— olearius … **Глава 39.3**

— polychromus … **Глава 39.2**

— purpureus … **Глава 39.8**

— pyramideus … **Глава 39.9**

— radiosus … **Глава 39.12**

— regius … **Глава 39.1**

— roseolus … **Глава 39.4**

— rubeus … **Глава 39.10**

— m o l y b d a e n i … **Глава 38**

— citreus … **Глава 38.3**

— nitens … **Глава 38.2**

— regius … **Глава 38.1**

— n a t r i i … **Глава 43**

— boraceus … **Глава 43.5**

— mirabilis … **Глава 43.2**

— regius … **Глава 43.1**

— ruber … **Глава 43.4**

— salinus … **Глава 43.3**

— n i c c o l i … **Глава 50**

— caerulescens … **Глава 50.7**

— herbaceo-viridis … **Глава 50.3**

— lanaris … **Глава 50.6**

— orichalceus … **Глава 50.5**

— regius … **Глава 50.1**

— ruber … **Глава 50.2**

— smaragdeus … **Глава 50.8**

— tenebro-viridis … **Глава 50.9**

— viridis … **Глава 50.4**

— p l a t i n i … **Глава 35**

— arseniceus … **Глава 35.2**

— nitens … **Глава 35.3**

— regius … **Глава 35.1**

— s t r o n t i i … **Глава 46**

— aculeus … **Глава 46.3**

— caelestis … **Глава 46.2**

— regius … **Глава 46.1**

— t i t a n i i … **Глава 37**

— fuscus … **Глава 37.3**

— niger … **Глава 37.2**

— regius … **Глава 37.1**

— rutilus … **Глава 37.4**

— z i n c i … **Глава 49**

— albus … **Глава 49.8**

— caeruleus … **Глава 49.7**

— calameus … **Глава 49.4**

— nitens … **Глава 49.6**

— olearius … **Глава 49.3**

— regius … **Глава 49.1**

— ruber … **Глава 49.9**

— spinosus … **Глава 49.2**

— varius … **Глава 49.5**

— z i r c o n i i … **Глава 48**

— auratus … **Глава 48.2**

— crystallicus … **Глава 48.3**

— regius … **Глава 48.1**


	53. Указатель названий субстанций

## Указатель названий субстанций

**А**

Абхурит … **Глава 31.1**

Авантюрин … **Глава 16.5**

Агат … **Глава 16.6**

Адамин … **Глава 49.3**

Азурит … **Глава 29.11**

Акантит … **Глава 28.2**

Алабандин … **Глава 39.7**

Алакранит … **Глава 15.4**

Аллактит … **Глава 39.2**

Аллеганит … **Глава 39.4**

Аллофан … **Глава 41.2**

Алмаз … **Глава 12.2**

Алуноген … **Глава 41.12**

Альгодонит … **Глава 29.1**

Алюминий … **Глава 41.1**

Алюминит … **Глава 41.11**

Амальгама золота … **Глава 26.1**

Амальгама меди … **Глава 26.3**

Амальгама олова … **Глава 26.4**

Амальгама свинца … **Глава 26.5**

Амальгама серебра … **Глава 26.2**

Амарантит … **Глава 30.8**

Аметист … **Глава 16.7**

Аметрин … **Глава 16.8**

Анатаз … **Глава 37.2**

Ангидрит … **Глава 47.7**

Англезит … **Глава 32.2**

Андалузит … **Глава 41.5**

Аннабергит … **Глава 50.4**

Антигорит … **Глава 40.2**

Антимонит … **Глава 14.3**

Апатит … **Глава 47.6**

Арагонит … **Глава 47.12**

Арсенолит … **Глава 15.6**

Арсенопирит … **Глава 30.1**

Артинит … **Глава 40.6**

Атакамит … **Глава 29.6**

Аугелит … **Глава 41.9**

Аурипигмент … **Глава 15.3**

Аэругит … **Глава 50.3**

**Б**

Бадделеит … **Глава 48.3**

Барий … **Глава 45.1**

Барит … **Глава 45.2**

Белый свинец … **Глава 32.7**

Бераунит … **Глава 30.6**

Бериллий … **Глава 42.1**

Берлинит … **Глава 41.10**

Бертрандит … **Глава 42.2**

Бисмит … **Глава 36.4**

Борацит … **Глава 40.5**

Браунит … **Глава 39.5**

Бромаргирит … **Глава 28.3**

Бромеллит … **Глава 42.4**

Брукит … **Глава 37.3**

Брусит … **Глава 40.8**

Бунзенит … **Глава 50.9**

Бура … **Глава 43.5**

**В**

Вавеллит … **Глава 41.7**

Варисцит … **Глава 41.8**

Вивианит … **Глава 30.7**

Виллемит … **Глава 49.5**

Виллиомит … **Глава 43.4**

Висмут … **Глава 36.1**

Висмутин … **Глава 36.2**

Висмутит … **Глава 36.3**

Витерит … **Глава 45.3**

Витриоль … **Глава 29.4**

Восточный аметист … **Глава 41.16**

Восточный изумруд … **Глава 41.17**

**Г**

Гагат … **Глава 12.3**

Галенит … **Глава 32.3**

Галит … **Глава 43.3**

Гамбергит … **Глава 42.5**

Гелиотроп … **Глава 16.14**

Гематит … **Глава 30.13**

Гемиморфит … **Глава 49.4**

Гетит … **Глава 30.12**

Гидроцинкит … **Глава 49.8**

Гипс … **Глава 47.8**

Глауберова соль … **Глава 43.2**

Глендонит … **Глава 47.11**

Графит … **Глава 12.4**

**Д**

Датолит … **Глава 47.4**

Диоптаз … **Глава 29.3**

Дымчатый кварц … **Глава 16.9**

Дюмортьерит … **Глава 41.4**

**Ж**

Железный купорос … **Глава 30.4**

Железо … **Глава 23**

**З**

Заратит … **Глава 50.8**

Зеленая медь … **Глава 29.12**

Золото … **Глава 20**

**И**

Идриалит … **Глава 12.1**

**К**

Каломель … **Глава 33.3**

Кальций … **Глава 47.1**

Кальцит … **Глава 47.13**

Канит … **Глава 47.2**

Карпатит … **Глава 12.1**

Касситерит … **Глава 31.2**

Кварц … **Глава 16.4**

Кераргирит … **Глава 28.4**

Кермезит … **Глава 14.4**

Кеттигит … **Глава 49.2**

Кианит … **Глава 41.3**

Кизерит … **Глава 40.3**

Киноварь … **Глава 33.1**

Клаудетит … **Глава 15.5**

Кобальт … **Глава 44.1**

Кобальтин … **Глава 44.2**

Ковдорскит … **Глава 40.4**

Колеманит … **Глава 47.14**

Колькотар … **Глава 30.14**

Корнетит … **Глава 29.9**

Корунд … **Глава 41.14**

Кремний … **Глава 16.1**

Куперит … **Глава 35.3**

Куприт … **Глава 29.14**

**Л**

Лейкосапфир … **Глава 41.15**

Лимонит … **Глава 30.11**

Лудламит … **Глава 30.8**

**М**

Магнезит … **Глава 40.7**

Магнетит … **Глава 30.10**

Магний … **Глава 40.1**

Малахит … **Глава 29.10**

Манганит … **Глава 39.12**

Марганец … **Глава 39.1**

Медь … **Глава 22**

Меллит … **Глава 41.13**

Миллерит … **Глава 50.6**

Миметизит … **Глава 32.1**

Молибден … **Глава 38.1**

Молибденит … **Глава 38.2**

Молибдит … **Глава 38.3**

Морион … **Глава 16.13**

Муассанит … **Глава 16.2**

Мышьяк … **Глава 15.1**

**Н**

Натрий … **Глава 43.1**

Никелин … **Глава 50.2**

Никель … **Глава 50.1**

**О**

Окенит … **Глава 47.3**

Оливенит … **Глава 29.2**

Олово … **Глава 24**

Оникс … **Глава 16.15**

Опал … **Глава 16.3**

**П**

Падпараджа … **Глава 41.18**

Пирит … **Глава 30.5**

Пиролюзит … **Глава 39.11**

Пироморфит … **Глава 32.4**

Платина … **Глава 35.1**

Празиолит … **Глава 16.17**

Прустит … **Глава 28.1**

Псевдомалахит … **Глава 29.8**

Пурпурит … **Глава 39.8**

**Р**

Реальгар … **Глава 15.2**

Родохрозит … **Глава 39.10**

Роза пустыни … **Глава 47.9**

Розовый кварц … **Глава 16.16**

Ртуть … **Глава 26**

Рубин … **Глава 41.19**

Рутил … **Глава 37.4**

**С**

Сапфир … **Глава 41.20**

Свинец … **Глава 25**

Свинцовый глет … **Глава 32.8**

Селенит … **Глава 47.10**

Сенармонтит … **Глава 14.6**

Сера … **Глава 9.1**

Сера черная … **Глава 9.2**

Сервантит … **Глава 14.5**

Сердолик … **Глава 16.10**

Серебро … **Глава 21**

Сидерит … **Глава 30.9**

Скородит … **Глава 30.2**

Смитсонит … **Глава 49.7**

Сперрилит … **Глава 35.2**

Стронцианит … **Глава 46.3**

Стронций … **Глава 46.1**

Сулема … **Глава 33.2**

Сульфат сурьмы … **Глава 14.2**

Сурик … **Глава 32.9**

Сурьма … **Глава 14.1**

Сфалерит … **Глава 49.6**

Сферокобальтит … **Глава 44.4**

**Т**

Тенорит … **Глава 29.13**

Терлингуаит … **Глава 33.4**

Тефроит … **Глава 39.6**

Титан … **Глава 37.1**

Топаз … **Глава 41.6**

**Ф**

Фенактит … **Глава 42.3**

Флюорит … **Глава 47.15**

Фосгенит … **Глава 32.5**

Фосфор белый … **Глава 10.1**

Фосфор красный … **Глава 10.2**

Фосфор черный … **Глава 10.3**

**Х**

Халцедон … **Глава 16.18**

Халькозин … **Глава 29.5**

Хаулит … **Глава 47.5**

Хеллиэрит … **Глава 50.7**

Хизлевудит … **Глава 50.5**

Хризопраз … **Глава 16.12**

Хрусталь … **Глава 16.19**

**Ц**

Целестин … **Глава 46.2**

Церуссит … **Глава 32.6**

Цинк … **Глава 49.1**

Цинкит … **Глава 49.9**

Циркон … **Глава 48.2**

Цирконий … **Глава 48.1**

Цитрин … **Глава 16.11**

**Ч**

Чемберсит … **Глава 39.9**

**Э**

Эвеит … **Глава 39.3**

Эвенкит … **Глава 12.1**

Эриохальцит … **Глава 29.7**

Эритрин … **Глава 44.3**

**Я**

Янтарь … **Глава 11**


	54. Указатель алхимических названий

## Указатель алхимических названий

**А**

А л ю м и н и й … **Глава 41**

— дифосфорнокислый трехосновный пятиводный … **Глава 41.7**

— кремнекислый двухфтористо-основный … **Глава 41.6**

— купоросный четырехосновный семиводный … **Глава 41.11**

— меллитовокислый шестнадцативодный … **Глава 41.13**

— трикупоросный семнадцативодный … **Глава 41.12**

— фосфорнокислый … **Глава 41.10**

— фосфорнокислый двухводный … **Глава 41.8**

— фосфорнокислый трехосновный … **Глава 41.9**

— чистый … **Глава 41.1**

А л ю м и н и я

— закись кремнекислая … **Глава 41.3**

— окись трикремне-борнокислая … **Глава 41.4**

— сесквиокись … **Глава 41.14-20**

— сесквиокись дикремнекислая трехводная … **Глава 41.2**

— сесквиокись кремнекислая … **Глава 41.5**

А м а л ь г а м а … **Глава 26.1-5**

— золота … **Глава 26.1**

— меди … **Глава 26.3**

— олова … **Глава 26.4**

— свинца … **Глава 26.5**

— серебра … **Глава 26.2**

**Б**

Б а р и й … **Глава 45**

— купоросный … **Глава 45.2**

— угольнокислый … **Глава 45.3**

— чистый … **Глава 45.1**

Б е р и л л и й … **Глава 42**

— борнокислый фтористо-основный … **Глава 42.5**

— кремнекислый … **Глава 42.3**

— кремнекислый двухосновный … **Глава 42.2**

— чистый … **Глава 42.1**

Б е р и л л и я

— окись … **Глава 42.4**

**В**

В и с м у т … **Глава 36**

— трисернистый … **Глава 36.2**

— угольнокислый четырехосновный … **Глава 36.3**

— чистый … **Глава 36.1**

В и с м у т а

— сесквиокись … **Глава 36.4**

**Д**

Д и м е т и л б е н з ф е н а н т р е н … **Глава 12.1**

**Ж**

Ж е л е з а 

— закись-окись … **Глава 30.10**

— метагидрокись … **Глава 30.12**

— метагидрокись-сесквиокись водная … **Глава 30.11**

— сесквиокись … **Глава 30.13,14**

Ж е л е з о

— дисернистое … **Глава 30.5**

— дифосфорнокислое восьмиводное … **Глава 30.7**

— дифосфорнокислое четырехводное … **Глава 30.8**

— купоросное … **Глава 30.4**

— купоросное основное трехводное … **Глава 30.3**

— мышьяковисто-сернистое … **Глава 30.1**

— мышьяковокислое двухводное … **Глава 30.2**

— тетрафосфорнокислое пятиосновное четырехводное … **Глава 30.6**

— угольнокислое … **Глава 30.9**

— чистое … **Глава 23**

**З**

З о л о т о … **Глава 20**

**К**

К а л ь ц и й … **Глава 47**

— бористо-кремнекислый основный … **Глава 47.4**

— бористо-кремнекислый пятиосновный … **Глава 47.5**

— бористо-мышьяковокислый четырехосновный … **Глава 47.2**

— борнокислый пятиводный … **Глава 47.14**

— кремнекислый шестиводный … **Глава 47.3**

— купоросный … **Глава 47.7**

— купоросный двухводный … **Глава 47.8-10**

— трифосфорнокислый фтористо-хлористо-основный … **Глава 47.6**

— угольнокислый … **Глава 47.12,13**

— угольнокислый шестиводный … **Глава 47.11**

— фтористый … **Глава 47.15**

— чистый … **Глава 47.1**

К о б а л ь т … **Глава 44**

— димышьяковокислый восьмиводный … **Глава 44.3**

— сернисто-мышьяковистый … **Глава 44.2**

— угольнокислый … **Глава 44.4**

— чистый … **Глава 44.1**

К о р о н е н … **Глава 12.1**

К р е м н и й … **Глава 16**

— угольный … **Глава 16.2**

— чистый … **Глава 16.1**

К р е м н и я 

— окись … **Глава 16.4-19**

— окись водная … **Глава 16.3**

**М**

М а г н и й … **Глава 40**

— кремнекислый восьмиосновный … **Глава 40.2**

— купоросный водный … **Глава 40.3**

— угольнокислый … **Глава 40.7**

— угольнокислый двухосновный трехводный … **Глава 40.6**

— фосфорнокислый основный трехводный … **Глава 40.4**

— хлористо-борнокислый … **Глава 40.5**

— чистый … **Глава 40.1**

М а г н и я 

— гидрокись … **Глава 40.8**

М а р г а н е ц … **Глава 39**

— димышьяковокислый восьмиосновный … **Глава 39.2**

— кремнекислый … **Глава 39.5,6**

— кремнекислый двухосновный … **Глава 39.4**

— мышьяковокислый основный … **Глава 39.3**

— сернистый … **Глава 39.7**

— угольнокислый … **Глава 39.10**

— фосфорнокислый … **Глава 39.8**

— хлористо-борнокислый … **Глава 39.9**

— чистый … **Глава 39.1**

М а р г а н ц а

— метагидрокись … **Глава 39.12**

— недокись … **Глава 39.11**

М е д и

— закись … **Глава 29.14**

— окись … **Глава 29.13**

М е д ь 

— диугольнокислая двухосновная … **Глава 29.11**

— диуксуснокислая … **Глава 29.12**

— дифосфорнокислая четырехосновная … **Глава 29.8**

— кремнекислая шестиводная … **Глава 29.3**

— купоросная … **Глава 29.4**

— мышьяковистая … **Глава 29.1**

— мышьяковокислая основная … **Глава 29.2**

— сернистая … **Глава 29.5**

— угольнокислая двухосновная … **Глава 29.10**

— фосфорнокислая трехосновная … **Глава 29.9**

— хлорная двухводная … **Глава 29.7**

— хлорная трехосновная … **Глава 29.6**

— чистая … **Глава 22**

М о л и б д е н … **Глава 38**

— сернистый … **Глава 38.2**

— чистый … **Глава 38.1**

М о л и б д е н а 

— окись … **Глава 38.3**

М ы ш ь я к … **Глава 15**

— нонасернистый … **Глава 15.4**

— сернистый … **Глава 15.2**

— трисернистый … **Глава 15.3**

— чистый … **Глава 15.1**

М ы ш ь я к а 

— сесквиокись … **Глава 15.5,6**

**Н**

Н а т р и й … **Глава 43**

— борнокислый … **Глава 43.5**

— купоросный десятиводный … **Глава 43.2**

— фтористый … **Глава 43.4**

— хлористый … **Глава 43.3**

— чистый … **Глава 43.1**

Н и к е л ь … **Глава 50**

— димышьяковокислый восьмиводный … **Глава 50.4**

— дисернистый … **Глава 50.5**

— мышьяковистый … **Глава 50.2**

— сернистый … **Глава 50.6**

— сложно-димышьяковокислый … **Глава 50.3**

— угольнокислый четырехосновный четырехводный … **Глава 50.8**

— угольнокислый шестиводный … **Глава 50.7**

— чистый … **Глава 50.1**

Н и к е л я 

— окись … **Глава 50.9**

**О**

О л о в а

— окись … **Глава 31.2**

О л о в о

— дихлористое двухосновное … **Глава 31.1**

— чистое … **Глава 24**

**П**

П л а т и н а … **Глава 35**

— димышьяковистая … **Глава 35.1**

— сернистая … **Глава 35.3**

— чистая … **Глава 35.1**

**Р**

Р т у т и 

— хлорокись … **Глава 33.4**

Р т у т ь

— серная … **Глава 33.1**

— хлористая … **Глава 33.3**

— хлорная … **Глава 33.2**

— чистая … **Глава 26**

**С**

С в и н е ц

— диуксуснокислый … **Глава 32.7**

— дихлористо-угольнокислый … **Глава 32.5**

— купоросный … **Глава 32.2**

— сернистый … **Глава 32.3**

— угольнокислый … **Глава 32.6**

— хлористо-тримышьяковокислый … **Глава 32.1**

— хлористо-трифосфорнокислый … **Глава 32.4**

— чистый … **Глава 25**

С в и н ц а

— недокись … **Глава 32.8**

— недокись-окись … **Глава 32.9**

С е р а … **Глава 9**

— черная … **Глава 9.2**

— чистая … **Глава 9.1**

С е р е б р о

— бромистое … **Глава 28.3**

— сернисто-мышьяковистокислое … **Глава 28.1**

— сернистое … **Глава 28.2**

— хлористое … **Глава 28.4**

— чистое … **Глава 21**

С т р о н ц и й … **Глава 46**

— купоросный … **Глава 46.2**

— угольнокислый … **Глава 46.3**

— чистый … **Глава 46.1**

С у р ь м а … **Глава 14**

— трикупоросная … **Глава 14.2**

— трисернистая … **Глава 14.3**

— чистая … **Глава 14.1**

С у р ь м ы 

— закись-окись … **Глава 14.5**

— сероокись … **Глава 14.4**

— сесквиокись … **Глава 14.6**

**Т**

Т е т р а к о з а н … **Глава 12.1**

Т и т а н … **Глава 37**

— чистый … **Глава 37.1**

Т и т а н а

— окись … **Глава 37.2-4**

**У**

У г о л ь … **Глава 12**

— алмазный … **Глава 12.2**

— гагатовый … **Глава 12.3**

— графитовый … **Глава 12.4**

**Ф**

Ф о с ф о р … **Глава 10**

— белый … **Глава 10.1**

— красный … **Глава 10.2**

— черный … **Глава 10.3**

**Ц**

Ц и н к … Глава 49

— димышьяковокислый восьмиводный … **Глава 49.2**

— диугольнокислый шестиосновный … **Глава 49.8**

— кремнекислый … **Глава 49.5**

— кремнекислый двухосновный водный … **Глава 49.4**

— мышьяковокислый основный … **Глава 49.3**

— сернистый … **Глава 49.6**

— угольнокислый … **Глава 49.7**

— чистый … **Глава 49.1**

Ц и н к а

— окись … **Глава 49.9**

Ц и р к о н и й … **Глава 48**

— кремнекислый … **Глава 48.2**

— чистый … **Глава 48.1**

Ц и р к о н и я

— окись … **Глава 48.3**

**Я**

Я н т а р ь … **Глава 11**


End file.
